Un Bello Encuentro
by Ninsi y Claudys Fics
Summary: Sus vidas cambiaran completamente por cuestión del destino, ellos se cruzara en el camino del otro para poner sus mundos de cabeza. Dos mundos completamente distintos, una cosa en común, el deseo de amar y divertirse. ¿Podrá el amor triunfar dentro de un mundo vanal y superficial? (Tom Hiddleston x OC)
1. Un Bello Encuentro

_**Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias por animarse a leer… somos dos chicas fanáticas de Tom Hiddleston, Claudys Dugmor (Venezolana) y Ninsi Treviño (Mexicana), nos hemos unido para escribir esta linda historia con el fin de unir nuestras ideas y crear algo que sea del agrado de muchas personas. **_

Era un día normal la gente pasaba diciendo sus destinos y la hora en la cual salían sus vuelos, que llegarían tarde, lo hermosas que habían sido sus vacaciones y lo mucho que echarían de menos a sus familiares. Ella, como siempre los escuchaba mientras trabajaba en la cafetería del aeropuerto de New York cuando de repente unas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad...

—¡Samanta apúrate que se te va a hacer tarde para el examen!— Era la voz de su mejor amigo, Carlos, quien la miraba con desesperación señalando el reloj que colgaba de la pared, al ver el reloj, ella salió rápidamente en busca de sus cosas para poder terminar su turno e ir a la escuela a presentar su último examen, estaba por graduarse, con un buen promedio, sus oportunidades de entrar en una buena universidad serían mayores, en cualquier lugar y su meta era Egipto.

Agarró su bolso metió sus libros y sus cosas que estaban en una mesa, se despidió de algunos compañeros y del jefe. Carlos le brindó una gran sonrisa y un fuerte abrazo diciéndole. —¡Suerte yo sé que lo lograrás!

—¡Gracias!— Dijo Sam sin más y le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió corriendo en busca de un taxi que la llevara hasta la escuela la cual quedaba a 30 minutos del aeropuerto sin tráfico, mientras corría entre la gente trataba de ver si llevaba todo en su bolso… "Celular, monedera, libreta, llaves" pensó mientras permanecía con la mirada sumergida en su bolso, de repente ZAZ ¡Auuuchh!, cayó al suelo mientras volaban algunos papeles por el aire, se golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo y quedó tendida sobre el mismo, al principio creyó que había chocado con un poste, pero al rato se dio cuenta que había sido contra un chico que al parecer media lo mismo que un poste.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó el hombre con un tono de voz de preocupación, su voz era tan suave y dulce que por un momento ella olvido que aún estaba tendida en el suelo, él extendió su mano para ayudarla a pararse preguntando de nuevo —¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento, de verdad no te vi!

Ella agitó levemente su cabeza y enseguida contestó. —¡Si estoy bien y no tienes por qué disculparte fui yo quien no se fijó por donde iba! —. Una vez de pie ella bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y pudo ver los papeles desparramados en el piso, ambos se agacharon para recoger el desastre, era lo menos que ella podía hacer, ya que le pertenecían a él, al estar recogiendo los papeles ella pudo ver el rostro del caballero más de cerca, su rostro era refinado, de rasgos varoniles, muy apuesto, de una tez blanca, sus ojos eran verdes, sus labios rosados aterciopelados, sus alborotados cabellos rizados color café y una sonrisa encantadora, ella se desconectó un momento del mundo, mientras admiraba ese rostro, no podía creer lo que miraba frente a ella, aun no creía que se hubiese topado con un chico que aparte de ser tan alto, fuera tan hermoso.

Al terminar de recoger los papeles, ella se los entregó, él respondió con una sonrisa y a la vez su voz se hizo escuchar —¡Gracias por ayudarme!

Ella sentía la respiración entrecortada y su pulso se aceleraba —¡De nada!— dijo finalmente. En ese momento la mente de ella comenzó a divagar, pensando que ese rostro se le hacía familiar, "este rostro, lo he visto antes, pero ¿Dónde?" Pensó ella, mientras miraba intrigada al hombre.

—¡Mi nombre es... Es Tom Hiddleston, ¡Oh por Dios! Se escuchó un grito que lo interrumpió y este provenía de una chica que se acercaba a él casi con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo un gesto para que le firmara algo, sacó una cámara y solicitó amablemente tomarse una foto con él. Sam miraba con confusión todo lo que sucedía, no entendía porque la chica se comportaba así, en cuestión de minutos, varias chicas comenzaron a llegar y aglomerarse alrededor de él, él las trataba con amabilidad y bondad, a todas le daba autógrafos y se hacía fotos con cada una. Poco a poco Sam se fue alejando del lugar, a medida que llegaban las chicas, ella solo observaba extrañada lo que sucedía… —¡Jamás me van a creer en la escuela que me tome una foto con él!— Dijo una de las chicas mientras salió de entre la multitud. En ese momento la palabra "Escuela" la sacudió con fuerza, ella abrió los ojos como platos —¡LA ESCUELA, EL EXAMEN!— Comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida sin ni siquiera despedirse o pedir disculpas, salió de prisa del aeropuerto y cogió un taxi, le indicó la dirección, miró su reloj, solo faltaban 20 minutos para la hora del examen, "Desearía que le salieran alas al coche" pensó. Mientras veía por la ventana del taxi, las cosas pasaban con rapidez ante sus ojos, su mente divagó, recordando aquel rostro perfecto, esos hermosos ojos y una sonrisa tan bella que iluminaria el día más oscuro, mientras recordaba cada detalle su rostro asomaba una sonrisa, cuando de repente el chofer se detuvo.

—¡Llegamos!— dijo el hombre, ella movió su cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, le pagó al taxista, le dio las gracias, salió de un brinco del taxi y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

Los pasillos de la escuela eran largos, mucha gente caminaba en todas direcciones, Sam corría lo más rápido posible, miraba el reloj y en su mente repetía "Maldición, maldición ya es muy tarde", en ese momento pudo divisar la puerta del salón, vio que el profesor apenas llegaba, sacó fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde y corrió aún más rápido para poder alcanzar al profesor y así entrar con él, ahorrándose un poco el regaño si llegaba después de él, logró alcanzarlo, casi sin alientos entró, se sentó, saco sus cosas y comenzó el examen.

Dos horas después el examen había concluido, al finalizar soltó y gran suspiro de alivio por haber logrado presentarlo. Salió de la escuela y se marchó a su casa, mientras caminaba pensó en llamar a Carlos ya que estaría preocupado pensando en si llegó o no a tiempo al examen, quería decirle que llegó y lo pudo presentar, que había logrado llegar a pesar del accidente…"El accidente, el chico, ¡RAYOS!" Recordó que había salido corriendo sin siquiera decirle disculpa, ni siquiera un ¡adiós cuídate!... —¡Pero qué tonta…!—. Se dijo para sí misma mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, en ese momento su mente comenzó a divagar una vez más, "Aunque creo que eso a él no le importaría, pues estaba rodeado por muchas chicas, que le decían que lo querían y le pedían autógrafos, tal vez lo que acababa de ocurrir ni por su mente pasaba, yo desaparecí... Esa chica, casi llorando, diciendo Tom Hidd… ¿Cómo era? ammmm y ¿Qué era eso que gritaban las otras chicas? ¡Es Loki es Loki! decían ellas… ¿Loki? mmm". Mientras ese último pensamiento se formaba en su cabeza abrió sus ojos con gran asombro —¿QUÉ? ¡NO INVENTES! ¡¿LOKI?!— dijo en voz alta consternada, mientras llevaba sus manos a la boca, tratando de ahogar un grito, quedando boquiabierta al caer en cuenta que el chico con quien se había topado era un gran actor, reconocido villano que salió en la película taquillera de Los Vengadores, no podía creerlo, se emocionó enormemente "¿Cómo es posible que un villano sea tan hermoso y tan amable?" pensó. Así continuaron sus pensamientos hasta llegar a su casa, durante toda la noche siguió pensando sobre lo que no dijo, lo que no hizo y lo que hubiera hecho o dicho si lo hubiera reconocido al momento, "si no hubiera llevado tanta prisa" pensaba y pensaba, hasta quedarse dormida.

Salió el sol y con éste un nuevo día comenzaba, un día más de trabajo. Se levantó y se duchó, se alistó, desayunó algo para poder irse a trabajar, todo iba muy bien hasta que llegó al aeropuerto, recordó nuevamente lo que había pasado el día anterior, había chocado con un actor famoso, por el cual las chicas se volvían locas "y las comprendo, ya que es muy guapo", pensó, aun parecía un sueño, al fin y al cabo entró en la cafetería y en seguida pudo ver a Carlos que la miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido y con los brazos cruzados al verle, así que le pareció extraño y acercándose preguntó, —¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué sucede?— Carlos la miraba expresando incomodidad.

—¡Pues nada, que te olvidas de tu mejor amigo y ni un mensaje mandas para decir qué tal te fue ayer!—. Dijo con cierto tono de sarcasmo en su voz —¡Se nota el gran aprecio que dices tenerme, que me dejas con la duda durante toda la noche! —. Agrego Carlos con total seriedad, Samanta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar el reclamo de su amigo.

—¡Perdóname sinceramente, estaba muy nerviosa y estresada, que se me olvido, lo lamento no volverá a pasar!—. Dijo Sam, acercándose a Carlos, lo abrazo y él respondió: —¡Hay sabes que yo también te quiero mucho, cuéntame! ¿Qué tal te fue?

Samanta le contó detalladamente todo a Carlos, que había logrado llegar a tiempo, que había contestado todo, que esperaba que su esfuerzo valiera la pena. En ese momento entró el jefe, les ordenó que se pusieran a trabajar y ellos obedecieron. Se dispusieron a arreglar las cosas que poder abrir el local para así empezar la jornada laboral.

Y así empezaba otro día como cualquier otro, solo que en esta ocasión Sam no escuchaba mucho a las personas, en su mente solo estaba la voz de aquel chico lindo que "Jamás lo volveré a ver en persona, tendré que conformarme en verlo en películas o en la TV" pensaba mientras arreglaba las tazas en la barra.

—¡Hola buen día, deseo un café, por favor!—. Se oyó una voz masculina con un inconfundible acento británico, en ese momento el corazón de Samanta dejo de latir y volteándose hacia la voz, pudo percatarse que era esa persona en la cual había estado pensando toda la noche y parte de la mañana, él miraba con atención el menú, Sam tomó aire y se tranquilizó, actuando como si nada pasara.

—¿Clásico, capuchino o de cual desea señor?—.dijo Sam sin levantar la mirada la cual tenía clavada en la libreta de apuntar las ordenes.

—¡Clásico por favor!—. Respondió el caballero con la mirada aun clavada en el menú, Sam logro divisar de reojo el rostro del hombre a través de su flequillo que tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

—¿Desea algo más señor?—. Dijo levantando la mirada justo cuando el dejaba el menú a un lado.

—¡No, es todo gracias!— Levantó su mirada. —¿Tu aquí?— Dijo sorprendido. —¡Wow, jamás creí encontrarte de nuevo ehehehe, que sorpresa!—. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, Sam sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡No te preocupes, no chocaré de nuevo contigo, no te asustes!— soltó una leve carcajada —¡perdona por lo de ayer, enserio lo lamento! — Dijo Sam atropellando las palabras.

—¡No te preocupes ya pasó, pero, dime… ¿con quién tengo el gusto de toparme inesperadamente en esta segunda ocasión?— Dijo el hombre con un tono de picardía en su voz, Samanta se sonrojo un poco, bajo la mirada, riendo profusamente, mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

—¡Me llamo Samanta, un placer conocerlo… ¿señor?.

—¡Ooh perdona, que tonto, soy Thomas Hiddleston, pero puedes decirme… Tom, de hecho, así me dice todo el mundo, un placer señorita Samanta!— Dijo Tom extendiendo su mano hacia Sam, —¡Ayer nos interrumpieron y por eso ya no pudimos presentarnos, cuando volteé a ver, ya no estabas, intenté buscarte, pero, desapareciste como por arte de magia!

—¡Perdóneme usted, pero llevaba mucha prisa, si pudo notar y lo siento de nuevo!.

—¿Usted? ¿Señor? ¡Oh vamos, no soy tan viejo, dime Tom ehehehe, y si, lo note, ibas muy apurada!— Dijo Tom enseñando sus perlados dientes.

—¿Puedo preguntar para que me buscaba?—. Sam miro intrigada a Tom, mientras le servía el café, él solo sonreía y la miraba fijamente, tomó la taza, resoplo un poco y dio un sorbo a su café

—¡Solo deseaba saber el nombre de tan hermosa mujer con la cual tuve un raro pero muy bonito encuentro! —. Sonrió nuevamente y le dio otro sorbo a su café, el rostro de Samanta se ruborizo por completo, bajo su mirada, dibujando nuevamente una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

—¡SAMMY!— Una voz, hizó que Sam cayera de golpe de esa nube en la cual se encontraba flotando, Sam sacudió su cabeza con fuerza, al otro lado del local, estaba Gordon, su jefe haciéndole más señas que un fiscal de tránsito, se giró hacia Tom.

—¡Disculpa, si deseas algo más estaré por acá, no dudes en pedirlo!— Tom sonrió y movió la cabeza afirmando, Sam se acercó a donde se encontraba su jefe.

—¡Limpia aquellas mesas, ya están desocupadas!— Dijo Gordon con prepotencia. Tom observaba de lejos, como Sam bajaba la cara y solo asentía con la cabeza. En seguida Sam comenzó a limpiar las mesas, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver si Tom aún seguía allí, en varias ocasiones se conseguía con la mirada de él, después de un rato arreglando algunas mesas, volvió a mirar hacia la mesa de Tom, pero ahora estaba con una chica, con la cual platicaba amenamente, era una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, en ese momento Sam experimento una sensación extraña, un sentimiento de rabia, impotencia y tristeza, celos. Celos porque ella estaba ahí platicando con él mientras, Sam limpiaba mesas para ganarse la vida.

Después de un rato de seguir limpiando y arreglando, logró sacarse esos pensamientos absurdos, ¿Celos? ¿Por qué?, si apenas lo conocía, entró a la cocina para dejar un pedido de un comensal, al salir camino rápidamente hacia la mesa donde se suponía estaba Tom, pero él ya no estaba, se acercó a la mesa a limpiarla, levantó la taza donde Tom había tomado su café y notó que debajo de la misma había un papel, lo tomó y lo abrió, al leerlo… "Perdóname por irme sin despedirme, estabas muy ocupada, creo que ya estamos a mano, te veré luego, gracias por todo…Tom". Sam que quedó paralizada por unos segundos, tratando de darle sentido a esas palabras "…te veré luego…", ¿Qué significa eso? Pensó, "él es una persona muy ocupada y pues su tiempo está muy apretado… pero, eso es lo que menos me importa… ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba a su lado? ¿Se habrá ido Tom con ella? ¿Sera su novia o esposa o mánager? O ¿Una fan que lo estaba molestando?" pensaba y pensaba. Pensamientos que retumbaron en su mente todo el día. La tarde pasó lentamente, el resto del día fue aburrido, sin muchos clientes

"Su rostro, su sonrisa…" se sorprendió pensando en eso varias veces… al fin su turno había concluido, necesitaba urgentemente contarle a Carlos, él la entendería mejor que nadie y siempre estaba para apoyarla, el problema era que salía una hora más tarde y tendría que esperarlo, pero necesitaba contarle, le hizo una seña, indicándole que lo esperaría fuera, para charlar.

Mientras Sam esperaba sentada en una banca del aeropuerto, se puso a leer uno de sus libros favoritos, "Orgullo y Prejuicio" de Jane Austen, mientras leía, el tiempo se hacía corto, ya era casi las 8:00 pm y Carlos aun no salía y algo que se hacía muy raro, pues ya tendría que haber salido hacía 15 minutos, Sam se levantó de la banca, dispuesta a averiguar por qué Carlos tardaba, al entrar noto que tenían más gente de lo normal a esa hora y estaban saturados en la cocina, Carlos miró a Sam con mucha preocupación es su rostro —¡Lo siento!— pudo leer Sam de los labios de Carlos, quien se le acerco —¡Horas extras, salgo a las 10:30, perdóname, si gustas vete a casa, mañana hablamos! ¿Está bien?—. Agregó Carlos, algo triste y desesperado, Sam puso su mano en el rostro de Carlos.

—¡No me iré, te voy a esperar, aunque sea para que vayamos a comer juntos o algo, para que no te vayas solo a casa!—. Sam abrazó a su amigo, se retiró para dejarlo que terminara su jornada y se sentó nuevamente en la misma banca donde estaba hace un momento, quiso alejarse un rato del ruido que había en el aeropuerto así que se dispuso a escuchar música, buscó en su bolso su iPod, pero no lo encontraba, ella comenzó a buscarlo apresuradamente, sabía que debía estar en su bolso, no lo había usado desde el día anterior, debía estar en el bolso, pues ella nunca lo sacaba, solo para recargar la batería, pero, por más que buscaba y rebuscaba no lo conseguía, así que asumió que lo había dejado en casa y sin más remedio saco su celular y se puso los audífonos, subió el volumen a todo lo que daba, para no escuchar nada más que la música, cerro sus ojos y recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de la banca, estaba algo agotada, pero, tenía que esperar a Carlos. Mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados y oía la música, pudo sentir que alguien se sentaba a su lado, pero no hizo el mínimo caso, ella permanecía en su aislamiento momentáneo, solo percibió el aroma del perfume de la persona, que le indicaba que era un hombre, abrió rápidamente sus ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, era Tom, quien la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al verlo tan cerca se le aceleró el corazón y rápido se quitó los audífonos de sus oídos —¡Hola!— dijo Sam casi tartamudeando.

—¡Hola!—. Correspondió Tom con una sonrisa aún más amplia. —¿Qué escuchas?—. Dijo Tom con curiosidad, haciendo un gesto para tomar un auricular.

—¡Amm, pues algo de música clasica, escucho I'l Divo!.

—¡Oh, eres una chica que le gustan los clásicos, eso es bueno y dime…¿A quién esperas?

—¡A mi amigo Carlos, que aún está trabajando en la cafetería!— Dijo Sam mientras miraba hacia la cafetería, tratando de evitar cualquier contacto visual con Tom, ya que esos ojos verdes, la hacían perder la cordura.

—¿Te gustaría caminar un rato?— Preguntó Tom, Sam se giró hacia él, totalmente asombrada por la pregunta —Mientras tu amigo sale de trabajar… o ¿Prefieres esperarlo aquí sentada?— Agregó Tom, mientras Sam solo sonreía, asentó con su cabeza y se levantó de la banca, aceptando la invitación, le hizo un gesto a Tom para que éste se levantara también de la banca.

Caminaron un rato, mientras caminaban platicaban, bromeaban, reían como si fueran viejos amigos que se conocen de hace ya mucho tiempo, era realmente agradable el momento, mientras más lo conocía, Sam se daba cuenta que él era un chico muy agradable. Llegaron a un establecimiento donde vendían todo tipo de helados, entraron

—¡Bienvenidos a Mimmo's Cream! ¿Qué sabor van a querer?— Dijo el empleado detrás del mostrador.

—¡Chocolate!—Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se echaron a reír, en ese momento sonó el celular de Sam, era un mensaje de Carlos, "En 15 minutos salgo". Se leía.

—¡Debo regresar, mi amigo no tarda en salir!— Dijo Sam mirando a Tom mientras éste pasaba su lengua por el helado, "Ay Dios, que sexi es", pensó Sam.

—¡Claro, volvamos!— Contestó Tom amablemente y comenzaron a caminar regreso a la banca en la cual estaban hacía un rato, al llegar ambos se sentaron y se propusieron a terminar sus respectivos helados en silencio, solo sonrían el uno al otro.

—¿Y qué hace una persona tan importante como tú, por acá?— Finalmente Sam rompió el silencio.

—¿Importante? ¿Yo?— Dijo Tom soltando una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Digo, eres famoso, imagino que tendrás muchas cosas por hacer!— Dijo Sam nerviosamente.

—¡Digamos que ando escapado de la rutina!— Dijo Tom con un tono divertido.

—¿Rutina? ¡Tu vida debe ser muy interesante y divertida!

Tom se quedó pensativo por unos segundos —¡Si, interesante y divertida, así podría resumirla, pero también un tanto agobiante, pero, es la carrera que elegí, así que debo aceptarla con sus altos y sus bajos!— Agregó Tom, esta vez con seriedad.

—¡Tú manager debe estar como loco buscándote!-. Dijo Sam bromeando, Tom sonrió divertido por el comentario.

—¡De hecho, mira…!— Dijo Tom levantado su celular, en la pantalla se podía leer "6 llamadas perdidas de…" Tom encogió los hombros, —¡Me agrada mucho charlar contigo, tenía tiempo que no me divertía así, que no me atrevía a ser yo mismo!— Sonrió y bajo la mirada —¡Me gustaría volver a repetir esto, pero en un sitio más apropiado, con menos ruido, más árboles y un poco más relajado!— Sam sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba, solo se limitó a sonreír. —¿Qué te parece si visitamos el Central Park el viernes? ¿Te parece?

—¡Me encantaría!— Dijo Sam sin pensarlo, "¿Qué? ¿Qué acabo de decir?, pensara que soy una loca ofrecida" Pensó Sam.

—¡Me darías tu número telefónico, para ponernos de acuerdo, donde paso por ti si en tu casa o aquí después de tu trabajo!— Sonrió y bajo un poco su mirada con algo de timidez

—¡Claro!— Dijo Sam nuevamente sin pensar, le asombraba la forma en que era tan abierta con él, rebusco en su bolso un bolígrafo y un papel, escribió su número y se lo dio, mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, Tom solo sonreía.

—¡Perfecto, entonces la veo el viernes señorita Samanta, ehehehe! — Sonrió y la miró fijamente, Sam devolvió la sonrisa y asentó con la cabeza, antes que pudiera decir algo más…

—¡Ya!.. Al fin vamos a casa—. Sam se giró y pudo ver como Carlos se acercaba, arreglándose la chaqueta y la mochila, al acercarse y ver a Sam junto a Tom paró en seco y se quedó serio mirando fijamente, sus ojos se abrían cada segundo más al igual que su boca. Carlos era un chico muy bien parecido, el chico que muchas chicas quisieran y era gran amante de Marvel y las película de Superhéroes y ciencia-ficción, había sido por él que Sam había visto la película de Los Vengadores, Carlos estaba realmente sorprendido y emocionado, se acercó hasta Sam y la miró, levanto una ceja, señal que Sam capto de inmediato, —¡Tom él es Carlos, mi mejor amigo!— Dijo Sam mirando a Tom mientras se levantaba para ponerse a la altura de Carlos.

—¡Mucho gusto, Tom Hiddleston!— Se presentó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro extendiendo su mano hacia Carlos.

—¿Estás de broma? ¡Hombre, el placer y honor es todo mío, soy Carlos Henderson, gran fan y admirador de Marvel y todo lo relacionado!—. Dijo Carlos apenas pudiendo hablar, apretando con mucho entusiasmo la mano de Tom.

—¡Oh, Gracias Carlos ehehe, me alegra que te guste…Marvel!— Dijo Tom riendo algo nervioso.

—¡Tu actuación en Thor y en Los Vengadores… Pffff fascinante, y Thor 2… Wow, magnifico…!— Comenzó a hablar más aceleradamente, Sam lo tomó por el brazo para intentar calmarlo un poco, Carlos estaba realmente sobresaltado, Sam pellizco a Carlos para que soltara la mano de Tom, reaccionara y saliera de ese trance en el que estaba.

—¡Bueno Samanta, me tengo que ir, que tengan una hermosa noche!— Dijo Tom tomando la mano de Sam, estampando sus labios sobre el dorso de la misma, logrando que ella casi se derritiera como el helado que acababa de comer, Sam mantuvo la compostura, sonrió algo ruborizada.

—¡Gracias, igualmente, pasa bonita noche!— Dijo por fin Sam.

—¡Buenas noches y gusto en conocerte Carlos!— Dijo extendiendo su mano de nuevo.

—¡Igual Tom, buena noche y el gusto fue todo mío… Wow, conocí a Loki!— Dijo Carlos aun asombrado, Tom sonrió por última vez, se dio media vuelta y se alejó saliendo del aeropuerto.

Sam lo seguía con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista, un empujón la hizo aterrizar nuevamente, era Carlos. —¿Lo que acaba de suceder fue real? ¿Conocí a Tom Hiddleston al hermano de Thor… a Loki?—. .Samanta no pudo contener la risa, solo asentía con la cabeza, Carlos aun no salía de su asombro, sus ojos color miel se veían tan llenos de brillo y su rostro dibujaba una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

—¡Así me paso a mí, no te preocupes, en un rato se te pasara y sabrás que no fue un sueño, que fue real y te tranquilizaras!—. Dijo Sam con sobriedad, aunque por dentro ella tampoco terminaba a asimilar el hecho.

—¿Cómo… cuándo… donde lo conociste? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? ¿Qué te pasa, que no soy tu mejor amigo?— Carlos preguntaba sin parar, mientras agarraba los hombros de Sam sacudiéndolos con un poco de fuerza, la expresión de su cara era como la de un amigo que se sentía traicionado.

—¡Tranquilo, por favor tranquilízate, calma potro!— Dijo Sam, aun riendo, Carlos dejo de sacudirla, soltándola.

—¿Por qué crees que te espere? ¡Tengo que hablar contigo, tengo que contarte!—.dijo Sam mientras se acomodaba la blusa y el suéter que por la sacudida de Carlos se había desacomodado.

—¡Cuenta, cuenta pues! — Dijo Carlos excitadamente como cual niño pequeño emocionado por saber a donde serán sus próximas vacaciones.

—¡Aquí no, vamos a otro sitio donde podamos platicar bien… sin tanto ruido!.

—¡Claro, claro, lo que tu digas, vamos a tu casa!—. Respondió Carlos aun con el tono de voz emocionado, la tomó por el brazo arrastrándola prácticamente hasta las afueras del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi, en todo camino permanecieron callados, solo se escuchaba la voz susurrante de Carlos —¡No puede ser… oh por dios, no me lo creo!— Decía y se reía consigo mismo, su rostro permanecía iluminado de la emoción.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Nº 365 del Wellington Hotel, Tom entraba a hurtadillas, eran aproximadamente las 11:30pm, la luz estaba apagada y todo en total silencio "Ufff nadie me vio" pensó, prendió la luz y dio un salto al ver la silueta de su manager, quien estaba sentado en un sofá de color vino tinto al final de la habitación.

—¿Dónde estabas?— La voz gruesa de aquel hombre rompió el silencio.

—¡Ehhh, hola Christian, estaba… dando un paseo!— Tom titubeó.

—¡Llevo tres horas esperándote, te llame repetidas veces y no contestabas!—. La voz del hombre sonaba realmente molesta.

—¡Lo siento, debí haberme… distraído!—. se excusó Tom.

—¡Ya veo… la señora Coppola, te está esperando!—. Dijo el hombre levantándose.

—¡Dile, que estoy indispuesto, no me siento bien!—. La voz de Tom mostraba un poco de hostilidad.

—¡Demonios, Tom, no puedes seguir posponiéndolo más, cada día es una excusa nueva!

—¡Christian, de verdad no deseo seguir con esto… ¿por un papel?… NO!

—¡Es eso o seguir esperando 20 años más para una nominación al Oscar!.

—¿Y si no quiero un Oscar, si solo quiero hacer mi trabajo bien, ganarme las cosas por esfuerzo propio?

—¡Tom, mírame, ese papel te dará una nominación segura a los premios de la Academia, la señora Coppola es tu trampolín, debes aprovechar ese regalo que Dios te ha dado, ese atractivo, que es irresistible para las damas… ella puede convencer a su marido para que te den el papel… ¿No lo entiendes?.

Tom se quedó en silencio un momento, pensando, se sentía ruin por pensar en tener que recurrir a un truco tan bajo, sólo por capricho de su manager, sólo por un bendito papel, en una película del afamado director Francis Ford Coppola. Era cierto que al dormir esa noche con la señora Coppola, el papel seguramente sería de él, pero Tom no era así, el simple hecho de pensarlo, hacía que se asqueara de lo vil que se puede llegar a ser en este medio.

—¡A la mierda, Christian, no lo haré, y es mi última palabra, es algo ruin, no puedo jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer!

—¡Es solo sexo Tom, eres solo un caprichito de la señora, una vez hayas cumplido, ella cumple y listo, el papel es tuyo!— Insistió Christian.

—¡NO!—. Dijo Tom dándose la vuelta mientras se alejaba caminando hacia el baño.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sam y Carlos llegaban al departamento de Sam, entraron y él se sentó en el sofá, Sam se dirigió a su cuarto dejando su bolso sobre la cama, luego regresó a la sala, el departamento de Sam era de tipo rustico, con paredes de ladrillos y piso de madera, los muebles anchos, uno negro de cuero y el otro de tela con motivos de leopardo algo desgastado, en el medio de la sala una alfombra de gamuza beige, dos lámparas de pie a ambos extremos del sitio, las cortinas a juego con la alfombra. Sam se acercó al sofá donde estaba Carlos y se sentó bruscamente, permanecieron en silencio un rato.

—¿Tienes hambre, que deseas comer?— Dijo Sam rompiendo el silencio.

Carlos se giró, tomo el teléfono, marco un número, espero unos segundos en silencio, —¡Si, hola, buenas noches, deseo pedir una pizza grande hawaiana… emmm… si… entre calle 26 y 25 con Madison Light lime, bien… esperaremos!—. Dijo Carlos y finalizo la llamada. —¡30 minutos!—. Agregó.

Sam solo lo observaba, él se levantó del sofá y saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, eran unos billetes. —¡Ya pedí la cena, para que no te preocupes, ahora, cuéntame todo con detalle, cómo fue que lo conociste y por qué no me lo habías mencionado!—. Cuando terminó de hablar ya se encontraba recargado de la barra de la cocina, cruzado de brazos, Sam se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia él, Carlos sólo la miraba, mientras crecía su impaciencia.

Los ojos color miel de Carlos eran realmente lindos, su rostro tan cerca al de Sam, "realmente es apuesto, pero, es mi mejor amigo" pensó Sam. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de allí, —¡Tranquilo te lo voy decir todo, pero, por favor trata de tranquilizarte!

—¡Claro lo prometo, bueno tratare!— Dijo Carlos riendo mientras tomaba un vaso para servirse un poco de agua, Sam hizo un gesto pidiendo que le sirviera un vaso a ella también, después de tomar el agua, Sam se aclaró la garganta, se giró hacia la sala y comenzó a caminar, Carlos la siguió, llegaron al sofá y se sentaron nuevamente.

—¡Fue la manera más extraña en la que he conocido a alguien, fue raro… un poco doloroso, pero **un bello encuentro**!— Dijo Sam entre risas. —¡Lo conocí ayer, justo cuando salía como loca corriendo del aeropuerto para ir a presentar el examen, yo iba corriendo, algo distraída, ojeando mi bolso, en ese momento sentí que chocaba con algo, caí al suelo y al levantar mi mirada, lo vi, había un montón de papeles regados en el suelo, eran de él, así que lo ayude a recogerlos, en ese momento lo vi detalladamente, sentía que su rostro me era familiar, pero no le di mucha importancia, en cuestión de segundos comenzaron a aparecer muchas chicas, gritando, llorando, pidiendo autógrafos y fotos, una de las chicas comenzó a hablar de su escuela y allí fue que recordé, ¡Rayos, el examen!, salí corriendo sin siquiera despedirme o siquiera pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido!— Explico Sam, Carlos la miraba atentamente, Sam quedo en silencio, tratando de recordar todos los detalles.

—¿Y porque no le pediste un autógrafo, una foto o algo?— Indagó Carlos, Sam borro la sonrisa de su rostro cambiándola por una mueva de vergüenza.

—¡No lo reconocí, es muy distinto al de la película, en la vida real es casi todo un opuesto de Loki, además traía barba, que se le ve increíblemente sexi cabe destacar…!

—¿Ah?— Dijo Carlos confuso

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡No me hagas caso!— Dijo Sam tratando de desviar el tema.

—¿Qué no te haga caso? ¡Es uno de los hombres más codiciados del momento! ¿Me estás diciendo que mi mejor amiga, no solo conoció a Tom Hiddleston, sino que dicho sea, de paso, chocó con él, hizo que sus papeles volaran por el aire, lo tuvo frente a frente y no lo reconoció?— Carlos sonaba realmente impresionado.

Ding Dong —¡La pizza!— Dijo Carlos.

Carlos abrió la puerta, recibió la pizza, le dio propina al repartidor, cerró la puerta y camino hacia la cocina, dejando la pizza sobre de mesón de madera de la cocina. Sam abrió la nevera, saco dos gaseosas, ambos se sentaron pero antes de abrir la pizza…

—¿Y eso fue todo?— Dijo Carlos con cierta incredulidad en su voz.

—¿Qué más quieres? ¡Ya te dije como fue todo…!— Sam hizo una pausa levantándose de su asiento —¿Sabes?... Hoy fue a la cafetería, en la mañana, tomo un café, yo con gusto lo atendí!— Agrego Sam.

—¡Espera! ¿Fue a la cafetería? ¿Y porque no me dijiste?— Ese tono de sorpresa se volvía a apoderar de la voz de Carlos.

—¡Por Dios, estabas dentro de la cocina, preparando las órdenes, yo no tuve oportunidad de entrar a la cocina, solo a entregar pedidos, Gordon estuvo un poco pesado hoy!

—¿Y cómo supo que tú trabajabas allí? — Dijo Carlos sin poder comprender.

—¡No, él no lo sabía, fue… otra gran coincidencia! — Hizo una pausa tocando los bolsillos de su chaqueta en busca de algo, —¡Fíjate, me dejo esto debajo de la taza de café!—. Dijo Sam enseñándole la nota a Carlos, este tomo la nota y la leyó, se quedó callado y luego le regreso el papel a Sam, se llevó un bocado de pizza a la boca, luego de unas cuantas mordidas.

—¡Pero, ahorita los vi conversando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida!— Carlos se mostraba muy confundido. —¡Hay algo que no me cuadra!— Dijo mientras tomada un sorbo de su gaseosa.

—¡Estuvimos platicando un rato, mientras yo te esperaba, él se acercó a mí, se sentó a mi lado, pues la plática fue amena y divertida, él es muy agradable, es una gran persona, tiene una gran personalidad, es muy amable, por lo poco que conocí de él, puedo decir que es honesto, es un gran chico y para ser una celebridad, posee un gran sentido de humildad!

—¡Todo el tiempo que me esperaste estuviste con él?— Dijo Carlos un poco exaltado.

—¡Mmmju!— Fue el sonido que provino de Sam, ella solo afirmaba con la cabeza

—¡Woow! Aun no puedo creerlo, es impresionante!— dijo Carlos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Y lo más impresionante, es que aun siendo famoso no se le sube la fama a la cabeza, te trata como a un igual, es como cualquier otra persona, es tan cómico, tan atento, tan amable…!— Por un momento Sam comenzó a divagar mientras seguía haciéndole cumplidos a Tom, sonreía como tonta, Carlos solo la miraba, un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Sam, la saco de su trance…

—¡Eh!... no me digas que te gusta, se me hace que ya te enamoraste, caíste literalmente a sus pies—. Dijo Carlos con un tono de burla. Sam soltó una gran carcajada.

—¿Qué locura estás diciendo? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? ¡Él es muy guapo y tiene una gran personalidad, pero apenas lo conozco, no es para tanto!— Contestó Sam mientras continuaba riendo nerviosamente.

—¡Bueno, la manera en que hablas de él, además te estás sonrojando, ¿Por qué te sonrojas, si él no te gusta? Supuestamente—. Dijo Carlos dibujando comillas en el aire con sus dedos, haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra. Sam le lanzó una miraba furtiva de odio.

—¿Y qué tanto hablaron mientras me esperabas?— Preguntó Carlos levantando las cejas, Sam se echó a reír.

—¡Pues de todo un poco, me pregunto por qué llevaba prisa ayer, le conté sobre mi examen para la universidad, él me pregunto que deseaba estudiar, le comente mis planes, él me dio ánimos para seguir adelante, que no me desanimara, que siguiera tras mis sueños, tras mis metas, me hablo de todo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a donde está, le pregunte, que hacía en New York, me dijo que estaba por trabajo y algunos asuntillos personales…!

—¡Vaya! ¡Todo un libro abierto el uno con el otro! ¿Normalmente te abres tanto con un "desconocido"?— Interrumpió Carlos. Sam lo miro intrigada.

—¿A qué te refieres?-. Dijo Sam

—¿No es obvio?, ¡Él está interesado en ti, y tú en él! ¡Wow! —. Dijo Carlos.

—¡No! ¿Cómo vas a decir eso?—. Sam se sintió un poco alarmada por las afirmaciones de su amigo, por un lado le daba emoción pensar en la posibilidad de una atracción, pero por otro lado le daba pavor, Tom debía de ser un hombre que se la pasaría rodeado de muchas mujeres hermosas, tal vez ya tenía novia en Inglaterra o donde sea que viviera, eso de pensar en una tonta y cursi historia de amor, típica de una Maid en Manhattan, era algo realmente estúpido, además ella no creía en esa tontería del amor a primera vista, si era cierto, el chico era muy apuesto, pero era una celebridad, rodeada de cámaras, amistades famosas, llena de compromisos, sumergido en ese mundo superficial del Show Business, aunque ella soñaba de vez en cuando con la llegada de su príncipe azul, ella era muy realista, y lo único que se le podía venir a la mente pensando en Tom era, ella enamorada como una idiota, con el corazón partido, porque él se había ido con la actriz del momento y eso era algo que ella no quería vivir, ya había sufrido anteriormente, siendo su ex un simple Dj de una disco de segunda categoría, que la había cambiado por una Stripper.

—¿Y se verán de nuevo?— La voz de Carlos estaba llena de curiosidad.

—¡Si… bueno eso creo! — Dijo Sam titubeando.

—¿Cómo que crees? ¡A ver, explícame eso!

—¡Me invito a pasear por el Central Park, al parecer le agrado charlar conmigo y desea repetirlo…

—¿Qué, que? ¡Un momento! ¿Central Park?— Interrumpió Carlos.

—¡Si, Central Park…! ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Te invito a pasear, por un sitio donde seguramente abundaran los paparazis, y no tendrán ningún tipo de privacidad?... ¡ten cuidado las personas famosas y más los grandes actores a veces usan solamente a las personas!— Dijo Carlos seriamente.

—¿A qué te refieres con usarme? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué querría él de mí? ¡Pfff, es absurdo!—. Dijo Sam un poco irritada.

—¿Y si tal vez solo desea jugar contigo? ¡Pasar solo una noche Contigo, saciar su deseo y nada más!

—¡No seas ridículo, porque querría eso conmigo, habiendo tantas chicas hermosas y famosas ¿Por qué gastar su tiempo conmigo?, además no creo que él sea ese tipo de hombres!— Dijo Sam, tratando de disimular el malestar que de repente la había invadido.

—¡Tú misma lo acabas de decir… apenas lo conoces, ¿Cómo sabes si es o no de una forma u otra?, ¡Es hombre, y todos somos iguales!, a veces por un deseo o capricho, perdemos la cabeza, además él es famoso, está acostumbrado a tener todas las chicas que le dé la gana, y si una se le pone difícil, más se encaprichan, solo ten cuidado, no quiero que te vaya a lastimar!

—Gracias amigo, por preocuparte por mí, lo aprecio, pero no creo que quiera eso de mí, tal vez sólo ve en mí una amiga, una persona normal con quien conversar, sólo eso!— Dijo Sam, hizo una pausa, Carlos miró al suelo con cara de preocupación, —¡Y si se le llegara ocurrir dañarme, no se la pondré fácil, él no me conoce, yo también sé jugar, su fama, riqueza y su carita bonita no serán suficiente para hacerme caer, así que no te preocupes Carlos, ya he pasado por esto… ¿Recuerdas? ¿Alan?—. Dijo Sam, Carlos soltó una risa, al recordar lo sucedido con Alan.

Alan era el ex novio de Sam, un chico con ínfulas de rock star, que trabajaba como Dj, en una disco clandestina de la ciudad, al cual después de que Sam lo descubrió teniendo un amorío con una Stripper del local, le había ayudado a destrozar sus dos Fenders y todas sus playeras de Guns And Roses, sin omitir la sudadera firmada por Dave Mustaine, lo que provocó la ira descontrolada de Alan, él cual no pudo hacer nada, solo tragársela y largarse con el rabo entre las piernas. —¡Vete con tu zorra! —. Le había gritado Sam mientras lanzaba la ropa de Alan por la ventana.

—¡Sí que recuerdo a Alan, de solo recordar su cara, muero de risa! —. Dijo Carlos sin poder casi respirar del ataque de risa.

"Si él quiere jugar conmigo, necesitara más que su cara linda y sensual cuerpo, si él quiere jugar conmigo, bien, jugaré, pero con mis propias reglas" Pensó Sam.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, había llegado la hora en la que Carlos se tenía que ir a descansar a su casa —¡Buenas noches, descansa nos vemos mañana!— Dijo Carlos.

—¡Buenas noches Carlos me avisas cuando llegues a tu casa!— dijo Sam mientras abrazaba a Carlos, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor, para subir nuevamente a su departamento. Una vez dentro del departamento, las palabras de Carlos no dejaban de retumbar dentro de la cabeza de Sam, pues Carlos tenía un don especial, cuando él sospechaba algo turbio, mayormente resultaba siendo como él lo decía. Carlos sabia distinguir a las personas buenas de las malas, con tan sólo platicar, ver sus gestos, Sam comenzó a recordar, cuando Carlos le advertía acerca de Alan, y le decía que él no era de fiar, que solo estaba utilizándola y a la final le habían partido el corazón, como Carlos le advirtió. Sam daba vueltas en la cama, hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.

Habían transcurrido 4 días desde el último encuentro entre Tom y Sam y a pesar de que Sam le había dado su número telefónico a Tom, este no la había llamado. "Tonta, debiste haberle pedido el número a él" Pensó Sam, los días pasaron como de costumbre, ella al trabajo, limpiar mesas, servir cafés, tomar pedidos, servir almuerzos ejecutivos, tontear de vez en cuando con uno que otro cliente, sin embargo Sam no podía evitar seguir pensando en las palabras de Carlos, ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Si Tom sólo buscaba una noche de lujuria para saciar sus deseos de hombre encaprichado?, una vibración proveniente del bolsillo de su delantal la sacó de sus pensamientos, era su celular, al ver la pantalla no pudo reconocer el número, así que caminó rápidamente detrás de un mostrador, para poder contestar, Gordon no les permitía usar el celular durante el horario de trabajo, al contestar, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

—¿Samanta? — Era ese dulce voz, la voz de Tom.


	2. Paparazzis

_**Habían transcurrido 4 días desde el último encuentro entre Tom y Sam y a pesar de que Sam le había dado su número telefónico a Tom, este no la había llamado. "Tonta, debiste haberle pedido el número a él" Pensó Sam, los días pasaron como de costumbre, ella al trabajo, limpiar mesas, servir cafés, tomar pedidos, servir almuerzos ejecutivos, tontear de vez en cuando con uno que otro cliente, sin embargo Sam no podía evitar seguir pensando en las palabras de Carlos, ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Si Tom solo buscaba una noche de lujuria para saciar sus deseos de hombre encaprichado?, una vibración proveniente del bolsillo de su delantal la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular, lo saco y al ver la pantalla no pudo reconocer el número, así que caminó rápidamente detrás de un mostrador, para poder contestar, Gordon no les permitía usar el celular durante el horario de trabajo, al contestar, no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. **_

—¿Samanta?— Era esa dulce voz, la voz de Tom —¡Hola! ¿Me escuchas?— La voz de Tom continuaba sonando, Sam se quedó paralizada por unos segundos —¿Samanta me oyes?— Insistió Tom.

—¡Sí, aquí estoy! ¡Hola! —Respondió Samanta casi susurrando.

—¡Disculpa por no haberte llamado antes, no encontraba el malvado papelito, pero al fin lo encontré!— Dijo Tom con cierta emoción en su voz. —¿Cómo estas linda?— Agregó.

—¡Muy bien!—Sam continuaba susurrando.

—¡Oh rayos, estas en el trabajo y no te dejan usar el celular… lo siento, te llamaré luego!— Dijo Tom apenado.

—¡No! ¡Dime! ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Era para confirmar lo de hoy, Central Park, paseo, después de tu trabajo… ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Si, recuerdo… salgo a las 4:00pm!

—¡Bien! ¿Te parece bien que te pase buscando a las 4 con 10?

—¡Genial! ¡Está bien!

—¡Magnifico, entonces… nos vemos en un par de horas!—. Dijo Tom y finalizó la llamada.

Al finalizar la llamada, las palabras de Carlos volvieron a la cabeza de Sam, para torturarla una vez más, en ese momento comenzó a sentir un pánico extraño, tenía una mezcla de emociones, a Sam le gustaba el chico ¿Chico? Era un hombre mayor que ella por casi 10 años, era un hombre experimentado, cuando ella nació el ya andaba haciendo travesuras con sus compañeros del segundo grado de primaria, cuando ella daba sus primeros pasos, ya él era un experto montando bicicleta, cuando ella hizo su primera comunión, él ya estaba entrando a la Universidad, así que no era ningún chico, pensar en eso la aterró un poco más, adherido a toda esa maraña de pensamientos estaba el pequeño detalle de que no se trataba de un simple cliente más que le había guiñado el ojo e invitado a salir, se trataba de un personaje público, que estaba en las portadas de revistas, en las vayas publicitarias en las autopistas, que era la imagen de reconocidas marcas y no obstante tenía casi dos millones de seguidores en su cuenta Twitter, este hombre no pasaba desapercibido en ningún lado, fuera donde fuera, todos lo reconocían. "Jah, y yo no lo reconocí la primera vez que lo vi, tonta…" Pensó Sam.

La mente de Sam era un caos total, en su cabecita se formaban diversos monólogos con series de preguntas y respuestas. "¿Y si Carlos tiene razón?, tal vez solo sea una conquista más, o tal vez solo quiera una amiga, para dialogar, pero, ¿Acaso él no tiene amigos?, debe tener miles de amigos, pero serán muchos por interés, ¿Qué quiere de mí?, ¿Por qué decía que le agradaba estar conmigo? ¿Sera que le gusto? ¡Nahh!, eso es un disparate…" y así continuó Sam casi toda la mañana, por momentos Gordon le llamaba la atención porque se distraía con mucha facilidad… "¿Y si no voy? ¿Si le digo que no puedo salir temprano? ¿Horas extras? ¡A la mierda, me lo disfrutaré, no todos los días sales con un famoso" volvía a sumergirse en su monólogo interno, había llegado hasta a pensar en dejar plantado a Tom, solo por miedo a no saber que decirle cuando lo viera. "¿Si se aburre? ¿De qué puedo hablarle?". Sam entró a la cocina y allí estaba Carlos, pasó sin siquiera mirarlo y así fue durante las otras veces, Carlos la miraba extrañado, no entendía el porqué de esa actitud hacia él.

Llegada la hora de salir, Sam se encontraba en la parte posterior de la cafetería, guardando sus cosas en el bolso, miró hacia los lados, no había nadie, así que prosiguió a quitarse la blusa del trabajo para cambiársela por la de ella. Mientras sacaba la otra blusa de su bolso, la puerta se abrió bruscamente.

—¡Dime que rayos te hice, para que ni siquiera me hables, no sé al menos un HOLA ¿no crees?— Era Carlos quien hablaba con cierta molestia en su voz, Sam dio un pequeño brinco tratando de taparse con un trapo que consiguió.

—¡Ahhh no entres!, ¿no ves que me estoy cambiando?— Gritó Sam un poco apenada, agarró su blusa y se la coloco rápidamente.

—¡Perdona, perdona, no sabía que estabas cambiándote, lo lamento!— dijo Carlos dándose la vuelta, sonrojado y viendo al suelo.

—¡No te preocupes fue mi culpa!— Dijo Sam mientras me acercaba a él, Carlos permanecía con la mirada en el suelo —¡No debí cambiarme aquí!— Finalizó, tomando los hombros de Carlos, pero Carlos no levantaba la mirada del suelo, así que Sam regreso a guardar sus cosas —¿Qué es lo que dijiste al entrar? ¡No te pude escuchar bien!—. Dijo Sam mientras cerraba su bolso.

—¿Qué rayos te hice, para que ni siquiera me dijeras Hola? ¡Si es por lo que te dije el otro día, lo siento, pero es que tú me preocupas mucho, me importas y es por eso que no quiero que vayas a salir herida o que te lastimen!— Dijo Carlos tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—¡No, no es eso es solo que…!— trató de hablar Sam.

—¡Sé que a veces actuó como un padre sobreprotector! — Interrumpió Carlos a Sam. —¡Pero es que yo, yo, yo…

—¡Carlos, Tranquilo!— dijo Sam tratando de calmarlo, tomándolo de los hombros con fuerza, lo miró fijamente a los ojos —Yo aprecio muchísimo lo que haces por mí, en verdad, desde que llegué a New York, tú has sido el único que me ha tratado bien, y eres el que me entiende pues sabes por lo que yo he pasado, eres como mi hermano, mi familia y siempre contaras conmigo cuando desees, pero estos días, no es que no te quiera saludar, no es que este molesta contigo, por ser directo conmigo y decirme la verdad así sin rodeos, es solo que estoy algo nerviosa por, por…— Sam tartamudeaba, tragó grueso, respiró profundo y soltó un suspiro.

—¡Por qué vas a ver a Tom!— dijo Carlos tajantemente

—¡Así es!— dijo Sam, esta vez siendo ella quien bajaba la mirada y la clavaba en el suelo —¡No sé qué decirle, es una persona muy famosa, no quiero aburrirlo, no quiero parecer una chica tonta, que sólo se interesa en chismorreo, pero tampoco quiero parecer una amargada… yo, yo, yo…— Nuevamente tartamudeaba Sam.

—¡Sé tu misma Sam, eres genial, linda, carismática, risueña, amable, una gran chica, así que no pretendas ser nadie más, sólo sé tú!— Sam sonrió tranquila, Carlos realmente sabia como hacer que alguien se calmara.

—¡Gracias, eres el mejor amigo del mundo, te quiero!— Dijo Sam y abrazó a Carlos. Por otro lado Carlos no podía evitar sentir un malestar, algo extraño se removía dentro de él, el hecho de pensar que Sam saldría con un hombre como Tom, lo hacía preguntarse muchas cosas, en ese instante el celular de Sam sonó, era un número desconocido, Sam contesto —¿Diga?.

—¡Hola linda soy Tom, ¿ya estas lista?... llegó por ti en 5 minutos!— La voz de Tom hizo que Sam se saliera de órbita por unos segundos.

—¡Hola, si ya estoy lista, de hecho ya estoy saliendo de la cafetería!

—¡Perfecto, ya casi llego, ahorita nos vemos!

—¡Bien!

La llamada finalizó, allí estaban Sam y Carlos mirándose el uno al otro, Sam con los nervios de punta, Carlos con una tristeza interna que no podía demostrar, nadie podía saber que amaba tanto a Sam, que el motivo por el cual estaba tan preocupado, no era el hecho de que Tom le pudiera hacer daño, sino el verla tan ilusionada, Tom era un fuerte contrincante si en caso tal decidía luchar por Sam, pero en ese momento sólo pensaba en que era ilógico que él se pusiera a competir con una celebridad, pues tendría todas las de perder. Sam abrazó a Carlos y se despidió, luego salió de la cocina, caminó por el medio de la cafetería y salió. Carlos regresó al trabajo.

En la parte de afuera del aeropuerto yacía Tom, estaba un poco impaciente y nervioso, por una extraña razón, no lograba saber porque esta chica lo hacía sentir tan bien, tan libre, tan él. No era una pasión carnal, era algo que iba más allá, con ella se sentía realmente bien, las charlas eran divertidas, "podría pasar horas y horas charlando con ella y nunca me aburriría" Pensó. A la distancia pudo divisar a esa chica, a Samanta, con un Jean y una blusa color amarillo, zapatos bajos y el cabello recogido, un maquillaje muy natural, solo un brillo en los labios y una delgada línea de color negro sobre sus parpados, hacían resaltar el color ámbar de sus ojos, su cabello era de un castaño medio, su piel era color canela y a medida que se acercaba podía ver lo pequeña que era, le llegaba al hombro, soltó una sonrisa nerviosa al tenerla cerca, Sam lo miro nerviosamente.

—¡Hola!— dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —. Preguntó Tom acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Oh, genial!— Contestó Sam, correspondiendo el saludo.

—¡Me alegro!— ¿Entonces, lista… nos vamos?—. Dijo Tom con un poco de impaciencia en su voz.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar rodeando el vehículo, Tom amablemente le abrió la puerta del coche, esperó que Sam abordara, cerró con sutileza, caminó nuevamente rodeando el coche por la parte delantera, abrió la puerta y subió al carro también. El coche era extremadamente hermoso, un Mustang Shelby Gt-500, gris con rayas negras a los costados. Sam sentía gran emoción ya que ella era gran fanática de los autos, le gustaba todo lo relacionado a ellos, carreras de coches, la fórmula 1, exposiciones, concursos…todo. Y estar a bordo de un coche como esos para ella era una sensación maravillosa y más tratándose de su modelo de coche predilecto. Tom cerró la puerta, introdujo la llave y lo encendió, Sam soltó un pequeño silbido —¡Motor DOHC V8 de 5.8, 32 Válvulas, 662 caballos de fuerza, ronronea como un gatito, fantástico!—. Dijo Sam con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, Tom la miraba realmente sorprendido.

—¡Wow, sí que sabes de coches, pero, a que no sabes cuantas velocidades tiene! — Dijo Tom tratando de retarla.

—¡Seis… posee 4 configuraciones especializadas dependiendo el tipo de terreno en el que se maneja, tracción manual, amortiguadores electrónicos Bilstein ajustables… desde aquí!— Dijo Sam señalando un botón en el tablero, los ojos de Tom se abrían llenos a asombro, —¡Además cuenta con suspensión afinada para SVT con resortes!— Concluyó Sam, mirando a Tom haciendo un gesto desafiante.´

—¡Wow, se aprende bastante mirando Top Gear!— Dijo Tom soltando una gran carcajada, Sam también reía.

—¡Desde pequeña me he sentido muy atraída por los coches, digamos que es una de mis pasiones ocultas!— dijo Sam haciendo una pausa, paso su mano suavemente sobre el tablero —¡Ya puedo morir en paz!— Agregó, Tom reía ruidosamente.

—¡Hey, pero no te mueras aún, te faltan muchas cosas por hacer!— Dijo y piso el acelerador poniendo en movimiento esa bella máquina.

Durante el camino permanecieron en silencio, Sam miraba todo a su alrededor, abría la guantera, tocaba los asientos, miraba con detenimiento cada uno de los botones, pinchaba los botones de la radio, echaba su asiento para delante y para atrás, Tom solo la observaba de reojo mientras reía, para Sam no existía nada más, se sentía dentro de un sueño, Tom había pasado a un segundo plano.

—¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo en New York?— Tom rompió el silencio.

—¡Dos años, vine a terminar mis estudios aquí! — respondió Sam sin siquiera mirarlo, seguía toqueteando las partes del coche —¡Antes de venir a esta maravillosa ciudad, viví un año con mis tíos y mis abuelos en Colorado— continuo Sam.

—¿Y tus padres? ¿Fallecieron?

—¿Qué?— dijo Sam algo sorprendida por la pregunta de Tom —¡No! *_**Que se te haga la boca chicharrón**__*_, ellos aún viven, Gracias a Dios!— Dijo Sam rápidamente, soltando una frase completamente en español con un acento peculiar latino, complementando la frase en inglés, se giró hacia Tom mirándolo completamente seria. Tom soltó una carcajada.

—¡Ehehe, perdona, perdona!— dijo aún riendo —¡_Que se te haga la boca chicharrón_! — Dijo Tom tratando de imitar el gracioso acento. Sam lo miraba un poco molesta, nunca le había gustado que se burlaran de su forma de hablar.

—¿De qué te ríes?— Dijo Sam malhumorada.

—¡Oye, tranquila que no me burlo de ti, es sólo que tu forma de hablar es muy cómica!— Dijo Tom tratando de aplacar la risa —¡_Chicharrón…_!— volvió a decir tratando de imitar nuevamente el acento.

—¡Ahora resulta que soy payaso!— Dijo Sam sin ninguna emoción.

—¡No, no, no… disculpa de verdad, yo… no…!— Tartamudeaba Tom.

—¡Es broma, relájate…!— Dijo Sam soltando una risilla. Tom rió nerviosamente.

—¡Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿Y tus padres?— Habló Tom, Sam se quedó en silencio, pensando, hace más de 3 años que no los veía… —¿Samanta? ¿Estas allí?— Sam agitó su cabeza y se viró hacia Tom —¿Estás bien?— preguntó Tom.

—¡Si, si no te preocupes, estoy bien!— Sam sonreía, tomó aire —¡Ellos están en México!— Tom se volteó de inmediato, quitando la mirada de la pista y clavándola en Sam.

—¿Qué pasa, traigo un bicho en el rostro o qué?— Dijo Sam nerviosa, al sentirse intimidada con la mirada de tan apuesto caballero, Tom sonrió y volvió su mirada a la pista.

—¿Así que eres de sangre latina?— dijo Tom pasando su lengua sutilmente por su labio inferior, Sam lo miraba y no pudo evitar ver ese gesto, el cual hizo que su imaginación comenzara a volar.

—¡Si, 100% latina _papi_! ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?— Sam se sentía un tanto intrigada.

—¡Sangre caliente… mucha pasión!— Dijo Tom moviendo las cejas, Sam se sonrojo. Tom soltó una carcajada —¡Solo que imaginaba a las mexicanas…!

—¡Chaparritas, con bigote y a lo sancho panza!— Dijo Sam interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué?— Dijo Tom entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Sancho Panza, el amigo inseparable de Don Quijote de la Mancha…! ¿Sabes?— Dijo Sam tratando de imitar algunos gestos graciosos de ese personaje.

—¿Panza?— Dijo Tom, tocándose el abdomen, Sam asintió con la cabeza y Tom reventó en una fuerte carcajada que contagio también a Sam.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees?... yo jamás pensaría así y menos diría algo así sobre una dama, todas las mujeres son hermosas, yo pienso que ustedes son el motor que hace girar este mundo, nosotros sin ustedes seriamos un fiasco!— tomó un poco de aire y continuó —¡Yo pensé que eras de… Australia, no sé, un país de esos con costas y playas, pues tu piel tiene un lindo color canela, además si no fuese por lo del _chicharrón_ y lo de _sancho panza_, jamás se me hubiese ocurrido que eras de México, pues tu acento no es tan notable!— Sam solo sonreía.

—¡Pues deberías visitar Latinoamérica más seguido, te sorprenderías de las mujeres hermosas que verías, no es por nada, pero, yo considero que las latinas somos las mujeres más hermosas de la faz de la tierra!— Dijo Sam haciendo un ademán con su mano derecha.

—¡Pues de eso no me queda la menor duda, teniéndote a ti aquí, ya me puedo hacer una idea, tu eres realmente preciosa!— Dijo Tom con una sonrisa en el rostro, mirando hacia el frente, Sam sintió como un pequeño calor subía a sus mejillas y estas comenzaban a colorearse de un rojo intenso.

—¡Créeme, allá no tendrás tiempo para conocer tantas bellezas!— Dijo Sam recuperando la compostura.

—¡Pues para ir necesitare una guía, para no perderme y para poder conocer bien los lugares de Latinoamérica!

—¡Uy, alguien que te guie… de eso tendrás de sobra, nunca estarás solo y si llegas a perderte sería algo intencional de tu guía turístico, y más si soy yo!— Dijo San tratando de bromear, dibujando una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Tom solo devolvió una sonrisa, continuó manejando por unos minutos, hasta llegar al Central Park. Tom estacionó el coche y ambos bajaron. Sam se arreglaba el cabello con el reflejo de la ventanilla del coche, Tom solo la miraba sonriendo, se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo, Sam lo sujeto y comenzaron a caminar.

—¡Entonces, hablas español a la perfección!— habló Tom tratando de romper el hielo que de repente había surgido.

—¡Sip, español e inglés, aunque entiendo un poco de italiano, portugués, alemán y suomi, pero lo básico, así como para sobrevivir, si algún día hay un apocalipsis zombie y tengo que huir de emergencia a alguno de esos países! — Tom reventó en risas y Sam lo acompaño al unísono. Después de reír un rato ambos quedaron en silencio mirándose, sus rostros estaban tan cercas el uno al otro que ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro.

—¡Me gustaría que me enseñaras a perfeccionar mi español!— dijo Tom nervioso soltando el brazo de Sam.

—¡Yo puedo enseñarte, aunque te advierto, no suelo tener mucha paciencia para enseñar!

—¿Tu novio se enojaría verdad?— Dijo Tom, tratando de indagar un poco acerca de la situación sentimental de Sam.

—¿Novio? ¿Qué es eso?, ¡Tengo rato que no uso ese tipo de artefacto!— Dijo Sam una vez más riendo.

—¿Cómo? ¡Una chica tan linda como tu… ¿No tienes novio?— Sam negó con la cabeza, mostrando un poco de indignación.

—¡No, no tengo, ya estoy curada de espanto, por ahora!— argumentó Sam riendo.

—¿Y Carlos?— dijo Tom con un tono de voz algo curiosa.

—¡Creo haberte dicho el otro día que Carlos es mi mejor amigo, él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué a New York, ha sido muy lindo conmigo, él ha sido mi apoyo incondicional, él me anima a seguir, digamos que es mi hombro para llorar, siempre puedo contar con él, él siempre tiene razón, me aconseja, me cuida…!— dijo Sam sin poder terminar la frase, en su rostro se mostraba algo de angustia.

—¿Qué sucede?— dijo Tom tomando la mano de Sam con gran delicadeza.

—¿Por qué esa carita?¿Pasa algo?— indagó Tom un poco preocupado, realmente el cambio de semblante de Sam había sido muy brusco, había pasado en segundos de tener una gran sonrisa a tener una mueca lúgubre en el rostro. Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Sam al recordar como Carlos había estado allí la vez que Alan le había roto el corazón.

—¡Carlos me lo advirtió y no le hice caso!— Dijo Sam con la voz quebrada. Tom enseguida saco un pañuelo y lo pasó por la mejilla de Sam, esta tomó su mano y la detuvo, ambos permanecieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos

—¡Oh querida no llores, no vale la pena, si ese cretino no te valoró, habrá alguien que si lo hará!— dijo Tom casi susurrando, su voz estaba llena de ternura, pasó su mano izquierda por la mejilla de Sam, luego la abrazó, así permanecieron un instante, realmente Tom sabía como calmar a una chica con una crisis post- traumática (enamoramiento-ruptura), al separarse caminaron hacia una banca y se sentaron.

—¡Discúlpame, de verdad, me siento como un idiota, mi intención no era hacerte llorar!— Dijo Tom.

—¡Oh no, no es tu culpa, no tienes por qué sentirte así, además fui yo quien empezó a recordar estupideces!— Dijo Sam tratando de calmar a Tom.

—¡No son estupideces, son recuerdos dolorosos que marcan, yo también pase por algo parecido, te comprendo a la perfección!— esta vez era Tom quien sonaba un poco nostálgico.

—¡Ya, ya… fuera penas, fuera llanto, fuera malos recuerdos… Dios nos ha dado un corazón para bombear sangre, no para sentir estupideces!— Dijo Sam agitando las manos, esta última frase hizo que Tom se privara de risa hasta el punto que casi se ahogaba, realmente él disfrutaba la compañía de Sam, nunca antes había reído tanto en presencia de una mujer, la risa de Tom era tan contagiosa que al rato estaban los dos riendo a carcajadas. Pasaron unos minutos y las risas cesaron, ahora estaban allí, uno frente al otro, mirándose en silencio.

—¡De verdad que contigo me lo paso de lujo, nunca antes había reído tanto, eres genial… contigo…!— Dijo Tom rompiendo el silencio, pero las palabras se le atragantaron al ver que Sam se acercaba a su rostro, Tom se inclinó un poco hacia atrás "me besara" pensó. Sam miraba fijamente el rostro de Tom, se acercó un poco más, levantó la mano, Tom cerró los ojos y sintió que Sam halaba algo de su mejilla y abrió los ojos de golpe.

—¡Una pelusa!— Dijo Sam y le guiño el ojo.

—¡Oh, una pelusa muy atrevida!— dijo Tom y nuevamente ambos reventaron en risas escandalosas.

—¡Ven! ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!— Dijo Sam levantándose de la banca y a la vez halando del brazo de Tom, este se puso de pie y aceptó la invitación de Sam, comenzaron a caminar.

Hablaban de todo un poco, en el parque la gente iba y venía, algunas personas corrían, trotaban, otras estaban con sus familias o paseaban a sus mascotas, los niños por todos lados, el olor a naturaleza se colaba por las fosas nasales de ambos, el verdor de los arboles era un deleite para cualquiera, allí lejos del ruido de la ciudad, se sentían tan relajados. Compraron un par de helados y siguieron caminando.

—¿Sabes? ¡Tengo cierta curiosidad con respecto a ti?— Dijo Sam.

—¿Qué deseas saber?

—¿Cómo es que el famoso Tom Hiddleston hace para escaparse de su tan apretada agenda y dar un paseo por el parque, en una tarde de viernes?

—¡En primero, no me digas así… "el famoso", no me gusta que me hagan sentir más, yo no soy más que nadie, segundo, pues se supone que no debería estar aquí, sino en el taller llevando el auto, pero ese será nuestro secreto y tercero…

—¡Ni tan secreto!— Dijo Sam interrumpiendo a Tom mientras comía de su helado.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Nos están observando!— Dijo Sam haciéndole una seña a Tom para que mirara sobre su hombro —¡Uno detrás de aquel árbol, otro parado al lado de la fuente, el del puesto de perritos, y otros dos sentados en aquella banca!— decía Sam a la vez que trataba de señalarlos disimuladamente con leves movimientos de su cabeza y la mirada. Tom cerró sus ojos en señal de hostilidad.

—¡No puedo creerlo, Christian! — Dijo Tom entre dientes.

—¿Quién es Christian?

—¡Mi manager!— dijo Tom mirando hacia uno de los hombres que los observaban. —¡Está empeñado en mantenerme vigilado!

—¿Y para que quiere Christian fotos tuyas, bueno nuestras?— Sam parecía confundida.

—¿Fotos? ¿Qué?—. Tom comenzaba a preocuparse.

—¡Si aquel de allá… acaba de disparar su flash!— Dijo Sam mirando hacia el hombre que se encontraba al lado de una fuente a unos 10 metros de distancia de ellos.

—¡Rayos!—. Dijo Tom irritado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Vamos hacia el auto!

—¡Bien, como digas, pero ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Son paparazzis!— Dijo Tom tomando a Sam del brazo mientras comenzaba a caminar el dirección al coche. —¡De verdad discúlpame, creo que después de todo no fue muy buena idea venir para acá!

—¿Bromeas? ¡Me ha encantado!

—¡Perdóname de verdad, no quería esto para ti…!

—¡Pero… ¿De qué hablas?!— Sam comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¡Mañana aparecerás en la primera plana del periódico, en unas semanas, saldrás en una revista donde dirán que tienes 3 meses de embarazo y que nos casaremos!— Dijo Tom haciendo una pausa para tomar aire, comenzaba a sentir cólera.

—¡Uffff de lujo, ¿y cuando me pediste matrimonio?, ese capítulo me lo perdí— Sam trataba de bromear para disminuir la tensión, Tom caminaba más rápido —¡Hey calma potro, tendré mis 5 minutos de fama!— dijo Sam tratando de bajar la tensión que había.

—¡Créeme, no será nada bonito. Tendrás un montón de gente a las afueras de tu trabajo todos los días… empezaras a recibir insultos por Twitter y Facebook… ¡Rayos!—. Sam solo caminaba y miraba hacia delante, al llegar al auto un grupo de paparazis salieron entre los árboles y comenzaron a disparar flashes, era una tormenta cegadora de luces por todos lados, Tom encendió el vehículo, levantó la cara y saludaba con una sonrisa fingida, miró hacia Sam. —¡Lo siento de verdad, nunca quise esto para ti!

—¡No te preocupes Tom, sabré como lidiar con eso!—. Sam trataba de calmarlo.

Tom sentía una gran rabia, no por el hecho de lo que acaba de suceder, sino que había sido con Samanta y recordó la conversación que había tenido con Christian unas semanas antes…

—_¡Te digo Tom, es una buena estrategia de publicidad!_

—_¡Me parece tonto Christian, con el tiempo la gente se dará cuenta que es falso, cuando comiencen a ver que Lana anda por su lado y yo por el mío!_

—_¡Pero, lograremos el objetivo, tenerte a ti y a la señorita Parrilla en el ojo público por un tiempo, además con eso de que ella está comprometida, será un bombazo! _

—_¿Fred está al tanto?_

—_¡Claro, si él fue quien me lo propuso en primer lugar!_

—_¡No se Christian… ¿Para que necesito publicidad?_

—_¡Llevas mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien, comienzan a correrse rumores de que eres Gay, y eso no nos conviene para tu imagen, porque la mayoría de tus fans son mujeres!_

—_¡Pero, yo no soy gay… simplemente no ando en busca de nadie, no quiero nada serio ahorita, no consigo a la adecuada… que se yo… estoy bien así Christian!_

—_¡Mejor aún, se riega el rumor, pero a la final sigues solo, para seguirte dedicando a lo tuyo, sin complicaciones, la prensa necesita algo suculento de vez en cuando, es el truco del Show Business, le damos algo, se hace revuelo, se calman por unos meses y tendrás libertad para seguir con lo tuyo!_

—_¿Y porque Lana?... yo pude haber hablado con Kat, así como lo hicimos hace unos años, con el estreno de Thor 2, regamos el rumor de que estábamos saliendo y la gente se lo creyó, fue la comidilla por unos meses. Me sentiría mucho más cómodo con Kat, ella es mi amiga!_

—_¡Pero, no se la creerían, porque Kat anda súper enamorada de su novio, y que se diga que ustedes volvieron se verá sospechoso…!_

—_¿Y que salga con Lana no?... si ella y yo nunca hemos coincidido en ningún sitio…!_

—_¡Va a ser perfecto Tom, fíjate "La Reina Malvada del mundo de los cuentos de hadas con Loki, el príncipe de Asgard, Dios de las Mentiras y el engaño", me huele a encabezado de Revistas!_

—_¡No se Christian, aun no me convence la idea…!_

—_¡Además, Lana es una mujer preciosa, con sus rasgos latinos exóticos, súper talentosa… mañana mismo comienzo a regar el rumor de que se te ha visto con una chica latina, así cuando vengan los Teen Choice Awards, que son en unas semanas, ambos pueden encontrarse y tomarse un par de fotos, allí la gente comenzara a rumorar!_

—_¡Esta bien Christian… a la final tu eres el jefe y haces las cosas por algo!_

—¡Tom! ¡Yujuuuuu! ¿Estas allí?— La voz de Sam sacó a Tom de ese trance momentáneo, agitó la cabeza. —¿Podrías arrancar? ¡Creo que ya tienen fotos suficientes de mí, como para llenar 10 álbumes de fotos completos!— Dijo Sam tratando de bromear, Tom arrancó despacio, cuidando con no atropellar a ningún paparazzi, poco a poco se fueron alejando de la multitud, una vez en el camino…

—¡Lo siento Samanta, de verdad que lo siento mucho!—. Dijo Tom

—¡Ya basta, tienes casi una hora pidiéndome disculpas, ya sabré yo como afrontar los chismes de farándula, deja de preocuparte!

—¡Mierda… yo no quería que tu fueras un rumor!—. Dijo Tom golpeando el volante, Sam se asustó un poco —¡Ellos pensaron que eras ella!— Tom hablaba consigo mismo —¡Que estúpido, debí haberle dicho que no!— seguía hablando. —¡Al hotel no puedo ir, porque seguramente allí estarán todos esperando!— Tom seguía hablando para sí mismo, Sam lo observaba y comenzaba a preocuparse por la salud mental de él.

—¡Vamos a mi departamento, ellos no tienen ni idea de donde vivo, así te alejas un poco de este stress y me cuentas que rayos está pasando, porque no entiendo nada!— dijo Sam.

Tom miró a Sam y al verla sintió un poco de calma, ver como su cabello se movía con el viento, colocando unos mechones en su rostro, con los cuales luchaba Sam para quitárselos, la luz del sol durmiente se reflejaba en esa linda tez, haciendo que él se sintiera realmente lleno de paz, no sabía porque, pero esa chica lograba remover emociones que él creía olvidadas. —¡Disculpa! ¿Subo la ventanilla?—. Dijo Tom al ver como Sam hacia maromas para quitarse el cabello del rostro.

—¡Seria un bello gesto de tu parte, normalmente acostumbro a comer una dieta balanceada y los cabellos no están incluidos en ella!— respondió Sam mientras hacia un gesto escupiendo y sacando algunos cabellos que se habían colado a su boca. Tom estalló en risas, mientras presionaba el botón para subir el vidrio de la ventanilla.

—¡Ahhh gracias caballero! — dijo Sam sonriendo.

—¡Bien, indícame hacia donde! — Dijo Tom atento del camino.

—¿Dónde qué? — Sam parecía confundida.

—¡Tu apartamento, dijiste que podíamos ir para allá! — le recordó Tom.

—¡Ah cierto… sigue derecho, al llegar al elevado toma la Max Stone! — Dijo Sam viendo al espejo, arreglando su cabello.

—¡Te ves bien! — dijo Tom mirándola de reojo.

—¿Puedo poner algo de música?— Dijo Sam.

—¡Claro, con confianza! — Dijo Tom tocando la pantalla táctil del reproductor. —¡Esta organizado por géneros musicales!

—¿Clásica tienes?

—¡Si, allí tengo algo!— Dijo Tom tratando de buscar algo y manejar.

—¡Deja, yo busco… ojos en la vía, por favor!— dijo Sam en tono regañón, Tom sonrió y continuó manejando.

Sam se dispuso a buscar algo entre la selección de música de Tom, picaba una canción tras otra buscando una de su agrado, Tom sólo la veía de reojo con una sonrisa en sus labios, una a una pasaban canción tras canción hasta que se detuvo en una tonada en especial, Sam cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía, recostó su cabeza en el asiento haciendo movimientos sutiles con su mano imitando a un director de orquesta, por un momento Sam se desconectó del mundo, sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados, ella seguía moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la música, Tom la miró para preguntarle hacia donde debía ir, pues ya había llegado al elevado y tomado la intercepción de Max Stone, pero al girarse contempló una escena tan hermosa que no quiso arruinarla, detuvo el coche y sé quedó embelesado viendo a Sam.

Allí estaba ella, recostada en el asiento, con sus ojos cerrados, moviendo sus manos, sintiendo cada una de las notas de esa canción, mordía sus labios suavemente, apretaba sus ojos con los fortes de la tonada, movía su cabeza sutilmente, Tom sólo la veía y sonreía. Sam estaba tan concentrada y extasiada con aquella melodía, con ese sentimiento, la música lograba remover sus pasiones más ocultas, así que ella no se había percatado que el auto ya no estaba en movimiento, el gran final se acercaba y Tom pensó en una manera perfecta para cerrar con broche de oro esa pequeña serenata nocturna, se inclinó lentamente hacia Sam y con sutileza tocó su rostro, Sam no reaccionó ante el toque de su mano, así que paseo sus dedos sobre los labios de ella, Sam tan solo abrió un poco su boca soltando un pequeño suspiro, Tom se acercó un poco más y con determinación posó sus labios sobres los de Sam, estos respondieron positivamente y ambos se unieron en un tierno beso, que duraría unos cuantos segundos, lo suficiente para revivir un sentimiento que ambos creían muerto.

La música terminó y comenzó a sonar una canción de un género muy distinto, hip hop, ambos se separaron aturdidos por el ruido, el pasar de una melodía tan sutil como *Eine kleine Nachtmusik de Wolfang Amadeus Mozart a *Ass Like That de Eminen era un cambio bastante drástico, Tom se echó a reír, se apartó, tocó la pantalla y bajó el volumen, Sam lo miraba con una mueca de repugnancia hacia la música.  
—¿Qué rayos fue eso?— Dijo Sam algo consternada. Tom se encogió de hombros.  
—¡Ooops… gustos culposos, lo siento!— dijo Tom presionando el botón para cambiar la canción. Sam soltó una carcajada.  
—¡No lo quites… si a ti te gusta esa música horrenda pues estas en tu derecho, es tu auto! — Dijo Sam  
—¡Me gustan pocas de Eminen, solo como tres, nada más!— Dijo Tom con cierta vergüenza en su voz.  
—¿Tienes The Real Slim Shady?— preguntó Sam entusiasmada, Tom asentó con la cabeza mirándola con sorpresa, ella acababa de decir que esa música era horrenda, pero estaba pidiéndole una canción, soltó una pequeña risa entrecerrando los ojos.  
—¡Creí que no te gustaba esta música!  
—¡En realidad escucho de todo, pero esa que estaba sonando era realmente espantosa, sin ofender!— Dijo Sam.  
—¡No vale, no me ofendes, tienes razón, de hecho a casi ninguno de mis amigos les gusta esa canción ehehehe!—. Tom se inclinó hacia el reproductor para buscar la canción que había solicitado Sam, al encontrarla la puso a sonar de inmediato.  
—¡Súbele al volumen! — Dijo Sam.  
—¡Le subiré todo el que quieras, pero primero dime hacia donde debemos ir!  
—¡Toma la 5ta con Broadway, luego la 26 y 25 con Madison Light lime, te detendrás frente al Luxor Rox!— Dijo Sam y Tom subió el volumen de la radio.  
Sam comenzó a cantarla a todo pulmón haciendo muecas típicas de gánster, Tom sólo la miraba y reía a carcajada, en un momento ambos estaban cantando o mejor dicho rapeando, moviendo sus brazos como si fuesen parte de una pandilla de maleantes, brincando sobre sus asientos cantando el pegajoso coro. _"__Please stand up, please stand up"_ repetían al unísono, y reían a carcajadas. No había terminado la canción cuando ya estaban frente al edificio de Sam, pero ellos seguían cantando y riendo. Al terminar la canción Tom apagó el reproductor y luego el vehículo, permanecieron en silencio, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que hacía unos minutos atrás estaban besándose, al contrario ambos actuaban con total normalidad, pero a pesar de que ambos se mostraran como si nada hubiese pasado, por dentro cada uno libraba una batalla de emociones encontrados pidiendo a gritos salir.´  
—¡Bien, hemos llegado! — Dijo Tom girándose hacia Sam.  
—¿Quieres subir? ¡Podemos ordenar algo, yo invito!— Dijo Sam, Tom se inclinó un poco hacia Sam tomando un mechón de su cabello entre su mano derecha, sonrió y se acercó un poco más a Sam susurrándole al oído…  
—¡Me encantas!—. Esas palabras lograron que Sam perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba, pasando su mano por el cabello de Tom giró su rostro, robándole un beso, que al segundo era un hurto consentido.  
Samanta sentía que volaba, sentía en su cuerpo correr un cosquilleo que hacía tiempo no sentía, su corazón se aceleraba, el dulce sabor de los labios de Tom parecía un elixir jamás probado, de repente Tom intentó abrirse paso a la boca de Sam con su lengua, Sam al sentirlo abrió los ojos, cayendo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se apartó apenada.  
—¿Que sucede? — dijo Tom con la voz entrecortada y un tono muy sensual, Sam aún con su respiración acelerada contestó.  
—¡Per... perdona, no debí hacerlo!— miró a Tom por unos segundos, podía ver el brillo en sus ojos, Tom estaba muy confundido, Sam se giró rápidamente desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y puso sus pies sobre el asfalto bajando del coche. —¡Gracias por todo, me la pase increíble!—. Comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento.  
Tom estaba consternado y sin poder hablar, sacudió levemente su cabeza —¡No, Sam espera!— dijo él, bajando apresuradamente de su auto, Sam continuaba caminando, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Tom la agarró del brazo con firmeza pero a la vez con delicadeza y la giró.  
Sam solo veía hacia el suelo, "_no seas cobarde, enfréntalo… tú le robaste el beso, bueno aunque él fue quien me robó primero un beso_" oía Sam una pequeña vocecita dentro de su cabeza aunque permanecía con la mirada clavada en el suelo, Tom con su mano izquierda tomó a Sam por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro con delicadeza, pudo admirar perfectamente esos ojos color ámbar, ese rostro tan hermoso que le hacía perder la razón, Sam por su parte miraba atenta a semejantes luceros verdes que tenía frente a ella. _"¡Por Dios pero que hermosa es, esa mirada me desnuda el alma_", fue el pensamiento que invadió a Tom en ese instante, "_Calma Sam, no te desmayes, no te desmayes_" allí estaba nuevamente la vocecita en la cabeza de Sam.  
—¿Por qué lo has hecho?— Tom rompió el silencio incómodo.  
—¿Qué? ¿Besarte?— soltó Sam si pensar.  
—¡No… huir!— Tom hablaba seriamente, tanto que hacía temblar a Sam. —¡Lo hice porque tú lo hiciste primero!— dijo Sam rápidamente, Tom sonrió.  
—¡Oh… entonces, ¿así es como funciona para ti?… das lo que recibes! —¡Estamos a mano! — dijo Sam sin rodeos, intentando soltarse del agarre de Tom.  
—¡Interesantes tus políticas… das lo que recibes!— dijo Tom sonriendo con picardía mostrando esa delgada línea de un blanco perlado, esos dientes perfectos… "_y pensar que hace unos segundos estaba saboreando esa boca_" pensó Sam.  
—¿Qué pasa, te ha molestado?— dijo Sam, Tom se alejó un poco para poder verla bien.  
—¡Me molesta que hayas intentado huir!  
—¡Hace frio!— dijo Sam frotando sus brazos con sus manos, su única intención era cambiar el tema.  
—¡Entonces entremos, no vaya a ser que pesquemos un resfriado!— dijo Tom con una sonrisa. Sam se giró para abrir la puerta, Tom rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, estampando su nariz entre los cabellos de Sam.  
—¿Tom?— susurró Sam.  
—¿Qué? — respondió Tom con el mismo tono.  
—¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?— Tom se separó al oír el clic que indicaba que la puerta había abierto, Sam se giró con una leve sonrisa.  
—¡Me la pase genial contigo, fue muy divertido!— dijo Sam con el manojo de llaves entre sus manos, que sonaban causando un ruido algo molesto. Tom sonreía nerviosamente, esperando que Sam lo invitara a entrar, sin embargo pasaron unos segundos en completo silencio, así que comprendió que dicha invitación no llegaría, por lo menos no esa noche.  
—¡Yo también la pase genial, contigo me divierto tanto!— dijo Tom mostrándole una bella sonrisa a Sam. _"¡No lo dejes ir, dile que pase, a por él nena, míralo míralo, está buenísimo… ¿desde cuándo no?, Vamos, dile que pase, te vas a arrepentir si lo dejas ir"_… de nuevo la voz en la cabeza de Sam.  
—¡Que tengas linda noche Thomas, descansa!— dijo Sam... _"¡Estupidaaa, Nooooo, te arrepentirás!_" esa vocecita se negaba a callarse. Se puso de puntillas y logro darle un beso en la mejilla a Tom, este lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¡Igualmente Samanta, descansa…nos veremos otro día!— dijo Tom haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza como una reverencia, se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia su coche, Sam entró al edificio y cerró la puerta, Tom giró a mitad del camino para mirar que Sam ya había entrado al edificio, sonrió nuevamente y continuó su camino.  
Tom se montó en su auto, soltó un suspiro, en ese momento sentía que su mundo estaba de cabeza, esa mujer había logrado remover emociones que creía olvidadas, ese susto en el pecho, esa presión en la boca del estómago, ese pensamiento que querer verla de nuevo, de querer tenerla a su lado día y noche, se sentía más vivo que nunca, solo pensaba en el rostro de Sam, en sus ojos, en su voz, recordaba verla tan entregada en aquella melodía, actuando como gánster, riendo y bromeando junto a él, sin importarle que los paparazzis la hayan fotografiado, sin importarle que… "_rayos le tomaron fotos_"…ese pensamiento lo golpeo regresándolo a la realidad. "_a partir de ahora, ella no tendrá vida privada, la acosaran… ¿Qué he hecho?... ¡Diablos!_" Pensó. Encendió el coche y emprendió el camino hacia el hotel en el cual sería recibido con una bienvenida nada grata.


	3. Entre regaños, escapadas, risas y otras

Tom emprendió su camino hacia el Wellington Hotel, había mucho tráfico, eran sobre las 8:00pm. A medida que iba acercándose a su destino recordaba todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, todos esos momentos agradables junto a Sam, pero lo que había acontecido al final de la tarde lo perturbó. La interrupción de esos paparazzis realmente lo había sacado de quicio, comenzó a maldecir y a golpear el volante con frustración. _"Pero, Sam se lo tomó tan normal, ni siquiera se preocupó, tal vez a la final no le importe",_ pensó Tom, estaba realmente sorprendido con la actitud de ella, que a pesar de haber vivido un momento incómodo, nunca perdió la sonrisa y la compostura, allí estaba Sam, nuevamente en su mente, escuchando aquella melodía, la veía perderse entre las notas de aquella sonata y sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al recordar ese beso robado y correspondido. "_Dios, que hermosa es_", pensaba y sonreía, de repente unos flashes lo hicieron volver a la realidad, se encontraba ya frente al hotel, habían varios reporteros y camarógrafos esperándolo, "_Mierda_" se dijo a sí mismo, apretando los dientes, respiró profundo y permaneció algunos minutos dentro del coche. "_Bien, que comience la función_", se dijo, tomó aire nuevamente, abrió la puerta del coche y bajó mostrando una amplia sonrisa, a la vez que saludaba enérgicamente moviendo su mano derecha.

—Tom, una foto— decían los reporteros en coro, Tom seguía saludando y sonriendo. —Tom... ¿que nos puedes decir de la chica de Central Park?— se oyó una voz entre la multitud, Tom la ignoró. —¿Es tu nueva novia? ¿Se casaran?— Seguían lanzando preguntas al aire, Tom solo sonreía y trataba de mantenerse sereno, mientras caminaba mas rápido, bajando un poco el rostro en señal de incomodidad, llegó hasta el valet y le entregó las llaves de su vehículo, de prisa caminó entrando finalmente al vestíbulo del Hotel, enseguida llamó el ascensor, una vez dentro: —¡Maldición, soy un completo idiota!—. Vociferó golpeando con frustración la pared. Se abrieron las puertas y caminó cabizbajo hacia su habitación, "_cada vez que conozco una chica interesante, es lo mismo, polémica y controversia... ¿No pudiste ser un poquito más precavido Tom?_" se regañó a sí mismo. Entro a su habitación, encendió la luz y saltó de susto al divisar a Christian sentado en el sofá al final del lugar, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh no, lo que me faltaba, un sermón de mi Manager— dijo Tom con sarcasmo. —Por favor Christian, no empieces— agregó Tom tajantemente cerrando la puerta detrás de él, caminó hacia el mini bar y se sirvió un trago de whisky, lo tomó de golpe e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el alcohol quemar un poco su garganta. Christian se levantó sin decir ninguna palabra, se acercó a una mesa donde estaba su Laptop, presionó algunos botones en el teclado y giro el portátil hacia Tom...

—Yo no tengo mucho que decir, ya los medios lo dijeron todo— hablo Christian con voz seca y amarga señalando el portátil, se viró hacia la ventana que les daba una hermosa vista de New York por la noche, pasó su mano por sus cabellos, soltando un gran suspiro de frustración. Tom se acercó a ver la pantalla —¡Oh... mierda...— soltó Tom abriendo sus ojos de par en par, era su rostro junto al de Samantha, charlando amenamente, fue frustrante verse en 4 ángulos diferentes junto a ella, era innegable el hecho de que ambos se veían realmente felices juntos, en una de las imágenes se mostraba a Sam tocando el rostro de Tom, en otra se veía un Tom risueño mirando con amor a una chica que no dejaba de sonreír, en otra imagen se veían caminando apresuradamente mientras Tom tomaba a Sam de la mano, el resto fue una galería de fotos en el momento que estaban dentro del coche. Lo que le pareció enormemente curioso de las imágenes a Tom, era que en ninguna, Sam había intentado cubrir su rostro, al contrario se mostraba alegre y de cierto modo posando para las cámaras. "_Si que se lo tomo bien_" dijo Tom casi murmurando_. _**"Amor a la vista: Loki, el príncipe Asgardiano (Tom Hiddleston) ¿Enamorado de una midgardiana? ¿Quién es la chica que tiene hechizado al Dios de la travesura?" **Decía el encabezado de la noticia.

—¡Bien hecho campeón, me ahorraste todo el trabajo de esparcir el rumor!— Dijo Christian finalmente.

—Por favor, déjame solo, ya he tenido bastante por hoy.

—¿Quien es ella y donde la conociste?

—Déjame solo.

—Dime, quien rayos es...— La voz de Christian demandaba una respuesta obligatoria.

—Es una chica que conocí hace una semana en el aeropuerto—. Tom sonaba un poco cansado.

—Una azafata, que lindo— Christian sonaba cada vez mas sarcástico.

—No es azafata.

—¿Entonces?

—Por favor Christian, déjame en paz, quiero dormir.

—¡No me iré hasta que me expliques, que rayos pretendes, hago lo posible por cuidar tu imagen y tu a la primera oportunidad que tienes te enredas con la primera chica que se te cruza.

—¡Joder Christian, déjame en paz... LARGATE!— Tom comenzaba a salirse de sus casillas.

—Thomas William Hiddleston Servaes...

—¡Genial, suenas como mi madre cuando está a punto de regañarme!

—¡Mírame bien... mañana hablaras con la prensa y desmentirás todo, dirás que estas saliendo con otra persona y que esa chica es solo una amiga.

—¿Ahora con quien se supone que salgo?

—¡Con Lana! ¿No recuerdas?

—¡Ah genial, cierto... lo había olvidado!— Sarcasmo iba y venía por parte de ambos.

—¡Por favor Tom, es por tu bien... ya cuando te den ese papel puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana... por favor...

—¡Bien, bien... ya entendí... ahora déjame solo, quiero dormir.

Christian se quedo en silencio unos segundos mirando fijamente a Tom, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Tom soltó un suspiro, tomo su celular y marcó un numero, al rato —¿Luke?, por favor, ven un momento a mi habitación, necesito contarte algo.

En cuestión de minutos la puerta de la habitación sonó, indicando que Luke ya estaba allí, Tom camino apresurado hacia la puerta, —Pasa, pasa, que no te vean— dijo Tom.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque tanto misterio?.

—¿Acaso no estas enterado?

—¡Oí los gritos entre tú y Christian... ¿Qué pasa?

—Por lo visto no estas enterado de lo sucedido en Central Park— dijo Tom con resignación, Luke negó con la cabeza. —Afff, ¿por dónde comienzo?— soltó Tom.

—¡Tal vez por el principio!— puntualizó Luke.

—¡Bien...!— Dijo Tom mientras giraba una silla invitando a Luke a sentarse —¿Quieres un trago? ¡Es una larga historia!— Luke accedió. Tom sirvió dos tragos de whisky a las rocas, uno para él y otro para su acompañante.

—Hace una semana... cuando llegué a la ciudad.. conocí a alguien en el aeropuerto— Dijo Tom sin rodeos, Luke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —Fue algo muy extraño, porque yo caminaba normalmente por el pasillo y de la nada salió esta chica y chocamos, ella cayó al suelo y por un momento me preocupe por su integridad, ella se levantó, me miró y... nada... como si nada, me ayudó a recoger unas cosas, de repente me vi rodeado de muchas chicas, y ella... solo desapareció— Dijo Tom atropellando cada palabra.

—¿Quieres decir que no supo quien eras?— Luke estaba confundido.

—Aja—. respondió Tom dando un sorbo de su bebida. —En medio de todo, sin darme cuenta, me quede con esto—. Dijo Tom agitando un Ipod en su mano.

—¿Un Ipod?

—Si, es de ella— Dijo Tom, hizo una pausa. —Al día siguiente llegaba Emma, mi hermana, le dije que viniera para vernos unos días, aprovechando que aun no comienzo la filmación, así que ese día fui a esperarla en el aeropuerto con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a la chica y devolverle su aparatito.

—¡Si claro, solo para eso!— Comentó Luke en tono burlón.

—¡Ehehehe, en serio, solo quería devolvérselo.

—Aja... al punto.

—Mientras el vuelo de Emma llegaba, entre a la cafetería, pedí un café y al levantar mi mirada... era ella... la chica.

—¿Una camarera? ¡Genial!— La voz de Luke se lleno de sarcasmo, Tom lo miro un poco intrigado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan despectivo?

—No, no, no... Tranquilo… sigue con el cuento.

—Bueno el caso es que estuve charlando un rato con ella, es una chica muy agradable y lo mejor de todo es que me trataba como alguien normal, eso me agradó, luego llego Emma y comí con ella, pero no podía quitar mi mirada de Samanta.

—¿Samanta?— Mas sarcasmo por parte de Luke.

—¡Si... es un nombre hermoso!— Los ojos de Tom brillaban, Luke solo lo miraba negando con la cabeza.

—Te vas a ganar un buen lío, por querer dártelas de príncipe de Cenicienta.

—¿De qué hablas? Oye... ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe tanto sarcasmo de tu parte? ¿Desde cuando eres tan despectivo con las personas?— Tom sonaba irritado.

—¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención, solo bromeo un poco contigo!— Luke trató de romper la tensión.

—Lo cierto es que después de dejar a Emma en su Hotel, no pude evitar regresar al aeropuerto de nuevo, debía entregarle su Ipod.

—¡Hay por Dios Tom, eso del Ipod es una excusa!

—¿Porque lo dices?

—¿Me puedes explicar porque aun lo tienes entre tus manos?— Indicó Luke con ese tono de sarcasmo que no podía evitar.

—Ehehehe, Oops— Dijo Tom encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, ya capte... te gusta la chica... ¿Que mas pasó?

—Pffff no me gusta, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por Dios Tom, la cara de idiota que tienes al contarme esto lo deja claro... dime que mas pasó...

—Volví al aeropuerto y espere a que saliera de su trabajo, luego la abordé, ella se mostró un poco nerviosa, pero no le di importancia, estuvimos charlando y la invité a dar un paseo por Central Park... Bueno... hoy era el día del encuentro, fuimos a dar el fulano paseo, todo iba de maravilla, pero no todo fue color de rosas, de repente, de la nada comenzaron a aparecer un montón de paparazzis... ahora es la noticia del momento... las imágenes están en toda la red y pues ya te imaginaras la molestia de Christian, que actúa como el típico padre controlador.

—Y le doy toda la razón a él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa Luke?

—Christian tiene razón... eso no es bueno para tu imagen.

—¿Y que se supone que es bueno para mi imagen? Ir creando rumores de que ando con cuanta modelo o actriz se me atraviesa, Oh por Dios, ¿Qué clase de doble moral es esa?

—Tom, escúchame, en este momento de tu carrera no puedes darte el lujo de ser presa de chismes de pasillo, rumores de farándula y esa chica solo te traerá eso. Ella no está a tu nivel

—¿Que? ¿Mi nivel? pero, ¿Que mierda dices Luke? ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Desde cuándo soy más que alguien? ¡No! ¿Desde cuándo eres tan imbécil?— Tom estaba realmente molesto, le parecía inaudito que su mejor amigo dijera semejantes cosas, cuando siempre había sido él quien lo mantenía en contacto con la realidad.

—¡Lo siento Tom, de verdad no fue mi intención, pero, es que esa chica...

—¡Vete...

—Pero Tom... yo...

—¡Déjame solo... ya me queda claro lo que piensas al respecto...

—Tom, por favor...

—¡VETE!— Grito Tom dirigiéndose a la puerta, indicándole a Luke que se marchara. Luke salió.

En ese momento Tom sentía una gran frustración, por ver como las personas que él admiraba y respetaba actuaban y pesaban tan diferente a él, se sentía de cierta forma atrapado y decepcionado. Se deshizo de su ropa, quedando solo en bóxer, tomo el Ipod de Sam, se metió en la cama, quedándose dormido con las melodías pre-seleccionadas de Sam.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sam en su departamento, se sentía emocionada por lo acontecido, un poco ansiosa por lo que no había sucedido y a la vez preocupada por la reacción de Tom frente a los paparazzis, en ese momento recordó el juego de palabras que había tenido Tom en el auto, el misterio que envolvía esas frases. _"¿A que se refería cuando dijo que no quería que yo fuera un rumor? ¿Ellos pensaron que yo era quien? ¿A quien debió decirle que no?"_ Sam se preguntaba a sí misma, como tratando de entender, pero ninguna respuesta posible venía a su mente. Después de un rato decidió irse a la cama, tal vez dormida ya dejaría de pensar tanto.

—_¡Muy buenos días gente de la gran manzana, les tenemos el reporte del tiempo, tráfico y las ultimas noticias, cuando son exactamente las 7:00am empezamos...— _Era Sábado, y la ciudad parecía que nunca dormía. Sam se removió entre las sabanas, la alarma de la radio la despertó, estiró su brazo con obstinación para apagar el ruido, se incorporó aun con los ojos entre cerrados, el sol comenzaba a cubrir a toda la ciudad de New York, afuera se escuchaba el ruido de los coches, aun somnolienta salió de la cama y se propuso tomar un baño para despertar al 100%, puso algo de música es su estéreo conectando su celular y entró a la ducha al ritmo de James Blunt comenzó a cantar y a tararear las canciones, se sentía una mujer diferente, era como si fuera otra persona, nunca se había sentido tan feliz después de su ruptura con Alan. _"¿De verdad sucedió?_", pensaba Sam mientras seguía cantando y bailando en la ducha "_Sus labios, dulces, suaves, son deliciosos...no lo niego, su olor... un aroma divino_" seguía pensando Sam mientras sentía un cosquilleo que subía desde la parte baja de su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho, sonrió.

Mientras sonaba *Postcards de James Blunt y Sam cantaba a todo pulmón, por una extraña razón Tom escuchaba la misma canción desde el Ipod de Sam conectado a sus cornetas portátiles, mientras él salía del baño con una toalla a su cintura. Sonrió para mismo al oír la letra y percatarse que ese cosquilleo lo volvía a invadir al pensar en ella.

Sam cantaba y bailaba mientras buscaba algo para vestirse, sonrió a si misma al recordar el beso que había robado la noche anterior, seguía cantando con el alma. Se dirigió a la cocina, mientras preparaba algo de desayunar.

Tom llamó a servicio a la habitación. Al cabo de unos minutos llego su desayuno Hot Cakes con miel y una rica taza de café con leche.

Sam comía de prisa un Sándwich de Jamón de pavo que había preparado rápidamente, tomó un zumo de naranja y de inmediato tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de su departamento.

Tom por otro lado comía con calma y seguía escuchando la canción sonriendo pícaramente.

..."_Si todo muy bello Sam, pero debes pisar la realidad, él está muy lejos de tu alcance, es famoso, lo persiguen las mujeres... enfócate, primero tus metas y sueños, no te salgas del camino... no puedes servir café toda tu vida_"... ese pensamiento sorprendió a Sam caminó a su trabajo, cambiando completamente su estado de ánimo. Sam había culminado sus estudios en la High School y su meta era llegar a ser una gran Arqueóloga, desde niña siempre se había sentido fuertemente atraída hacia la historia, la sociología y la antropología. Ella soñaba con ir a la mejor Universidad en este campo, y esta se encontraba en Egipto, la cumbre de la Arqueología.

La canción *Take on me de A-ha sonaba en la radio y el chofer del taxi coreaba algunas partes, golpeando el volante al ritmo de la música, lo que hacia ese momento muy divertido y entretenido para Sam, quien recordaba con añoranza a su padre que era gran fan de ese grupo musical.

El viaje culminó y el auto se detuvo frente al aeropuerto, Sam pagó y bajó del coche, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la cafetería, al entrar en ésta pudo notar que todos los presentes se giraron a verla, sintió gran tensión en el ambiente, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo y proseguir hacia el cuarto de atrás, al entrar pudo ver a Carlos, Ethan, Rachel y Melani, estos tres últimos eran trabajadores de otros turnos, pero Gordon los había convocado a todos, pues normalmente los sábados había mucha afluencia de clientes.

—Buen día— dijo Sam al entrar.

—Sshhhh— risas — Sshhhh— se escuchó una voz tratando de silenciar a otra, eran Melani y Rachel. Para Sam ellas eran las dos personas más odiosas que existían en el planeta, eran el típico estereotipo de chica plástica, pendientes de la moda, de las fiestas y los chicos, un par de chicas superficiales, que solo trabajaban para darse sus caprichos, ya que ambas eran mantenidas por sus padres. Ambas se la pasaban molestando a Sam, por ser una chica latina, trabajadora en busca de cumplir sus metas, eran unas envidiosas por naturaleza.

—Buen día— contestaron Ethan y Carlos al unísono.

—Buen día Samanta, imagino que debes estar agotada, digo, por las horas extras de ayer— soltó Rachel con un tono sarcástico, Melani reía. Sam la miró confundida.

—¿Horas extras?— Dijo Sam, volteándose hacia Rachel que se acercaba en su dirección.

—¡Ahora te harás la loca!... Hay que ver lo que son capaces de hacer algunas por unos cuantos billetes verdes— continuó Rachel con su voz llena de veneno y sarcasmo.

—Ya déjala en paz Rachel— dijo Ethan.

—¡Cállate, no te metas Ethan!— dijo Rachel levantando el tono de voz, Ethan abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el acto tan grosero de Rachel.

—¡Tranquilo Ethan, yo me se defender sola— Expresó Sam mientras tomaba una camisa de un estante, se giró hacia Rachel y caminó hasta tenerla muy cerca.

—¡Realmente no tengo ni idea, el porqué eres tan amargada y envidiosa, pero, ¿Sabes qué?... si dispusieras de las mismas energías y tiempo que gastas en tratar de hacerme sentir mal, en hacer cosas de provecho para ti, te aseguro que fueses mejor ser humano.. Jah, "humano", ese adjetivo no se adapta a ti... eres solo vil y cruel con los demás, porque eres una resentida y una frustrada que no sabe vivir la vida por sí misma, sin depender como parasito de sus padres—. Rachel se quedó congelada ante esa tormenta de palabras, algunas ni las entendió, Carlos soltó una risita y Ethan solo sonrió, Melani miraba horrorizada. —Además me importa un bledo, lo que personas como tu piensen acerca de alguien como yo, porque sí, yo si soy alguien y seré algo más en un futuro, por mis propios esfuerzos, en cambio ¿Tu quien eres? ¿Quien serás en unos años?—. Finalizó Sam, dándole la espalda a Rachel. Rachel sentía que se le iba a reventar la carótida de la rabia que sentía.

—¿Que hacen aquí?... es hora de trabajar, las tazas de café y la comida no se sirven solas— entró Gordon dando órdenes, chasqueando los dedos, todo el mundo salió menos Sam y Carlos que terminaban de guardar unas cosas en sus lockers. —Cuando acaben salen enseguida— Dijo Gordon a ambos saliendo por la puerta, hubo un silencio incómodo entre los dos.

—¿Y qué tal todo ayer?— Rompió el silencio Carlos algo tímido.

—¡Pues... creo que ya lo debes saber!— Dijo Sam algo seca y cortante.

—¡Oí... algo, pero quiero que seas tú misma quien me lo cuente— dijo Carlos con una mezcla de tristeza e ira en su voz.

—¿Que oíste?, creo que soy yo la que merece una explicación. Cuando llegué todos me miraron raro y se quedaron callados... ¿Qué está pasando?, y esa ráfaga de sátira por parte de Rachel, ¿A que se debió eso?... No entiendo nada— Sam sonaba confundida. —¿Comentaste algo acerca de dónde iba ayer?— pregunto Sam, Carlos se encogió de hombros —¡Ay no Carlos, ¿A quién le dijiste?

—Yo no les dije nada, ellos... se enteraron solos— expresó tratando de salir.

—¿Así nada más? ¿Cómo?— Sam demandaba una respuesta rápida, comenzaba a desesperarse

—¡Gordon... ven acá... tráela...!— dijo Carlos ya como último esfuerzo de zafarse del tema.

Gordon se acercó con una revista en la mano y se la entregó a Carlos.

—Mira— Carlos puso la revista frente a Sam.

_**"El Dios de la Travesura y el Engaño, ¿Enamorado de una Midgardiana?" **_

Era el titular de la portada de la revista, Sam tomo la revista completamente impactada, al ver una imagen de ella y Tom tomados de la mano cuando pretendían escapar de los paparazis —¡Oh por Dios!— Soltó Sam para sí misma. Al abrir la revista pudo divisar el artículo completo, _"El actor británico Tom Hiddleston, se encuentra en la ciudad, en espera de lo que será la filmación de su próxima película, pero el actor no ha perdido el tiempo, a solo apenas una semana de su llegada a la ciudad de New York, el hombre más sexy del mundo según la revista ELLE ha caído en el anzuelo del amor, esta vez la afortunada es una joven misteriosa"_... debajo de una fotografía donde se veía a ambos sonriendo... _"En horas de la tarde de ayer, alrededor de las 4:00 pm se les vio a la dulce pareja dar una vuelta romántica por Central Park, se respira el amor en el aire"._ Sam comenzó a sentirse abrumada, no podía creer no que veía, tan solo hacía unas horas era una desconocida, ahora su rostro aparecía en la portada de revistas y periódicos. "_Por eso se molestó ayer, con razón se auto cuestionaba_", pensó Sam. Siguió hojeando el artículo. _"Llegó solo, dejó a la chica en algún lado, ¡Oh vamos Tom, no la escondas!"_... —¡Wow, sí que son osados los de la prensa— señaló. En ese momento Sam no pudo evitar perderse en aquella foto, Tom saludaba amablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su hotel. "Es tan hermoso"...pensaba... "_Pues, claro que es hermoso, tonta, claro que es muy guapo, no sé porque perdiste la oportunidad, después de esto no lo volverás a ver jamás, eres una tonta_", allí estaba esa vocecita en su cabeza, haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Sam!— era Gordon.

—¡Oh disculpa Gordon, ya salgo.

—¡De hecho venía a decirte, que si deseas te tomas el día, no creo que sea buena idea que labores con todo esto que está pasando.

—¡Oh no Gordon, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

—Insisto Sam, hoy será un día muy agitado, además alguien podría reconocerte y se llenaría esto de paparazis y un montón de gente chismosa.

Sam se quedó en silencio mientras Gordon se retiraba, _"¿En serio? Ahora, se supone que... ¿ni trabajar en paz podré?_". La idea de perder su anonimato la aterró, toda la vida Sam había vivido feliz siendo un rostro desconocido, disfrutaba de ser como quien dice "X" en la vida, ahora se enfrentaba a un mundo donde la palabra "privacidad" no existe. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo haciéndola brincar de susto, sin percatarse en la pantalla contestó.

—¿Si? Diga.

—¿Samanta?— En ese momento Sam sintió que las piernas le temblaban y el corazón se le disparaba a mil por hora, era la voz de Tom. —Lo lamento mucho Sam, la verdad, yo no quería esto para ti, lo siento enserio, fui un tonto... yo... — Tom hablaba con desesperación.

—Tranquilo— interrumpió Sam algo impresionada —¡No fue tu culpa, es parte de tu vida, vivir rodeado de cámaras, no puedes evitarlo— comentó Sam tratando de sonar tranquila —Además ahora salgo en las revistas, hasta en el New York Times salí... Wow... lo más lejos que había llegado, era salir en el periódico del colegio...¿te imaginas? ni en mis sueños más locos lo hubiera imaginado— continuó Sam soltando una leva risa.

—Ehehehe... ahhh Sam, hablar contigo alegra mis días más grises y oscuros. De verdad que tu manera de tomarte las cosas me parecen de lo más genial— dijo Tom, su voz ya sonaba más tranquila.

—Seeh, lo se... soy genial— dijo Sam soltando una pequeña carcajada que contagió a Tom, después de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sólo hay una cosa que debes saber— Dijo Tom haciendo una pausa.

—Esto no se trata sólo de salir en un periódico y ya, te van a buscar por cielo, tierra y mar hasta encontrarte, te atacaran con preguntas, con cámaras, tu solamente sonríe y no contestes a nada, es el mejor consejo que puedo darte.

—No te preocupes, sabré lidiar con esto y con ellos.

Otro momento de silencio incómodo se hizo presente, Tom soltó un leve suspiro.

—Bien, Tom... fue un placer haberte conocido y haber charlado tan amenamente contigo, gracias de verdad por un día tan lindo, tan divertido... tan... diferente— dijo Sam, su voz denotaba tristeza.

—¿Te estás despidiendo de mi?— dijo Tom captando el mensaje.

—Emmmm... yo... pues supongo que chismes de farándula, ahorita no cuadran en tu vida, así que lo mejor será dejar las cosas como están, además no quiero que tengas problemas con tus representantes ni tus fans.

—Ehehehe, te sorprendería lo que puedo llegar a hacer para escaparme de Christian— soltó Tom con tono divertido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

_Era muy temprano, Tom se levantó, conectó el Ipod de Sam en las cornetas portátiles, se metió en la ducha. Tarareó algunas canciones, luego salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura. Llamó al servicio de habitación y ordenó Hot Cakes con miel y una rica taza de café con leche. Comió lentamente degustando aquella comida mientras oía los éxitos de James Blunt desde el Ipod de Sam. "Debo verla, necesito verla" pensó. Tomó su celular y se vio tentado en llamarla, pero no lo hizo. Terminó de desayunar y se dispuso a vestirse, con un jean y una camisa azul manga larga, con una chaqueta de cuero, peino su cabello con sus dedos, un poco de perfume y listo, abrió la puerta de su habitación, miro a ambos lados y salió, llamó el ascensor, mientras esperaba pudo percatarse que la silueta de Christian se acercaba... "mierda..." pensó e inmediatamente corrió hacia las escaleras para escapar de la vista de Christian, bajo rápidamente los 4 pisos, llegó al estacionamiento y pidió sus llaves. "No, no puedo llevarme mi coche, me reconocerán al salir"._

—_No, esas no son— dijo Tom al valet, percatándose que las llaves de Christian estaban en el tablero —Son aquellas— dijo Tom señalando un juego de llaves con un llavero inconfundible, con el logo del Manchester United, el equipo de futbol favorito de Christian. El valet le hizo entrega de las llaves. —Gracias, que tengas un lindo día._

_Tom camino hacia el coche de Christian, lo abordó y una vez dentro, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un bigote falso, miró hacia el puesto de atrás y cogió la gorra de Christian también con el logo de la selección de futbol, se puso la gorra y pegó el bigote por encima de su labio superior, se colocó unos anteojos oscuros, encendió el coche y se dispuso a salir. Habían algunos paparazis a la entrada del Hotel, pero al ver a un hombre extraño, con bigote en un BMW Zagato Coupè de color vino, todo lo contrario al vehículo de Tom, no le dieron importancia y siguieron sin más en lo suyo._

_Tom suspiro de alivio al verse lejos del Hotel, tomó su teléfono y marcó un numero... —¿Samantha?_

_..._

—_Ehehehe... ahhh Sam, hablar contigo alegra mi día más gris y oscuro. De verdad que tu manera de tomarte las cosas me parece de lo más genial._

_..._

—_Solo hay una cosa que debes saber._

—_Esto no se trata solo de salir en un periódico y ya, te van a buscar por cielo, tierra y mar hasta encontrarte, te atacaran con preguntas con cámaras, tu solo sonríe y no contestes a nada, es el mejor consejo que puedo darte._

_..._

—_¿Te estás despidiendo de mi?_

_..._

—_Ehehehe, te sorprendería lo que puedo llegar a hacer para escaparme de Christian._

_... Luego de un rato de conversa Tom finalizó la llamada._

—¿Tom? ¡Hola!... ahhh genial ahora me cuelga— Expresó Sam con frustración, comenzó a recoger sus cosas del locker para marcharse.

—Sam, un caballero te busca— Carlos entró de repente en el cuarto.

—¿Quien?

—Un tal James Carter— Dijo Carlos confundido. Sam comenzó a caminar detrás de Carlos, mientras éste le indicaba donde estaba el caballero. —Está allá, en aquella mesa— señaló Carlos.

Sam camino en dirección al misterioso caballero, estaba de espalda, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra y una gorra... "_Que combinación de ropa más extraña_", pensó mientras caminaba. —Disculpe señor, soy Samanta, ¿Pregunto usted por mi?— dijo Sam una vez frente al hombre. El sujeto llevaba lentes oscuros y tenía un bigote espantoso.

—¿Podría tomar usted asiento?— habló el hombre con total acento sureño.

_"¿Y este de donde salió? ¿De dónde me conoce?_", era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Sam, así que sin más se sentó. El hombre prosiguió a quitarse los lentes, dejando al descubierto sus ojos, Sam abrió sus ojos como platos.

—¿Tu? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?— dijo Sam en un susurró.

—¡Necesitaba verte!— Era la voz de Tom.


	4. Destellos de luz oscura

—Pe... pe... p...— Tartamudeó Sam.

—¡Sorpresa!— Dijo Tom sonriendo detrás del bigote falso.

—¿Que rayos llevas puesto?— Sam no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Hey, no te burles, debía buscar una forma de salir del Hotel sin que me reconocieran, no te burles de Steve— Sam no podía calmar su risa.

—Lo siento, ¿de qué dices que estas disfrazado?

—De Steve y este...— Dijo Tom agarrando su bigote —¡Es Wendy!— Sam tenía un ataque de risa incontrolable, Tom sólo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién rayos es Steve?— Trató de hablar Sam entre risas.

—Un personaje que interpreté una vez en un sketch de comedia para MTV— Indicó Tom encogiéndose de hombros. De repente la risa de Sam se detuvo, meneó la cabeza confundida.

—Un momento, ¿me dices que estas disfrazado de un personaje que tú mismo interpretaste?.

—Ajammm— Expresó Tom asentando con la cabeza.

—Tal vez hayas estudiado en Ethon, Cambridge, RADA... en Hogwarts o que se yo, pero en estos momentos estoy dudando seriamente de tu capacidad intelectual.

—¿Porque dices eso?

—¡A ver... seré lo más gráfica posible... imagina que un día, de la nada, Johnny Depp decida salir a la calle disfrazado de... Jack Sparrow... no sé si entiendes lo que quiero decir— Señaló Sam, Tom sólo la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Mierda... viéndolo desde ese punto de vista...

En ese momento Sam notó que dos hombres altos, ambos con gabardinas azul marino entraban a la cafetería, ambos miraban alrededor en búsqueda de alguien, cada uno llevaba una cámara profesional colgada del cuello.

—No voltees, pero acaban de entrar dos sujetos muy extraños...— Indicó Sam, Tom intentó mirar disimuladamente, en ese mismo instante uno de los hombres observó fijamente a Sam mientras le decía algo al otro sujeto. —¡Hagamos lo siguiente... Sal y espérame fuera, saldré en un momento— Apuntó Sam, Tom accedió y se levantó bruscamente —¡Sr. Carter, procure que nadie lo reconozca!— Agregó Sam tomando la mano de Tom, este consintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En cuestión de segundos Tom había logrado escabullirse de la cafetería, Sam se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a escapar por la parte de atrás, cuando los hombres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a ella, Sam se apresuró y logró llegar a la cocina.

—Sam, pensé que ya te habías ido— manifestó Gordon.

—Necesito salir de aquí, pero ya— señaló Sam de modo cortante.

—¿Qué pasa? — Gordon se preocupó.

—Un par de sujetos extraños con cámaras están afuera.

—Toma— dijo Gordon lanzándole un juego de llaves a Sam —Son las llaves del depósito, hay una salida de emergencia que conduce a la parte de atrás del aeropuerto, sal de aquí...

Sam tomó las llaves y enseguida salió corriendo de la cafetería, al llegar a la parte exterior caminó apresuradamente hasta llegar a la parte frontal del aeropuerto, pero no veía el coche de Tom por ningún lado, continuaba buscando con la mirada y nada. (((Beep Beep))) era el sonido de una bocina proveniente de un coche de color vino, la ventanilla bajo, Sam se inclinó.

—¡Pssss, sube!— Era Tom, Sam hizo caso a la orden, al cerrar la puerta el vehículo arrancó a prisa. Rodaron algunas cuadras en completo silencio, al cabo de unos minutos Tom estacionó en un callejón solitario, se quitó el molesto (y horrible) bigote, se giró hacia Sam y la miró fijamente a los ojos, hubo unos cuantos segundo en completo silencio, ambos se miraban fijamente, de repente un beso apasionado, furtivo por parte de los dos se apoderó de sus impulsos, se unieron en un beso efusivo, ambos se abrazaban con desesperación, sus labios se unían, se movían y se devoraban como si no hubiese mañana. Al separarse sus corazones latían como caballos desbocados, Sam recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Tom y Tom sólo la abrazaba manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, quería congelar ese momento para siempre.

_La mañana llegó sin avisar y el sonido del despertador hizo que Christian abriera sus ojos bruscamente, soltó un gruñido y como pudo silencio la alarma, salió de la cama, caminó hacia el baño y se miró al espejo, con los ojos aun entrecerrados. "Un nuevo día, espero que el pequeño Tom no me dé más dolores de cabeza" pensó, el agua fría en contacto con su piel lo ayudó a despertar completamente._

_Salió del baño y se dispuso a vestirse, pensó en llamar al servicio de habitación pero no lo hizo, deseaba desayunar en compañía, así que iría al restaurante del hotel, salió de su alcoba y pudo notar que al aproximarse al ascensor alguien corría hacia las escaleras. "Oh genial, el ascensor esta fuera de servicio" fue lo que se le vino a la mente, se detuvo frente al elevador y éste abrió sus puertas, Christian estaba confundido, pero no le dio mucha importancia al hecho, apretó los botones y en minutos estaba en el restaurante __dispuesto a desayunar en compañía de Luke. Charlaron un rato._

—_¡Buen día Christian! —__dijo Luke sonriendo agradablemente._

—_Hey, Luke… buen día— saludó y se sentó junto a Luke —¿Has visto a Tom hoy? —__Agregó Christian._

—_¡No, debe seguir dormido!— contestó Luke con total calma. Ambos comenzaron a comer en total silencio, luego de un rato…_

—_¿Sabes? — Christian rompió el silencio. Luke lo miraba fijamente. —Me tiene muy consternado la actitud de Tom, es como si… fuese otro— Christian sonaba realmente aturdido._

—_Ayer… él me hecho de su habitación por…— Luke hizo una pausa —darle mi opinión al respecto._

—_¿Respecto a qué?._

—_¡Su actitud contigo… ayer oí cuando discutían... Tom me llamo anoche y me pidió que fuera a su habitación, estuvimos charlando un rato…!— miró fijamente a Christian. —Me preocupa enormemente que Tom se vincule emocionalmente con Samanta._

—_¿Quién es Samantha?_

—_¡La chica de Central Park, la camarera… Oh vamos Chris, él te hablo de ella!_

—_No me dio detalles._

—_¡A mí solo me dio pocos, pues cuando le dije lo que pensaba al respecto… me echó de su habitación._

—_Luke…— dijo Christian levantándose y tomándole el hombro —Tu eres amigo de él, trata de hablarle… quiero saber todo acerca de esa chica… que Tom se abra contigo, lo quiero todo._

—_Va a estar difícil, porque ayer deje clara mi posición al respecto._

—_Pues ponte de su lado, apóyalo, hazle creer que eres su aliado… de verdad necesito saber a qué nos enfrentamos._

—_Hablas como si fuese un arma de destrucción masiva, tampoco exageremos, esto es un caprichito de Tom, ya verás que se le pasara._

—_¿Y si no? ¿Y si por mala suerte decide sentar cabeza con ella?_

—_¡Oh vamos Christian, no digas estupideces… Tom es un hombre preparado, con una carrera brillante, que se puede dar el lujo de elegir una mujer despampanante como esposa… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que se puede comprometer con una simple camarera? Tom merece más._

—_Es una mujer, eso es suficiente._

—_Ella no le conviene Christian._

—_Exactamente, porque no le conviene, tú me vas a ayudar a sacarla de su camino._

—_Yo creo que lo mejor que se puede hacer es irnos a Londres de nuevo, esperar las dos semanas allá, así Tom cambia de aire, yo podría irme con él, mientras tu solucionas los detalles acá, firmas el contrato… yo lo puedo convencer para irnos unos días y regresar para la filmación._

—_Hazlo… ¿Qué esperas? — dijo Christian mirando a Luke intensamente demandando una acción inmediata, Luke se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa y se dispuso a ir a la habitación de Tom, al llegar a la puerta llamó tacándola suavemente, no obtuvo respuesta. De nuevo tocó, esta vez más fuerte, nada. —Disculpe… ¿Ha visto salir al caballero de esta habitación?—__pregunto Luke a una señora de servicio que pasaba._

—_La verdad es que no he visto salir a nadie._

—_¿Seria usted tan amable de abrir la puerta?... es que llevo algunos minutos llamando y nada que responde, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo a mi amigo._

_La señora tomó un manojo de llaves, solo las usaba para entrar a limpiar. La mujer tocó nuevamente la puerta y prosiguió a abrir. —Permiso, la limpieza— Dijo la mujer, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. —Creo que no hay nadie— Luke empujó la puerta y entró._

—_¿Tom? — nada, no había señales de la presencia de él por ningún lado, Luke camino enseguida hasta la mesa de noche y se percató que no estaba ni la cartera ni el teléfono celular de Tom. "Rayos" pensó, tomó su celular y discó. _

—_¡Tom no está!— al otro lado de la línea estaba Christian._

—_¿Cómo que no está?_

—_Se ha ido._

—_Mierda… baja de inmediato, te espero en el estacionamiento, no puede estar lejos.— Dictó Christian finalizando la llamada, se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente se fue al estacionamiento._

—_¡Por favor, las llaves del __BMW Zagato Coupè!__— dijo Christian al valet, este lo eludió con gran susto en su rostro. —¿Qué sucede? _

—_Señor… disculpe pero creo que hay un error… el auto que usted describe es del señor…— se giró y divisó una especie de libro —es del señor Hiddleston._

—_Claro que no, es mío… dame mis llaves._

—_Señor, lo lamento pero ese auto se lo llevo el señor Hiddleston._

— _Pero… ¿Cómo diablos le diste las llaves de mi auto?_

—_Lo siento señor, pero él me aseguro que ese era su auto._

—_¿Qué sucede? — dijo Luke llegando, estaba traspirando por haber tenido que bajar corriendo las escaleras._

—_¡Que este imbécil… le ha dado las llaves de mi coche a Tom!_

—_¿Cómo? — Luke se mostró confuso._

—_Llama a la agencia, pídeles que lo rastreen… joder… Tom…— dijo Christian a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza completamente frustrado._

_Luke hizo caso a la orden, tomó el celular y se comunicó con la agencia de vehículos y agradeció infinitamente vivir en una era donde los autos podían ser ubicados satelitalmente por medio de chips de rastreo antirrobos. Luego de unos minutos de charlas, el vehículo fue ubicado a las afuera del __Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy__ de New York. Luke finalizó la llamada._

—_Está en el aeropuerto— soltó Luke aceleradamente_

—_Andando— Ordenó Christian tomando las llaves del auto de Tom, en el momento que Christian se adelantó, Luke tomó su celular marcó un número. _

—_**Están en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto—**__ y sin más colgó, siguió caminando hacia el vehículo y se dirigieron a prisa hacia su destino. Al llegar pudieron notar que el vehículo no estaba, así que Luke tuvo que volver a discar a la agencia. _

—_El vehículo se encuentra en movimiento señor, se dirige hacia Springfield Gardens por la Rockaway Boulevard, la velocidad esta disminuyendo, se está deteniendo en la 182 con 150rd— dijo la voz de una dama indicándole a Luke, este finalizó la llamada y le indicó la dirección al GPS del auto, acto seguido tomó su celular y mando un texto __**"182 con 150rd… tomar todas las fotos que puedan".**_

Sam y Tom seguían fundidos en ese cálido abrazo, por fin tenían un momento a solas.

—Me encantas— susurró Tom. Sam permaneció en silencio, realmente en ese momento las palabras no salían de su boca. Tom comenzó a dar besos cortos en el cuello de Sam, subiendo hasta su rostro, esparciendo más por toda su piel, se detuvo y miró fijamente los ojos de Sam que tenían un brillo hermoso, un leve cosquilleo en el estómago lo hizo sonreír.

—Tom, esto no va a funcionar— finalmente Sam rompió el silencio, Tom se separó un poco para poder observar mejor el rostro de Sam.

—¿Cómo? — esa última frase trastocó a Tom.

—Míranos, en un callejón solo… huyendo de paparazzis… prácticamente escondiéndonos.

—No nos escondemos… sólo deseo protegerte de ellos, que no te acosen… que no te agredan.

—Tom… ¿A quién pretendes engañar? O estamos o no estamos, así es la realidad.

—No te entiendo Sam.

—No compliquemos las cosas.

—No, tú las estas complicando… dejemos que todo fluya normal.

—Esto no acabara bien, lo sabes… uno de los dos saldrá dañado y no quiero ser yo.

—Yo no pienso dañarte.

—Tom no lo hagas más difícil.

—Joder Sam, ya estamos grandecitos como para ponernos en una onda adolescente, los sentimientos llegan de repente, sólo hay que vivirlos y disfrutarlos, sin complicarse.

—Sí, suena muy lindo como lo dices, pero…— Sam quedó sin poder terminar la frase ya que Tom la silencio con sus labios. Esta vez un beso más consciente, aunque igual de apasionado, era un beso vibrante, un beso con fundamentos. El mundo no existía, en ese instante sólo existían las bocas de Tom y Sam.

Un relampagueo de luces repentino golpeó los parpados de ambos sacándolos de ese éxtasis que se brindaban mutuamente con sus labios, al abrir los ojos pudieron percatarse que estaban rodeados de una docena de paparazzis que disparaban flashes en todas direcciones, uno tras otro, lo que los encegueció por unos segundos, en ese momento la única reacción cuerda de Sam fue cubrirse el rostro con sus manos, Tom enseguida encendió el vehículo tratando también de cubrir su rostro, poco a poco se fue alejando de la multitud, al doblar la esquina, Christian se iba acercando a bordo del auto de Tom…

—¿Pero qué rayos es esto? ¿Cómo se han enterado? — Christian sonaba realmente desorbitado, viró a ver a Luke quien se encogía de hombros.

—Tal vez alguien los vio en el aeropuerto y los siguió— Mintió Luke, porque realmente él sabía la razón de por qué esos paparazzis estaban allí, pero no podía revelarle su plan a Christian, pues desde hacía unas horas había comenzado a maquinar un plan para enfocar el acoso por parte de la prensa hacia Sam, de manera que Tom se cansara de tanta polémica y decidiera alejarse por cuenta propia, nadie podía saber que Luke era el responsable de aquellos hombres misteriosos con cámaras en la cafetería y que él también había sido el informante anónimo de ese grupo de paparazzis allí presentes, dándoles la ubicación exacta de Tom. —¿Qué esperas? ¡Síguelos!— Soltó apresuradamente Luke. Christian lo miró confuso.

—¡No!, déjalo ir, este jueguito del gato y el ratón ya me cansó. Regresaremos al hotel, déjalo que se divierta un rato… tal vez cuando logre llevársela a la cama se le pase este berrinche de quinceañero— sentenció Christian emprendiendo su camino de regreso al hotel, mientras Luke se llenaba de ira, de sólo pensar a Tom con Sam, dentro de él se removió una extraña sensación, era una mezcla de envidia y celos hacia Sam.

Mientras tanto Sam y Tom trataban de huir del caos farandulero, en pocos minutos se encontraban tomando la vía rápida de la autopista, pero sin tener un destino en mente.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? — comentó finalmente Sam

—¡No tengo ni idea…— Tom hizo una pausa para verificar por el espejo retrovisor el hecho de que nadie los siguiera. —¿Cómo sabían dónde estábamos? — se comentó Tom a sí mismo.

—¿Ves? A esto me refiero… andar huyendo… ocultándonos…

—¡Basta!— Vociferó Tom, Sam abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendida —Oh no, Sam, lo siento… no fue mi intención gritarte… ¡DIABLOS! — Tom golpeó el volante. Se sentía muy enfadado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, no lograba explicar cómo ese grupo de personas había llegado a ese callejón… _"¿Cómo rayos se enteraron que estábamos allí?"_

—Tal vez nos vieron salir del aeropuerto y nos siguieron… no es tu culpa...

La voz de Sam logró calmar un poco a Tom, quien se giró hacia ella con una tierna sonrisa —¿A tu casa?

—¿Cómo?

—Te pregunto si deseas que te lleve a tu casa.

—¡Oh si, sería buena idea!

—Entonces indícame el camino.

Después de una pequeña escena de frustración total por parte de Tom, todo volvía a la normalidad, allí estaban ellos, Sam y Tom mirándose de reojo, sonriendo el uno al otro, coqueteándose mutuamente. Sam no podía evitar morderse los labios al mirar detalladamente la anatomía privilegiada de Tom y éste lo notaba, lo cual lo hacía sentir genial al saberse deseado. Llegaron al edificio donde vivía Sam.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido… que tengas linda noche— Tom sonaba un poco ansioso. Sam no tenía intenciones de bajar del auto.

—¿Te gustaría subir?...digo… si no es ningún problema— Invitó Sam, Tom abrió sus ojos con total alegría, apagó el vehículo y de inmediato bajo, abrió la puerta de Sam y le ofreció su mano para bajar, miraron a ambos lados de la calle para procurar que nadie los viera. —¿Piensas dejar el coche acá fuera?

—¿Hay algún problema?

—El vecindario no es muy seguro que se diga, vamos… tengo derecho a una plaza de estacionamiento, podrías dejarlo allí mientras tanto— Dijo Sam, Tom regresó al auto y lo encendió, Sam lo guió hasta el estacionamiento donde dejaría el lindo BMW aparcado. Caminaron juntos hacia el ascensor y subieron, Tom lanzó una miraba cómplice a Sam y presionó rápidamente los botones, el ascensor se detuvo entre el piso 2 y 3. —¿Qué haces Tom?

—Creando un momento para los dos… solos tu y yo… aquí no pueden llegar las cámaras— Acto seguido Tom se lanzó sobre Sam en una búsqueda desesperada por sus labios, Sam correspondió. Tom sujeto el rostro de Sam entre sus manos en señal de no querer dejarla escapar, Sam se aferró a la tela de su chaqueta negra, acercando el cuerpo de Tom hacia el de ella. Sus labios parecían estar en medio de una guerra sin cuartel, donde no se sabía quién ganaría la batalla, la pasión se desbordaba al paso de cada segundo, Sam sujeto fuertemente el cabello de Tom, éste soltó un pequeño quejido pero no le importó —Te deseo Samanta— susurró Tom golpeando el rostro de Sam con su aliento acelerado, seguido empujó a Sam, ésta sintió el frio metal de la pared en su espalda, Tom sólo deseaba explorar cada centímetro de la piel de Sam, y paseaba sus manos de arriba abajo, dibujando el contorno de las femeninas piernas de Sam. —Deseo tu cuerpo Sam— la voz de Tom sonaba cada vez más implorante. Sam sentía que iba a desmayarse por sentir tanto placer, sujeto más fuerte el cabello de Tom, lo que hizo que éste se inclinara un poco más, de un solo movimiento tomó a Sam en el aire, mientras la besaba desesperadamente en el cuello, en los labios, mordía el lóbulo de su oreja, Sam solo gemía de placer, mientras sus piernas se aferraban a la cintura de Tom, pudo sentir su hombría en ese momento, Tom deseaba desnudarla, tumbarla sobre el suelo y devorar poco a poco cada milímetro de ese cuerpo. El ascensor se puso en movimiento nuevamente, pero la pasión era tan grande que esto no los sacó de su trance, allí estaban ellos dos, besándose como un par de bestias primitivas, desbocando tanto deseo reprimido.

Las puertas se abrieron. Unos grandes ojos marrones abiertos en completo gesto de asombro se posaron sobre ellos, la intensidad de dicha miraba y el *cof cof* proveniente de Carlos logró que finalmente ambos se separaran, esa escena golpeó el corazón de Carlos con la fuerza de mis tornados, quien se quedó paralizado sin decir más.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— murmuró Sam tratando de adecentar su ropa y calmar un poco su respiración acelerada.

—Te estaba esperando.

—¿Para qué? — Sam comenzó a sentirse avergonzada.

—Para hablarte de esto— dijo Carlos levantando su Ipad, a la vez que se podía visualizar una fotografía de ella y Tom besándose apasionadamente en el interior de un vehículo.

—Hey Carlos… ¿Qué tal? — intervino Tom con vergüenza, Carlos movió su cabeza levemente.

—Pensé que era un montaje, una mala jugada de la prensa, pero veo que…

—Déjame ver, por favor…— Solicitó Tom amablemente, Carlos le lanzó una mirada asesina —O mejor no— retiro Tom su petición.

—Carlos… ¿Qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada… — La voz de Carlos denotaba gran sarcasmo. —Solo que mi mejor amiga sale con una celebridad y soy el último en enterarse.

—No, no, estamos sa…— Sam y Tom hablaron a la vez

—Tranquilos chicos, no se preocupen y en hora buena, para ambos, solo traten de ser más precavidos con sus demostraciones de afecto en público, ahorita fui yo, pero otro día puede ser uno de estos miserables, que solo se encargan de arruinarle la vida a los demás— La voz de Carlos comenzaba a quebrarse, tomo aire. —Nos vemos mañana Sam, que descansen— Finalizó Carlos, y se retiro dando zancadas por las escaleras.

—Carlos… espera… no…— Sam caminó rápidamente detrás de Carlos tratando de detenerlo pero su intento fue en vano. Hubo un breve silencio.

—No sabía que Carlos estaba enamorado de ti— Tom rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿Cuenta de qué?

—La manera en que te habla, la manera en que te mira…ese chico se ha ido con el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Pfff… ¿Qué rayos dices?... él es mi mejor amigo, nada más.

—¿Y él está claro de eso?

—Tom, por Dios es mi amigo, mi buen amigo.

—Lo mejor será que me vaya— dijo Tom meneando la cabeza, se sentía muy confundido.

—Tom… no es nada, en serio… yo…

—¿Bromeas? ¿Qué clase de amiga eres?, me dijiste que Carlos ha sido la única persona allí, para ti, en las buenas y las malas. Por Dios, Sam, pude percibir el dolor dentro de ese chico, lo mejor será que me vaya

—Por favor, no te vayas Tom.

Tom estaba muy incómodo por la reacción de Carlos, el hecho de pensar que tal vez si él nunca se hubiese empeñado en regresar al aeropuerto con la absurda excusa de devolverle el Ipod a Sam, tal vez Carlos hubiese tenido la oportunidad de decirle a Sam lo que sentía y tal vez estaría con Sam en este momento, dándole todo el cariño posible. Tom se sentía como un intruso, tocó el bolsillo de su gabardina y pudo notar que llevaba consigo el aparatito musical de Sam.

—Esto… creo que te pertenece— habló Tom

—Oh, vaya… ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú?

—Supongo que se abra caído el día que nos conocimos.

Tom le entregó el Ipod a Sam, y esta pudo notar cierta tristeza en Tom, quien bajó su mirada clavándola en el suelo, Sam se acercó y de un leve movimiento tomó su barbilla acercando sus labios a los de él, esta vez sólo las paredes de ladrillos de ese pasillo fueron las testigos de un tierno beso. Tom sonrió al separarse. —Te quiero Sam— esas palabras fueron las causantes de que unas lágrimas nublaran la vista de Sam, quien se arrojó rápidamente entre los brazos de su apuesto compañero, sus corazones no latían aceleradamente, latían en paz, una paz que ambos no sentían desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tom abrazaba a Sam y acariciaba su cabello. El mundo se detuvo por fracción de segundos. —Creo que… también te quiero Tom— nuevamente sus labios se unieron.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar— dijo Tom en tono juguetón. Sam asentó, lo siguiente fue abrir la puerta del departamento de Sam y ambos entraron

—¿Quieres tomar algo? — pregunto Sam, Tom accedió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

—Tu manager debe estar buscándote como loco—dijo Sam, Tom tomaba el control de la Tv y la encendía. Una vibración proveniente de su bolsillo lo sobresalto, era su teléfono, al mirar la pantalla pudo percibir que era Luke, lo ignoró y continuó viendo la Tv mientras esperaba a Sam que se encontraba en la cocina sirviéndole un trago de whisky.

"_**En otras noticias, estas son las imágenes que le están dando la vuelta al mundo. Lo que se conocía ayer como un rumor, hoy se confirma. El actor británico Tom Hiddleston ha sido visto con su novia esta tarde y estas imágenes captan un romántico momento entre los dos…" **_**En la pantalla mostraban varias imágenes de Sam y Tom besándose**_** "…es más que claro que hay algo más que una simple amistad entre los dos. Nos confirman que la chica en cuestión se llama Samanta y es camarera de una cafetería del aeropuerto **__**Internacional John F. Kennedy**__** de New York, vaya… que chica con suerte…" **_

(((CRASH))) El sonido de unas copas impactando en el suelo hizo girar a Tom bruscamente hacia el ruido, Sam estaba de pie mirando a la pantalla, estupefacta al oír su nombre en la TV. Tom se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—¿Estas bien?— fueron las palabras de Tom, pero Sam se encontraba muy asombrada y no lograba coordinar sus pensamientos —Sam, lo siento…— Tom insistió en espera de una respuesta por parte de Sam.

—¿Cómo rayos saben mi nombre?

—No tengo idea— nuevamente el teléfono de Tom vibró, éste contestó sin pensar —Luke, necesito que seas sincero, ¿le hablaste de Sam a alguien?— soltó Tom con molestia.

—Emmmm, hola Tom…¿Dónde estás metido? — Luke sonaba nervioso.

—¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿Le dijiste a alguien acerca de Sam?

—Hey amigo cálmate, y dime donde estas para buscarte, necesitamos hablar.

—Una mierda Luke… responde… ¿A quién rayos le contaste?— La voz de Tom denotaba gran ira.

—Bien, le conté a Christian— Interrumpió Luke levantando el tono de voz. —¿Dónde estás Tom? Todos acá están como locos buscándote.

Tom finalizó la llamada sin previo aviso y apagó su celular, estaba realmente frustrado, se sentó en el sofá y llevó sus manos a la cabeza como tratando de desaparecer del mundo en ese momento, comenzó a murmurar cosas sin sentido, Sam lo observaba en silencio.

—_¡Tom… hola…— Tom había colgado y Luke se quedó hablando solo. —Ah genial…_

—_¿Qué sucede? — dijo Christian mientras se pasaba de un lado a otro en su habitación._

—_Me ha colgado._

—_Llama a la agencia… ya esto se ha salido de nuestras manos… magnifico, lo que me faltaba… ver la cara de Tom y esa chica en todos los programas de chismes de farándula._

_Luke llamó de inmediato a la agencia, quienes le dieron la ubicación exacta del vehículo. En seguida Christian y Luke se dirigieron al lugar que les había indicado el caballero de la agencia._

—¿Tom? — Dijo Sam acercándose a Tom quien se encontraba sentado en el sofá —Yo…— De un jalón Tom la tumbo sobre el sofá, dejándola debajo de él.

—Me importa una mierda el que dirán… me gustas demasiado Sam— Sam se quedó paralizada perdida en esos grandes ojos verdes, una vez más Tom comenzó a besarla y ella respondió con la misma pasión. Sam podía sentir el peso de Tom sobre ella y a pesar que le costaba un poco respirar, no le dio importancia y se dejó dominar entre los varoniles brazos de ese caballero, que tocaba su rostro con delicadeza mientras besaba y mordía sus labios, Sam jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Las manos de aquel hombre bajaban por sus brazos, contorneaba su cintura, paseaban sobre la tela de sus pantalones a nivel de sus muslos. Sam gimió, Tom suspiró, frotando su virilidad sobre la tela de ese pantalón que comenzaba a estorbar. Sus corazones se aceleraban. Tom apretó su cuerpo contra el de Sam y se movía despacio sobre ella incitándola a pecar.

El timbre sonó logrando sacarlos de ese arrebato de pasión. —¿Esperas a alguien? — dijo Tom con voz entrecortada, Sam negó. Tom volvió a besarla ignorando la puerta, nuevamente sonó el timbre, —Mierda…—dijo Tom entre dientes. Sam se levantó y arregló un poco su ropa y cabellos, Tom se sentó en el sofá tratando de aplacar su pulso acelerado, al abrir la puerta. —¿Dónde esta Tom?— masculló un hombre a la vez que empujaba la puerta y entraba.

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién se cree usted para entrar así a mi casa? — Sam no podía creer la osadía de aquel hombre, detrás de él venía una caballero más joven que le lanzó una mirada despectiva, la miró de pies a cabeza. El hombre mayor se giró hacia Sam.

—Tú debes ser Samanta, soy Christian Hodell y busco a Tom, sé que está aquí.

—¿Christian? — balbuceó Tom. —¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?

—Chip rastreador anti-robos… Holaaa… tienes mi coche— habló con desdén Christian. —Esta vez te has pasado de la raya Tom, agradece que no te he demandado.

—Jah, ¿pero de qué diablos hablas Christian?

—Andando Tom, vámonos.

—No Christian…— sentenció Tom —Así que así fue como supieron dónde estaba yo… les dijiste a los de la prensa mi ubicación.

—¡No sé de qué hablas, pero te diré todo lo que quieras cuando lleguemos al hotel, ya basta de perder tu tiempo con…— se giró y miro a Sam —esta camarera.

—¿Perdón?— Sam no pudo evitar responder en tono desafiante e intento acercarse a Christian pero Luke la detuvo

—Yo que tu ni me atrevo pequeña— dijo Luke con arrogancia.

—Andando Tom, no tengo todo el día— dictaminó Christian.

—¿Tom? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quiénes son ellos?— Sam se sintió herida por la manera en que ese hombre la había llamado y ver la actitud tan tranquila de Tom.

—Él es mi manager— señalando a Christian —y él es Luke, mi publicista.— Tom estaba muy confundido.

—Vamos Tom, andando.

—No Christian.

—Por un demonio Tom, ya basta de esta actitud infantil, ya me cansé de tu arranque pre-puberto. ¿Vale la pena botarlo todo por una chica? ¿Tu fama? ¿Tu renombre, tu estatus? Por una tercermundista… ¡Reacciona!— La cara de Sam se llenó de terror al oír las palabras de Christian

—¿Saben qué?... Lárguense todos… fuera los tres…— estalló Sam

—Pero, Sam… yo no…— Tom trato de defenderse.

—Vete Tom y llévate a Hitler y a su mascota contigo. ¡Lárguense! ya tuve bastantes ofensas ¡Fuera! — Vociferó Sam empujando a Tom hacia la puerta —Fuera todos… lárguense.

—Sam… lo…

—Sí, sí, lo sé… lo sientes… chao Tom— dijo Sam cerrandole la puerta en la cara.

Nunca antes Sam se había sentido tan humillada, tan herida. Reventó en llanto.

—Andando— dijo Christian mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Tom permaneció inmóvil frente a la puerta de Sam. —Vamos Tom— susurró Luke poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—No me toques— soltó Tom moviendo bruscamente su brazo.


	5. Fantasma del Pasado

Tom se encontraba aun de pie frente a la puerta de Sam tratando de conectar sus ideas con lo que acababa de suceder, todo había sucedido tan rápido que él aun no terminaba de creer que hacía unos minutos la tenía entre sus brazos, saboreando sus labios, dejándose llevar por sus emociones. En ese momento sólo deseaba algo, golpear a Christian, pero debía controlar sus impulsos, ante todo Tom era un caballero, después de unos segundos tratando de analizar la situación, un par de lagrimas afloraron de sus ojos, eran lagrimas de rabia. Tomó aire y pasó sus manos por su cabello, resopló agitadamente y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ese lugar, Luke lo observó y lo siguió en silencio. En cuestión de segundos ambos habían bajado las escaleras. Christian estaba esperándolos al lado de su coche, que había logrado sacar del estacionamiento.

Sin decir una palabra Tom se subió a su coche.

—Ve con él — le dijo Christian a Luke, que se acercaba para irse con él.

—Per…— trato de hablar Luke

—Ve… con él y punto—sentenció Christian con autoridad, Luke asintió con la cabeza y se giró en dirección al auto de Tom.

Tom encendió su coche, a la vez que sentía que alguien subía al coche, era Luke.

—Bájate— soltó Tom sin mirarlo

—No Tom, iré contigo quieras o no.

—Una mierda Luke, quiero estar solo.

—No Tom, no te dejare solo, sabrá Dios que locura se te pasa por la cabeza, te irás a cualquier lugar y nos tendrás preocupados toda la noche.

—No soy un niño Luke, sé lo que hago… y ahora quiero estar solo.

—Tom, relájate, soy tu amigo

—¿Mi amigo?— Tom habló con sarcasmo soltando una leve risa —Me vendiste como un vil Judas, le contaste a Christian acerca de Sam, me jodiste "amigo"—soltó Tom enfatizando las comillas con sus dedos en el aire.

—Tom, de verdad no fue mi intención… Christian me ha estado presionando estos días, es horrible la sensación de sentir que te vigilan día y noche, lo sé porque lo he vivido la última semana—. Dijo Luke, Tom lo miró incrédulo.

—Tú no sabes nada Luke, haces lo que se te da la gana.

—Escúchame Tom, estoy de tu lado, sólo debes ser sincero conmigo, para poder ayudarte.

—¿Sincero con qué? Creo que he sido lo suficientemente sincero contigo Luke, eres la única persona en la que confió, ¿y me haces esto?

—¿La quieres?— se aventuró Luke a preguntar. Tom desvió su mirada de Luke. —¿La quieres? — insistió Luke.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? — La voz de Tom sonaba nerviosa

—Dime la verdad, ¿La quieres de verdad?

—Déjame en paz Luke

—Tom, quiero ayudarte… si me dices en este momento que esa chica significa más que una aventura, te ayudare— Tom permaneció en silencio unos segundos tratando de descifrar si Luke hablaba enserio o si solo era una treta para que se sincerara. —Tom, sé totalmente sincero conmigo, confía en mí— La voz de Luke sonaba insistente pero serena, al cabo de unos segundos más…

—No se… esto que siento no sé como describirlo… Es como si con ella fuese… yo mismo, no sé si me entiendes— Luke asintió —Ella es tan graciosa, sencilla, humilde, encantadora… su sonrisa me hace sentir como un tonto— hizo una pausa para tomar aire y soltó un suspiro, Luke abrió sus ojos totalmente temeroso de oír las palabras que seguían, mientras su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho —Al despertar solo esta ella en mi mente, durante todo el día esta ella en mi mente, no puedo esperar el momento para verla. No verla me causa ansiedad, tristeza, cuando la veo siento que mi día está completo— se giró hacía Luke —A ella no le importa si soy el que limpia los pisos en el aeropuerto, o si soy el actor famoso, sé que a ella no le importa.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —interrumpió Luke con cierto afán en su voz.

—Simplemente lo sé, ella es… todo lo que busco en una mujer. Madura, decidida, graciosa, inteligente, humilde…— y así continuó Tom, enumerando las virtudes de Sam, mientras que cada palabra que salía de su boca golpeaba con toda la fuerza a Luke, quien sentía que su corazón latía a mil y en su estomago sentía como todo se revolvía, había comprendido que Tom estaba enamorado de esa chica, que lo que sentía era real y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada para cambiarlo, tenía que ser inteligente, ponerse de su lado, aunque eso significara sufrir en silencio, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo Luke sentía algo más que una simple amistad hacía Tom. Dejando de lado sus emociones, tomó aire y decidió ser el confidente de Tom, quien lo ayudaría a estar con esa chica que tanto quería, pero su plan era otro, sería el lobo disfrazado de cordero, sería quien destruiría todo, quien se encargaría de alejarlo de Sam.

—¡Estas enamorado Tom! — dijo Tom fingiendo alegría.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú crees?

—Claro que si hombre, la manera en que hablas lo denota ¡Estas colado por esa chica! — Luke soltó una carcajada y le dio unas palmaditas a Tom en el hombro, éste sonrió tímidamente —Entonces si de verdad la quieres, cuenta conmigo, yo te ayudaré…

—¿De verdad?

—Claro… ¿Para qué estamos los amigos?— dijo Luke con una sonrisa fingida, mientras tragaba la hiel amarga que recorría su garganta. Tom mostró una efusiva sonrisa, y puso el auto en marcha hacia su hotel.

Sam se recostó a la puerta aún llorando, no podía describir esa sensación que invadía su pecho, esas ganas de gritar, de tirar algo contra el suelo, de golpear a alguien, era ira mezclada con impotencia, una sensación que no sentía desde hacía muchos años cuando encontró a Alan entre las piernas de aquella stripper. La actitud de Tom la decepcionó, el ver que él no hizo nada para defenderla, que sólo fue un testigo silencioso de la sarta de ofensas que le propinó aquel hombre, que según Tom era su representante. Agitó su cabeza con rabia y tragó grueso tratando de aplacar el llanto, caminó hacia su alcoba, necesitaba hablar con alguien, que la apoyara que le diera algo de tranquilidad con sólo escuchar su voz. "_Mi madre_". Pensó Sam. "_No, no ella no, por más que necesite oír la voz de mi madre no puedo llamarla en estas condiciones, no deseo preocuparla_"… las manos de Sam temblaban por la ira que recorría su cuerpo. —¿Tercermundista? ¡Maldito Xenófobo!... Me gustaría haberle... — vociferó Sam pero no terminó la frase, caminaba de un lado para otro, tomó su celular y marcó a la única persona que la apoyaría incondicionalmente, Carlos, el teléfono sonaba pero este le mandaba al buzón de voz, esperó un momento, marcó, pero ocurrió lo mismo y así paso una vez más. —Vamos Carlos, contesta por favor, no me hagas esto, te necesito— fue hacia la cocina, tomó un vaso de leche para lograr calmar un poco esa acidez estomacal que de repente la había invadido, tomó una ducha y se dispuso a dormir, con tal, ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

_En la tarde de aquel día, después que Sam saliera por la parte de atrás de la cafetería, Carlos miró como Sam salía corriendo al depósito y se acercó a Gordon intrigado._

—_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué Sam se ha ido así?_

—_Hay un par de hombres extraños afuera, sal a ver— le dijo Gordon a Carlos, éste salió inmediatamente y pudo ver como los dos sujetos, ambos con cámaras profesionales en sus manos buscaban con la mirada a alguien y enseguida captó que se trataban de paparazzis._

—_Bueno… bueno… creo que por acá no se les ha perdido nada… ¿O buscan algo? — dijo Carlos caminando hacia los hombres, que enseguida se dieron la vuelta y salieron deprisa de la cafetería. _

_Una vez los hombres se fueron todo volvió a la normalidad, Carlos se dispuso a seguir cocinando los platillos del día, pero no pudo evitar que un comentario sarcástico por parte de Rachel lo sacara de sus casillas._

—_¡Vaya, vaya… Sam sí que no pierde el tiempo! — soltó la chica acompañado de una carcajada._

—_¿De qué hablas? —__preguntó Carlos mientras le daba vueltas a un par de filetes, Rachel entro en la cocina y en gesto de burla levanto la mano mostrándole la pantalla de su iPhone 5s__ mostrando una imagen de lo que parecía ser Sam besándose con Tom, Carlos agitó su cabeza confuso. __—¿Qué rayos es eso?._  
—_¡Las horas extras de Sam! — intervino Melani_  
—_Espero que sean bien remuneradas! — soltó Rachel entre risas._  
—_Par de víboras ponzoñosas—__dijo Carlos entre dientes mientras terminaba de armar un pedido, se giró hacia el par de chicas y le arrebató el celular a Rachel de las manos. __—Esto no puede ser cierto, seguro es un montaje de los miserables esos… para causar polémica… la farándula es vil y sucia, Sam no caería en sus juegos—. Carlos sintió ansiedad al ver esa imagen, se negó a creer que fuera cierto. —Es falso, eso no es verdad, esa no es mi Sam._  
—_¿Tu Sam? jajajaja— ambas, tanto Rachel como Melani reían a carcajadas._  
—_¡Bueno bueno, a trabajar…! ¿Qué les he dicho acerca de celulares en horas de trabajo? — se oyó la voz autoritaria de Gordon. Rachel y Melani salieron apresuradamente de la cocina._  
—_¿Estás bien muchacho? —__Gordon se acerco a Carlos_  
—_Sí, si… estoy bien— contesto y siguió cocinando los filetes._

—_Saca estos últimos pedidos y puedes irte. Hoy viene el hijo de un amigo que llegó ayer de __Tennessee y le daré una oportunidad de trabajar acá, así tendrás quien te ayude, además no veo necesario que dobles turno, no hay mucha gente hoy__— dijo Gordon mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Carlos, este asentó y obedeció la orden de su jefe. _

_Tenía dos Cheesesteak por sacar, sin perder tiempo, finalizó su jornada. Tomó sus cosas y se marchó de prisa hacia el departamento de Sam, una vez en el taxi se dispuso a hacer una búsqueda por internet con su Ipad y se encontró con desagradables sorpresas, en diversos portales de la web se encontraban fotos de Sam besándose con Tom, Carlos sentía una gran opresión en su pecho y negaba una y otra vez la veracidad de dichas fotos. —No, no… esto no es cierto, es montaje… solo quieren causar polémica, los paparazzis son ruines…— se repetía Carlos una y otra vez. Llegó al departamento de Sam y llamó por intercomunicador y nada, así que esperó que alguien entrara o saliera para poder subir y esperar a Sam en las escaleras. Una vez frente a la puerta de Sam, tomó asiento en el frio piso del pasillo y esperó. —Esto debe tener una explicación, Sam no es así— se dijo a sí mismo. Después de haber esperado largo rato, la paciencia comenzaba a agotársele, finalmente decidió marcharse a su casa y telefonear a Sam luego, se levantó, llamó el ascensor y espero unos segundos, al abrirse las puertas sintió como una estampida de mil rinocerontes pasaba sobre él, la sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, abrió los ojos, apretó sus puños, ver a la mujer que amaba gustosamente en los brazos de otro hombre fue como sentir el aguijón de una avispa enterrarse en su corazón *cof cof* tosió Carlos para hacer notar su presencia._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? — dijo Sam, girando bruscamente hacia Carlos._

—_Te estaba esperando— Carlos hizo lo posible para hablar y aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir._

—_¿Para qué? — habló Sam_

—_Para hablarte de esto— dijo Carlos levantando su Ipad, donde tenía la fotografía de ella y Tom besándose. Carlos aun tenía la esperanza de que todo fuese mentira, pero lo que acaba de presenciar le dejaba claro que todo era verdad._

—_Hey Carlos… ¿Qué tal? — dijo Tom, Carlos sintió que los celos se removían dentro de él y solo se limito a mover la cabeza._

—_Pensé que era un montaje… una mala jugada de la prensa, pero… veo que…— la voz de Carlos comenzaba a quebrarse._

—_Déjame ver, por favor…— era la voz de Tom, Carlos le lanzo su mejor mirada de odio, como cual León que desafía a otro macho cuando asecha a su hembra —O mejor no— agregó Tom bajando su mano._

—_Carlos… ¿Qué te pasa? — Sam sonaba confundida por la actitud de Carlos._

—_¿A mí?... Nada… —Carlos decidió comenzar a hacer uso de su sarcasmo, para disfrazar el dolor que recorría su corazón —Solo que mi mejor amiga sale con una celebridad y soy el último en enterarse._

—_No… no… estamos sa…— Sam y Tom trataron de hablar._

—_Tranquilo chicos… no se preocupen… y en hora buena… para ambos… sólo traten de ser más precavidos con sus demostraciones de afecto en público… ahorita fui yo, pero otro día puede ser uno de estos miserables, que solo se encargan de arruinarle la vida a los demás— Carlos comenzaba a quebrase un poco más, tomó aire y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran. —Nos vemos mañana Sam, que descansen— Finalizó Carlos y se apresuro en bajar las escaleras, lo último que quería era entrar al ascensor e imaginarse a Tom toqueteando a Sam._

—_Carlos… espera… no…— Sam caminó rápidamente detrás de Carlos tratando de alcanzarlo, pero Carlos acelero su paso y se marcho rápidamente dando rápidas zancadas por las escaleras._

_Una vez que salió de la presencia de Sam, las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar libremente por su rostro. —Maldición— soltó mientras empujaba la puerta de salida del edificio, sintió la brisa fría de la noche en contacto con su rostro y las lágrimas eran más frías, más amargas… el dolor en su pecho era insoportable, casi se ahoga con su llanto, llamó un taxi y lo abordó. "Tenía que aparecer el Sr. Perfecto, tenía que fijarse en mi Sam… de todas las mujeres que hay en el mundo, tenía que ser ella… de todas las mujeres que se puede dar el lujo de tener, elije a mi Sam" pensaba Carlos mientras trataba de calmar su llanto._

—_¿Se encuentra bien chico? —__era la voz del taxista, tratando de ser amable._

—_¡Estoy bien, sólo maneje! —__trató de hablar Carlos entre sollozos._

"_Que idiota fui… si tan solo le hubiese dicho a Sam lo que sentía desde un principio, si me hubiese decidido a luchar por ella hace tiempo… si tan solo ese imbécil no se hubiera cruzado en su camino… tantos años amándola en silencio… esperé paciente a que ella sanara su desengaño con Alan, espere pacientemente cuando estuviera lista para amar nuevamente… y aparece este idiota". Era oficial, Carlos estaba empeñado en torturarse psicológicamente._

_El auto se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa blanca con ladrillos y rejas negras, era la casa de Carlos, donde vivía con su madre, quien era madre soltera y había llegado al país con un pequeño niño de 12 años, dispuesta a vivir el sueño americano, eso era lo único que tenia Carlos, su madre. Bajó del taxi y entró a su casa, caminando rápidamente a su habitación._

—_Hijo, has llegado… ¿Qué tal tu día? — La voz de Julia, la madre de Carlos le daba la bienvenida. Carlos siguió su camino sin decir una palabra, llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, procurando que nadie los molestara, una vez entre esas cuatro paredes drenó sin reservas todo ese dolor que sentía, lloró como nunca había llorado, lloró por amar a su mejor amiga, quien al parecer sólo tenía ojos para la celebridad del momento. La vibración de su móvil lo asustó, al ver la pantalla pudo ver que era Sam, ignoró la llamada, minutos más tarde, otra llamada de Sam, nuevamente la ignoró y así sucedió en dos oportunidades más. En ese momento lo último que quería Carlos era hablar con Sam, se sentía herido, con rabia… celos, impotencia. Si, al parecer la impotencia fue la sensación que reino esa noche, finalmente al cabo de unos minutos Carlos se quedó dormido de tanto llorar._

El domingo llegó y sorprendió a Sam entre las sabanas, aún dormía, sin embargo el despertador la hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente, se movió para apagarlo y seguido salió de la cama. Sam acostumbraba salir a correr, cada domingo para relajarse, poner en orden sus pensamientos, y esa semana había estado de locos, así que esa mañana lo necesitaba más que nunca. Alistó su ropa deportiva tomó sus llaves, su Ipod y salió de su departamento sin nada más que las ganas de liberarse un poco de tanta presión.

Sentir el viento golpear su rostro con sutileza, esa brisa fresca, a la vez que oía ***Mr. Saxobeat* de Alexandra Stan**, se sentía tan bien correr, sentirse libre, el palpitar acelerado de su corazón, el calor en cada uno de sus músculos, la serotonina aumentaba en su sangre llenándola de felicidad, esbozando una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus pensamientos comenzaban a organizarse, ahora más que nunca necesitaba irse a Egipto, tendría que esperar una semana para los resultados de la prueba, los cuales dirían si había sido asignada o no para estudiar Arqueología en la Universidad de El Cairo, no podía perder sus energías pensando en un romance turbio con la celebridad del momento, ella tenía una meta en su mente y no descansaría hasta lograrla, no podía negar que sentía algo por Tom, pero en ese momento no era una prioridad en su vida.

El destello repetido de algunas luces en la distancia sacaron a Sam de sus pensamientos, solo llevaba menos de 30 minutos corriendo, fijó su mirada en el lugar de donde provenían dichos destellos y pudo divisar a un hombre de gabardina negra con una cámara en las manos, "_…paparazis, genial_" pensó, sin embargo siguió con su rutina, aceleró un poco el ritmo mientras sonaba ***Candyman de Christina Aguilera** en su Ipod, no le dio importancia a la presencia de aquel hombre. Al pasar unos minutos los destellos de luz se hicieron más constantes y se sintió fuertemente observada, al girar logró ver que eran unos reporteros que se acercaban corriendo a ella, Sam apresuró el paso un poco más para no ser alcanzada por ese grupo de personas, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en unos minutos notó que los perdió de vista, tomó un poco de aire y decidió regresar a su departamento, subió las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento, entró y lo primero que vio fue el sofá, haciéndola revivir lo sucedido la noche anterior, los labios de Tom sobre los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su delicada anatomía, se mordió el labio y pasó su mano por su vientre donde revoloteaba un ejército de mariposas, enseguida se llenó de rabia al recordar a Christian y a Luke irrumpiendo en su casa, robándoles ese momento especial. —Carlos…necesito hablar con él— se dijo a sí misma. Tomó su móvil y marcó el número, espero unos segundos.

—Ah… Sam, dime… ¿Qué quieres? — La voz de Carlos sonaba apagada.

—¿Te he despertado bello durmiente? — habló Sam en tono gracioso.

—Pase mala noche, alergia— La voz de Carlos comenzaba a sonar cortante y distante.

—¿Te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo?...quiero pasar el día con mi mejor amigo.

—Emmmm! pues me encantaría pero tengo varias cosas que hacer aquí en casa, quizás en otra ocasión— Aunque moría por estar junto a Sam, su orgullo era más grande.

—Bueno si la montaña no viene a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña.

—No Sam, no es necesario.

—Estaré en tu casa en unos minutos y ni se te ocurra moverte de allá— dijo Sam y finalizó la llamada.

Sam se ducho de prisa, se vistió con un lindo pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa azul de tirantes que llegaba al ras de sus caderas, zapatillas converse de color negro. Tomó su bolso metiendo su Ipod, su móvil, sus cosas personales y salió de prisa hacia casa de Carlos, pero antes paso por _The House of Pancakes_, pues Carlos amaba esos panqueques, y deseaba sorprender a su amigo, pues sabía que la noche anterior no se había portado muy bien con él y deseaba arreglar las cosas, mientras esperaba por su orden para llevar su móvil sonó, al mirar la pantalla su corazón se aceleró y por un momento sintió que le faltaba el aire... era Tom, Sam ignoró la llamada y puso el móvil en silencio, su pedido estuvo listo y en cuestión de minutos había llegado a la casa de Carlos. (((TOC TOC TOC))) Sam golpeó la puerta, esta se abrió casi inmediatamente, Sam mostró una gran sonrisa a su amigo que estaba parado al otro lado con una carita de pocos amigos.

—Hola— dijo Sam manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Hola Sam pasa— contestó Carlos sin alegría, algo cabizbajo, Sam pasó directo a la cocina, se dispuso a abrir los paquetes que traía y a servir.

—Vamos que se enfría, te traje tu preferido— dijo guiñando un ojo Carlos mostró una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se sentó junto a Sam. —¿Tu madre? También traje para ella.

—Salió temprano, no sé donde está— La voz de Carlos aun sonaba sin ánimo alguno.

—¿Que tienes Carlos? ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Sam, era evidente que su amigo no estaba bien y le preocupaba que él no tuviera la confianza de contarle lo que la sucedía.

—No es nada Sam, no te preocupes— "No _puedo decirte que mi malestar es debido a ti, que solo deseo abrazarte y decirte cuanto te quiero, que pase toda la noche llorando como un idiota por ti_" pensó Carlos.

—¡Oh vamos… soy tu mejor amiga, puedes decirme lo que sea, ya sabes— Sam trató de animarlo a contarle lo que le pasaba.

—¿Lo que sea? — se aventuró a preguntar Carlos, Sam asintió.

—Por supuesto— contestó Sam con una sonrisa

—¡Bien…!— Carlos tomó una bocanada de aire y la soltó bruscamente, se quedó pensando por un momento su respuesta miró a Sam y ella había dejado de lado el desayuno para prestarle mucha atención a Carlos, _"¿Es ahora o nunca?, aquí esta frente a mí la razón por la cual me comporto como un idiota, con esos ojos tan hermosos, llenos de brillo, esos labios tan sedosos_", miró a Sam fijamente a los ojos, Sam frunció el ceño, al ver que Carlos actuaba muy extraño. Él solo deseaba una cosa, perderse en la boca de Sam, se mordió el labio y se acercó a ella, "_Cálmate Carlos, no cometas una burrada, tranquilízate_" se reprendió a si mismo Carlos y reaccionó alejándose rápidamente de Sam

—Hey, comamos, la comida se enfría— dijo Carlos tratando de cambiar el tema.

—No no me cambies el tema, ¿qué pasa?— el intento de Carlos por cambiar el curso de la conversación falló.

—¡Ay Sam, es solo que me preocupo por ti! — dijo Carlos poniendo los ojos en blanco, soltando un suspiro en gesto de frustración. —Comamos, tengo hambre— agregó y comenzaron a darse banquete con ese rico desayuno, comieron en silencio por unos segundos, Sam sabía que había algo más allá de las palabras de Carlos, pero decidió no insistir más.

—Quiero decir, pues que no quiero que te lastimen, eres alguien a quien yo aprecio mucho— Carlos rompió el silencio, hizo una pausa, — y si… me molestó mucho verte así con Tom, pues no me habías comentado nada de que tu y él tuvieran algo— su voz denotaba angustia, Sam se levantó y lo abrazó.

—Eres la persona más linda y buena que he conocido Carlos— la voz de Sam empezó a quebrarse y unas lágrimas se asomaron de sus ojos —Siempre estas para escucharme y ayudarme, no importa lo que pase— se separó de él —Siempre he tratado de dar una imagen de chica fuerte e independiente, pero por una u otra razón siempre acabo así contigo, en estas condiciones— dijo Sam limpiándose las lágrimas y queriendo sonar algo divertida.

—Sam, no tienes idea de cuánto…— dijo Carlos tratando de ahogar su voz que comenzaba a quebrarse, no pudo decirlo, decirle que la amaba, que ella era la razón de sus alegrías y tristezas, soltó un suspiro de resignación. —Aprecio mucho que me tengas la confianza y me abras tu corazón, yo siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites— agregó Carlos, Sam no pudo evitarlo más y rompió en llanto, Carlos abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido, en caso tal quien debería estar llorando era él, se acercó a Sam y la abrazó, ésta lloró estrepitosamente sobre su hombro. —Sam debes ser más cuidadosa con tus decisiones— dijo Carlos tratando de aprovechar la debilidad de Sam para regañarla y que ella no cuestionara tal reprenda.

—¿Mis decisiones? Sí, lo sé, soy una tonta, siempre me enamoro del idiota, cara bonita, perseguido por miles de mujeres— dijo Sam soltando a Carlos —El chico con aires de Don Juan, que sólo sabe seducir y conquistar a cuantas se le da la gana— Sam comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, Carlos la seguía con la mirada. —El imbécil que no le importa un bledo mis sentimientos, que sólo le importa él mismo— el llanto de Sam había desaparecido y en su lugar una mueca de ira se percibía en su rostro. —¡Por un demonios Thomas William Hiddleston, sólo llegaste para a mi vida para complicarlo todo! —soltó Sam al viento. Carlos estaba confundido.

—Aguarda un momento… ¿Pasó algo que no sepa… entre tú y Tom, después que me fui? — pregunto Carlos.

—Anoche te marqué pero no contestaste.

—¿Anoche?... ahh si, no conteste pues ya estaba dormido— una mentira piadosa. —Además ¿para qué me querías? si se notaba que te la estabas pasando muy bien con el señor "puedo tirarme a cualquiera"— dijo Carlos con sarcasmo.

—¿Con quién?— dijo Sam en parte sorprendida por tal comentario pero a la vez soltando una carcajada.

—Me oíste bien, ese tipo se creé irresistible, sabe que puede conseguir a quien sea debido a sus millones y a su fama— el sarcasmo crecía más y más por parte de Carlos.

—Él no es…— Sam no término la frase.

—Todas las celebridades son así, él seguro colecciona mujeres, me pregunto ¿qué numero serás tú?…— La voz de Carlos soltaba odio y veneno. Sam lo miró horrorizada. — ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?... sabes que es la verdad. Lo que más me decepciona es que tú te dejaste llevar y caíste en su juego.

—¡NO PASO NADA! ¿Ya? ¿Contento?— Ahora era Sam quien hablaba con molestia.

—No te creo… lo que vi en el ascensor se veía muy… subido de tono. No creo que eso haya quedado hasta allí.

—¡Ya basta Carlos! ¿Qué clase de mujer me crees?

—Jah… Sam… eres mujer. Frente a un hombre como ese, no creo que la decencia y la moral jueguen un papel fundamental.

—¿Pero qué coño te pasa? Además es mi vida… y hago lo que quiera con ella, ¿eso en que te afecta?

—Pues veras querida, me afecta porque siempre soy yo el que termina con las camisas manchadas de rímel, delineador y mocos tuyos, cuando ya el imbécil te usa y te hecha a un lado, yo aguantó tus lloriqueos y tus quejas siempre, entonces sí, si me afecta…— Carlos sentía que la carótida le estallaría por la rabia que sentía. El ambiente estaba tenso, y mientras Carlos alzaba la voz, Sam gritaba mucho más alto, como en una guerra para ver quien gritaba más fuerte.

—Pues para tu información, anoche no pasó nada, bueno, lo único que pasó fue que dos tipos entraron a mi casa y me insultaron, me humillaron y el imbécil de Tom no hizo nada, al final terminé corriendo a esos dos tipejos junto a señor "puedo tirarme a cualquiera", como dices tú, anoche te necesitaba…— dijo Sam una vez más tratando de evitar que las lagrimas salieran, se levantó, tomó su bolso —Ya no te causare mas molestias, es muy desconsiderado de mi parte.

—¿Sabes qué?... puedes ir y revolcarte con cualquiera, con quien tu lo desees, no me interesa has tu vida, claro si a eso llamas vida— soltó Carlos con hastío.

—Carlos… — Sam no aguanto más y sus lágrimas corrieron una vez por su rostro, no podía aguantar que su mejor amigo también la humillara de esa manera y por primera vez en la vida se sintió sola —¿Por qué me dices estas cosas tan feas? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para merecer semejantes palabras?

—¡Maldita sea Sam, ¿No te das cuenta?

—Darme cuenta de qué— dijo Sam confundida secándose las lagrimas, Carlos se giro y al verla, allí tan frágil, tan herida (nuevamente), pero aun despeinada, con los ojos rojos y la nariz congestionada se veía preciosa ante sus ojos.

—¡De que… Te Amo! — Carlos soltó un susurro. Sam abrió sus ojos como platos. —Te amo Sam, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, ¿no te das cuenta que me muero de coraje al ver que otros jueguen con tus sentimientos? ¿Qué me duele ver que no te valoren como yo lo hago? Sin embargo tu decidas estar con ellos, con los que te hacen sufrir, cuando yo, lo único que quiero es cuidarte, amarte, llenarte de mimos y detalles, darte mi vida— La voz de Carlos se suavizaba al decir cada palabra, esa confesión hizo que Sam se paralizara por completo, ella no sabía qué hacer o decir, Carlos se acercó —Desde que te vi me pareciste la chica más hermosa y sincera, me enamore de ti desde el primer hola, me hechizaste en cuerpo y alma, pero he tratado de mantener esta amistad y ocultar mi amor hacía ti pues no quería que tu... — Carlos pasó su mano por el rostro de Sam secando las lagrimas presentes que no paraban de fluir, se acercó despacio, la miró fijamente a los ojos, Sam estaba estupefacta, Carlos se inclinó y sin pensarlo más posó sus labios sobres los de Sam.

Carlos sentía como si fuera el mismísimo cielo el que tocaba con las manos y la boca de Sam sabia al más delicioso néctar de placer, Sam tenía sus ojos abiertos en total asombro, al fin reaccionó empujándolo, agitó su cabeza aun confundida —Perdón, yo no sabía… nunca me lo imagine, no quise hacerte sufrir, lo lamento yo…yo…yo tengo que irme… lo siento— Sam tomó deprisa su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa de Carlos, mientras él trataba de alcanzarla, pero Sam tomo rápidamente un taxi y se marchó.

Sam sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba, primero se había enamorado de un celebrity boy, que tiene dos carceleros amargados vigilándole la vida, su mejor amigo le acababa de confesar su amor eterno, ya las cosas no iban a ser las mismas entre ellos, aunque ella no deseaba cambiar con él, sería muy incómodo verlo a la cara sabiendo lo que siente, sabiendo que puede herirlo con el mínimo comentario acerca de Tom. Su familia estaba lejos. —Por favor no tome la 5ta avenida, desvíese aquí y tome la 1501 Broadway déjeme en el Hard Rock Café— dijo Sam al taxista, ella necesitaba relajarse, alejarse un poco de todo ese caos, tenía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una buena banda en vivo y amaba el buen rock, tal vez correría con suerte de ver un buen concierto esa tarde, tomarse par de copas, sola, pensar y simplemente desconectarse del mundo aunque fuera por unas horas, la vibración proveniente del bolsillo le anunciaba que alguien llamaba, miró la pantalla, era Tom, colgó la llamada y apagó el móvil, quería estar sola, con sus pensamientos y nada más. Bajo del taxi y entró rápidamente al recinto, el Hard Rock café estaba casi vacío, era de esperar en una tarde de domingo, se sentó en una mesa al final de la sala, suspiró y se dejo llevar con el fondo musical, ***Bon Jovi "It's my Life".** —Sí señor, es mi vida— se dijo a sí misma y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, bienvenida al Hard Rock Café de New York, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle? — era la voz del camarero, Sam sin mirarlo.

—Tomare una cerveza.

—Bien, en un momento se la traigo… ¿Algo más? — dijo el chico, había algo familiar en esa voz, Sam levantó la mirada.

—¿Alán?

—¿Sam?— el chico hablo totalmente sorprendido

—¿Qué haces acá? — Sam estaba en shock "_Ah genial, lo que me faltaba_" pensó.

—Trabajo acá.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace unos meses llegue a la ciudad… oye Sam de verdad lo siento mucho…— dijo Alan nerviosamente refiriéndose a la manera como habían terminado las cosas entre los dos.

—Oh no, no te preocupes, ya eso está superado—dijo Sam un poco más relajada a la vez que mostraba una sonrisa a medias. —Y dime… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—De todo, ha pasado de todo, estuve en rehabilitación, ya tengo un año limpio, me alejé de la banda y me concreté a estudiar, comencé con Ingeniería del sonido, tal vez así pueda lograr ser un respetado Dj— dijo Alan de manera divertida, Sam soltó una carcajada. Sus ojos se cruzaron manteniéndose en sintonía por breves segundos.

—Me alegra verte y saber que estas bien Alan — Sam desvió la mirada.

—Hey, estoy a punto de terminar mi turno, te invito a unas copas al salir, aquí… ¿Qué opinas? Y así podremos hablar con calma, tenemos tanto de que hablar— dijo Alan sonriendo

—Emmmm, no creo que sea buena idea Alan, de verdad yo…

—Hey, tranquila, he cambiado, soy un hombre nuevo, aprendí de mis errores— Sam dudo unos segundos, Alan pusó esa típica cara de cachorrito regañado.

—Esta bien… te esperare— Alan asintió y se marchó a seguir su jornada.

_Era una típica mañana de domingo en New York y Tom comenzaba a extrañar el frio clima de Westminster y la rica comida de su madre. Vivir tanto tiempo entre hoteles ya lo estaba fastidiando y si a eso le sumabas la constante vigilancia por parte de Christian, daban un resultado tedioso para Tom. Se levantó de la cama aún con la pereza a flor de piel, lavó su rostro logrando despertar al 100%, cambió su pijama por su ropa de correr, tomó su Ipod y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró a Christian en la recepción charlando con el recepcionista, trato de pasar sin ser visto._

—_Buen día Tom… ¿A dónde vas? — sonó la voz presuntuosa de Christian_

—_A correr…¿O también me lo vas a prohibir?_

—_¡Oh vamos hombre… yo no te he prohibido nada, sólo te aconsejo lo que es bueno o malo para tu imagen._

—_Déjalo así Christian, hasta ahora tengo mi buen humor y deseo conservarlo por el resto del día— se puso los audífonos, se subió la capucha de su sweater y salió al paso de trote, notando como algunos paparazis estaban fuera esperando por algo de acción, se alejo rápidamente trotando._

_Tom quería salir corriendo, bueno prácticamente ya estaba corriendo, pero él deseaba alejarse de todo eso, tener un momento para él, volver a ser el chico de Wimbledon, el de hacía 10 años atrás, que salía con sus amigos libremente, que le gustaba una chica y simplemente lo decía, lo vivía sin esconderlo, sin tener que mentir para verla. "¿Cómo llegaron esos paparazis al callejón? ¿Por qué lo hacen?... si yo he sido tan amable con ellos, he sido tolerante, siempre he estado dispuesto a dar una entrevista, a brindar una sonrisa, acaso ¿eso no es suficiente? ¿Desde cuándo deje de ser el dueño de mi vida? ¿Por qué rayos Christian actuó así anoche? ¿Y Luke, realmente me desea ayudar con Sam? ¿O será una trampa de los dos?... por Dios Tom, ¿Qué tonterías estas pensando? Luke es tu amigo, nunca te haría tal cosa" Era lo que le decía su conciencia mientras corría lo más rápido que podía. Corrió un rato al ritmo de las mejores mezclas de Anne Mac, pasaría aproximadamente hora y media, cuando decidió regresar al Hotel, comió un desayuno ligero, tomó su móvil y decidió llamar a Sam, pero ésta no contestó, intentó varias veces pero en vano. Entró a su habitación con gran frustración y lanzó el móvil en la cama._

_(((TOC TOC))) —¿Se puede?—era la voz de Luke._

—_Pasa, pasa— dijo Tom de inmediato, Luke abrió la puerta y entró_

—_¿Cómo estás?_

—_Bien…— dijo Tom con resignación._

—_No suenas del todo bien, ¿Pasa algo?_

—_Creo que la embarre con Sam_

—_¿Por qué dices eso?_

—_La he estado llamando y nada que contesta— dijo Tom, Luke se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro._

—_Tranquilo dale tiempo, debe estar algo…herida— Luke titubeó en decir la última palabra._

—_¿Herida? — Tom lo miro confuso._

—_Pues sí, lo que ayer le dijo Christian, no fue nada agradable._

—_Ahhhh Christian…— dijo Tom frustrado —¿Qué carajos sucede con él?_

—_No lo sé, tal vez solo desea cuidar tu imagen— dijo Luke encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Qué te parece si salimos por allí, a tomarnos unas copas? Así te relajas un poco… ¿Qué dices? —agregó Luke._

—_No estoy de ánimos de salir a tomar._

—_Oh vamos Tom, ya pareces un viejito amargado… anímate— dijo Luke halándolo del brazo. Tom lo miró pensativo._

—_Deja que me dé una ducha, lo medito en la tina y ya luego te digo._

—_Bien… en una hora… listo… iremos a un buen sitio._

—_Pero no he dicho que si._

—_A la final dirás que si, te conozco—dijo Luke soltando una ruidosa carcajada._

—_Bueno, vete… nos vemos al rato, necesito ponerme guapo._

—_¿Más? —se le escapó a Luke_

—_¿Cómo? — Tom se incomodó._

—_Vale, estoy bromeando, date prisa hombre, te esperare en el lobby— dijo Luke tratando de cubrir la imprudencia que había cometido._

_Tom se dió un buen baño relajante, se vistió con un lindo pantalón de mezclilla negro franela de algodón blanca en cuello V, una chaqueta de gamuza azul y zapato casuales negros, tomó sus lentes de sol, los guindó del cuello de su franela, un poco de CK One de Calvin Klein y listo, salió de su habitación, se encontró con Luke en el Lobby._

—_¿Y bien… cual es el plan?_

—_He pensado en un sitio al cual desde hace mucho tiempo no vamos, bueno el de acá no se compara en nada al de Londres, pero sé que te gustara._

—_¿A cuál te refieres?_

—_Al Hard Rock Café_

—_Oh, genial, muero por oír un buen rock en vivo— dijo Tom y ambos abordaron el lindo coche propiedad de Mr. Hiddleston, una vez dentro, de camino al bar, Tom telefoneó nuevamente a Sam, ella no contestó, intentó de nuevo pero esta vez ella cogió la llamada pero colgó sin más. —¿Pero qué diantres?_

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_Me ha colgado._

—_Déjala tranquila, ya se le pasará… mujeres…— dijo Luke con un tono de sarcasmo._

_Llegaron a su destino y bajaron del vehículo, dispuesto a entrar en ese pequeño pero exclusivo lugar en el centro de New York, el Hard Rock Café era por excelencia el lugar donde se reunía la gente con apetito por la música selecta, ambos entraron y enseguida fueron abordados por una camarera que les dio la bienvenida._

Alan terminó su turno y se sentó junto a Sam, ambos comenzaron a charlar.

—Y bien… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? — dijo Alan al sentarse.

—Emmmmm, terminé la High School, presenté por Arqueología, estoy esperando los resultados de la prueba para irme a El Cairo, actualmente trabajo en una cafetería en el aeropuerto…

—Hey… ahora que lo mencionas… eres la chica de las noticias— Alan interrumpió a Sam

—¿Qué noticias?

—La que está saliendo con este actor… ¿Cómo es que se llama? — Alan se daba golpecitos en la sien como tratando de recordar

—No estamos saliendo, solo fue…

—Ahhh entonces si eres tu— interrumpió nuevamente Alán y soltó una carcajada

—Eso no es como lo dicen en la tele, solo fueron dos veces.

—Las veces que los han pillado— Alan con su peculiar y divertido tono de voz.

—Pero yo…— trató de defenderse Sam

—No te preocupes, no soy quien para juzgarte, ¿Cómo lo conociste? — preguntó Alán mientras tomaba la mano de Sam en señal de complicidad.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Tengo tiempo para escucharla— Alán sonrió apretando la mano de Sam.

—_Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Hard Rock Café New York, ¿qué puedo ofrecerles? — dijo la gentil camarera._

—_No se Tom… ¿Dónde quieres que nos sentemos? —dijo Luke_

_Tom escruto el lugar en busca de un sitio apartado donde pudieran charlar tranquilamente, lejos de las ventanas para no ser visto, pero cerca de alguna puerta para escapar si la situación lo ameritaba, de repente su mirada se detuvo en una mesa específica, la mesa del fondo, una chica acompañada de un caballero que apretaba fielmente su mano —¿Sam?— dijo sin más, Luke se giró a ver exactamente hacia donde apuntaba la mirada de Tom._

—_Ay no— dijo soltando un suspiro de fastidio. Tom comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sam, mientras veía como esta charlaba tan amenamente con su acompañante._

—**Es una historia muy larga— **dijo Sam mirando esos ojos azules, en los cuales hacía años atrás se perdía. Alan era un chico muy apuesto, con ese aire bohemio de Rockstar, su cabello castaño oscuro alborotado, cejas gruesas, vello facial que definía una sensual barba, su piel era blanca. Sam sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. A pesar de haber pasado casi 2 años desde la estrepitosa ruptura, no podía evitar sentir algo extraño dentro de ella. ¿Añoranza tal vez?

—Tengo tiempo para escucharla— Alán sonrió apretando la mano de Sam.

—Así que… ¿esta es la razón por la cual no respondías mis llamadas? — Una voz familiar interrumpió el momento, Sam soltó rápidamente la mano de Alan y levantó su rostro en busca de aquella voz, una mueca de espanto se asomó en su rostro.

—¿Tom?


	6. Pasado y presente

—¿Tom?— dijo Sam, lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, soltó bruscamente la mano de Alan, su corazón dio un vuelco, tal cual como si hubiese visto una aparición fantasmagórica. "¿Enserio? ¿Este día podría ponerse peor?" pensó. —¿Qué haces aquí? dijo Sam.

Tom permaneció en silencio sin apartar la mirada de Sam, sintió una opresión en su corazón, el coraje comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, apretó los puños, respiró profundo, soltó un suspiro seguido de una risa sarcástica. Miró al desconocido y miró a Sam de nuevo. —Luke me invitó a salir un rato, a relajarme un poco, pero veo que fue una mala idea, pues estoy consiguiendo lo contrario— era evidente que Tom estaba celoso, ardía de la rabia, ¿Quién era ese sujeto, que sujetaba la mano de Sam?.

—¡Claro! con un buen trago y una dosis de rock, los pensamientos se aclaran y resuelves los problemas— le espetó Sam complementando el sarcasmo de Tom, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y le brindó una sonrisa irónica al recién llegado. Alan observaba la escena y comenzó a sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente. —¿Me estas siguiendo o que carajos Tom? Porque no entiendo— Sam se levantó de la mesa miró a Luke y luego a Tom.

—Por favor Sam, no te creas que…— Tom trató de hablar.

—¿Crees que puedes llamar, aparecer o no sé qué otra cosa y ya, todo olvidado? No Tom, el señor Hitler y éste — girándose en dirección a Luke —…me humillaron y tu no hiciste nada, te quedaste parado viendo como él soltaba esa sarta de insultos y…¿Tu qué?— habló Sam con rabia pero con un tono de voz moderado, lo último que quería era un escándalo en un lugar público.

—Sam… será mejor que me retire, llámame luego— dijo Alan con voz temblorosa, levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Y éste quién es? — dijo Tom mirando al sujeto que se retiraba.

—Es Alan y no…— Sam miró a Alan —no es necesario que te vayas… nos vamos— dijo Sam lanzando una mirada desafiante hacia Tom.

—¿Ah sí? — intervino Alan, meneó la cabeza tratando de entender qué papel jugaba dentro de ese espectáculo.

—Disfruta tu tarde Tom— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza en gesto de burla.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Te vas así y nada más?... cobarde— susurró Tom.

—Te esperaré fuera Sam, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Alan guiñándole un ojo.

—Pero… ¿Quién carajos es él? ¿Otro amigo enamorado? — Tom levantó el tono de voz, haciendo que las pocas personas en el sitio posaran sus miradas en él, dándose cuenta de su reacción, meneó la cabeza y resopló tratando de mantener la calma

—Tom yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí— le dijo Luke al oído.

Sam y Tom se conectaron en una mirada cargada de confusión, tristeza, ira y frustración. Sam se volteó sin decir más, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar. Tom caminó rápidamente hacia Sam y la sujeto fuerte del brazo girándola. Luke hizo un mohín de obstinación, cruzó los brazos y se alejó del lugar.

—No Sam, no te vayas por favor, quiero hablar contigo— Tom se calmó de inmediato bajando el tono de voz, comprendiendo que nada ganaría reclamando, al final ella estaba herida y él estaba celoso, sin embargo uno de los dos tenía que ceder y fue Tom. —Es más dile a tu amigo que venga, yo invito— Luke se acercaba con dos tragos de whiskey en las manos, le dio uno a Tom y dio un sorbo del otro vaso, miró a Sam fingiendo una sonrisa. —¿A ti no te importa si nos acompañan? — dijo Tom mirando a Luke, aunque Luke no sabía de que hablaba Tom sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Muy amable de tu parte Tom pero…— dijo alejándose un poco de él. —No queremos interrumpir su tarde de chicos, además tu y yo no tenemos de que hablar— agregó Sam soltándose del agarre de Tom alejándose despacio sin dejar de mirar esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca.

—Sam por favor... no me dejes así— suplicó Tom tomándole la mano. Luke chasqueó la lengua y puso los ojos en blanco, nuevamente se alejó, ver eso le revolvía el estomago.

—No Tom suéltame, tengo que irme, me esperan…— Tom no tenía intenciones de soltarla, se acercó más a ella e intentó abrazarla, ya no le importaba nada si los veían a o no, Sam levantó los brazos tratando de evitar el acercamiento.

—Oye… ella te pidió que la soltaras amigo, déjala en paz— Apareció Alan al rescate, se acercó rápidamente a la pareja y se interpuso entre Sam y Tom, haló a Sam con fuerza, decidido a apartarla de aquel hombre. Si las miradas mataran Tom se habría convertido en homicida en ese instante, apretó sus puños y se le fue encima a Alan, de la nada apareció Luke jalándolo de la chaqueta.

—Tom, cálmate, no hagas algo de lo cual te puedes arrepentir— dijo Luke intentando calmarlo tomándolo del brazo, mientras Alan arrastraba a Sam hasta la salida.

Tom se quedó estático, mirando como Sam se alejaba mientras él se llenaba de ira.

—Tom dale tiempo, sólo eso necesita, un poco de tiempo y…espacio— dijo Luke pasando su mano por la espalda de Tom en señal de compañerismo, Tom se giró asentó con resignación, dio un sorbo a su trago y se sentaron en la misma mesa donde estaba Sam hace unos minutos.

Sam caminaba al lado de Alan, y todo lo sentía tan irreal, a su derecha estaba su ex, ese hombre que había amado con locura, que había destrozado su corazón, el mismo que había sido su primera vez, a quien le entregó todo su ser, que hace unos minutos la defendió de Tom, recordó las veces en la que Alan se comportaba como buen novio y la llenaba de mimos, atenciones, que era el chico rudo que no le temblaba el pulso para llevarse por delante a quien fuera con tal de no perder a Sam, pues si, Alan en un momento había amado con locura a Sam, pero las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar cuando Sam se distanció de su grupo de amistades en común, para dedicarse de lleno a la escuela, eran jóvenes y en ese tiempo Alan sólo quería divertirse, pero Sam a pesar de haber cometido unas cuantas locuras, había decidido madurar y forjarse un futuro, allí fue cuando Alan conoció a Megan, una sensual stripper que trabajaba en la misma disco en la cual Alan solía poner música, con el tiempo Sam había pasado a un segundo plano y él estaba envuelto en un apasionante romance que por desgracia para Alan fue descubierto por Sam.

Después de la estrepitosa ruptura, este se había dedicado a seguir viviendo la vida loca entre alcohol y drogas, con su banda tocaba en algunos locales de la ciudad, pero cada día empeoraba su adicción hacia los estupefacientes, cayendo día a día hasta tocar fondo.

—¿Ese era el actor? —dijo Alan rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

—Si— dijo Sam manteniendo la mirada en el suelo mientras caminaban sin parar.

—Que gracioso… nunca había visto a alguien tan encabronado— dijo Alan soltando una carcajada

—¿Cómo? — Sam parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿No lo viste? Estaba celosísimo…

Sam agitó su cabeza como si eso la ayudara a sacudirse los pensamientos nocivos. —¿Estaba celoso? ¿Tú crees?

—Obviamente, de haber tenido un arma me habría aniquilado— Alan con su peculiar sentido del humor. —¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—Ehhmmm— Sam dudó en responder.

—Oh vamos, sin pena…

—Una semana—dijo Sam arrugando la nariz.

—Wow— fue la único sonido que pudo gesticular Alan.

—¿Y bien… a donde vamos? — dijo Sam deteniéndose para mirar a su alrededor

Alan se encogió de hombros —Hay un buen lugar al doblar la esquina ¿Te apetece?

—Lo que sea… quiero tomarme un par de tragos.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al lugar que había dicho Alan, llegaron y ordenaron sus respectivas bebidas. Sam pidió una botella de tequila, Alan una botella de…agua.

—¿En serio no vas a beber? —dijo Sam ofreciéndole un trago a Alan

—No, llevo un año limpio, sobrio, libre…

—Ya… ya entendí…¿A qué se debe ese cambio?

—Toque fondo— dijo Alan sin más, Sam se quedó helada mirándolo —Verás… después que me dejaste, las cosas no fueron muy buenas para mi, tal vez el karma por haberte hecho daño…— Alan hizo una pausa y tomó un gran sorbo de agua. —con la banda me iba mal, peleaba casi todos los días con los chicos y mi problema…

—¿Problema? — Sam estaba confundida

—Si Sam, yo no pude dejarlo como tú lo hiciste, cuando fui a buscarte me dijeron que te habías mudado, creo que me deprimí, comencé a aumentar las dosis, era más frecuente y perdí la cabeza— la voz de Alan comenzaba a quebrarse —Te admiro Sam, tu tuviste la voluntad de dejarlo sin ayuda, yo no pude, mi vida se iba a la mierda, estaba solo.

—¿Y Megan? — Sam no lograba entender, se suponía que él la había engañado con esa chica, al menos esperaba que dicha relación hubiese sido duradera.

—Me dejó a los dos días, pareciera ser que solo le gustaban los chicos ajenos— dijo y soltó una carcajada, Sam se le unió.

Las horas pasaron y Sam bebía tequila, un trago tras otro, a pesar de no beber con frecuencia era increíble la resistencia que tenía, al llegar la noche ya se había tomado una botella ella sola, por su parte Alan se había atiborrado de agua y gaseosas. Charlaron amenamente de todas sus vivencias durante esos casi dos años sin verse, de los planes que tenia cada uno, de algunas cosas triviales, un par de chistes. El móvil de Sam no dejaba de sonar, tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Tom, mensajes de texto donde se leía "Por favor contesta", "Sam no seas grosera", "necesitamos hablar", "SAM ATIENDE EL MALDITO TELEFONO", "¿Muy ocupada?", "Esta bien, como quieras", realmente Tom estaba molesto y celoso, Sam reía al leer cada mensaje, pero era normal, ya las copas se le habían subido a la cabeza, tomó el móvil y marcó el número de Tom pero enseguida Alan le quitó el teléfono de las manos. Sam estaba completamente ebria.

—Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos— dijo Alan tomándola entre sus brazos.

—Pe.. pedo pur que yo es sgha bien— trató de hablar Sam

—Por Dios, no puedes ni hablar— Alan intentó contener la risa, Sam trató de soltarse del agarre de Alan pero no pudo.

Alan pagó la cuenta y salieron en busca de un taxi, lo abordaron y una vez dentro Sam reventó en llanto.

"Afff genial, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿La abrazo? ¿Palmaditas en el hombro? ¡Rayos!" pensaba Alan sin poder decidirse a hacer algo, finalmente puso su mano en la espalda de Sam, ella al sentir su tacto se viró y lo abrazó llorando ahora sobre su pecho, Alan se sorprendió enormemente de esa reacción, se puso un poco tenso, pero luego comprendió que Sam sólo necesitaba un consuelo, pasó su mano por el cabello de ella y se quedó en silencio, mientras el dulce perfume de Sam entraba por sus fosas nasales, era ese dulce aroma que tanto le recordaba a sus años de preparatoria, era la fragancia favorita de Sam, por un momento se sintió embriagada por ese exquisito olor, Sam detuvo su llanto y comenzó a olfatear la camisa de Alan, éste se quedó atónito ante el brusco cambio de ánimo en Sam. —¿Es…elgh mismo perfume que te re…gale? — dijo Sam apuntándolo con el dedo índice. Alan sólo sonrió. —Perdóname… que horror. Tenemos años sin vernos, nos vemos y me ves en estas fachas— dijo Sam haciendo un puchero. Alan soltó una risa.

—Estas hermosa Sam, borracha y todo, pero una borrachita hermosa al fin de cuentas— Alan tenía un brillo en sus ojos. Sam sonrió y se recostó en el hombro de Alan abrazándose a su cuello.

—No contesta Luke, sabrá Dios que estarán haciendo— Tom permanecía sentado en aquella mesa del Hard Rock Café, con su amigo al lado y aunque ya había tomado mucho whiskey no sentía que alcohol hubiese hecho efecto.

—Déjala en paz, ya vendrá ella rogando, buscándote…— Luke por otra parte si comenzaba a sentirse mareado, pero aún estaba consciente.

—No, iré a buscarla, no podré dormir si no arreglo las cosas con ella hoy— dijo Tom y se levantó de la mesa, le hizo una señal a la camarera —La cuenta, por favor.

—Siéntate Tom, no seas Tonto… si vas a buscarla ella pensara que estas loquito por ella y hará contigo lo que se le dé la gana.

—Debo verla Luke, tocarla, besarla… ¡Mierda! ¿Qué me pasa? — se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Luke soltó una carcajada.

—_La cuenta señor—_ era la camarera, Tom miró el papel, sacó unos billetes y los dejo dentro de la libreta de cuero.

—Andando— dijo Tom golpeando la rodilla de Luke.

Se montaron en el coche y emprendieron su camino hacia el departamento de Sam, durante el recorrido Luke trató de persuadir a Tom para que regresaran al Hotel, sin embargo todo intento fue en vano, llegaron a su destino y bajaron del vehículo, justo en el momento que Sam bajaba de un taxi junto a Alan.

—Gracias por traerme Alan— la voz de Sam sonaba más lucida.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba?

—Estoy bien, tranquilo, la pase muy bien, de verdad me gustó mucho verte de nuevo.

—Ay Sam, no sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, creo que te llame con el pensamiento— Ambos se echaron a reír.

—Descansa Alan, ya nos veremos otro día— se acercó y le dio un abrazo, pero en su pecho se desbocó una furia galopante y él sintió exactamente lo mismo, sin pensarlo Alan se inclinó un poco, la sujetó con más fuerza y disimuladamente comenzó la búsqueda por los labios de Sam, en unos segundos había dado con su objetivo. Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir los dulces labios de Alan, pero sin más se dejo llevar, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino. Fuese como fuese Sam comprendió, en ese instante, que aun Alan era dueño de una pequeña parte de su corazón.

Al otro lado de la calle un corazón se desgarraba y un par de ojos que miraban la escena se empañaban de lágrimas. Tom no podía creer lo que veía, Sam besaba a… otro. Se giró hacia Luke quien asomaba una mueca de espanto.

—Regresemos al Hotel— dijo Tom con la voz partida.

Y así fue, ambos se dieron la vuelta, abordaron el auto y se marcharon sin más.

Por fracción de segundos Sam se encontró sumergida en aquel beso, pero la imagen de Tom, esa sonrisa, esos ojos verdes golpearon su subconsciente, empujando rápidamente a Alan, meneó la cabeza —No, no no…— soltó rápidamente, Alan la miró con cierta confusión.

—Lo siento Sam, yo…

—Vete…— susurró Sam

—Sam… de verdad yo…

—Adiós Alan— dijo y se giró caminando hacia la puerta de su edificio. Alan permaneció en silencio, al cabo de unos minutos tomó un taxi y se marchó.

Tom y Luke llegaron al Hotel. Ambos caminaron rápidamente evadiendo a algunos paparazzis que estaban en la entrada, al llegar al lobby Christian estaba sentado en un rincón leyendo una revista y tomando un café, alzó la mirada —Hey, Tom… me llamaron hace rato desde…— no pudo terminar de hablar porque Tom le lanzó una mirada gélida, sin cruzar palabra se dio la vuelta y se marchó a su habitación —¿Y a este, que le pasó? — preguntó a Luke, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros y seguir a Tom.

Tom llegó a su habitación y descargó su ira con un pobre florero que estaba en una mesa cerca de puerta, arrogándolo a un lado, dio unos pasos y tomó otro que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y cuando estaba dispuesto a lanzarlo.

—Hey… basta Tom…— dijo Luke entrando deprisa en la habitación

—Soy un imbécil…

—No, Tom… no lo eres…— Luke trato de calmarlo

—Tú la viste… se estaba besando con…— dijo Tom, soltó un gruñido y se llevo las manos hacia su rostro.

—A ver Tom… estamos algo tomados, era de noche, tal vez no era ella… o tal vez no era lo que parecía— dijo Luke tratando de ser razonable

—Una mierda Luke, sé exactamente lo que vi… era ella… esa mentirosa— la voz se le llenaba de ira. Luke agito con fuerza la cabeza

—Trata de dormir un poco Tom, no le des tanta importancia, si ella hizo eso, sus razones tendrá… o que se yo… haz lo mismo, para que ella vea que no es agradable… ay… ya no sé ni lo digo, solo trata de relajarte. Si quieres te traigo un té— Luke hablo atropellando las palabras.

—No, déjame solo— dijo Tom calmadamente.

Luke salió de la habitación de Tom dispuesto a irse a descansar pero Christian lo intercepto.

—¿Me vas a decir que carajos le pasa a Tom?

—Es esta chica… Samanta, al parecer Tom no es el único que la corteja.

—¿Cómo? — Christian abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Sí, la chica resultó ser toda una cajita de sorpresas— dijo Luke con un tono divertido que denotaba la ebriedad en él.

—Ahora con más razón, quiero que me averigües todo de ella, debemos aprovechar esta pequeña coyuntura para dar el golpe definitivo y que Tom se aleje de ella— dijo Christian haciendo una pausa mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su saco —Toma— agrego entregándole algo a Luke.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Llámalo, él te ayudara. Es un viejo amigo, hoy estaba rebuscando en mi cartera y encontré su tarjeta, nos puede servir de gran ayuda.

—¿Quién es él?

—Su nombre es Raymond Carter, ex agente de la CIA, me debe un par de favores, habla con él… quiero saber todo acerca de esa chica— sentencio Chris, Luke asentó y guardo la tarjeta en su bolsillo, seguidamente se retiro hacia su habitación.

La mañana del lunes llegó y los rayos del sol golpearon los parpados de Sam, quien al oír la alarma soltó un bufido, de un manotazo tumbo la fuente de aquel ruido, la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, poco a poco se fue incorporando hasta salir de la cama metiéndose de inmediato al baño, tomó una ducha mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, de repente varias imágenes del día anterior vinieron a su cabeza, el encuentro con Alan, Tom llegando al bar, ella tomando sin parar, el beso con Alan, abrió los ojos como plato, "¿Qué rayos paso anoche?" pensó. Salió de la ducha, se vistió, se preparo un café fuerte, tomo una aspirina y salió de prisa hacia la cafetería, aunque solo deseaba quedarse en cama dormitando todo el día.

Al otro lado de la ciudad Tom tomaba una ducha relajante, aunque él había bebido bastante, no sentía ningún indicio de haberlo hecho. Se vistió y salió de su habitación con ropa deportiva dispuesto a correr un buen rato para despejarse y alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos, saludo a los trabajadores del hotel y no pudo evitar encontrarse con Christian en el ascensor.

—Hey Tom, buen día— dijo Christian muy sonriente

—Buen día Chris— contesto secamente Tom.

—¿Cuál será la ruta de hoy?

—¿Piensas enviar una tropa de guardaespaldas a seguirme? — Tom estaba a la defensiva.

—No Tom— dijo Christian meneando la cabeza —Me ofende tu sarcasmo.

—Entonces, déjame en paz— Dijo Tom, las puertas se abrieron y salió trotando del ascensor.

Christian estaba impactado por la actitud de Tom y sin pensarlo telefoneo a Luke. —¿Ya hablaste con Raymond? — dijo de inmediato.

—Buen día Christian— Luke sonaba adormilado

—¿Ya hablaste con Raymond? — la voz de Christian adoptaba un tono autoritario.

—Ya lo llamo, dame un minuto— Luke finalizo la llamada y se levanto de la cama a regañadientes, busco la tarjeta en su saco y marcó el numero que allí especificaba.

_Raymond Carter era un viejo amigo del empresario Cristian Hodell, que hacía años atrás habían coincidido en algunos seminarios de liderazgo, en su tiempo Christian ya era dueño de una prestigiosa empresa de publicidad y se había ofrecido generosamente a recomendarlo con ciertas agencias, lo que le había ayuda a Raymond a conseguir un buen cargo dentro de diversas instituciones gubernamentales, como la CIA y el FBI, razón por la cual Raymond estaba eternamente agradecido con Christian, con el tiempo Raymond se había convertido en uno de los mejores analistas de datos y en ratos libres se dedicaba a ejerce su segunda profesión como investigador privado._

—¿Diga? — una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea intimido a Luke.

—¡Buen dia, señor… ¿Raymond Carter?

—Él habla… ¿Quién es usted? — dijo el hombre sin rodeos.

—Lo llamo de parte de Christian Hodell, soy uno de sus empleados… fíjese… ehhhmmm— Luke titubeo

—¿Qué necesita mi buen amigo? — la voz de aquel hombre se suavizo un poco.

—Bueno… necesita un gran favor suyo.

—Lo que sea… dígame— Luke comenzó a calmarse un poco al notar que aquella voz mostraba amistad.

—Es acerca de una chica… su nombre es Samanta. Christian desea obtener toda la información relacionada a ella.

— ¿Y desea que yo la investigue? — interrumpió Carter.

(((TOC TOC))) Alguien llamaba a la puerta, Luke camino hacia ella, al abrirla era Christian. —Pasa— susurro Luke.

—Ehhh si, desea saberlo todo…— Luke comenzó a titubear de nuevo. Christian le arrebato el móvil.

—Hey Raymond, amigo… ¿Cómo estás? — dijo Christian al teléfono.

—Christian… hombre… tanto tiempo.

—Muy bien Ray, seré breve, necesito urgentemente saberlo todo acerca de esa chica… ¿Sabes Tom?...¿El chico que represento?

—Si… si… ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Anda envuelto en un romance con una chiquilla.

—Ah sí, he visto las noticias… una gran polémica— dijo Carter chasqueando la lengua.

—Bien… necesito saberlo todo, donde nació, quienes son sus padres, si tiene hermanos, primos, mascota, donde estudio, sus amigos, si tiene alguna manía, vicio, que marca de shampoo usa, su comida favorita… TODO

—Muy bien… en una semana te tendré la información.

Sin más Christian finalizo la llamada devolviéndole el móvil a Luke de un golpe en su pecho. —Listo— dijo y se marcho.

Mientras Tom corría libremente por el Central Park, las fans de acercaban pidiendo fotos y autógrafos, el amablemente cedía a sus peticiones sonriendo como siempre, pero no podía sacar a Sam de su mente, ese beso con aquel hombre, "¿Quién rayos es ese Alan?" pensaba una y otra vez, la incertidumbre se apoderaba de él a cada paso que daba, agobiado de tantas chicas y sus pensamientos constantes torturándolo decidió regresar al Hotel.

Sam llego a la cafetería, de prisa se puso su uniforme y comenzó la jornada, llegaba unos minutos tardes, pero Gordon no le dio importancia, sin embargo Carlos la miraba de lejos tratando de captar su atención para saludarla, pero Sam evito cualquier contacto visual con él.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, ordenes iban y venían, el único trato que tenían Sam y Carlos era a la hora de entregar una orden y de buscar el pedido. "Que estúpido fui, ahora ni me habla… eres un imbécil Carlos, nunca debiste haberle dicho lo que sentías por ella" pensaba Carlos constantemente. Por otro lado Sam se sentía incomoda, ella quería mucho a Carlos, pero sentía que con tan solo hablarle alimentaria las esperanzas en Carlos de un posible romance, que tal vez tendería a confundir a su amigo y no quería eso.

La semana pasaba rápidamente, Sam con su rutina diaria, cafetería-casa-cafetería. En algunas ocasiones sentía ganas enormes de telefonear a Tom porque lo extrañaba, pero se controlaba. Alan había ido a la cafetería a visitar a Sam en son de amigos, le había pedido disculpa por aquel beso innumerable cantidad de veces, pero ya Sam le había restado importancia, aunque no podía evitar sentir ciertas cosas estando en presencia de él, mientras Carlos se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Qué hace este aquí? ¿Qué busca? Y se cuestionaba "Genial ahora que me sincere con ella, aparece el ex", Carlos se llenaba de ira y celos, la distancia entre él y Sam crecía cada día.

Tom por su lado trataba de lidiar con la prensa, los paparazis, las fans, con las ganas inmensurables de llamar a Sam y decirle que la extrañaba, pero su orgullo era más grande, había llegado el día de los Teen Choices Awards y él debía asistir porque estaba nominado a Mejor Villano, nominación que compartía con su colega Lana Parrilla. Esta era la noche que había planeado Christian, Tom se tomaría unas fotos con ella y comenzarían a esparcir el rumor. En vista de que Tom había creado cierta lejanía con Sam, Christian y Luke habían aprovechado para hacer de las suyas, la investigación de Carter llegaría al día siguiente, sin embargo ya Luke había ideado un plan de desprestigio contra Sam. Los días siguientes el rumor de su supuesto romance con Lana había llegado a los medios, quienes mostraban las fotos de ambos abrazándose en la alfombra roja de la entrega de premios, esto le había caído muy mal a Sam, quien veía la tele disimuladamente durante su turno en la cafetería, no obstante muy dentro de ella sabía que no era más que una treta publicitaria, pero las dudas y los celos se asomaban de vez en cuando.

—Así que…¿Ya te ha cambiado por otra?— la voz de Carlos sonaba tan petulante que por un momento Sam sintió repugnancia, después de tantos días sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra y de evitarlo, este de acercaba sin más a decir semejante cosa. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—No empieces Carlos.

—Es increíble ver cómo has cambiado Sam, ya ni me miras, ni me hablas.

—Carlos por favor no quiero…

—¿Herirme?...ya lo haces Sam, con tu indiferencia. No te pido que sientas lo mismo que yo siento, pero al menos no me trates como si fuese un desconocido, que no me lo merezco— soltó Carlos y se alejo. Esas palabras estaban tan llenas de razón que Sam se sintió terrible.

—_¿Samanta…Andrade? — _una voz masculina se oyó, Sam se giro en dirección a esta.

—Si…dígame, soy yo.

—Tengo un paquete para usted, firme aquí por favor— Sam se acerco al hombre e hizo lo que le indicaba, luego el sujeto se marcho.

—¿Qué es eso? — Pregunto Gordon a la vez que se acercaba con curiosidad, Sam se encogió de hombros —Carlos por favor, cierra ya— agregó Gordon indicando que la jornada había concluido.

—No lo sé… déjame ver— dijo Sam mientras abría el paquete, se quedo helada ante el contenido, era un hermoso vestido azul acompañado de una caja de bombones, con una notita que decía "Perdóname…¿Me darías una oportunidad de enmendar mi error? Deseo verte con ese lindo vestido, esta noche en el MASA, ¿Te parece a las 8?" en ese instante sintió la vibración de su móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón, al mirar la pantalla sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, leer el nombre de Tom la hizo olvidarse del mundo, viendo aquel presente tan hermoso respiro profundo y contesto la llamada. —Sí, si… Tom. Te perdono, esta hermoso el vestido… ¿Cómo supiste que amo los bombones de Amaretto? A las 8 me parece genial… ¿Pasas por mi? — Sam estaba realmente emocionada.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas Sam?

—Oh vamos, no tengas pena… acabo de recibir el paquete, es hermoso Tom, de verdad, no debiste haberte molestado.

—Un momento Sam… de verdad no se qué rayos hablas ¿Qué paquete?

—Pe…pero, aquí dice…— tomo la tarjeta —Perdóname, dame una oportunidad y bla bla bla… ¿No has sido tú?

—No

—¿Entonces quien…— Sam no pudo finalizar la frase, al levantar su mirada se percato que Alan se encontraba fuera de la cafetería y le hacía gesto a través del vidrio, apuntaba el paquete y sonreía mientras leía en sus labios "¿Te gusto?"

—Seguramente fue el tipito ese… el que te besaba la otra noche frente a tu departamento— soltó Tom sin contemplación. Sam sintió como el aire escapaba de su cuerpo sin previo aviso. Estaba en shock ¿Cómo diablos sabia Tom acerca de eso?

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Sabes que Sam?...olvídalo, fui un idiota al pensar que tal vez tu y yo…— Tom hizo una pausa soltando una risa sarcástica —Veo que no has perdido el tiempo— Tom finalizo la llamada.

Sam miraba a Alan sonreír, miraba su móvil y sentía que le arrancaban el corazón. Estaba en una encrucijada, en medio de una batalla entre su pasado y su presente.


	7. Un Secreto

Capitulo 7 – Un Secreto

…"Seguramente fue el tipito ese… el que te besaba la otra noche frente a tu departamento"… la voz de Tom resonaba en la cabeza de Sam una y otra vez, ¿Cómo demonios Tom sabia eso?, Sam estaba completamente fuera de sí, a la vez que sentía como un tren pasaba por encima de ella, aplastándola y dejándola tirada en el suelo, sin poder reaccionar, ni moverse, estaba en shock. ¿Que acaba de pasar? Se pregunto Sam a sí misma.

—¿Te ha gustado?— La voz de Alan se escucho claramente, a la vez que entraba por la puerta que gentilmente había abierto Gordon.

—Ahmm— Sam trato de coordinar sus pensamientos, meneo la cabeza —Si— se giro hacia Alan sin poder ocultar su confusión —Gracias.

—Entonces… ¿Me das la oportunidad?— dijo Alan esperanzado.

—Alan… yo... — Sam se quedo pensativa por unos segundos —Es muy lindo el detalle que me has enviado, la verdad un lindo vestido… los bombones...

—Sí, se que te gustan los de Amaretto y sé que tu color favorito es el azul, así que… ¿Qué opinas?

Sam estaba impresionada de ver que aun después de tanto tiempo Alan aun recordaba esos pequeños detalles.

—¿Te veo a las 8:00 en el MASA? ¿O te busco en tu departamento un poco antes?— Alan comenzaba a titubear. Sam seguía confundida y solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. —Excelente, pero… sí que… ¿Llegas al restaurante o te busco?

…"Seguramente fue el tipito ese… el que te besaba la otra noche frente a tu departamento"…de nuevo la voz de Tom haciéndose presente allí en su cabeza, Sam no lograba organizar sus ideas, oía a Alan pero no le prestaba atención, actuaba por simple inercia.

—¡Samanta! — dijo Alan con firmeza —Yujuuu ¿Estas allí?

—¿Eh?...si, si… yo llego— dijo Sam sin más.

—¿Sabes donde es? En el Time Wagner Center… te esperare afuera… ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien— dijo Sam. Alan se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esbozo una linda sonrisa en su rostro y se marcho.

En el momento que Alan salió, por fin Sam reaccionó. Tom sabia lo del beso con Alan, pero ¿Cómo se había enterado? Alan, quien hace unos días había vuelto a su vida, sin culpa alguna se había ganado un enemigo, ahora le mandaba regalos y la invitaba a cenar. ¿Enmendar un error? ¿Acaso Alan pretendía arreglar las cosas con Sam?, ¿Después de tanto tiempo, llegar como si nada paso y pretender volver de buenas a primeras?, la respuesta… Si.

Sam se había marchado a su casa con aquel paquete entre las manos, miles de interrogantes en su cabeza y millones de sentimientos mezclados dentro de sí mismas. Al entrar por la puerta de su departamento no pudo evitarlo y telefoneo a Tom pero todo intento era en vano pues la llamada caía directo al buzón de voz

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde, en el Wellington Hotel, Tom sentía como su corazón se llenaba de tristeza, ira y celos, últimamente no se lograba concentrar en sus asuntos, en su mente solo estaba Sam, todos los momentos hermosos, los besos, las caricias, el tenerla entre sus brazos, pero entre sus pensamientos irrumpía el rostro de aquel hombre, esos labios besando a su Sam, las manos recorriendo esa dulce espalda que él tanto adoraba, por impulso golpeo la mesa que estaba frente a él, haciendo que Geraldine, la mujer que lo preparaba para la entrevista, diera un salto hacia atrás y lo mirara con temor.

—Lo siento Geraldine, no quise asustarte.

—Tranquilo Tom… no te preocupes.

—Arghhh ¿Qué rayos me pasa? Nunca me había sentido así— soltó Tom con mucha frustración, llevándose las manos hacia su cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede Tom? Debe ser algo muy grave… para verte así— La voz de Geraldine era serena.

—Que soy un idiota Geraldine… un imbécil— dijo Tom con rabia, la mujer lo miro atónita.

—No eres eso Tom, no te trates así… cuéntame que paso, porque no entiendo.

—Ay mi querida amiga, además de tonto, estoy despeinado— dijo tratando de ser gracioso, Geraldine comenzó a peinar su cabello.

—Muy bien querido T-hiddy, te pondré guapo, con una condición…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál? — Tom entrecerró sus ojos.

—Que me lo cuentes todo… y que dejes de tratarte así— dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Tom había puesto al corriente a su querida estilista, contándole todos los detalles de cómo había conocido a Sam, como poco a poco comenzó a sentirse altamente atraído, sus constantes peleas con Christian por sus escapadas diarias para verla, la polémica con los paparazis, el inconveniente entre Sam y Christian, el hecho de cómo hacia unos días atrás Sam había roto su corazón… —Es que la hubieses visto… allí de los más feliz, besándose con… ese imbécil… Arghh— soltó Tom apretando los puños tratando de controlar su ira.

—Cálmate hombre, que te va a dar un mal… haz tu lo mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Por Dios Tom, eres un hombre guapo, sexi… por no decir, uno de los más deseados en el mundo, puedes darte el lujo de salir con quien quieras… Haz tu lo mismo, sal con alguien mas, así… si ella de verdad siente algo por ti, lo va a pasar muy mal.

—Yo no soy así Geraldine… ¿utilizar a una mujer para llegar a otra?, eso es ruin, tu sabes que yo no soy así.

—No la vas a utilizar, dile a una amiga… no sé, ¿qué tal esa tal Lana?, la del rumor… ambos están de acuerdo.

—Podría ser…

—Claro… así te darás cuenta si en verdad la fulana Sam siento o no algo por ti.

Por muy locas que sonaran esas palabras, había cierto grado de razón en ellas, Tom debía buscar la manera de averiguar quién era ese "Alan" y de una vez por todas saber que era lo que sentía realmente Sam por él. Se levanto de la silla y se dispuso en dirección a la habitación de Luke, donde habían preparado un set para una sesión de fotos para la revista People, al llegar, saludo a Lucas, el fotógrafo, seguido de los asistentes del mismo y Luke que estaban en el lugar. Luego de algunos minutos, unas cuantas tomas, algunas bromas… la sesión había culminado, el móvil de Tom sonó, era su hermana Emma.

—Emma…hermanita… ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

—Hola feo… ¿Cómo estás?

—Ehehe, pues…— Tom soltó un suspiro —Encerrado aquí en el hotel, ya sabes puro trabajo y hotel…

—Owwww… algo me dice que mi hermanito necesita salir… estoy en la ciudad, llegue esta mañana, ¿Cenamos juntos esta noche?... ¿sushi?... yo invito.

—Oh por Dios, me parece una idea fenomenal, de verdad necesito platicarte muchas cosas.

—Muy bien, te recojo a las 7:30… ¿Está bien?

—Sí, si Emma, genial— Dijo Tom y ambos finalizaron la llamada.

Tom se ducho rápidamente, procurando no mojar su cabellos, así no perder la pulcra imagen que le había proveído Geraldine, jeans negros, camisa azul de rayas, botas negras de cuero, con una espectacular chaqueta del mismo material de su calzado, su loción de costumbres y listo, bajo al lobby a esperar a su hermana, quien llego a los pocos minutos.

Fuera del Time Warner Center, Alan esperaba impaciente a Sam, miraba su reloj, se acomodaba el chaleco, chequeaba su aliento con su mano derecha frente a su rostro, y por raro que pareciese era presa de los nervios que crecían dentro de él a cada segundo. En su mano izquierda llevaba una rosa roja, se movía de un lado para otro, de repente de detuvo y quedo sin aliento, al ver a Sam llegar en un taxi, al bajar pudo ver lo hermosa que estaba, el vestido azul le quedaba a la perfección, su cabello suelto caía en cascada por su hombro y su pecho, estaba realmente exquisita, Alan trago grueso y se acerco en dirección a ella.

—Perdona Alan, pero había mucho tráfico— Alan agito su cabeza fuertemente, saliendo del trance que le había producido ver a Sam tan hermosa.

—No te preocupes— dijo Alan mirándola con cara de idiota —Te ves hermosa— Sam sonrió tímidamente, Alan la tomo de la mano y le entrego la rosa, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, Sam cerró los ojos y el rostro de Tom apareció en su mente, sonrió. —¿Entramos?— dijo finalmente Alan ofreciéndole el brazo a Sam, esta lo tomo y entraron enseguida al edificio. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 4, el lugar era hermoso, lujosas lámparas colgaban de un techo con un diseño tan espectacular que solo podía ser concebido dentro de la imaginación de un arquitecto salido de la ***Matrix**, la decoración con motivos asiáticos, la madera, el bamboo y los colores negro, gris y blanco eran los protagonistas, el minimalismo se veía en cada rincón.

—Buena noches, bienvenidos sean al MASA restaurant ¿Tienen reservación?— era la voz de una chica de estatura mediana, cabello negro lacio, con un traje muy bonito color rojo y dorado.

—Si, a nombre de Alan Walker— la chica miro el libro frente a ella.

—Sí, mesa para dos, por aquí por favor— la simpática chica asiática camino en dirección a una mesa al final, con una bella vista de la ciudad. Sam miraba alrededor, realmente impresionada.

—Wow, tenias reservación… ¿Y si te hubiera dicho que no? — dijo Sam al sentarse.

—Pues me habría visto como un tonto comiendo solo aquí…— Sam reventó en carcajadas y Alan la siguió.

—Es muy bonito el lugar…— hablo Sam mirando el menú.

—Si… y mas con esta excelente vista— dijo Alan. Un mesonero se acerco y les tomo la orden

—Sam… yo…— dijo Alan titubeando, mientras tomaba la mano de Sam, quien la retiro enseguida.

—Alan, por favor, no quiero que mal interpretes las cosas… yo de verdad…— Alan puso sus dedos sobre su boca.

—Sssshh… por favor Sam, déjame hablar— Sam asentó con la cabeza — Sam necesito que me oigas, por favor.

—Está bien.

—Sam… cuando me dejaste, no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte…

—¿Explicar que Alan?... era obvio, estabas entre las piernas de esa zorra— Sam lo interrumpió, su voz estaba llena de rabia.

—Por favor Sam, déjame hablar… dame la oportunidad de explicarlo…

—Bien— dijo Sam sin ánimo alguno.

—Se que lo arruine todo, al involucrarme con ella, pero es que me sentía solo… tú te alejaste mucho de mi… por tus estudios.

—¿Ahora yo soy la culpable? — nuevamente Sam lo interrumpió.

—Ambos fuimos culpables— dijo Alan rápidamente mientras arrimaba su silla para estar más cerca de Sam —Nena, mírame…— Sam miro a los ojos de Alan y no pudo evitar sentir como algo le estrujaba el corazón. —Cuando te fuiste, me derrumbe… te busque y no te encontré… caí, toque fondo, pero fue por ti que salí de ese hueco, porque quería luchar por ti… Sam…— Alan hizo una pausa respiro profundo —Te amo y siempre te he amado— Sam abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que oía. —Un día miraba la TV y te vi… junto a este actor, supe que estabas acá en Nueva York, así que decidí venir… por ti.

—No, no…no— Sam meneo su cabeza repetidas veces, como si esto la ayudara a entender mejor las palabras de Alan, ¿Qué era lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Qué la amaba, que siempre la amo y que estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella?, pero… Tom de nuevo en su mente… ¿Qué rayos era eso?... Sam se sentía en medio de una corriente destructora, frente a ella estaba aquel hombre, su primer gran amor, quien aun era dueño de una parte de su corazón y en su mente está la imagen de Tom, un hombre fabuloso en todos los aspectos, que desde que lo había conocido, la había llenado de momentos hermosos, de un romance que junto a Alan nunca conoció, ahora de repente llegaba Alan, pretendiendo ser un Romeo empedernido, era demasiado para asimilar, se levanto bruscamente de su silla y salió corriendo.

—Buena noches, bienvenidos sean al MASA restaurant ¿Tienen reservación?— la dulce señorita de la entrada le daba la bienvenida a los hermanos Hiddleston.

—Buenas noches, no, no tenemos reservación, pero necesitamos una mesa para dos... — dijo Tom amablemente mientras le mostraba una bella sonrisa perlada a la señorita, esta enseguida como buena victima de tan sensual caballero soltó un suspiro.

—Síganme por favor… por aquí— dijo la chica, pero en ese momento Tom no pudo prestar atención a las palabras de la dama, ya que como un espejismo, diviso una silueta familiar, vestido azul con una cascada castaña que caía sutilmente sobre los hombros y cubría mágicamente ese rostro que le robaba el aliento, Sam caminaba de prisa con afán de salir de aquel lugar —¿Sam?— susurro Tom para sí mismo, tratando de controlar su corazón desbocado.

—¿Tom?— la voz de Emma sonaba confusa —¿Sucede algo?

—¡Sam!— dijo finalmente Tom, llamando la atención de aquella mujer. Sam giro en dirección a la voz y su rostro se ilumino, pero en segundos mostro una mueca girando hacia atrás.

—Sam… espera… no te vayas, por favor— Era la voz de Alan que corría detrás de ella, suplicando que se quedara.

En un momento el ambiente se había convertido en una batalla de miradas, Sam miraba a Tom sintiendo pena, vergüenza, ganas de correr hacia sus brazos y al mismo tiempo sentía ira y frustración, al recordar que el orgullo de aquel hombre era más grande que él mismo. Miraba a Alan y sentía ternura, y cierta lastima, también sentía ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero también sentía rabia por él por todo lo que le hizo en el pasado, ¿Por qué justamente ahora? ¿Ahora que comenzaba a pasar la página?, aparecía sin más, para darle un vuelco a su corazón… nuevamente.

Tom no sabía exactamente lo que sentía, se sentía aliviado por verla, extasiado por tan solo poder llenarse de su presencia, aunque fueran unos segundos, pero al verla con ese mismo hombre que la besaba aquella noche, hizo que su lado más oculto despertara, camino rápidamente hacia Sam, ya no lo aguantaba más, tenía que saberlo.

—¿Quién rayos es este tipo?— soltó Tom entre dientes, con rabia sintiendo una tensión en su ojo derecho, agarro fuertemente el brazo de Sam, esta soltó un gemido de dolor y clavo sus ojos en la mirada de Tom, Sam estaba horrorizada.

—No la toques, imbécil— dijo Alan con violencia a la vez que le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el pómulo izquierdo a Tom, dicho derechazo hizo que Tom cayera bruscamente sobre una mesa cercana. La gente alrededor comenzó a gritar y de la nada comenzaron a dispararse flashes de cámaras, la batalla campal había comenzado. Tom se levanto un poco desorientado paso su mano por su rostro y sintió como su mejilla ardía del dolor, lleno de ira se fue contra Alan, tacleándolo, ambos cayeron al suelo, Tom sobre Alan se desquito dándole fuertemente en la nariz. Alan sintió algo quebrarse pero no le prestó atención, de un rodillazo en la ingle se lo quito de encima, Tom yacía en el suelo, cuando Alan se levanto con la intención de patearlo, pero Sam se interpuso. —BASTA— le grito a Alan. Los flashes seguían disparándose, los espectadores murmuraban, Emma se había quedado congelada. Tom se retorcía del dolor en el suelo. —Lo siento Tom, no quería que esto pasara, perdóname— Tom solo gruñía y se tocaba su parte intima con la esperanza de sentir alivio. —Vete, Alan— dijo Sam lanzándole una mirada venenosa.

—Pero, Sam… yo solo te defendía.

—¡Lárgate!, sigues siendo el mismo animal que siempre has sido—. Alan miro a su alrededor, todos lo miraban acusatoriamente.

—¿Qué miran? La función acabo— dijo Alan y se marcho.

Sam yacía arrodilladla en el suelo, al lado de Tom, tratando de calmarlo, pero Tom se retorcía de dolor.

—Disculpa, ¿Tu quien eres? — dijo por fin Emma al acercarse a Sam.

—Soy su novia… ¿Y tú? — dijo Sam desafiante. Emma se quedo atónita.

—¿Mi qué? —Tom por fin reacciono.

—Oh Tom… ¿Estás bien? — Sam se inclino para tocar su rostro pero Tom la esquivo.

—Déjame…— dijo Tom tratando de ponerse de pie, dos trabajadores del lugar lo ayudaron a levantarse. —Emma, ella es Sam— le dijo señalándola —Sam, ella es Emma, mi hermana—agrego señalándola de igual forma, Sam se mordió los labios y miro a Emma con gran vergüenza.

—Entonces…¿Tu eres la chica que tiene mal al feo de mi hermano? — Emma trato de bromear para bajar la tensión.

—Emma…— dijo Tom abriendo los ojos. —Y ella no es mi novia— dijo Tom mirando a Sam.

—Tom por favor, creo que deberíamos seguir la plática en otro sitio— intervino Emma, al notar que la gente no dejaba de mirarlos.

—No hay nada que hablar, vámonos Emma— Tom comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hermana.

—Thomas William Hiddleston Servaes— estallo Sam, Tom se detuvo en seco y se giro, mirándola con amargura. —Deja tu bendito orgullo a un lado y hablemos… hay cosas que no entiendo.

—Ni yo Sam…— Tom apretó los puños tratando de calmarse. —Bien… hablemos— se giro y le indico el camino hacia el ascensor, Emma ya los esperaba frente a las puertas del elevador.

Una vez a las afuera del edificio, el ambiente se volvía a colmar de tensión, Sam iba delante de Tom, Emma por delante de Sam.

—Tom, yo te esperare en el coche— dijo Emma, se giro hacia Sam —Un placer conocerte.

—El placer fue mío y discúlpame por lo de allá arriba, yo…

—No te preocupes, yo también reaccionaria igual frente a una desconocida que ande con mi "novio"— esta última palabra la dijo Emma con cierto tono gracioso, se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia el coche.

—Y bien… ¿Me vas a decir quién es ese tipo? — soltó Tom sin pensar.

—¿A que estamos jugando Tom?

—¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa, aquí la única que anda jugando y doble eres tu— Tom levanto su dedo señalando a Sam

—¿Jugando? ¿De qué rayos hablas?

—Sam, te vi… aquella noche del Hard Rock, te vi… frente a tu departamento… tu y ese…— Tom soltó un gruñido. —¿Quién es él? — Tom miro fijamente los ojos de Sam.

—Es mi ex— dijo Sam bajando la mirada.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo siento Tom, el apareció de la nada, yo solo…

—¿Alan es tu ex?… ¿El que me contaste aquella vez en el Central Park, que te había hecho gran daño? — Tom estaba sorprendido de oír aquello.

—Si.

—No… no… no Sam— Tom soltó una risa irónica —De verdad que eres especial… y por el hecho de que yo no te defendí frente a mi manager en aquella tonta discusión, ¿Eso te da derecho de besarte con tu ex?, que hasta lo que sé, él se burlo de ti, te engaño… No, Sam… de verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Ese tipo me humillo Tom y tu no hiciste nada— Sam apretó los dientes.

—Por favor Sam, eso comparado con lo tuyo se queda pequeño… yo nunca te haría daño… y si, está bien, lo reconozco, fui un idiota, un imbécil, por no decir nada en aquel momento, pero por ti… me las he jugado todas… he hecho cualquier locura para verte, porque te quiero, porque me importas, pero tú a la mínima… ¿Te vas con tu ex?

—No me he ido con nadie Sr. Hiddleston, si no te diste cuenta…— Sam tomo un respiro y señalo hacia el piso del restaurante —Allá arriba, te defendí… te antepuse ante Alan, te preferí a ti… porque te quiero…— soltó un quejido de frustración y agitaba las manos en el aire —Grandísimo testarudo… Yo te adoro… ¿No te das cuenta?— algunas lagrimas empañaron los ojos de Sam, Tom estaba completamente el silencio, aunque su corazón gritaba de emoción al oír a Sam, se acerco lentamente y sujeto a Sam de los hombros, clavo sus ojos en los de ella.

—Entonces… si nos queremos tanto, ¿Por qué rayos nos comportamos como dos idiotas?— dijo Tom

—Porque no queremos, creo que por eso es que nos comportamos así…— dijo Sam bajando nuevamente la mirada —Tom… yo de verdad… no quiero…— Un sutil "sshhhh" seguido de un dulce y tierno beso callaron los labios de Sam.

Allí estaban ellos dos, nuevamente, los amantes inocentes, flashes comenzaron a salir desde un vehículo negro, pero esta vez a ninguno de los dos les importo, ese era su momento, el instante en el que ambos se olvidaron del mundo, solo existían sus labios, el deseo ardiente de poseerse el uno al otro, de clamar al cielo por mas éxtasis, de fundirse en una mirada. Emma miraba la escena desde el coche y solo logro sonreír ante algo así, se sintió enormemente feliz al ver a su hermano tan enamorado y que ese sentimiento fuese correspondido.

Tom rompió el beso y saboreo en sus labios la esencia de Sam mientras ella permanecía con ojos cerrados. —Muy bien, querida novia…¿Me concede el honor de llevarla a su humilde morada? — Tom rompió el silencio.

—¿Novia? — Sam abrió los ojos de golpe —¿Estás diciendo que…

—Si… Samanta Andrade, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero jugármela todas por ti… que seas tú quien la gente vea a mi lado en una entrega de premios, que seas tú quien me acompañe a una fiesta de caridad, que seas tú la que aparezca en las fotos, tomada de mi mano, la que todos vean y digan… ¡_Oh allá va la chica de Tom!, _la chica que ira conmigo a Londres, la que de deseo presentarle a mi familia… quiero que seas tú Sam, quiero que seas mi novia y ver qué puede pasar, a donde nos llevara el tiempo…

—Sí, si… si Tom, si quiero— dijo Sam tratando de controlar su exaltación, pero dicho intento de control fue en vano, sin pensarlo más salto a los brazos de Tom y lo beso eufóricamente. —Si…— lo besó —quiero…— lo besó nuevamente —ser tu…— y sutilmente mordió su labio inferior —novia.

Finalmente, después de ofrecerles una escena altamente empalagosa a los paparazis, se dirigieron al auto y se marcharon. Emma se paso al asiento de atrás y le cedió las llaves del coche a su hermano, llevaron a Sam, y luego de otra escena romántica, Tom y Emma regresaron al hotel de Tom, Emma decidió quedarse esa noche con su hermano, para ponerse al día con todo lo acontecido con su nueva cuñada.

El día siguiente llego, un mensaje de texto proveniente de su novio despertó a Sam, quien contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se levanto y ejerció la misma rutina de cualquier día normal de trabajo. Al llegar a la cafetería saludo a todos muy alegremente, limpiaba las mesas tarareando alguna canción alegre, sonreía a cada instante y las noticias faranduleras de la TV no lograban que ella perdiera esa alegría, a pesar que en la pantalla aparecían imágenes de ella y Tom teniendo un momento tan intimo, había decidido hacerse la vista gorda ante cualquier comentario con respecto a esta, con tal era su vida y ella la vivía como mejor le pareciera, sin embargo las constantes miradas cargadas de rabia, provenientes de Carlos de vez en cuando la hacían sentir incomoda, pero luego ya ella le restaba importancia y seguía en lo suyo.

Los días pasaban y era la misma rutina, con la diferencia que ahora Sam tenía un novio que la invitaba a cenar o al cine, algunas veces a un bar, o simplemente a pasear y platicar en un parque, los paparazis aun seguían persiguiéndolos, sin embargo habían bajado la intensidad con que lo hacían. En todos los portales web, redes sociales, periódicos y revistas ya estaba confirmado, el sensual actor británico estaba saliendo con una linda camarera llamada Samanta, en algunas partes reseñaban la historia como el cuento de la Cenicienta que encontraba al príncipe, otras fuentes tildaban a Sam como una trepadora oportunista solo pendiente de los millones del apuesto actor. Por otro lado Luke parecía muy agradable ante la idea y felicitaba constantemente a Tom, había salido en varias ocasiones con la pareja, aunque por dentro moría de celos. Christian se había ido unos días a Londres.

Fue un martes en la mañana que llego un hombre alto, de tez oscura, era personal de seguridad, con un sobre amarillo en la mano, llamo a la puerta de Luke, este sin más abrió. —Han dejado esto en recepción, es para el Sr. Hodell— dijo aquel hombre— Luke asintió y tomo el sobre, entrando nuevamente en su habitación se dispuso a abrir aquel sobre, una sonrisa malévola se asomaba en su rostro y su excitación crecía cada segundo, al percatarse que se trataba de la investigación hecha por Raymond Carter, donde se mostraba el mínimo detalle de la vida de Sam, Luke pasaba las paginas y comenzaba a aburrirse, al parecer era una chica común y corriente, sin ningún tipo de secreto, sin embargo al llegar a una de las paginas su mirada se quedo fija sobre la palabra "Rehabilitación", siguió leyendo y se encontró con un informe de egreso a nombre de Sam y el encabezado de este hizo que Luke sintiera un escalofríos… "House Of Freedom" decía en la parte superior, especificando una dirección y un número telefónico, trato de leer lo que decía dicho informe, sin embargo la caligrafía galena era inentendible, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero, luego de unos segundos una voz femenina de gran amabilidad contesto. —Buenos días, gracias por comunicarse con nosotros, en que lo podemos ayudar.

—Buen día, necesito información acerca de una paciente— dijo Luke tratando de sonar como un doctor.

—Lo siento señor, pero no tenemos permitido compartir ninguna información acerca de ningún paciente— la voz respondió sin perder el tono agradable.

—Bien, entiendo… disculpe señorita…¿Me podría usted dar información acerca de la institución? — esta vez Luke titubeaba.

—Por supuesto señor… aquí en "House Of Freedom" nos encargamos de ayudar a las personas, ideando un programa de tratamiento residencial que, a diferencia de enfoques tradicionales sirven para tratar la dependencia química en individuos con diagnóstico duales, ofrecemos servicios que tratan con el componente de adicción físico, mental, social y espiritual... Nuestro enfoque integrado es un gran paso hacia adelante en la filosofía y la práctica del tratamiento de **_rehabilitación de drogas_** y alcohol, proporcionando una base sólida para un resultado eficaz para usted y su ser querido...

—¿Dro…dro…gas? — Luke estaba impactado

—Sí, señor, somos un centro de rehabilitación para adictos— Luke finalizo la llamada. Metió el papel en la carpeta, la cual metió nuevamente en el sobre amarillo.

—Vaya… vaya, querida Sam, eres una adicta rehabilitada— se dijo Luke a sí mismo, con una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Sam ya estaba laborando, como cualquier día normal, Tom había ido a saludarla, había desayunado con ella y seguía insistiéndole que dejara el trabajo en la cafetería y se fuera a trabajar con él, ¿De qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía, pero algo se inventaría con tal de sacarla de allí y darle un trabajo más digno de la novia de una celebridad, sin embargo Sam era testaruda y siempre le dejaba claro, que ella no deseaba escalar posiciones de esa manera, que ella deseaba ser alguien pero por su propios medios y esfuerzos.

Esa mañana había llegado correspondencia y Gordon le había pedido amablemente que la clasificara, Sam estaba sentada en una mesa tomando un café con Tom sentado frente a ella. —¿Me ayudas amor? — dijo Sam.

—Sí, si… claro— dijo Tom tomando un puñado de cartas.

—Mmmmm, promociones…— dijo Sam con hastío y lanzo el sobre a un lado.

—Notificación del banco— dijo Tom.

—Dámela amor, esa va aquí— Sam tomo el sobre y lo puso a su izquierda.

—Universidad El Cairo— dijo Tom, Sam levanto la mirada.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué has dicho? — Sam parecía confundida

—Universidad El Cairo— dijo Tom dándole la vuelta al sobre —¿Dónde la pongo?

—Dámela— Sam tomo el sobre y sin dudarlo lo abrió, ahora era Tom quien se mostraba confuso. —Oh-por-Dios— la quijada de Sam casi llegaba al suelo y sus ojos se abrieron como dos faros.

—¿Qué sucede amor?

—¡He sido admitida! — dijo Sam casi gritando a la vez que se levantaba de un brinco y comenzaba a saltar —¡He sido admitida! ¡He sido admitida! ¡He sido admitida! — repetía una y otra vez, Tom se levanto y comenzó a saltar junto a ella.

—¡Haz sido admitida! ¡Ha sido admitida!— Tom se unió a la celebración, en cuestión de segundos Gordon, Carlos, los otros camareros y demás personal rodeaban a Sam —Disculpa amor… pero… ¿Dónde te admitieron?— Tom no lograba entender.

—Míralo tu mismo— dijo Sam entregándole el papel.

_Sra. Samanta Andrade. Presente:_

_Por medio de la presente se le informa su admisión en nuestra casa de estudios, en la sección de Arqueología, después de haber logrado suficiencia en el examen de admisión que presento el día 27 de febrero de 2014, la cual le permite ingresar a la opción que usted eligió. Para finiquitar su admisión, es necesario que se presente a la rectoría de la escuela en el lapso de 15 días._

—¿Te irás a Egipto? — Tom había entendido finalmente, aunque en ese momento solo le llamo la atención leer donde quedaba dicha Universidad.

—Si amor… ¿No te parece grandioso?— Sam estaba realmente muy emocionada, tantos meses de estudiar incansablemente habían dado sus frutos.

—Si… lo es… supongo— la voz de Tom se lleno de cierta tristeza.

Todos los presentes abrazaban a Sam y la felicitaban, Tom solo se limitaba a sonreír con incomodidad. Dentro de él crecía un sentimiento de zozobra, de duda y de tristeza, aunque estaba feliz por la noticia, no podía evitar pensar en que Sam se iría tan lejos, tan de repente, algo que no vio venir.

—¿Estás bien amor? — dijo Sam, al notar que Tom estaba en silencio con la mirada perdida.

—Sí, si… bien, solo pensaba que… esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿Qué te parece? — dijo Tom fingiendo emoción.

—No lo sé, no soy muy amiga de las fiestas ni las cosas pomposas.

—Puede ser algo sencillo, solo tus amigos— hizo una pausa y le tomo la mano a Sam. —¿Cuándo te tienes que ir?

—Bueno…acá dice que tengo 15 días para presentarme allá.

—¿Qué fecha tiene la carta? Déjame ver…— tomo el papel y miro nuevamente la carta —Oh… es de hace dos días… así que… te quedan 13 días— dijo Tom y soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿Amor? ¿Seguro que estas bien? — Sam notaba que Tom actuaba extraño

—Si cariño, estoy bien… ¿Por qué no tendría que estarlo? — dijo y la sujeto entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

Los días siguientes pasaron con total normalidad, Sam corría de un lado para otro, poniendo en orden todos su papeles, Tom había comenzado el rodaje de su nueva película, así que sus encuentros con Sam eran cortos, entre descansos y comidas, sin embargo se había tomado el tiempo para organizar una linda fiesta de despedida para Sam, junto a Luke habían preparado una pequeña reunión intima, que tendría lugar en la cafetería.

—¿Qué sucede Tom? — pregunto Luke, mientras colocaba algunos globos en una columna.

—¿Sucederme? ¿A qué te refieres Luke?— Tom estaba concentrado en colocar en orden todas las sillas de la cafetería, alrededor Carlos, Gordon y otras dos chicas se movían arreglando y limpiando el sitio. Sam no tardaría en llegar y quería que la sorpresa estuviera lista a tiempo.

—Te he notado un poco extraño los últimos días— dijo Luke

—No se… son tonterías que no tienen importancia.

—Oh vamos Tom… se que tiene que ver con Sam, algo te pasa.

—Pues… si, tal vez suene mal o un tanto egoísta… debería estar feliz por Sam, porque este es su sueño, pero no… al contrario, me siento mal… es como si ella me estuviera dejando, no sé si me entiendas Luke.

—Te entiendo a la perfección, pero debes tener claro que eso iba a pasar tarde o temprano, además si ambos se quieren de verdad, la distancia solo será pasajera, ya verás— Luke trataba de ser amigable y darle palabras de aliento aunque por dentro solo sentía ganas de vomitar, en fin ya pronto daría su primer golpe bajo.

—Ya viene… ya viene… a sus puestos— era la voz de Gordon, quien miraba a través del vidrio.

Enseguida todos corrieron a ocultarse tras los mesones, apagaron las luces y se oyó la puerta al abrir, Sam estaba intrigada ¿Y esto? ¿Dónde están todos? Pensó. Las luces se encendieron y un coro de voces efusivas le dieron la bienvenida —¡SORPRESA! — Sam se quedo paralizada ante tan bello gesto de fraternidad, pero Tom enseguida sintió como una hiel amarga subía por su garganta, al lado de Sam, la figura de un hombre, alto, delgado, de tez blanca, barba y ojos azules, lo lleno de ira, se levanto y de prisa de acerco a Sam dándole un beso firme, se giro hacia Alan. —¿Qué hace él aquí mi amor?— dijo Tom con dulzura, tratando de disfrazar sus instintos asesinos.

—Alan es mi amigo…

—Ah… tu amigo… ya veo— Tom se giro y le brindo una sonrisa hipócrita a Alan —Dile a tu amigo que se mantenga alejado de mi, por favor.

La velada transcurrió entre algunos chiste de Tom, bailes alocados, el rico ponche que había preparado Gordon, Carlos y Alan sentados en una mesa retirada de la los demás, mientras se animaban el uno al otro. —Nunca pensé que diría esto— dijo Alan mirando al desanimado Carlos —Pero, entiendo lo que sientes— concluyo Alan, Carlos soltó una carcajada.

Gordon bailaba con una de las empleadas, Sam y Tom se daban besitos cortos, sentados en una mesa del rincón, charlaban de lo que harían cuando estuviesen lejos, se ponían de acuerdo para poder conectarse y charlar a través de Skype, pues el cambio horario seria un poco drástico, en medio de tanto romance, Luke aprovecho para escabullirse de la cafetería, a unos metros del lugar, un hombre de gabardina negra lo esperaba, Luke se acerco cuidadosamente, percatándose de que nadie lo viera con aquel sujeto, saco un sobre amarillo de la parte interna de su saco y se la entrego a aquel hombre.

—Toma…— hizo una pausa y miro a los dos lados —Aquí tienes… y recuerda, no me has visto. Ni me conoces, esto te lo ha dado alguien anónimo— dijo Luke susurrando.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? — el hombre estaba intrigado

—Algo muy jugoso… esto le dará a tu revista, muchos lectores, más de uno perderá la cabeza con la información que yace allí dentro.

—Hey, Luke, esto me asusta un poco.

—Calla… no me llames por mi nombre… tómalo… y vete. Léelo cuando llegues a tu casa. Publícalo mañana, confía en mí, esto será una bomba— El hombre tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su saco, Luke se giro y se encamino hacia la cafetería con una sonrisa de placer en su rostro.


	8. El Escándalo

Todos se divertían, estaban felices por Sam, aunque algunos estaban tristes no quisieron demostrarlo. Gordon yacía sentado en una de las mesas al final, junto a otras dos empleadas de la cafetería, algunas otras personas conocidas de Sam platicaban amenamente mientras bebían un poco de ponche, Alan y Carlos charlaban entretenidamente, Tom caminaba de un lado para otro y Sam servía algunos aperitivos en las mesas.

—¡Ah Luke!— dijo Tom quien llevaba rato buscándolo —aquí estas, ¿Donde te habías metido?

—Ammmm— Luke titubeo —Fui al baño, ya sabes… a descargar un poco— soltó Luke, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, agradeció que Tom se lo creyera y no cuestionara mas.

—¡Oh!... bien trae el pastel ¿Lo compraste? ¿Verdad?

—Sí, está en la cocina..

—¿Justo como lo pedí?

—Si… ¿quieres verlo?

—No, confió en ti.

Tom regreso con Sam y Luke le pidió a Carlos que sacara el pastel, era un hermoso pastel decorado con las pirámides de Giza, con un letrero en la cima que decía "TE QUEREMOS, BUEN VIAJE", Sam soltó algunas lagrimas de alegría al ver tan lindo gesto por parte de Tom, cortaron el pastel y todos siguieron la fiesta hasta entrada la noche y empezaron a irse uno por uno los invitados.

Carlos, Alan, Luke, Tom, Sam y Gordon comenzaron a recoger y limpiar todo, al terminar Tom y Sam se despidieron de todos, subieron al auto de y al estar dentro del mismo Sam se recostó en el hombro de Tom depositando un tierno beso entre la mejilla y los labios de Tom —Gracias por todo amor— dijo Sam con una amplia sonrisa.

—No tienes porque agradecer, te lo mereces nena— contesto Tom sin más que agregar y se pusieron en marcha al departamento de Sam.

En el camino Tom no podía evitar pensar en el viaje de Sam, ella se iría tan lejos, él solo sentía el deseo de querer estar con ella a segundo, llenarse de su presencia, tan solo verla lo hacía sentir tranquilo, se giro hacia ella y noto que sonreía. Sam estaba cansada, pero feliz, el solo hecho de recordar a todas esas personas que quería y apreciaba en ese bonito gesto como lo era una fiesta de despedida le llenaban el pecho de satisfacción.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Tom como buen caballero se bajo del coche y le abrió la puerta a Sam extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar, caminaron juntos hasta la puerta del edificio… —¿Te gustaría…subir? —dijo Sam sin pensar.

—Sí, sí quiero— Tom contesto apresuradamente, como si la rapidez de su respuesta eliminara cualquier intento de arrepentimiento por parte de Sam

Ambos subieron, al entrar al departamento Sam procuro dejar las llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta, mientras miraba de manera nerviosa a su acompañante, sabía lo que significaba esa invitación, Tom se quito el abrigo casi de inmediato y lo coloco en una percha tras la puerta, seguido camino hacia Sam ayudándola a despojarse del suyo, una vez sin nada que cubriera su nuca, Tom se precipito en estampar sus labios contra la suave piel de Sam, él sentía como el dulce y delicioso olor de su amada entraba por su nariz, despertando hasta el mas mínimo de sus sentidos, la abrazo por la cintura y beso lentamente cada centímetro de ese cuello femenino.

—Eres…lo…mas…hermoso…que…me… ha…pasado…en…la…vida— susurro Tom esparciendo beso a beso sobre la piel de Sam, cada palabra separada por un beso. Sam separo levemente sus labios soltando un suspiro ansioso.

—Te deseo Tom—la voz susurrante de Sam denotaba excitación.

—También yo y no tienes idea de cuánto— La respiración de Tom comenzaba a acelerarse, al terminar de decir esto mordió con delicadeza el lóbulo de la oreja de Sam, haciendo que ella temblara entre sus brazos, la sujeto con más fuerza y paso sus manos por sus pechos que ya estaban atentos y dispuestos, pidiendo a gritos un mordisco. La giro, frente a frente ambos pudieron sentir sus respiraciones aceleradas golpeando sutilmente el rostro de cada uno. Sam se perdió en esos ojos verdes y Tom prosiguió a devorar apasionadamente esos dulces labios que lo hacían delirar.

El deseo crecía a cada segundo, de un brinco Sam se sujetó del cuello de Tom y sus piernas se agarraron de la cintura varonil, Tom apretó su cuerpo contra el de su compañera de travesuras. Las manos de Tom contoneaban la espalda, cintura y hombros de Sam, su boca se deslizaba entre su cuello, clavícula y pecho, la respiración se aceleraba, Sam no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco hacia atrás, mientras él se hundía en la blusa y el nacimiento de sus senos, Sam paso la mano sutilmente sobre el pantalón de Tom y pudo sentir como su hombría crecía atenta y deseosa. —¡Wow... el niño se despertó! — dijo Sam con voz divertida aunque entrecortada de tanta emoción, Tom sonrió pícaramente y mordió los labios de Sam, en busca de más pasión.

—Sí— susurro Tom —¿Qué opinas si tratamos de dormir al pequeño Tommy?— ambos soltaron una carcajada, Sam se bajo de encima de Tom, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la alcoba. Una vez dentro de la misma se desato la batalla campal, Tom la empujo con suavidad sobre la cama y se quitó la camisa rápidamente, Sam intento hacer lo mismo —No, yo lo hare— la interrumpió Tom sujetándola de la mano. Tom se acerco lentamente y comenzó a besar el rostro de Sam, delicadamente empezó a retirar la blusa, seguido del sujetador, bajó la mirada y pudo apreciar un par de tiernos, dorados y delicados senos, los cuales tomo entre sus manos, soltó un suspiro mientras Sam gemía echando su cabeza hacia atrás, Tom se inclino sin quitar la mirada del rostro de Sam que se mordía los labios. La lengua traviesa de Tom se paseo por el pezón y la aureola de su delicada dama, mientras sus manos se aferraban a la espalda de esta. Los susurros y gemidos se mezclaban al unisonó, la respiración de ambos aceleraba mas y mas, Sam sujeto la cabeza de Tom, entrelazando sus dedos entre sus cabellos a la vez que lo tomaba con fuerza como obligándolo a darle más placer.

Con delicadeza Tom la desvistió por completo, reparando en dar besos a cada rincón de su piel, esa noche él la amaría, se dedicaría a llenarla de él, de colmarla de su esencia varonil y un tanto salvaje.

Sam sentía que su corazón se saldría del pecho, el pensar en estar al lado de un hombre como aquel, sintiendo tanta ternura y pasión a la vez, la hacían sentirse en éxtasis, con sutileza comenzó a besar los hombros, cuello y rostro de Tom, sin reparar en caricias, se apretó contra su pecho, deseosa de tenerlo una y otra vez.

Tom por su parte exploraba altas colinas con sus manos, delimitando los montes prohibidos del cuerpo de Sam, sus dedos atrevidos captaron la humedad mas intima del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos, mientras continuaba devorando la boca ardiente de Sam, los gemidos seguían creciendo. Las manos corrían de arriba hacia abajo como en busca de algún secreto, Sam se recostó sobre la almohada, Tom la miro sintiendo la excitación a mil, se mordió los labios y permaneció en total silencio observando detalladamente ese cuerpo, ese momento lo guardaría en su memoria para siempre, sin poder aguantarlo más se despojo de su pantalón y resto de prendas intimas, en ese instante ya la ropa era un completo estorbo. Tomo su rígido miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeo para darle un poco de alivio, sentía la presión desbordando en cada nervio de su apreciado amigo. Sam lo miro y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido mientras mojaba sus labios con la lengua, los ojos de ambos se conectaron y el silencio era el lenguaje de los amantes, él se inclino, con una mano guio al desamparado y con la otra mano busco la entrada de su refugio, los dedos tanteaban la zona, húmeda, cálida y palpitante, con total suavidad deslizo su sexo dentro de ella. Sam apretó sus dientes soltando un gemido, una mezcla entre placer y dolor. Oficialmente Sam era de él, su mujer.

El acto se prolongo por largo rato, ambos estaban tan sedientos de deseo que se olvidaron del mundo y se concentraron en sus cuerpos, probaron diversas posiciones, entre risas, jadeos, gemidos, respiraciones aceleradas, Tom la poseía una y otra vez, mientras Sam se llenaba con cada gota de su esencia masculina. Se amaron a ritmo constante, a veces lento y sutil, a veces rápido y salvaje.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Tom no se sentía tan amado, apreciado, respetado y por supuesto satisfecho. —Te amo Sam— susurro al instante en que sintió como una corriente golpeaba su nuca, dejándolo tendido sobre el cuerpo de Sam.

—También te amo Tom—contestó Sam entre jadeos y a la vez sentía como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, una lagrima de placer y alegría.

Amaneció y el sol los sorprendió por la ventana, Sam estaba recostada sobre el pecho desnudo de Tom, quien sonreía ampliamente, yacía despierto acariciando la suave espalda de su amada, le dio un beso en la frente y con cuidado salió de la cama, procurando no despertarla. Sam se retorció entre las sabanas pero siguió durmiendo. Tom se vistió y se lavo la cara, tomo las llaves y salió del departamento, fue a comprar café y el desayuno, se paseo tranquilamente entre las calles, sonriendo, sintiéndose tan pleno, pero como siempre, después de un buen gusto viene un disgusto, sus ojos se quedaron fijos en dirección a un kiosco en la esquina de la calle, se acerco despacio al notar una fotografía de él y Sam en la portada de una revista con un titular que decía _"Conozca el turbio secreto detrás de la chica de míster Hiddleston"_, Tom no pudo evitar soltar una risa socarrona, "¿y ahora que han inventado?" pensó. Tomo la revista, el periódico y algunas gominolas, pago y se dirigió de nuevo al departamento.

Al llegar Sam aun estaba dormida, así que se dispuso a preparar una bandeja con algunos panecillos, mermelada de cerezas y café para sorprender a la mujer que amaba, pero antes de ir a la habitación, no pudo con la curiosidad y se puso a ojear la revista, al principio solo sonreía con ironía al leer el artículo: "_Samanta Andrade, es el nombre de la afortunada joven, que se ha ganado el corazón del guapísimo actor Ingles, mejor conocido por dar vida al malvado hermano del Dios Nórdico, Loki, el Dios del Engaño y las Travesuras, esta vez fue la victima de el mismísimo engaño por parte de su querida novia. La pareja, que actualmente viven el típico idilio de enamorados, ha sido vista en varias oportunidades agarrados de manos, dando paseos por el parque, tomando alguna copa en algún reconocido bar de la ciudad, pero…¿estará al tanto el amable y encantador caballero del pasado turbio que envuelve a su amada?. _Tom hizo una pausa y tomo un sorbo de café, —¿Con que invento disparatado saldrán ahora?— se dijo Tom con cierto sarcasmo, siguió leyendo. _"…lo cierto es que la señorita, como todos conocen, es una camarera, una chica común como cualquiera y como cualquier persona, paso por la etapa de rebeldía adolescentes. Un informe médico, que nos llego de una fuente anónima revela que Sam, como cariñosamente la conocen los fans del actor, residió durante seis meses en el centro de rehabilitación __"__House Of Freedom", donde estuvo sometida a un tratamiento para la adicción de las drogas, se desconoce si este sigue siendo un hábito en la señorita Andrade. ¿Estará al tanto de esto su novio?". _Tom respiro profundamente y exhalo con rapidez, sintió una presión en su pecho y tuvo que sentarse cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado.

—Buenos días guapo— Saludo Sam aun entre dormida con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, Tom se giro hacia ella, su cara de confusion era tan evidente que enseguida Sam noto su incomodidad —¿Qué sucede amor?— dijo Sam. Tom solo agito su cabeza. —¿Tom? ¿Estás bien?.

—Sam… yo…— Tom trato de hablar pero las palabras no lograban salir de su boca, levanto la revista y se la entrego a Sam, esta al ver la portada no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado y abrir los ojos como platos.

—¿Pasado turbio? ¿Qué rayos es esto? — soltó Sam incrédula.

—No lo sé, dímelo tu— dijo Tom aun con asombro, Sam enseguida abrió la revista y comenzó a leer el artículo.

—¡Oh por Dios!— Sam estaba en shock, siguió leyendo, y por unos segundos reinó el silencio. —Pe…pe… pero, ¿Qué es esto? — Sam miraba horrorizada la revista. Tom se encogió de hombros —Amor, déjame explicártelo… yo…

—Entonces ¿Es cierto?... ¡Madre mía!— Tom le lanzo una mirada de decepción.

—Amor, déjame que te explique— Sam se acerco rápidamente a Tom, este se alejo rápidamente, tomo su abrigo y se giro hacia ella.

—Sera mejor que hablemos luego, necesito un poco de aire y pensar…— dijo Tom, abrió la puerta y se marcho. Los ojos de Sam se llenaron de lágrimas y lanzó la revista a un lado.

Tom salió rápidamente y abordo su coche, dentro de él había un torbellino de emociones, amaba a Sam, eso lo tenía claro, pero pensar en el hecho de que ella le haya ocultado algo tan delicado, sin importar los detalles de dicho episodio, se lo había ocultado y eso lo llenaba de dudas, ¿Realmente Sam lo amaba? ¿O tal vez era un chica deslumbrada por su fama?, Tom agito su cabeza tratando de sacudirse los malos pensamientos pero no lo logro. "Me ha mentido, el omitir algo tan importante es mentir" pensó. Encendió el coche y se marcho.

En el Wellington Hotel la paciencia de Christian se agotaba. —¿Dónde diablos está metido? se está haciendo tarde— vociferaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, Luke se limito a seguirlo con la mirada

—Tranquilo, debe estar por llegar— dijo Luke y marco de nuevo el número de Tom, dejando un nuevo mensaje de voz —Tom ¿Dónde estás?, este es el quinto mensaje que te dejo, llegaremos tarde a la reunión con la gente de Marvel, por favor responde en cuanto oigas este mensaje.

—¿Qué rayos le pasa? Se comporta como un quinceañero, puberto con las hormonas aceleradas, detrás de las faldas de la chica linda del colegio. Él nunca había llegado tarde a una cita de trabajo— Christian comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Tranquilo, te aseguro que después de lo que paso anoche, va a empezar a mermarle la emoción por ella— dijo Luke tratando de mantener la calma, pensar en Tom teniendo una noche apasionada con Sam le hacía hervir la sangre.

—¿Qué paso anoche? — Christian se giro hacia Luke —Luke… ¿Dónde está Tom?

—Tom, paso la noche con su noviecita, o sea que…— Luke hizo un gesto gracioso alusivo a la copulación.

—¿Tom no está en su habitación? — pregunto Christian, Luke negó con la cabeza. —Ah, genial, yo estoy pensando que el esta acá, que solo es cuestión de segundos que baje… pero no, el hombre está en no sé donde con esa chica, lo que falta es que la deje embarazada… Ah genial, un hijo con una don nadie…— sonó el móvil de Christian y este contexto. —¿Si? Diga… si, él habla…—se fue alejando de Luke. En ese momento Tom entro por la puerta del Hotel, cabizbajo, tratando de ignorar a todos.

—Oh… allí estas… Por Dios, pensé que no llegarías a tiempo—dijo Luke aliviado. Tom se detuvo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —La confusión de Tom se acrecentó.

—La reunión con Joss Whedon… Marvel… ¿No lo recuerdas? — dijo Luke, Tom cerro sus ojos.

—¡Mierda, la reunión! La olvide…— Tom se calló al ver que Christian le decía algo al chico de la recepción.

—Enciende la Tv, por favor— dijo el hombre y el chico obedeció.

—_El caso es que, nuevamente Tom Hiddleston es polémica— dijo un hombre afeminado que conversaba con una rubia._

—_No, pero esta vez, la culpa no es de él, sino de la novia—__intervino la rubia._

—_En definitiva, él no sabe elegir a sus novias, primero la polémica está con la actriz que salió desnuda en la película… ¿Cómo es que se llama? — de nuevo hablo el hombre._

—_Susannah Fielding__— agrego la mujer rubia, que a juzgar por el lugar que ocupaba en el set, debía ser la presentadora de ese programa de chismes faranduleros. _

—_Esa misma… y luego surge toda la polémica de las fotografías en topples de __Kat Dennings, que al parecer se las tomo para enviárselas a él__— soltaron unas carcajadas —Pues, por lo visto al chico le gustan las chicas malas._  
Mientras las dos personas charlaban de manera irrespetuosa frente a las cámaras, el programa era transmitido en todo el territorio estadounidense. Tom estaba estupefacto, sin poder quitar los ojos de la pantalla, Luke miraba con horror y Christian meneaba su cabeza, en señal de molestia.  
—_Pero con esta, si que se gano la lotería ¿Estará él al tanto de esto? — la rubia comento._ —_No lo creo, se ve que él es un hombre bien convencional, así chapadito a la antigua— el hombre seguía hablando con esa petulancia, típica de chismorreo._

—_Sea como sea, es algo fuerte… ya no es desnudes ni escándalo de infidelidad, es un problema de drogas, adicción y eso siempre es delicado porque por más que las personas se rehabiliten, siempre hay un margen de recaída— La presentadora comenzó a debatir._

Christian se giro hacia Tom y lo fulmino con la mirada

—¿Qué mierda es esa? ¿De qué están hablando?— dijo Christian tratando de mantener la calma. Tom miro a Luke quien se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé Chris, estoy tan impactado como tu— dijo Tom casi susurrando.

—¿Es cierto? — Christian se acerco mas a Tom, quien clavo la mirada en el suelo —¿ES CIERTO? — grito.

—Sam no me lo negó, pero tampoco…— Tom trato de hablar pero los gritos de Christian se lo impidieron.

—Por un demonio Tom, lo que nos faltaba… más polémica, por culpa de tu noviecita.

—Christian yo…— nuevamente Tom trato de hablar pero su intento fue en vano.

—Te lo dije Tom, te lo advertí, esa muchachita te iba a traer problemas, pero tú no me hiciste caso, solo te dejaste llevar por tu caprichito estúpido…

—BASTA… que la quiero, no es un capricho.

—¿Qué vas a saber tu de amor? Si solo te has enrollado con locas— le estupó Christian. Tom apretó los puños tratando de frenar sus ganas por golpearlos.

—Chicos, calma… no podemos llegar a perder los estribos, debemos solucionar esto, no empeorarlo— Intervino Luke para aplacar un poco la tensión. —Vente Tom, tienes que cambiarte, debes ir a la reunión, vamos tarde.

Christian se llevo las manos al rostro y farfullo algunas palabras sin sentido. Luke se llevo a Tom para su habitación.

—De verdad no tengo ni la mas mínima idea de cómo se han enterado, ni yo lo sabia—dijo Tom con desesperación —Me ha engañado Luke, el no decirme algo tan delicado es engañar, lo sabes verdad—agrego Tom con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

—Oh vamos, tal vez no tuvo la oportunidad de decírtelo, además no es algo que de gusto andar contando—Luke trato de tranquilizarlo.

—La amo Luke, no quiero perderla, yo debo ayudarla…— Luke sintió como algo golpeaba su corazón. —Debo regresar… me fui así sin decir nada, no le di la oportunidad de que me explicara, pero es que estaba en shock…— hizo una pausa, tomo aire —Luke debo volver con ella— Tom se comenzó a desesperar mas.

—Tranquilo campeón, primero el deber llama. La reunión. Te esperan, ya luego puedes hacer lo que quieras— dijo Luke. Tom asintió con la cabeza y entro en su habitación. —Date prisa, que ya vamos tarde.

En la cafetería, Sam entro como alma que lleva el diablo, llevaba la revista en su mano.

—Oh Sam, ¿Qué haces acá?, pensé que te tomarías el día para arreglar tus asuntos del viaje— dijo Gordon un poco sorprendido.

—¿Dónde esta Carlos? — dijo Sam sin mirarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? — Gordon comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Por favor, dime donde esta Carlos.

—Está dentro, en la cocina.

—Bien— dijo secamente Sam y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Carlos, abrió con brusquedad la puerta de la cocina. Carlos al verla entrar se giro hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—Hey Sam, buen día… ¿Qué tal?

—¡Eres un hijo de puta resentido! — le estupó Sam

—¿Qué? — Carlos se sorprendió ante tal insulto.

—No te hagas Carlos, sé muy bien que fuiste tú— dijo Sam y le tiro la revista en el pecho.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Sam?

—Claro, como yo no te hice caso, te quisiste vengar… y ¿Qué mejor forma que ir a contarle toda mi vida, mis secretos y demás cosas a la prensa?

—Sam, no sé de que hablas.

—Fuiste tú Carlos, eres el único que lo sabía— Sam estaba histérica. Carlos miro la revista y sus ojos se llenaron de tal sorpresa que Sam comenzó a dudar.

—Sam, yo no he sido. Nunca te haría algo así— Carlos abrió la revista y entre leyó el articulo —Santo Dios, esto es horrible. Yo no fui Sam, debes creerme.

—Si no fuiste tú… entonces ¿Quién?

—Que se yo… alguien que no se, quiere hundirte, alejarte de Tom.

—Alan no lo sabía

—Es lo que tú crees. Qué casualidad que él aparece y sucede esto.

—¿Qué estas insinuando Carlos?

—No se Sam, no puedo ni pensar con claridad— dijo Carlos, volvió a mirar la revista —Oh por Dios Sam, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo haría tal cosa?

—¿Sam? Creo que deberías ver esto— era la voz de Gordon.

Sam y Carlos salieron de la cocina, en la pantalla de un televisor que estaba casi en el centro del lugar pudieron apreciar a la pareja de chisme, el hombre amanerado y la mujer rubia, que charlaban de la condición de Sam, tratando de imitar el lenguaje técnico de un especialista.

—Apágalo— dijo Sam levantando el tono de voz —Averiguare quien ha sido, y pobre de él… o ella—concluyo Sam y salió de la cafetería hecha una furia.

Al salir, Sam fue atacada por una ráfaga de flashes, decena de personas por todos lados, voces por aquí y voces por allá. _—¿Está al tanto su novio de esto?, ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Afectara esto la relación? ¿Podrías decirnos qué opinas de esto?_— preguntas iban y venían, pero una en concreto la hizo salir de sus casillas _—¿Desde hace cuanto no te drogas?_— Sam se giro hacia la voz y de un fuerte puñetazo derribo al reportero, una vez más los flashes comenzaron a dispararse, mientras Sam caminaba, demostrando una actitud típica de un jefe de pandilla, estaba realmente harta del acoso, de todo lo que tenía que aguantar solo por salir con un hombre que había corrido con el privilegio de llegar a ser exitoso y muy bien apreciado en ese mundo tan banal.

—¡Samanta espera!— un grito se oyó entre la multitud y todos los reporteros voltearon hacia el origen de dicha voz, era Carlos, quien caminaba difícilmente entre las tantas personas.

—_¿Quién es él? ¿Tu nuevo novio? ¿Tu amante? ¿Un compañero del centro?_— de nuevo la lluvia de voces provenientes de todas las direcciones se hicieron escuchar.

—No soy novio de nadie— Carlos lanzó una mirada fulminante a todos los que lo rodeaban —Panda de carroñeros sin sentido de ética y moral— dijo Carlos levantando la voz mientras se acercaba a Sam —¿Estás bien Sam? — pregunto casi susurrando, Sam solo asintió, él se giro en dirección a los reporteros, adoptando una actitud desafiante —¿No les da vergüenza, atacar así a una mujer indefensa?, son un montón de escoria, gente sin vida propia, que solo necesitan llenar sus carencias afectivas arruinando la vida de las demás… Largo de aquí, o llamare a la policía—Carlos estaba furioso. —Ven Sam, te acompañare a tu departamento— la tomo del brazo y la ayudo a salir de entre ese montón de gente. Ambos salieron del aeropuerto y Carlos llamo un taxi, enseguida se alejaron de toda esa locura farandulera.

Tom asistió a su reunión, que debido a su tardanza se gano varias miradas molestas al entrar y una reacción hostil por parte de Joss W., quien sería el productor de la nueva película para la cual Tom interpretaría de nuevo al Dios del Engaño. A pesar de que Tom trataba de concentrarse en lo que se estaba discutiendo, por ejemplo, duración del rodaje, el precio del contrato, cuando comenzarían con la promoción, los países a los cuales viajaría para dicha promoción, no podía evitar pensar en ella, en Sam, en todo lo que estaba pasando, lo que se decía, lo que ella tenía que decirle, necesitaba escuchar una explicación, ¿Por qué ella no había confiado en él? Terminada la reunión Tom se despidió de todos y salió de inmediato hacia el departamento de Sam.

Carlos y Sam llegaron al departamento, se sentían agotados, para Sam estar de nuevo frente al escarnio público la hizo sentir frustrada, Carlos solo la miraba caminar de un lado a otro, pendiente de cualquier cosa que ella pudiera necesitar para ayudarla.

—Sam, debes tranquilizarte—dijo Carlos con voz calmada.

—Estoy harta Carlos… desde que lo conozco ha sido lo mismo—dijo Sam levándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Tu sabias que esto seria así, su vida es así, rodeado siempre de cámaras y micrófonos.

—¿Quién ha podido ser?... es que no se me viene nadie a la mente, si no has sido tú…— hizo una pausa y miro a Carlos de manera insistente

—Que no he sido yo Sam— dijo Carlos con obstinación.

—Esto debe parar ya… no puedo mas— Sam se dejo caer con resignación sobre el sofá y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir desbocadas por sus ojos —Es una locura, yo no puedo vivir así, escondiéndome, dando explicaciones. Que unas personas desconocidas hurguen en mi vida como si yo fuese un animalito de experimentos— hizo una pausa y miro a Carlos, soltó un gruñido —Esto no es vida— Carlos se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, Sam reventó en llanto.

—Ya Sam, debes ser fuerte, tú lo decidiste y si de verdad él es el hombre que quieres debes estar consciente de que eso será así siempre, nunca se acabara, debes ser paciente… ahora lo que importa es que aclares las cosas con él— Carlos hablaba con dulzura y un poco de melancolía, aunque amaba a Sam era su amigo y debía respetar las decisiones y sentimientos de ella, al final si ella era feliz él también lo seria.

—No Carlos, esto debe acabar de una vez—Sam se levanto, se seco las lagrimas, tomo su móvil y marco un numero.

—¿Qué haces Sam?— Carlos comenzaba a preocuparse ante ese comportamiento tan misterioso.

—Darle fin a esto de una buena vez— hizo silencio y espero que alguien contestara al otro lado de la línea, era Tom.

—_Sam, amor… ¿Estás bien? Discúlpame por haberme ido así, estaba muy consternado—_ Tom hablaba muy rápido

—Tom escúchame, necesitamos hablar, ¿puedes venir?

—_Claro princesa, dime donde estas… ¡Por Dios me siento terrible por haberte dejado así esta mañana! ¿Dónde estás?_

—En mi departamento—Sam hablaba con total frialdad.

—_En minutos estoy allí amor—_ dijo Tom y colgó.

Sam se quedo un rato mirando por la ventana con la mirada perdida, Carlos se acerco despacio hacia ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?, será mejor que me vaya, no creo que a Tom le agrade mucho verme aquí cuando llegue— Sam continuaba sumida en una especie de trance. —Sam… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué loca idea se te ha venido a la mente?

—Lo dejare.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Sam?

—No puedo seguir así… lo amo demasiado.

—Y si lo amas tanto… ¿Por qué diantres lo vas a dejar?

—El no merece algo así.

—¿Algo como qué? — Carlos se acerco y tomo el rostro de Sam entre sus manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos —Sam, no sé qué rayos pasa por tu cabeza y aunque me duele el alma cada vez que te veo con él, sé que él te adora, eres su novia…— Sam lo interrumpió.

—Una novia que se irá a Egipto dentro de pocos días, sin saber cuándo volverá a verla, una novia que es una adicta rehabilitada, una novia que es una simple camarera, una novia que no tiene propiedades ni títulos nobiliarios, una novia que es solo una tonta soñadora, sin ninguna experiencia en la vida, una novia que está segura que en unos meses será la ex, porque él se dará cuenta que no tenemos nada en común, que somos de mundos muy distintos, que después de todo lo que dijo su manager, no era del todo falsa, él merece algo mejor— Sam estaba completamente quebrada.

—¿Algo mejor que qué? — Carlos comenzaba a exasperarse.

—Algo mejor que yo.

El timbre sonó y Sam supo de inmediato que Tom había llegado, se giro hacia Carlos. —Ya he tomado mi decisión, por favor Carlos no te metas— camino hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con esos ojos verdes, tiernos y llenos de amor.

—Amor…— dijo Tom con ilusión, se acerco a Sam para abrazarla y en el momento en que la iba a besar, ella lo esquivo. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesta?

—Tom, por favor, pasa y siéntate, tenemos que hablar— dijo Sam sin ninguna emoción, Tom asintió y obedeció a la orden.

—Bien, yo los dejare solos, Sam…— dijo Carlos miro a Sam con una súplica en sus ojos. —Piénsalo bien— se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

—Amor, de verdad lo siento— dijo Tom levantándose bruscamente del sofá —yo estaba tan sorprendido que no podía ni coordinar mis pensamientos, yo te doy mi apoyo, eso quedo en el pasado, no te juzgare ni nada, sabes que te amo y no me importa nada mas…— Tom hablaba tan deprisa que Sam no lograba comprenderlo bien, su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

—Tom… esto se acabo— murmuro Sam casi por inercia.

—¿Cómo? — Tom sentía como de repente el mundo se le nublaba y el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos, una presión en su pecho se hizo presente y agito la cabeza, tratando de sacudir sus pensamientos locos, ¿Sam lo estaba dejando?, rió algo consternado y se acerco a ella. —¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Lo siento— fue lo único que logro oír de la voz de Sam, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sam lo estaba dejando.


	9. Mundos distintos

—¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo?

—Lo siento— fue lo único que logro oír de la voz de Sam, sus sospechas eran ciertas, Sam lo estaba dejando. —Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, no tiene sentido, no vamos a ninguna parte, tu y yo somos diferentes— hablo Sam con rapidez.

—¿Qué? Sam por favor dime que no es lo que creo que es...— Tom estaba completamente confundido y comenzaba a sentir una pequeña sensación de pánico apoderándose de él. Sam se giro dándole la espalda —No Sam, no, no, por favor perdóname, fue estúpido de mi parte irme así como así, no te di tiempo para una explicación, amor…— se acerco a ella —princesa, por favor comprende no sabía qué hacer, fue un gran impacto para mi... — Tom hablada muy de prisa mientras caminaba en dirección a Sam con la esperanza de abrazarla y hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—No es eso Tom… simplemente que esto ya debe acabar, por las buenas, antes de que nos hagamos daño… esto no es nada fácil para mí— dijo Sam bruscamente al apartarse de Tom.

—¿Y crees que para mí es fácil? ¡Por Dios Sam!, me las he jugado todas por estar contigo.

—Ya basta Tom, todo el tiempo me hechas en cara, lo mucho que haces, lo que arriesgas… y ¡NO!, ya me canse de tener que ser un sacrificio, de tengamos que andar escondiéndonos— interrumpió Sam con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada —para ti puede que sea normal levantarte y escuchar, ver y leer rumores o cosas de tu vida privada por las calles porque eso te hace ganar dinero, fama y fans pero en mi caso no es así.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué dices? Para mi es igualmente incomodo, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso… nena perdona no quise…

—¡Mi vida era normal!— soltó Sam casi gritando, Tom se quedo de pie a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, en su rostro se reflejaba algo de tristeza.

—¿Y acaso conmigo no es normal? — dijo Tom, por cada paso que daba Tom por acercarse, ella daba dos para alejarse.

—Yo tenía un objetivo, quería vivir mi vida de una manera mejor, salir adelante superarme… pero apareciste tú y...— hizo una pausa para tomar aire y limpiar lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro. "Por Dios, no puedo hacerlo, lo quiero tanto", pensó Sam al ver el rostro de Tom, allí frente a ella con esos ojos suplicantes, tomo aire nuevamente… "espero que algún día me perdones por lo que diré, pero debo dejarte ir… conmigo nunca serás feliz" fue el pensamiento doloroso de Sam, lamentablemente ya había tomado una decisión, ese día saldría de la vida de Tom para siempre, sin importarle lo que tuviera que decir para hacerlo, ella estaba consciente de que una relación estable con él, nunca sería posible y menos en un medio tan vil y cruel, rodeado de tantos carroñeros que solo les importaba una cosa, hundirle la vida a los demás con tal de tener una exclusiva. Sam sabía que así decidiera no prestar atención al hecho y continuara con Tom, los ataques seguirían, las cosas con el tiempo se deteriorarían, y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso, huiría en ese instante, antes de que le rompieran en corazón en mil pedazos, ella decidió sacárselo del pecho, esa tarde de otoño, ella renunciaba a su amor por Tom. —Al diablo... ¿A quién quiero engañar?— dijo Sam girándose hacia Tom tragándose sus lagrimas, su semblante dulce y triste había cambiado a duro y sombrio.

—¿Cómo? — Tom estaba cada segundo más confundido.

—He logrado lo que quería, pero nunca imagine que lo fueras a complicar… enamorándote…— hizo una pausa y camino hacia Tom, él estaba consternado —Se suponía que solo sería una noche y ya…— se dijo a sí misma.

—¿De qué rayos hablas Sam?

—Oh vamos… ¿de verdad te lo creíste?, todo ese montón de cursilerías, ¿en serio creías que me podría enamorar de alguien como tú?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Alguien como yo?

—Tom… eres una celebridad… un sex symbol. Una relación contigo es impensable… ¿Para qué? ¿Para sufrir? ¡No, gracias!, todas las mujeres se te avientan y… vamos, aunque yo no sea celosa, llega un momento en que eso cansa…— Sam comenzaba a inyectarle sarcasmo a cada una de sus palabras —Así que, ese día… cuando "chocamos"… no te lo voy a negar…— se giro hacia Tom e hizo un gesto burlón con la mano —Cuando te vi, me pareciste extremadamente sexi, guapo y encantador, pero sabia quien eras… así que…

—Para, para… un momento… ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?, ¿tú me reconociste desde el primer momento?— Sam asintió con la cabeza, aunque fuese falso, tenia que darle una razón a Tom para que se decepcionara de ella —Me hiciste creer que…— Tom abrió la boca y los ojos sorprendido —¿Quién rayos eres?

Mentiras y mas mentiras salían de la boca de Sam, ni ella misma podía entender porque lo hacía, estaba tan desesperada por que Tom saliera despavorido, tan llena de frustración que ya ni pensaba lo que decía, un disparate tras otro, aunque por fuera se mostrara totalmente impasible, por dentro sentía la furia de mil huracanes golpeando su corazón. Mientras la decepción crecía en Tom.

—Afff… ya tuve suficiente, yo solo quería salir con una celebridad, pero nunca pensé que lo fueras a complicar… enamorándote… Lo siento Tom, pero eso nunca estuvo en mis planes.

—¿Tus planes? No Sam, debes estar bromeando… No puedes ser tan ruin y cruel… y yo no pude ser tan idiota como para no darme cuenta.

—De verdad, que con tantas complicaciones, me he dado cuenta que no vale tanto la pena, seguir arriesgando tanto… si sabemos en donde va a parar todo esto—La voz de Sam comenzaba a quebrarse y ella trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no desplomarse.

—No te creo. Dices esto solo para que me vaya…—. Tom hizo una pausa y camino hacia Sam, pero esta seguía huyendo a su tacto. —¿Podrías quedarte quieta?—. Vocifero y Sam se que quedo paralizada, Tom prosiguió a tomar el rostro de ella entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. —Tienes una oportunidad para decirme que todo esto que estás diciendo son patrañas…— Sam desvió la mirada. —Sam, mírame… dime que nada de esto es cierto y lo olvidaremos, continuaremos como si no paso nada…—. Tom sentía que los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos, un frio intenso se apodero de su cuerpo, algunas lagrimas se asomaron en sus verdes ojos. —Dime que no me amas y te dejare en paz… tan solo dilo.

—No te amo— dijo Sam de inmediato sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz, pero por dentro moría lentamente. Tom la soltó, agito la cabeza y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Eso era todo. ¿Ves que fácil era? —hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente —Gracias Sam, por haberme dado los mejores días de mi vida, aunque hayan sido…— su voz se quebró —UNA PUTA MENTIRA— grito finalmente, se dio la vuelta, tomo su abrigo y se marcho agitando fuertemente la puerta al salir.

Junto a Tom se fue la poca cordura que le quedaba a Sam, enseguida la puerta se cerro, ella se desplomo sobre el suelo, llorando estrepitosamente casi sintiendo como se ahogaba en llanto. La ansiedad por salir corriendo y gritarle que nada de aquello era cierto, crecía dentro de Sam, una sensación tan horrible, que jamás había sentido, en ese momento lo descubrió, amaba a Tom con todas sus fuerzas y por su bien lo dejaría ir.

Después de llorar amargamente acurrucada en su cama durante unas horas, por fin Sam pudo ordenar sus pensamientos, y lo más fácil para huir de tanto dolor era irse rápido de esa ciudad, alejarse lo máximo posible de él. Por fortuna ella había adelantado todo el papeleo para irse, ya tenía los contactos de un buen Hotel al cual llegar mientras procesaba su solicitud en la universidad. Tomo su móvil y llamo a la agencia de viajes, para mayor suerte de ella, había un puesto para el vuelo 0065 a las 07:00 am del día siguiente, sin escalas, directo a el Aeropuerto Internacional de El Cairo.

Esa noche Sam paso la noche en vela, empacando sus cosas, lloraba, pensaba y así sucesivamente repetía el mismo ciclo, variando de vez en cuando el orden de las acciones.

Por otro lado Tom estaba destrozado, al salir del apartamento de Sam, se fue directamente a un sitio, donde poder tomarse unas copas, sentía tanta rabia, tristeza y decepción, así que en ese momento, su mejor amigo seria el Sr. Alcohol, subió en su coche y se dirigió al Hard Rock Café. Al llegar entro en el lugar, no había mucha gente, se acerco a la barra y se sentó en un banco: —Un trago por favor—dijo Tom sin vacilar.

—¿Que desea tomar el caballero?— respondió el bar tender de aspecto rudo con una gran tatuaje de dragón en el brazo derecho

—Dame un trago de lo más fuerte que tengas.

—¿Un día duro? ¡eh!— trato de sacarle conversación el hombre

—¿Y a ti que te importa?— Tom estaba realmente frustrado, el bar tender lo miro con sorpresa y prosiguió a servirle un trago de tequila. Tom agarro en *shot y lo trago sin pensarlo dos veces, gruño al sentir el ardor en su garganta, se limpio la comisura del labio —Otro— dijo sin más y el sujeto que lo atendía obedeció. Después de un rato el bar tender había decidido dejarle la botella a su disposición, eso de servir un trago cada 3 minutos lo había agotado un poco.

Allí estaba él, Tom Hiddleston, el actor de moda, el hombre más sexi del mundo según la revista ELLE de Reino Unido, tomando tequila para olvidar la gran decepción que sentía, el pensar en Sam, en las tantas caricias, besos, palabras, lo hacían sentir con más ira y bebía más y mas. La música sonaba y de vez en cuando Tom se giraba para ver al grupo en vivo, algunas mujeres se le habían acercado para pedirle fotos y autógrafos. Luego de algunas horas de beber constantemente una voz familia lo saco de su estupor —¿Tom?— era Alan, quien salía de su turno de trabajo, Tom se giro y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

—Oh, vaya… "el amigo" — dijo con sarcasmo y volvió a concentrarse en su bebida

—Tom… ¿qué rayos haces? Oh por Dios, mírate... — dijo Alan, Tom lo ignoro. —¿Tom?— Alan camino rodeándolo para poder observarlo mejor —Estas ebrio…ven, te llevare a tu hotel— dijo el recién llegado con asombro y tomo a Tom del brazo.

—Suéltame…— dijo Tom con violencia a la vez que empujaba a Alan. —¿Quién eres tú para decirme que hacer o no? ¿También me vas a impedir que me divierta un rato? — Tom hablaba con dificultad.

—No, yo no voy a impedirte nada… pero, Sam me preocupa y si te ve en este estado ella…

—A ella le importa un bledo…— le estupó Tom casi tambaleándose

—Claro que si, tu le importas… no quiero que ella pase de nuevo por esto.

—¿Así como lo que paso contigo?— Las hirientes palabras de Tom hicieron que Alan se quedara completamente en silencio, Tom le lanzo una risa sarcástica —Si, amigo, lo sé todo, de hecho… tú tienes la culpa…— dijo Tom y se abalanzo sobre Alan, perdió el equilibrio pero Alan logro sujetarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Hey… hey… ¿Qué pasa campeón? ¿Por qué tanto odio? ¡Cálmate!... A Sam no le va a gustar nada verte así.

—A ella le importa una mierda lo que yo haga, ella no es dueña de mi vida, soy libre y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera y como quiera— dijo Tom levantando la voz.

—A Sam le importas mucho… ¿por qué diablos dices esas estupideces?

—Sam es una vil mentirosa, oportunista…

—Hey… no te permito que hables así de…

—Una mierda…—le grito Tom, saco la hoja arrancada de la revista que tenía guarda en el bolsillo y se la lanzo en la cara a Alan.

—¿Qué es esto? — dijo Alan desconcertado.

—No obstante a eso, me boto, como si yo fuera un perro sarnoso…— Tom hablaba cada vez con más dificultad y se tambaleaba, Alan tomo la hoja y comenzó a ojearla, su rostro se lleno de incredibilidad —no me digas que tu tampoco lo sabías— dijo Tom tratando de volver a la serenidad, Alan meneo su cabeza en negación. —Vaya, por lo visto… el ocultar cosas es una costumbre frecuente en ella…— dijo Tom y se giro para servirse otro trago.

—Tom, es suficiente por hoy, no podrás manejar en este estado—dijo Alan tratando de quitarle la botella de la mano.

—Soy Tom Hiddleston, maldita sea, yo hago lo que quiera, soy una jodida celebridad, déjame en paz...— dijo bruscamente y comenzó a caminar tambaleante hacia la salida.

—¿A dónde rayos vas? — dijo Alan siguiéndolo.

—Me largo de aquí, ¿Qué? ¿No es obvio?

—Espera, deja que te lleve a tu hotel, estas muy mal para manejar.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejare manejar mi precioso auto?

—Porque si no me dejas, llamare a la policía y te arrestaran por manejar bajo los efectos del alcohol…

—Sshhhhssss cállate, ya me estas mareando— Tom perdió el equilibrio pero Alan logro tomarlo del brazo nuevamente.

—Vamos, no seas terco Tom.

—Está bien, toma— saco las llaves del auto, ambos subieron al auto y al subir Tom se quedo totalmente dormido.

—Perfecto, lo que faltaba— se dijo Alan a sí mismo.

Para suerte de ambos no había reporteros esa noche esperándolos, sin embargo si habían dos hombres en el lobby, que caminaban de un lado para el otro, eran Luke y Christian, quienes reaccionaron de inmediato al ver a Tom entrar casi inconsciente guindado del cuello de un desconocido.

—Oh por Dios… ¿Qué le ha pasado? — se apresuro Luke hacia Alan, agarrando a Tom de un brazo.

—Unas copas de más— dijo Alan en tono gracioso.

—¿Y tu quien eres?— Luke le mostro hostilidad.

—Ahh perdón… sir. Rescatador de celebridades ebrias, a su orden.

—Dale una propina y deja que se vaya Luke—intervino Christian, Alan lo miro estupefacto.

—¿Perdón? — dijo Alan.

—Tranquilo, ya nos encargaremos de Tom a partir de acá, muchísimas gracias por traerlo—dijo Luke y se guindo a Tom en el cuello —Vamos, campeón… a la camita—Tom soltó un gruñido.

—¿Cuánto por no decir ni una palabra de esto?— dijo Christian con arrogancia mientras sacaba su chequera y un bolígrafo, Alan abrió los ojos como platos.

—De verdad que Sam tenía razón, es usted un viejo arrogante y estirado, métase su dinero por donde le quepa— se dio la vuelta y se marcho

Era aproximadamente las 5 de la madrugada y Sam estaba sentada en el sofá tomando una taza de café bien cargado, mirando fijamente las dos maletas que estaban frente a la puerta, soltó un suspiro, se levanto dejando la tasa sobre la mesa junto a una nota de papel. El timbre sonó y ella abrió sin pensar, era Carlos.

—Hola Sam, ¿Qué tal amaneces?

—De amanecer… pues… no he dormido.

—¿Estás segura de lo que haces Sam?

—Si Carlos… estoy segura…— se dio la vuelta, tomo su abrigo, una cartera pequeña y una maleta. —Ayúdame con la otra maleta…— se giro mirando a Carlos, él asintió. —En la mesa te deje una nota donde especifico todo lo que debes hacer en mi ausencia, por favor, cuida mi depa, es lo único que tengo…— Ambos salieron, Carlos bajo con la maleta y Sam se quedo un rato contemplando el departamento desde la puerta, recordando tantas cosas, mentalmente se despidió de aquel sitio que había sido testigo silencioso de su idilio fugaz con Tom.

Las próximas dos horas serian eternas para Sam, una vez en el aeropuerto, presento sus papeles y su boleto, registro su maleta, Carlos la acompaño durante el tiempo que pudo en total silencio. Sam no podía evitar que las lagrimas escaparan por sus ojos, en unos minutos estaría a kilómetros de distancia de ese hombre que tanto amaba.

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 0065 con destino a Egipto, por favor abordar por la puerta número 4". _La voz femenina retumbo en el lugar y Sam sintió su corazón galopante dentro de su pecho.

—Bien…— se encogió de hombros y miro a Carlos.

—Odio las despedidas— dijo Carlos tajante.

—Entonces, gracias por todo Carlos, perdona lo malo…— dijo Sam con voz quebrada y abrazo a su amigo.

—Te deseo lo mejor del mundo Sam.

—Gracias.

—Sam, por última vez… ¿Estás segura de esto?... al menos dime tu dirección a mi… va a ser muy frustrante no saber donde estas exactamente.

—Créeme, será lo mejor para todos, hoy comienzo una nueva vida… no puedo dejar restos regados por allí.

—Yo no soy un resto Sam, soy tu amigo.

—Lo sé… ya luego iras de visita y te buscare, por ahora es mejor así—le dio un beso en la mejilla a Carlos, se giro comenzó a caminar hacia el andén por donde abordaría el avión que la llevaría lejos, lejos del dolor, lejos de los tantos sueños rotos, lejos del amor.

(Toc toc toc) El sonido de la puerta hizo que Tom se removiera entre las sabanas

—¿Tom estas despierto?...abre la puerta… ya es tarde, en dos horas comienza la rueda de prensa— Era Luke quien tocaba con desesperación la puerta de la habitación de Tom —Thomas abre rápido, levántate por favor…— Luke comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Largate Luke, déjame en paz— contesto Tom casi gruñendo.

—Muy bien, tu lo has pedido— se giro hacia la señora de limpieza —¿Ve? Si hay alguien, abra la puerta por favor— la mujer hizo caso.

Luke entro de prisa en la habitación, que estaba a oscuras con el olor a alcohol impregnado en cada rincón, Tom se encontraba bajo las sabanas y con la cabeza hundida en la almohada —Por dios Tom, levántate que es tarde— dijo Luke mientras corría las cortinas, dejando entrar la intensa luz del sol, seguido jalo la cobija de Tom dejándole la cabeza destapada, él cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que la luz entrara. —De pie Tom— Luke levanto la voz.

—No grites Luke, mi cabeza podría estallar— dijo Tom levantándose, en su rostro se podía ver grandes ojeras, su piel pálida y con vellos comenzando a salir.

—Por dios Tom ¿qué carajos tomaste anoche? Esto huele a bar de piratas— dijo Luke agitando la mano en el aire para disipar un poco el fuerte y desagradable olor.

—Ssshhhhsss calla, no quiero hablar de eso, tomare un baño relajante, así que si me disculpas— Tom salió de la cama, con apenas unos diminutos bóxers cubriendo su cuerpo y se metió deprisa en el baño.

—Recuerda que en dos horas tienes la rueda de prensa, para que aclares el asunto de tu novia— Luke hablaba en voz más alta debido a los chorros de agua.

—Ahh esa dichosa rueda de prensa… cancélala— contesto Tom desde la ducha.

Por suerte para Luke la puerta del baño no cerro por completo, se acerco con cuidado y se asomo por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, pudo disfrutar de una vista espectacular gracias a un espejo que reflejaba todo el torneado cuerpo de Tom, Luke trago grueso y sintió como su pulso se aceleraba, pero la grave voz de Tom lo saco de su trance momentáneo —Creo que no hará falta dicha aclaratoria— dijo Tom

—¿Cómo? — fue lo único que pudo articular Luke mientras se alejada en carrerilla de la puerta.

—Ya eso no será un problema— hizo una pausa y el agua cayendo dejo de sonar —Eso ya se ha acabado.

—¿Acabado?— esas palabras sorprendieron enormemente a Luke quien yacía recostado sobre el bordillo de una ventana.

—Sí, ayer… ella me dejo— dijo Tom saliendo del baño con una toalla atada a su cintura, su pecho descubierto, una toalla en su cuello con la cual secaba su cabello. Luke no pudo evitar mirarlo y morderse el labio, sin embargo desvió su mirada en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué ella hizo qué? — Luke se aclaro la garganta —¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?

—Se sinceró… eso fue lo que paso— tomo una bocanada grande de aire —No quiero hablar de eso Luke, solo quédate tranquilo, porque ya no tengo nada con esa…—hizo una pausa —mujer.

Tom terminaba de alistarse cuando tocaron nuevamente a su puerta —¿Quien?

—El hada de los dientes. ¿Quién mas va a ser? Abre la maldita puerta ya— era Christian con voz autoritaria como siempre.

—Deja, yo abro— susurro Luke.

—¿Estas demente?— Dijo Christian enseguida dando grandes zancadas en dirección a Tom —¿quién rayos te crees?— comenzó a apuntarlo con el dedo índice en gesto acusatorio —¿Tienes complejo de estrella de rock ahora?...andarte embriagando de bares de mala muerte y dando espectáculos para los paparazzis— se acerco a Tom y con una mano lo empujo, Tom cayo bruscamente sentado sobre la cama, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. —¿Sabes lo que es el trabajo? ¿Lo que vale mi trabajo? ¿El de Luke?... ir por todos lados desmintiendo rumores, comprado fotos bochornosas para que no las publiquen… ahh no, él no sabe, porque andaba fornicando y embriagándose con su novia, la camarera— Christian se paseaba de lado a lado vociferando. Tom estaba impactado, solo lo seguía con la mirada, su lengua estaba congelada. —Sabia que algo así pasaría— Christian le lanzo un sobre amarillo y salieron varias fotos que se desparramaron sobre la cama, donde se veía a Tom ebrio siendo cargado por un hombre a la salida del Hard Rock Café. —Mira nada mas… ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Es que la cabeza de abajo no te deja pensar con claridad? ES TU REPUTACION, POR MIL DEMONIOS…— Christian sentía como la arteria carótida temblaba en su cuello.

—Estas despedido—dijo Tom con una voz muy sutil.

—¿Qué sigue ahora? ¿Escándalo sexual en sitio público? —Christian seguía hablando.

—A ver… Christian…— Christian seguía escupiendo palabra tras palabras —Christian— Tom levanto la voz.

—¿Qué? —respondió de mala gana su manager.

—Estas despedido— repitió Tom con el mismo tono amable.

—No puedes despedirme Tom.

—Si, si puedo… de hecho lo estoy haciendo— se levanto de la cama y se acerco a Christian —Fíjate que me di cuenta de algo…— Tom se acerco mas a Christian y le acomodo el cuello de la camisa —Tu trabajas para mí, no yo para ti, así que como jefe que soy, te digo que estas despedido— Tom se giro y comenzó a caminar por la habitación con aires de superioridad —Me canse… de tener que andar dando explicaciones, de andar haciendo o cumpliendo con cuanto disparate se te ocurre en pro de mi carrera, me harte de tener un puto horario de salida o de llegada, me obstiné de tus benditos gorilas asediándome cuando salgo a correr o tomar un café— Tom hablaba con total calma, hizo una pausa, tomo aire —Sam tenía razón, contigo no tengo vida… solo soy un imbécil que has ido moldeando poco a poco a tu conveniencia, pero… ¿Sabes qué? — se giro para mirar a Christian a la cara, este levanto una ceja. —NO SOY TU MONIGOTE—gritó Tom —y ahora si me haces el favor, sal de mi habitación y déjame en paz— agregó Tom volviendo a la tranquilidad de su voz. Se giro hacia Luke —¿Y tú qué?

—No, no… nada, nada— dijo Luke encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía de la habitación.

El día transcurrió pesadamente para Tom, quien se encontraba con las miradas acusadoras de las personas que trabajaban con él, su estilista, su nutricionista, algunas personas de seguridad y hasta algunos empleados del hotel, que se habían enterado del despido de Christian, sin embargo Luke prefirió mantener distancia con Tom, al percibir cierto grado de hostilidad en él. Tom se sentía herido y amargado por lo acontecido el día anterior y por más que tratara de no volcar su resentimiento con los demás, era casi inevitable. En un par de ocasiones se sorprendió hablándole con rudeza a Geraldine, su estilista y en seguida le pedía disculpas, de cierta forma Tom sentía que no era él mismo, algo dentro de él estaba cambiando, tal vez era desconfianza o decepción, solo esperaba que con los días ese malestar fuese desapareciendo.

Mientras a más de 12000 Km, una chica soñadora con el corazón partido arribaba en el Aeropuerto Internacional de El Cairo en Egipto. Sam sentía gran ansiedad y expectativa por enfrentarse a esa nueva aventura de su vida, aunque la tristeza era notoria, Tom estaba en su mente a cada instante, él se había negado a abandonar sus pensamientos durante el largo viaje.

Sam comenzó a descender por la escalerilla del vuelo 0065 de EgyptAir, su corazón palpitaba a mil. El calor se hizo notorio, eran casi 10° por encima al clima habitual de Nueva York. El Aeropuerto está abarrotado de miles de personas, provenientes de todas partes del mundo, lo que le dificultaba a Sam caminar entre los pasillos, cuando por fin logro llegar a la taquilla de inmigración entrego sus documentos los cuales fueron sellados, seguidamente recogió su equipaje y camino a través de la zona Duty Free, observando las vitrinas, la gente ir en todas direcciones, algunos hombres con túnicas blancas y turbantes, la mayoría de la damas llevaban una especie de pashmina que les cubría el rostro, por otro lado veía personas rubias en bermudas, gente de color con grandes afros y vestimentas coloridas, Sam se sentía realmente fascinada al ver ese despliegue de culturas, lo que más le llamo la atención era que la mayoría de las personas caminaban sonrientes ante un mundo que les deparaba tantas sorpresas maravillosas, de repente un nudo en su garganta apareció y unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, allí estaba de nuevo, Tom en su cabeza, trago grueso y continuo su camino. Finalmente tomo las escaleras mecánicas y comenzó el descenso, notando en la distancia a una mujer que sostenía una cartel donde ve leia "Samanta Andrade", la mujer era aproximadamente 40 años, de piel trigueña, cabello negro como la noche, cejas oscuras bien definidas, rostro fino de rasgo libaneses, de aproximadamente 1.72 de estatura, complexión delgada, con algunas líneas de expresión se marcaban en su frente debido a la gran sonrisa que esbozaba, llevaba también ese curioso pañuelo en la cabeza, pero a diferencia de los que había visto anteriormente, este no cubrió el rostro de la mujer. Sam se acerco a esta y pudo notar unos grandes ojos ámbar que brillaban de ilusión.

—¿Samanta Andrade?— dijo la mujer con un acento extraño. Sam asintió con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa tímida. —Soy Tahirah Halabí, bienvenida a El Cairo— inclinando su cabeza en señal de saludo. —Soy la encargada de intercambios en el departamento de asuntos estudiantiles de la Universidad, Gassep no pudo venir a recogerla porque se le presento un inconveniente— hizo una pausa y toma una de las maletas de Sam —No la esperábamos hasta el lunes.

—No se preocupe, pido disculpa yo por la premura de mi viaje.

—Tranquila, que no es ninguna molestia ¿Vamos?, mi esposo nos espera fuera— Sam se limito a levantar su maleta y seguir a la dama.

Llegaron al exterior y Sam no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tanta belleza, un despliegue de colores por doquier, vehículos de todos los tipos, un hombre mayor sentado en una espacie de banco le sonreía, ella correspondió el gesto, subieron las maletas al auto y se marcharon. Sam estaba fascinada de ver tanta hermosura, nunca se había imaginado que en un lugar tan lejano existiese gente tan bella, una cultura tan rica y extensa, en el radio del carro sonaba una melodía típica del lugar y por momento Sam movía sus hombros al ritmo, Tahirah la miraba con una sonrisa, Sam por un momento se olvido de tanto dolor y se sumergió en esa cascada de emociones nuevas.

Luego de algunos minutos llegaron a un lugar donde se podían apreciar varios apartamentos, era una especie de conjunto residencial femenino. Los edificios lucían antiguos, de ladrillos y acabados rústicos. Sam miro como muchas chicas se asomaban a sus ventanas con curiosidad, miro a su alrededor, bajaron del coche, Tahirah tomo una maleta, el esposo de ella que se llamaba Akub tomo la otra —Ven, síguenos, iremos al registrarte— dijo Tahirah con una sonrisa. —Estarás hospedada acá hasta el martes que deberás presentar tu documentación y formalizar tu inscripción, una vez listo te trasladaras a la residencia universitaria.

—¿Qué es este lugar? — Sam estaba algo asustada.

—No te preocupes, aquí se hospedan solo mujeres. Es una residencia provisional, mayormente quienes están acá, solo esperan a formalizar sus papeles de inmigración, o están aquí por trabajo.

—¿Qué clases de trabajo?

—Ninguno que una dama respetable quiera ejercer— dijo la mujer y comenzó a caminar, Sam la siguió.

Llegaron a una especie de recepción, Tahirah hablo con el hombre que estaba allí, en su lengua natal, charlaron unos minutos, finalmente Tahirah se acerco a Sam. —Síguenos, te llevaremos a tu habitación.

Sam había comprendió que ahora estaba prácticamente sola, sin un amigo cercano que le dijera que hacer, solo contaba con esa señora agradable que la guiaba. Llegaron a un lugar encantador, que parecía sacado de un relato de *"Sueño en una noche de Verano". Una cama hermosamente decorada con sabanas rojas satinadas, mosquitero desplegado, una lámpara a media luz le daba a la habitación un toque acogedor, las cortinas blancas con detalles en dorado daban un toque señorial al sitio. —Trato V.I.P para la Americana— dijo el hombre que al parecer administraba el lugar.

—Bien, querida Samanta te dejaremos para que descanses, vendré por ti mañana, para charlar acerca de tu admisión— dijo Tahirah.

—Gracias por todo— dijo Sam, todos salieron.

Sam se dispuso a sacar lo esencial de su maleta, en unos días tendría que irse a otro lugar. Saco su cargador, conecto su móvil a la corriente, seguido tomo su laptop y verifico si había alguna especie de señal inalámbrica, por mala suerte no había ninguna disponible, tomo su móvil y le escribió a Carlos.

"_Ya estoy en Egipto, acabo de llegar a una residencia, es muy hermosa. Aquí estaré unos días, hasta el martes, ya luego me iré a la residencia Universitaria. Este lugar es hermoso, de ensueño, la música, la cultura, aun no he probado la comida, pero imagino que debe ser deliciosa. La señora __Tahirah__ me recogió en el aeropuerto, ella es la encargada de asuntos estudiantiles, de la parte de intercambio, es una mujer súper amable. Ahorita me dispondré a descansar un rato. ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?"_

Al cabo de unos minutos Carlos contesto:

"_Querida Sam, me alegra mucho que hayas llegado bien. ¡Wow! Imagino como debes sentirte, ese ha sido tu sueño siempre, la cultura egipcia es exquisita, tendrás mucho tiempo para explorarla y conocerla, ya luego me enseñaras el idioma jajajaja, con respecto a cómo están las cosas acá… en el momento que te deje en el aeropuerto y regrese a tu departamento, llame a Gordon para pedirle el día, él me lo concedió, así que me dispuse a organizar algunas cosas en tu departamento, tengo pensado pasar unos días acá… lo cierto es que alguien vino a buscarte, Tom estuvo aquí, quería verte, estaba devastado y creo que la noticia de que te hayas ido sin siquiera despedirte le ha sentado un poco mal, primera vez en mi vida que veo llorar así a un hombre. ¿Sam? Dime que está pasando, ¿Por qué te has ido así? ¿Casi huyendo?... espero tengas la confianza de contarme"._

Sam no pudo evitar que el llanto saliera desbocado al leer las palabras de Carlos, Tom estaba tan arraigado dentro de ella que le dolía hasta respirar.


	10. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Retrospectiva de Tom

Después de haber despedido a Christian en un arranque de obstinación, de haber pasado la tremenda resaca, producto de la noche anterior, donde si no hubiese sido por Alan "El amigo" -como Tom ya lo había apodado- posiblemente se hubiese visto en un escándalo por conducir ebrio. Tom se reunió con su equipo a fin de plantear un nuevo plan de trabajo, ahora sin el hombre que había sido su manager por casi 8 años, Tom debía buscar a alguien que se encargara de ese papel, había llamado a la agencia, pero no sirvió de nada —¿A quién quieres te enviemos, si acabas de despedir al socio mayorista de la Agencia? — fue lo que le dijeron apenas solicitó a alguien nuevo para ocupar el cargo.

—¿Qué has hecho Tom?, ahora si estamos en apuros— le dijo Luke

—Luke tiene razón Tom, ¿Ahora quien se supone que se encargara de la parte legal? ¿De hablar con tus clientes? ¿De hacer las negociaciones? ¿De llevar la agenda?— hablo Melissa, quien era la asistente de Christian y por ende posiblemente se iría pronto, el hombre a quien Tom había despedido era su jefe directo. —Tendrás suerte si dejan que Luke se quede— agrego la mujer, Luke hizo una mueca de preocupación.

—¿Tom? — tanteo Luke a Tom, quien estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. —Es posible que eso pase, recuerda que trabajo para Hodell.

—Buscare otra agencia entonces— soltó Tom sin más —Muchas agencias estarán interesadas en representarme.

—¿Te das cuenta que si haces eso, ninguno de nosotros estará contigo?— Geraldine, su estilista se unió a la conversación.

—Pues… vengan conmigo.

—¿Cómo? — dijeron sus tres acompañantes casi al unisonó, abriendo los ojos de asombro.

—Si… tal vez forme mi propia agencia.

—¿Estás loco Tom?, eso amerita trabajo… ¿Qué sabes tú de gerenciar?— pregunto Melissa.

—Una vez fui delegado de curso, ¿eso no cuenta? — todos negaron con la cabeza. —Ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos. ¿Confían en mí? — hubo un silencio mientras se miraban los unos a los otros y se encogieron de hombros.

—Bien, entonces formaremos la agencia Hiddleston y asociados. Luke…— se giro hacia su amigo, él lo miro atento —Llama a mi abogado— Luke asintió. Tom se levanto y se dirigió hacia un gran ventanal que había al final de pasillo.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Tom no pudo evitar que sus ojos se empañaran al recordar las duras palabras de Sam, su corazón estaba quebrado en minúsculos pedacitos, se recostó al bordillo de la ventana. Uno a uno fueron pasando los recuerdos por su mente, la primera vez que vio a Sam y comenzó a buscar detalles en dichos recuerdos que concordaran con lo que había dicho ella, pero solo recordaba un rostro avergonzado por haber chocado con él, la chica actuaba con toda naturalidad, nunca demostró afán ni exaltación, se había marchado sin siquiera él darse cuenta, ¿Cómo podía ser tan buena mentirosa? ¿Cómo él no se dio cuenta que ella fingía?, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y soltó varias maldiciones entre dientes. Continuo desentrañando uno a uno cada memoria junto a Sam, ella se veía tan feliz y enamorada, Tom podía sentir la pasión en su mirada. Paso sus dedos por sus labios al recordar el fuego de los labios de Sam, soltó un pequeño suspiro, se negaba a creer que tantas muestras de cariño, tantas palabras lindas, tantas sonrisas, besos y caricias fueran falsas, en ese momento sintió una palmada de alguien en la espalda que lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

—Listo, ya hable con Andrew, me dice que se pasara mañana para charlar contigo con calma— Era Luke, quien le indicaba que ya había cumplido con la tarea encomendada hace minutos atrás.

Tom se giro tratando de disimular su, rápidamente paso sus manos por sus ojos para limpiar las impertinentes lágrimas que se asomaban.

—Tom, No puedes seguir así… debes sanar, cerrar el capítulo— Luke trato de animarlo.

—Tienes razón Luke— camino rápidamente hacia su habitación, Luke lo siguió. Tom entro en la habitación, se miro al espejo de la entrada, se arreglo el cabello y la camisa, seguido se roció un poco de perfume, tomo su chaqueta, las llaves del auto, Luke lo miraba intrigado —Esto no puede quedar así—dijo Tom.

—¿Dónde vas Tom?

—A hablar con Sam, a decirle que no le creo ni una palabra… iré a luchar por ella, porque sé que ella me ama…— Luke negó con la cabeza y trato de detenerlo.

—No Tom, yo no dije eso… dije que ya lo dejaras ir.

—No Luke… sus palabras mentían, pero sus ojos me decían a gritos la verdad.

—Tom… yendo a buscarla empeoraras las cosas, hazme caso, quédate quieto, dale tiempo al tiempo.

—No Luke— se giro y lo sujeto de ambos brazos —¿No te das cuenta? — Luke negó —Esta duda me matara, el saber si ella mentía o no me carcomerá por siempre, necesito que ella me lo diga de nuevo si es posible, pero esto no puede quedar así— se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

Tom subió rápidamente a su auto, ignorando a todas las personas que se encontraban fuera del Hotel. En cuestión de minutos estaba frente al departamento de Sam, respiro profundo y tomo las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentar a Sam, haría todo lo posible por desenmascarar sus mentiras, pues muy en el fondo él sabía que ella mentía al decir que no lo amaba. Subió de inmediato por el elevador. Una vez frente a la puerta de la mujer que tanto adoraba sintió un frio que le recorría toda la columna hasta llegar a su nuca, tomando aire nuevamente se decidió a golpear. Su corazón se detuvo al divisar quien era la persona que abría la puerta.

—¿Carlos? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Tom no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de celos.

—Hey Tom… ¿Qué tal? — por alguna extraña razón Carlos se había asustado.

—Se que no debería estar aquí… que tal vez Sam te haya dicho que si venia me dijeras que no está… pero, necesito hablar con ella… por favor Carlos— Tom hablo rápidamente con gran ansiedad en cada palabra.

—Ehhhh mmm… Sam no está— Carlos titubeo.

—Oh por favor Carlos, de verdad me urge verla, llámala… dile que salga.

—Lo haría con mucho gusto, pero me temo que no estoy mintiendo, Sam no está.

—Carlos por favor, la amo… necesito…

—Pasa… míralo tu mismo, búscala en cada rincón. No la encontraras— le interrumpió Carlos a la vez que se apartaba de la puerta para dejar pasar a Tom.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Dónde está? — Tom camino y la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Carlos no dijo nada, solo bajo la cabeza —¿Carlos? Dime donde esta— Tom comenzaba a preocuparse, pensó lo peor, tal vez Sam había recaído por culpa de la tristeza, en un momento el rostro de Tom empalideció.

—¿Se ha ido? — dijo Carlos mirando al suelo.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido? ¿A dónde?

Carlos trago grueso —A Egipto.

Hubo un largo silencio.

—Pe… pe.. pero…— Tom trato de hablar, sin embargo las palabras no salían.

—Se fue esta mañana. Me llamo anoche pidiéndome que la acompañara al aeropuerto, yo estoy acá por que ella…

Carlos continuo hablando, pero Tom no le prestaba atención, su mente comenzó a divagar, Sam se había ido y él estaba allí sintiendo como su corazón latía embravecido en su pecho, como insultándolo por ser tan tonto, era obvio que si ella había decidido irse de esa manera, era porque de verdad no sentía nada por él, ¿O al contrario?, ella se había ido huyendo de sus sentimientos. La confusión se apodero de él y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones por sus ojos. Maldijo entre dientes. Carlos lo miraba con incomodidad y un poco de lastima, ver a un hombre llorar de esa manera lo trastocaba un poco. Tom comenzó a sentir que se ahogaba con su llanto mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá.

—Que estúpido he sido— dijo Tom entre sollozos.

—No, no digas eso— Carlos se acerco tratando de confortarlo.

—Discúlpame Carlos... sé que esto es incomodo…— respiro profundo tratando de controlarse un poco —Mierda— dijo levantando un poco la voz.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, desahógate— Carlos se acerco a Tom y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando y en vez de dolor, comenzaba a sentir ira. Tom se levanto del sofá, inhalo profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente. Se giro, abrió la puerta y se marcho. Carlos se quedo de pie en medio de la sala, lo que acababa de suceder lo había dejado en shock.

El fin de semana paso a un ritmo rápido para Sam, pero muy lento para Tom, mientras Sam pasaba algunas horas mirando desde la ventana hacia el horizonte, en su mente se revivían una y otra vez aquella noche en la cual se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre que amaba con locura. Tom se pasaba sus días sumido en una tristeza, que a pesar de intentar sobrellevarla se veía derrotado al pie de su cama, en su rostro ya se veía una barba que le daba un aspecto de descuido, una botella de whiskey se había convertido en su amiga confidente. Durante ese fin de semana había estado recluido en su habitación, con las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas. Geraldine y Melissa habían ido en varias oportunidades a tratar de animarlo pero Tom terminaba corriéndolas.

—Quiero estar solo ¿Es que no lo entienden?— era lo que les decía, por otro lado Luke había logrado acercarse un poco mas y había bebido algunas copas junto a él, ya cuando Tom se encontraba bastante ebrio lo ayudaba a entrar a la cama. Cada mañana Tom se disponía a seguir adelante, de arrancársela del pecho.

—Debes salir, conocer otras chicas— le dijo Luke mientras desayunaban una mañana en el restaurante del Hotel. —Eso de andar del estudio al Hotel, del Hotel al canal, del canal al Hotel, eso no te hace mucho bien, debes salir a distraerte— Tom sonreía a medias solo para no preocupar a los que lo rodeaban, aunque por dentro estaba destrozado, por fuera siempre se mostraba tranquilo y sonriente.

En Egipto, Sam pasaba los días entre excursiones y paseos junto a Tahirah, que desde el primer momento se había mostrado muy amable. Lo que Sam solo había consentido en sus sueños más profundos se estaba materializando, las pirámides de Giza, mejor conocidas como la Necrópolis eran sin duda de ensueño

Las pirámides de Giza se encontraban a 20 Kilómetros de la ciudad de El Cairo y estaban rodeadas de un mar de arena maravilloso, que se levantaba arremolinándose algunas veces frente a Sam, tanta historia desentrañable se paseaba frente a los ojos de Sam, tumbas de faraones, reliquias, cofres malditos, según los habitantes de la región, ella se sentía como en una película de Momias, o en su mejor caso como la mismísimas ***Lara Croft **en alguna especie de expedición, pronto, ese lugar se convertiría en una de los más frecuentados durante su carrera.

También pasearon a través de los diversos museos y mezquitas de la región para finalmente terminar el recorrido en la torre del Cairo, con un despliegue precioso de luces al alba. Por más que Sam trato de despejar su mente Tom no salió de su mente ni por un segundo.

El Martes había llegado y Sam había formalizado todo lo correspondiente a su matriculación en la Universidad, esa misma tarde iría a la residencia provisional a fin de recoger sus cosas y mudarse a la residencia universitaria, nuevamente Tahirah estaba con ella ayudándola en todo lo posible, en tan pocos días Tahirah había desarrollado un gran cariño hacia Sam, casi como el de una madre a una hija.

En Nueva York las cosas volvían relativamente a la normalidad, Tom comenzaba el rodaje de su nueva película esa semana y comenzaba a consolidarse su nuevo equipo de trabajo, definitivamente Tom tenía la intención de formar su propia agencia, ya había charlado con su abogado respecto al tema y el mismo se había puesto manos a la obra con todo lo referente a lo legar a fin de consolidar Hiddleston Windsor Talent Management, si, Luke había pasado de ser su publicista a ser su socio y junto a ellos trabajarían algunas personas que anteriormente habían trabajado con Tom.

Habían pasado casi 2 meses y las heridas comenzaban a sanar.

Sam había encontrado un poco de paz al sumergirse de lleno en sus clases, en ese mundo espectacular que le abría oportunidades. Tenía varias amistades, entre las cuales resaltaban Charlotte Nóvikov, una linda polaca de 22 años de edad que había comenzado en el área de la paleontología, pero 4 meses después se había cambiado a Arqueología, pues había descubierto más inclinación hacia ese campo. Charlie, como cariñosamente ya le decía Sam, era su compañera de habitación, era una chica alocada, algo frívola y calculadora, pero muy sincera, Sam y ella habían forjado una especie de amistad. También se encontraban Amir y Maher, los hermanos Mobarek, provenientes de una familia pudiente del sur del Líbano. Amir era un chico muy inteligente y dedicado, por otro lado su hermana Maher era más despreocupada, un poco distraída y muy soñadora, el opuesto total de su hermano. Sam, Charlotte, Amir y Maher eran los integrantes de un selecto grupo de estudios, que se reunían todas las tardes en la biblioteca a fin de discutir diversos temas en relación a la carrera que cursaban.

Tom aun se encontraba en Nueva York, terminando el rodaje de su película, un film de acción donde interpretaba a un policía con problemas de alcohol que debía hacer frente al secuestro de su única hija, en este caso Tom se sentía pleno y entretenido al verse frente a un papel de desde hacia tiempo deseaba y que gracias a su anterior manejador había conseguido. Su relación con Christian a pesar de haberse roto a nivel laboral, a nivel personal aun se mantenía, un poco distante pero aun estaba allí.

Los rumores y las polémicas con respecto a Sam comenzaban a ser cosas de un mal recuerdo, aunque para Tom a veces resultaba difícil tener que responder una y otra vez, tantas preguntas respecto a este asunto. Poco a poco Tom sentía que volvía a ser el mismo, nuevamente había comenzado a salir de fiesta con sus amigos, asistía a las entregas de premio, eventos de caridad y en un par de ocasiones su hermana había viajado desde Londres a visitarlo.

La agencia de talentos recién creada por él en asociación con Luke, comenzaba a tomar auge, reclutando nuevos talentos, actores jóvenes y prometedores. Poco a poco Tom se comenzaba a labrar una buena reputación entre los altos ejecutivos del Show Business.

—De prisa Tom, la limusina espera abajo—dijo Luke mientras tomaba la chaqueta de Tom y lo ayudaba a colocársela. Tom y Luke bajaron de prisa hasta llegar al lobby del Hotel.

—¿Jenny ya llego?— hablo Tom mientras se arreglaba los puños de la chaqueta y Luke empujaba la puerta para que su amigo saliera.

—Ella te está esperando en la limusina— dijo Luke

—Bien… ¿vienes? — se giro Tom hacia Luke, este negó con la cabeza

—Me iré con Melissa… los veré allá— dijo Luke.

Tom subió a la lujosa limusina que lo llevaría a él y a su acompañante a la  
quinta Avenida de Times Square, específicamente al Restaurant Red Lobster donde se llevaría a cabo una cena en beneficio de los niños con Cáncer, en esta oportunidad a Tom le habían pedido ser el anfitrión de la noche, él sería el encargado de amenizar el evento, presentar a las diversas celebridades que asistirían y hacer lectura de diversos discursos a lo largo de la noche, esta era una gran oportunidad para Tom de compartir con grandes de la industria y despejar un poco su mente de los tantos recuerdos incesantes que habían golpeado su mente durante los últimos días.

—Hola cariño— la dulce voz de una dama lo recibió en el interior del vehículo. Tom sonrió y se acerco a ella dándole un corto beso en los labios.

—Estas hermosa— dijo Tom a la vez que esbozaba una gran sonrisa, Jenny lo abrazo.

Jenny Wickmar, la chica del momento, era la hija de Brad Wickmar, un alto ejecutivo de la Sony, con la cual Tom llevaba casi 1 mes saliendo. Lo que había comenzado como un acto de despecho por parte de Tom, poco a poco se había convertido en una bonita relación. Aunque Sam se negaba a salir de la mente y el corazón de Tom, el había decidido darse una oportunidad con alguien más. Durante las últimas semanas Tom había luchado incansablemente contra el fantasma del recuerdo de Sam, algunas veces se había visto sorprendido derramando un par de lagrimas en presencia de Jenny, pero ella se había mostrado muy tolerante y paciente, ambos sentía algo muy especial, a pesar de que Tom estaba claro que nadie podría llenar el vacío que había dejado Sam, no se cerraba a la posibilidad de amar nuevamente.

Y así pasaron los días y semanas, en total eran ya 3 meses desde aquel día en el cual Sam había destrozado a punta de mentiras las tantas ilusiones de Tom.

En Egipto Sam se preparaba para una semana agotadora de exámenes, se reunía todas las tardes en la biblioteca con sus amigos de estudio y pasaban largas horas debatiendo acerca de culturas ancestrales, lenguas muertas e historia universal. Las heridas trataban de sanar, pero casi todas las noches ella se disponía a revivir los recuerdos apretando contra su pecho una fotografía de ella y Tom, de aquellos lindos días. Esa foto era su más preciado tesoro, pues era a lo único que había decidido no renunciar, era lo que le quedaba de ese amor que sentía por Tom. Lo que le recordaba día y noche, que en la distancia había alguien que amaba con locura. Podrían pasar los días, semanas y meses, pero ella nunca dejaría de sentir eso tan abrasador que le quemaba el corazón noche tras noche

Tom había regresado a Londres, donde se disponía a tomarse unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones, ya los recuerdos no lo atormentaban, se sentía en paz. Su relación con Jenny seguía creciendo cada día, su nueva compañera era una chica cariñosa, atenta y muy apasionada. Trabajaba con su padre en el campo de la música y era una muy reconocida productora musical, talentosa y exitosa, tal cual el tipo de mujer que toda la vida había tratado Christian de meterle por los ojos a Tom. Luke se mostraba un poco reacio a la relación, el hecho de ver a su amigo feliz lo alegraba pero verlo con otra persona que no fuese él, lo atormentaba, "pero al menos no es la simple camarera de aeropuerto" era el pensamiento que lo calmaba.

—Oh… aquí estas — era Charlotte, quien hablo apenas al entrar en la habitación, Sam yacía recostada a una pequeña mesita, con varios libros frente a ella —Amir te ha estado buscando toda la tarde.

—He estado aquí… estudiando.

—Pero… Sam, hemos estudiado toda la semana, no es bueno sobresaturarse tanto.

—Aun hay conceptos que no entiendo.

—Ven, levántate.

—¿Para qué?

—Amir ha preparado una tarde de relax, él dice que es bueno relajarse antes de los exámenes y se ha comprado un montón de películas, dice que será una velada polaca-americana, ya sabes cómo es él de ocurrente— dijo Charlotte. Sam la miro con los ojos entrecerrados —Por favor, vamos—insistió Charlotte.

—Está bien, deja que me cambie de ropa— dijo Sam después de meditarlo algunos segundos.

Esa tarde Sam se dispuso a pasarla bien con sus nuevos amigos, necesitaba despejarse un poco, pues se le aproximaba una semana bastante atareada. Al llegar a casa de los hermanos Mobarek, Sam puso ver una hermosa instancia. El lugar estaba adornado de bellas esculturas, leones hermosos de mármol se alzaban en cada rincón de la sala, cortinas majestuosas que volaban al viento gracias al fresco viento que entraba por las ventanas. Una escalera de marfil con pasamanos imponentes de madera color caoba, el suelo de granito pulido, daba la impresión de estar en la morada de un Jarh y no de un acaudalado comerciante. La familia Mobarek era una de las más poderosas de la región, siendo la principal exportadora de oro y bronce.

—Bienvenidas—la voz de Maher las recibió al llegar. Sam y Charlotte miraban alrededor

—Wow… esto es precioso— dijo Sam casi sin aliento.

—Gracias, querida…— dijo Amir que apareció de repente. Charlotte corrió a abrazarlo.

—Sean bienvenidas a nuestra humilde morada— agrego Maher con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Por acá, por favor— dijo Amir indicando el camino con su brazo.

Los cuatro caminaron por un pasillo largo con ventanas a cada lado, solo la luz del sol y suave roce del viento en sus rostros los llenaba de gran tranquilidad. Entraron a una sala donde se disponían varias mesas con comida, frutas, bebidas y manjares típicos de la región, y una gran pantalla en la pared se disponía para un maratón de películas.

—Adelante… pueden ponerse cómodas— dijo Amir

—Hemos preparado una selección de películas, digamos que muy…— dijo Maher a la vez que se giraba a mirar a Sam —americanas.

—Oh… no debieron molestarse— hablo Sam

—No es molestia mi querida Sam— Amir se acerco y tomo su mano depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano —Estamos consientes de lo mucho que debes extrañar tu país, así que decidimos darte una linda tarde.

—Le hemos pedido a los cocineros que preparen platillos típicos de México y Rusia, para ambas… hoy son nuestras invitadas de honor.

—Al fin, ya era hora de un día distinto, lejos de tantos libros— hablo Charlotte con su característico acento cracoviano.

—Bien… ahora a sentarse... — dijo Amir dando una palmada en el aire —La función va a comenzar.

—¿Y qué vamos a ver? — pregunto Charlotte

—Dicen que una de las películas más taquilleras de los últimos años— dijo Maher

—Es muy americana y es de… superhéroes—hablo Amir con gran emoción en su voz.

—Superhéroes—murmuro Sam y soltó una risita sarcástica.

—Si... se llama… "Los Vengadores" — dijo Maher. Sam puso los ojos en blancos y seguido resoplo de resignación. "Jah, que ironía" pensó.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Charlotte había notado la incomodidad de Sam.

—Si… es solo que… que soy muy amante de ese tipo de películas— mintió Sam.

—Entonces podemos ver otra… acá tengo otra— dijo Maher.

—No se preocupen por mí, veamos esta de…— tomo el estuche de la película en sus manos —Los Vengadores.

—Bien… dale play Amir— dijo Maher con gran entusiasmo.

Las siguientes dos horas iban a ser eternas para Sam, que a pesar de sentir gran ansiedad, trataba de disimularla, para evitar las preguntas de sus curiosos e insistentes amigos, sin embargo no podía evitar desviar la mirada de la pantalla cada vez que el famoso villano aparecía en escena, el cual era interpretado por Tom, algunos suspiros por parte de ella y varias risas por parte de sus compañeros llenaban el lugar. A mitad de película Sam no lo pudo resistir mas, unas lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos y sin previo aviso se levanto —Disculpen, no me siento bien. Saldré a tomar un poco de aire… sigan ustedes viendo la película— dijo sin más y salió. Amir y Maher solo asintieron y siguieron concentrados en la película, sin embargo Charlotte se levanto y fue detrás de su amiga.

—¿Sam? — la voz de Charlotte hizo que Sam se detuviera a mitad del pasillo —¿Sucede algo?

—No te preocupes Charlie, son solo tonterías mías.

—¿De qué hablas? He notado que estas extrañas desde que empezó la película. Dime qué pasa, si deseas nos vamos.

—No, no es nada, de verdad.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—¿Llorar? No, en absoluto

—Te vi… y no creo que fuera por la película. Ese tipo de películas no es de las que te hacen llorar.

—Recuerdos vinieron a mí, y ya… no es gran cosa.

—Samanta… somos amigas… tenemos meses conociéndonos y compartiendo.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es nada Charlie, de verdad.

—No he querido decir nada por respeto a tu privacidad, pero… ¿Esa foto que abrazas cada noche? ¿De quién es?

—¡Charlotte! — Dijo Sam con sorpresa —¿Me espías?

—¿Espiarte?, dormimos en la misma habitación, por favor Sam.

—Es un amigo que…— hizo una pausa —extraño mucho.

—Si claro, un amigo que te hace suspirar y llorar… ¿Qué clase de amigo es ese?

—Sera mejor que me vaya… despídeme de Maher y Amir— dijo Sam mientras daba unos pasos hacia la puerta.

—Nada de eso, yo iré contigo.

—Charlie…— se giro bruscamente —Quiere estar sola.

Sam salió casi corriendo de la casa de los Mobarek, subió a un taxi y se marcho hacia la residencia. Al llegar a su habitación comenzó a llorar, casi ahogándose, nuevamente sentía ese dolor en su pecho, miles de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. "¿Por qué te amo tanto Tom? ¿Por qué?" se pregunto a si misma mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con sus manos. "¿Por qué duele tanto?" seguía cuestionándose. Luego de un rato se quedo dormida sobre su cama abrazando la fotografía.

Entrada la noche la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Charlotte, que al percatarse de que su amiga dormía, entro con total cautela para no despertarla. Se encontró con su amiga dormida boca arriba, con la misma ropa que tenía en la tarde, las luces encendidas y con una especie de papel sobre su pecho, enseguida Charlotte supo que Sam nuevamente había estado llorando y se había quedado dormida, rendida por el cansancio de sus ojos. Intrigada por saber de quién era la fulana foto que Sam abrazaba cada noche antes de dormirse, se acerco despacio y con sumo cuidado retiro el papel de entre el pecho y la mano de su amiga que aprisionaba débilmente el dichoso objeto. Sam se removió un poco, pero no se despertó. Finalmente Charlotte conocería el "amigo" de Sam. Al mirar la foto Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y se vio obligada a ahogar un grito con su mano. Sam despertó.

—¿Qué haces? — dijo Sam mientras se frotaba los ojos y daba un largo bostezo.

—Nada— Charlie dio un brinco y oculto la foto detrás de ella con la mano derecha.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —dijo Sam y comenzó a tantear la cama en busca de algo.

—¿Buscas esto? — dijo Charlotte enseñando la foto.

—Dámela—ordeno Sam con el ceño fruncido.

—Entonces… no era nada… un amigo—Charlotte comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo mientras se echaba hacia atrás tratando de evitar que Sam le quitara la foto.

—Te dije que no era nada Charlie.

—¿Llamas esto nada? —Charlotte levanto la voz y puso la foto frente a Sam —¿Qué abraces una foto donde sales con un actor famoso y llores todas las jodidas noches, no es nada?

—Charlie yo…— Sam trato de hablar, pero Charlotte no la dejo

—Por Dios Sam, pensé que me tenía la confianza suficiente como para contármelo… con razón tu malestar esta tarde…— hizo una pausa y miro la foto —Pero mira nada mas, es el que hace de Loki.

—Por favor Charlotte, dame la foto— hablo Sam en voz baja, Charlotte accedió y le entrego la foto. —Déjame explicarte.

—¿Ahora? ¿Cuándo no ves de otra?

—Por favor, si no te lo comente antes, era porque no quería que esto me trajera problemas.

—¡Oh por Dios! — dijo Charlotte y se llevo las manos a la cabeza. —Tú eres la chica esa… la camarera con la que se le vinculo hace unos meses atrás.

—Eso ya es pasado… ¿Ya vez porque no quería hablar de eso?

—Ya decía yo… cuando te conocí, me dije: "A esta chica la conozco de algún lado", pues claro, eras la novia de Loki.

—Su nombre es Tom Hiddleston… y si, salimos un par de veces, pero las cosas no resultaron.

—¿Sabes lo que significa eso? — dijo Charlotte con la emoción desbordando por cada poro de su piel

—No, no sé.

—Soy la amiga de la exnovia de una jodida celebridad— Charlie agarro de las manos a Sam y comenzó a dar saltos de euforia.

—Ya, cálmate, no quiero que nadie más se entere. Ya eso quedo atrás, esa época de paparazzis, cámaras y gente entrometida no la quiero más en mi vida. Me encanta ser invisible.

—Tranquila, soy una tumba…— dijo Charlotte y le lanzo una mirada de picardía —¿Y qué tal es?

—¿Qué cosa? — Sam comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Lo de su gran…

—Ayyy cállate, no lo digas…— ambas reventaron en carcajadas —Si, es grande…— dijo Sam mientras su rostro se llenaba de un color rojo intenso.

En Londres, Tom se relajaba en compañía de su familia y amistades. Su relación con Jenny se mantenía estable, tanto que él ya había contemplado la idea de pedirle matrimonio y formar finalmente una familia. En varias ocasiones Luke lo había tratado de persuadir diciéndole que aun era muy joven y que debía disfrutar la vida. —¿Joven? Es la edad perfecta Luke, no quiero ser el típico papá que no juega con sus hijos porque ya le duele todo, quiero disfrutar de mis hijos a plenitud— era lo que le decía constantemente Tom a su amigo.

Los días pasaron, con ellos legaron los exámenes y las evaluaciones pertinentes del primer corte, Sam se encontraba bajo una gran presión y estrés que habían comenzado a hacer estragos en ella, los últimos días comía mucho, dormía en exceso y sentía gran agotamiento. Una noche mientras ella terminaba de repasar algunas clases de Historia del arte, su amiga Charlotte había estaba tratando de dormir.

—Apaga las luces Sam y duérmete— dijo Charlotte casi gruñendo, Sam la miro con una sonrisa.

—En un momento, déjame terminar este resumen— dijo Sam mientras le daba un mordisco a un bollito de canela.

—Deberías dejar de comer tanto— dejo Charlotte a regañadientes mientras se tapaba el rostro con la almohada.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — se irrito un poco Sam.

—Estas engordando—dijo su amiga desde su cama.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, últimamente tengo mucho apetito.

—Pues deberías tratar de dormir más y comer menos— le lanzo su amiga en tono de chiste, pero en vez de reír Sam reventó en llanto. —Ay no Sam, lo siento, no fue mi intención— Charlotte salió de la cama y se acerco rápidamente hacia su amiga abrazándola.

—Lo siento Charlie, no sé qué me pasa… no puedo evitarlo. Me acuesto a dormir y no me da sueño, me da un hambre horrible. Y estos cambios de humor, no los puedo evitar, se que fue un chiste, sin embargo algo dentro de mí, me obliga a llorar, me siento gorda, fea…

—No Sam, no eres nada de eso…—dijo Charlotte tomando el rostro de su amiga entre las manos —Eres preciosa… creo que tanto estrés está comenzando a afectarte, debes relajarte un poco.

—No puedo relajarme, debo mantener mi promedio si quiero tener la beca— de repente Sam se levanto, salió corriendo hacia el baño y sin poder evitarlo vomito el bollo de canela, Charlotte le daba palmaditas en la espalda. —¿Ves?... qué horror, debo verme súper mal… ¿Qué me pasa Charlie?— hablo Sam débilmente con lagrimas en su rostro.

—¿Sam? — Charlotte entrecerró los ojos —¿Desde hace cuanto no menstruas?

—¿Qué? — Sam abrió los ojos tratando de procesar las palabras de su amiga —emmm, pues, no recuerdo… mis ciclos son muy inconstantes.

—Déjame ver algo— dijo Charlie y apretó los senos de su amiga. Sam dio un respingo hacia atrás.

—Pero, ¿Qué rayos haces? — dijo Sam consternada.

—Quédate quieta y déjame ver— de nuevo toco los senos de su amiga. Sam soltó un pequeño alarido de dolor —¿Te duele? — pregunto Charlotte, Sam asintió.

—Amiga, creo que ya sé que es lo que tienes.

—¿En serio? ¿Es grave?

—Cansancio, disturbios del sueño, apetito voraz, cambios de humor… nauseas… emmmm, no, no es grave… en unos meses se te pasara.

—¿De que hablas? — Sam comenzaba preocuparse. Charlotte la agarro por los hombros y la miro a los ojos.

—Samanta… estas embazada— Sam abrió los ojos mientras un frio intenso recorría su cuerpo.


	11. Amargo y dulce

—Samanta… estas embazada— Sam abrió los ojos mientras un frio intenso recorría su cuerpo.

—¿Qué?... ¡Eso no… no… no es posible!— Sam comenzó a tartamudear mientras miles de imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, hasta dejarla sumida en shock.

—Bueno… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que intimaste con un hombre? — pregunto Charlotte.

—Hace…— Sam se quedo en silencio mientras sacaba la cuenta mentalmente —hace 3 meses… una noche antes de…— de repente su rostro perdió el color, se llevo las manos a la cabeza —Ay no no no no

—Calma, calma… ¿Quieres decir que la última vez que estuviste con alguien fue en Estados Unidos?

—Obvio, ¿Acaso has sabido de que haya estado con alguien acá?— dijo Sam con cierto sarcasmo, su amiga negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Oh por Dios! De estar embarazada… el padre seria…

—Ni lo digas— dijo Sam

—Bueno cálmate, eso es lo una conclusión apresurada por mi parte, para estar seguras, lo mejor es que mañana te hagas una prueba, asi descartamos, de igual forma si no lo estas debes chequearte, porque no es normal tu malestar— Sam asintió, se levanto, camino hacia el lavabo, enjuago su rostro y se dispuso a dormir, Charlotte ya había acomodado la cama de Sam para que ésta durmiera...

—Tienes que dormir, deja el estudio, ya has estudiado demasiado— Sam entro en la cama, Charlotte se dirigió a su cama y apago la luz.

Al cabo de algunos minutos Charlie se quedo dormida, sin embargo Sam se quedo despierta largo rato, tocando su vientre tan solo los recuerdos de aquella maravillosa llenaban cada rincón de su mente, sonrió pero sin poder evitarlos las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos. De estar embarazada, las posibilidades de que Tom fuera el padre eran de un 100% acertadas, al pensar en esto, un cosquilleo recorrió la parte baja de su vientre, mordió sus labios para evitar que sus sollozos despertaran a Charlotte. "No, esto no puede ser ¿por qué ahora?... Dios si no estoy embarazada te lo agradeceré mucho pero si lo estoy yo…yo…no podre" no lo aguanto más, reventó en llanto, el cual ahogo con su almohada, esa había sido la noche más larga de toda su vida, al cabo de algunas horas se quedo dormida, con sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar.

A la mañana siguiente Sam despertó muy temprano con un hambre voraz, se lavo rápidamente los dientes y el rostro, tomo una manzana que estaba sobre su mesa de noche y la devoro sin contemplaciones. Mientras su ansiedad por saber si estaba o no en cinta la carcomían por dentro.

—Hola, ¡Wow buen día! Has despertado temprano!— saludo Charlotte a Sam.

—Buen día Charlie, el hambre me ha despertado, además quiero ser una de las primeras en la consulta

—Oh cierto, el hospital, espérame en 15 minutos estoy lista.

—No, no, no hace falta que me acompañes.

—Si Sam, voy contigo y no se diga mas.

Las dos amigas salieron de la residencia en busca de un vehículo que las llevara al Centro Hospitalario más cercano, a fin de poder confirmar o descartar las sospechas de Charlotte, en cuestión de minutos el coche pequeño de color verde un poco roído por el tiempo y que servía de taxi, las dejo frente a las puertas del Al Salam Hospital, entraron y pudieron notar que el sitio era pulcro y organizado, muchas personas caminando en todas direcciones. Doctores y enfermeras concentrados en su trabajo, caminaron a lo largo de un pasillo, hasta llegar a una ventanilla.

—Buen día, mi nombre es Samanta Andrade… necesito hacerme una prueba de sangre— una mujer de tez morena, ojos negros y cabello oscuro levanto su mirada de entre los documentos esparcidos en el escritorio —¿Ingles? ¿Usted habla ingles? — la mujer asintió.

—Al final del pasillo, a la derecha… allí está el laboratorio…— Sam giro en la dirección indicada —Allí pregunte por la licenciada Carissa Fazeli, ella se encargara de ayudarla— dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

Sam y Charlotte caminaron nuevamente por el largo pasillo, al llegar a la puerta Sam toco delicadamente y una voz femenina le indico que entrara, Sam tomo aire y entro, Charlotte detrás de ella.

—Buen dia, mi nombre es Samanta… vengo a hacerme una prueba de…— Sam no pudo terminar la oración, se giro y miro a su amiga.

—Una prueba de embarazo en sangre— dijo Charlotte sin titubear, el rostro de Sam se ruborizo.

—¿Primera vez? — hablo la mujer que la había recibido hace un momento.

—¿Cómo? —Sam se mostraba un poco confundida

—Tome asiento, enseguida le tomare la muestra— hablo la mujer nuevamente. Sam pudo leer en la placa del escritorio "Licda. Carissa Fazeli" y comprendió que se trataba de la bioanalista de turno. La doctora Carissa era una mujer muy atractiva de aproximadamente 40 años de edad, un cabello rubio cenizo ensortijado que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos azules, un poco rellenita, con una sonrisa tan tierna y acogedora capaz de calmar los nervios de cualquiera.

—Muy bien Samanta…— la agradable voz de la mujer se oyo mientras se acercaba con una jeringa en la mano —Soy la licenciada Fazeli, cuéntame… ¿Qué has sentido? ¿A que se deben tus sospechas? — dijo la amable dama mientras amarraba ligeramente un torniquete en el brazo de Sam.

—Pues vera, en los últimos días me he sentido mal y he experimentado sensaciones extrañas, cambio en el apetito, en el humor… cosas que nunca antes había sentido.

—Mmmm… ya veo ¿te has hecho alguna prueba casera?— pregunto la licenciada, Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno no te preocupes, tendrás el resultado en cuestión de minutos, de ser positivo, te daré una orden para que te hagas un ultrasonido y comenzar a llevar el control del embarazo, ¿de acuerdo? —Sam asintió por inercia, mientras el pánico comenzaba a invadirla, la palabra embarazo en ese momento la hacía temblar, estar ante la posibilidad de que todos sus planes se vinieran abajo la aterraba.

—Bien, listo… pueden esperar fuera, en cuento tenga el resultado se lo llevare.

Sam y Charlotte salieron del consultorio y se sentaron en unas sillas cercanas. Esperaron en silencio por aproximadamente 20 minutos, los minutos más largos de la historia. En el momento en que Sam pudo percibir la silueta de Carissa Fazeli acercarse con un sobre en la mano, fue el momento en que Sam sintió el mayor temor de su vida, ni siquiera cuando había decidido irse de América huyendo de Tom había sentido algo igual, estaba a tan solo segundo de que su vida cambiara rotundamente o siguiera el curso que ella tenía planeado.

—¿Samanta? — dijo Carissa

—¿Si? — dijo casi susurrando Sam.

—Aquí tienes— concluyo la mujer dándose la vuelta, Charlotte tomo el sobre, Sam estaba pálida y casi sin aire. El pánico se había apoderado de ella.

—Calma, calma… respira profundo— Charlie hablo, Sam temblaba —Mírame Samanta…—Sam la miro a los ojos —Antes de abrir este sobre, quiero que sepas, que sea cual sea el resultado, siempre puedes contar conmigo… ¿de acuerdo?—Sam asintió nerviosamente. Charlotte abrió el sobre y saco el papel, deshizo el dobles y sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco, su respiración se anulo y un breve silencio se hizo presente.

—¿Qué pasa? — chillo Sam

—Es positivo…estas embarazada— dijo Charlotte. Sam se quedo congelada.

—¿Sra. Andrade? — una dulce voz femenina saco a Sam de su ensimismamiento, al girarse en dirección a la voz, la figura de una mujer familiar la hizo reaccionar, era la licenciada Fazeli —En vista de que la prueba ha dado positiva, me he tomado la molestia de hacerle una orden para un ultrasonido, es de vital importancia que comience el control prenatal, a fin de evitar cualquier riesgo. Charlotte se levanto y tomo el papel con la orden para un ultrasonido mientras Sam clavaba su mirada en el suelo.

—Muchas gracias doctora— dijo Charlotte, se giro en dirección a su amiga —Ven Sam, vamos con…— miro el papel —…la doctora Miranda… proh..poruu

—Déjame ver— dijo Sam con obstinación arrancándole el papel de las manos —Prouvost— dijo Sam sin más.

—Eso mismo… ven, vamos— dijo Charlie tomando a Sam del brazo.

—Estoy embarazada, no lisiada Charlie, suéltame.

—Uy… pero que amargada…— dijo Charlotte entre dientes, mientras su amiga alejaba caminando.

Sam camino nuevamente por el pasillo escrutando cada una de las puertas en busca del consultorio 22, de la Dra. Miranda Prouvost. Una vez frente a la puerta la golpeo sutilmente.

—Adelante—Una voz femenina la apremio. Sam abrió la puerta, miro a la izquierda en espera de su amiga, una vez juntas, ambas entraron.

—Buen día— hablo Samanta con timidez mientras deslizaba el papel con el resultado por el escritorio de la doctora.

—A ver… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — la doctora tomo el papel y comenzó a ojearlo —Mmmm, veamos…— luego de unos segundos, levanto la mirada —¡Felicidades! — dijo mirando a Sam con una sonrisa, Sam le obsequio una sonrisa tímida y bajo la mirada. —Bien, pasa adelante y ponte cómoda— dijo mientras se levantaba del escritorio y se dirigía hacia una puerta —Quítate el pantalón. Hay una bata verde detrás de la puerta, póntela si prefieres y me avisas cuando estés lista— dijo la galena mientras abría la puerta, la cual conducía a una pequeña habitación dispuesta con una camilla y un montón de maquinas extrañas que pitaban y titilaban con lucecitas rojas y verdes.

Sam se apresuro a hacer lo indicado, se quito el pantalón y la blusa, quedando en lencería, enseguida sintió el frio aire golpear su piel canela, mientras miles de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, estaba embarazada de Tom, a miles de kilómetros de él, el hecho de saber que una pequeñita persona crecía dentro de ella la lleno de ansiedad y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, tomo aire acelerada y repetidamente, se puso la bata, trago grueso y llamo a la doctora, quien entro de inmediato con Charlotte al lado.

—Acuéstate linda, ponte cómoda… vamos a conocer a ese pequeñín hoy— dijo la doctora con dulzura, Sam comenzó a respirar entrecortado —Calma linda, no dolerá.

Charlotte se acerco a Sam y la tomo de la mano, la doctora las miro sonriendo —¿Son pareja?— Sam y Charlotte se miraron —No, no, no— dijeron al unísono.

—Mejores amigas— agrego Sam, las tres reventaron en una carcajada.

—Entonces te haremos un ultrasonido para saber cómo esta esa lindura— hablo la doctora, cambiando bruscamente de tema —Acomódate y súbete la bata— dijo mientras le subía la bata, Sam se removió un poco sobre la camilla mientras la doctora apretaba botones y conectaba cables en un monitor que se veía en blanco y negro —Te voy a poner esto, sentirás algo frio, pero no te preocupes es solo para lubricar tu piel y poder ver con claridad— explico mientras untaba una especie de gel sobre la parte baja del vientre de Sam, en el monitor solo se veían manchas blancas y negras, luego de unos minuto —Ohhhh aquí esta, míralo… ¿Ves esto?— dijo la doctora señalando uno parte de la pantalla, Sam pudo percibir una pequeña mancha negra en la pantalla que parecía palpitar, se hacia grande y pequeña —Siéntelo, es el corazón de tu bebé… te saluda, te dice…¡Hola mami!— hablo la doctora con tanta ternura que hizo que algunas lagrimas se asomaran en los ojos de Sam, Charlotte se inclino para ver mejor la pantalla. —Mira, nada mas… es una monada, no le da vergüenza.

—¿Qué cosa doctora? — dijo Sam casi susurrando mientras se limpiaba algunas lagrimas del rostro.

—Es una niña… aquí, observa como la pelvis…— la doctora hablo señalando un punto exacto en la pantalla —es una línea recta y ligeramente hacia abajo, lo que indica que es una niña, además ella no tiene vergüenza y se ha abierto para que la miremos.

—Pe… pero doctora… ¿Eso es posible? Tan pequeñita ¿ya se mueve y todo eso? — dijo Charlotte casi tartamudeando.

—Sí… aquí esta… mírala Sam, es tu beba— esas palabras bastaron para que Sam reventara en llanto. Miles de emociones se apoderaron de ella —Oh… te has emocionado… las dejare solas un rato para que charlen, iré a preparar el informe—dijo la doctora mientras se levantaba y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

—Sam…— dijo Charlotte tomándole la mano a Sam, quien lloraba a mares —Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? — trato de hablar Sam entre sollozos

—¿A que te refieres?

—Adiós sueños, adiós planes… tantas cosas que tenía en mente.

—No Samanta, no digas eso… un hijo no es un obstáculo, ni una traba… es solo— hizo una pausa tratando de buscar la palabra —una pausa… eso… por ahora harás un descanso en tus camino y deberás replantear tu proyecto de vida, ahora incluyendo ese pequeño ser que crece dentro de ti— dijo Charlotte, Sam lloraba sin parar —Sam, escúchame… no serás la primera ni la ultima en estudiar, sacar una carrera y hecha para adelante con un bebe…

—¿A dónde iré Charlie? — sollozo Sam, mientras Charlotte le ayudaba a limpiarse el gel de su piel.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En la residencia no me dejaran estar con un bebé— dijo Sam soltando un quejido —¿Qué hare?

—Ya calma Sam— la abrazo —todo estará bien, ya lo veras. Imagino que le diras.

—¿A quien?

—Al padre

—No— dijo tajante y se separo bruscamente de su amiga —Es mi bebé, lo criare sola.

—Pero Samanta, él tiene derecho a saberlo.

—No, no pienso ser un incordio en su vida.

—Samanta Andrade, escúchame bien, no sé qué rayos paso entre ustedes dos, pero dentro de ti crece un ser que fue producto de dos y no podrás cambiar el hecho de que él es el padre de la criatura, también debe asumir su responsabilidad.

—Dije que no— dijo Sam rudamente, Charlotte se quedo callada, amabas se quedaron mirando con cierta tensión

—Muy bien, ya tengo tu informe— la voz de la doctora irrumpió en el ambiente hostil —aquí te hice una orden para que te hagas los respectivos exámenes, un récipe y las indicaciones, debes comenzar a alimentarte sanamente, consumir muchas vitaminas, estas en una etapa donde el bebe se está formando, así que tu entorno es crucial para su buen desarrollo, nada de emociones fuertes— se acerco y le entrego varios papeles a Sam —debes volver en un mes, para consulta de control— agrego la doctora, Sam asintió secando las lagrimas de su rostro. —Que tengas un lindo día mamá— concluyo.

—Vamos Sam— dijo Charlotte tomando el bolso de su amiga.

Ambas salieron del hospital, caminaron algunos minutos en total silencio. Dentro de Sam había un montón de emociones mezcladas, se sentía triste, desesperada, preocupada, con un gran peso en sus hombros, dentro de ella crecía una vida, una hija de Tom, una imagen de ella con Tom y la niña corriendo a orillas de la playa la hicieron sonreír sin embargo en cuestión de segundos sacudió su cabeza en gesto de frustración, se negaba a soñar o sentir alguna ilusión.

—¿Estás bien Sam? —la voz de Charlotte la hizo regresar a su realidad.

—Si Charlie, vamos a clases, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

En ese momento Sam lo acepto, dentro de ella llevaba el producto de una noche de amor con un hombre que jamás imagino que llegaría a amar tanto. Era alegría, éxtasis, dicha, placer… lo que ahora la embargaba. —Te prometo mi pequeña que seré la mejor madre del mundo, me desvelare cada noche pendiente de ti, velare tus sueños, curare tus fiebres, estaré allí para que me digas mamá por primera vez, te enseñare a caminar, a hablar, te cantare y te contare historias fantásticas antes de dormir… me alejare con el corazón partido al verte llorar en tu primer día de kínder garden, iré a cada uno de tus recitales de ballet, te enseñare acerca de chicos, seré tu amiga y confidente— Sam hablaba para sí misma tocando su vientre, Charlotte contemplaba la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras Sam decía esas palabras sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, ya su vida no sería la misma.

Mientras tanto por las calles de Londres Tom paseaba con Emma por las tiendas más lujosas y costosas de Knightsbridge, a él le gustaba ir con Emma a pasear pues era con quien más confianza tenía en soltarse completamente con sus penas y problemas, además le gustaba entrar en tiendas junto a su hermana y decirle lo ridícula, estupenda o rara que se veía con las prendas que ella elegía, era un buen pasatiempo para él, ambos se divertían, de pronto Emma se detuvo frente a una vitrina de una tienda Tiffany & Co —Vamos Tom entremos, vi unos pendientes para mamá— Tom viro sus ojos en señal de obstinación y siguió a su hermana hasta el interior de la tienda. —Por cierto Tom, ya que estamos puedes echar un vistazo a los anillos, estoy segura que a Jenny le encantara compromenterse con un anillo Tiffany.

—Emma, por favor no empieces con lo de la boda.

—Pero, ¿no me dijiste que tenías pensado pedirle matrimonio a Jenny?

—Sí, pero aun no estoy seguro de hacerlo.

—¿Y que estas esperando? ¿Qué venga Samanta Andrade a buscarte? — la última pregunta la formulo Emma con cierto grado de sarcasmo.

—¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, iré a ver los anillos— dijo Tom con un poco de molestia.

Después de un largo día de clases, Sam decidió dar un paseo a solas por el campus para despejarse y pensar las cosas con calma, al cabo de unos minutos regreso a la residencia, al entrar pudo percibir que Charlotte y Amir estaban comiendo, enseguida el olor del condimento hizo estragos en ella y sin siquiera saludar corrió hacia el baño, presa de unas nauseas horribles devolvió el almuerzo.

—¿Que le sucede?— dijo Amir al verla correr hacia el baño

—Se ha sentido mal los últimos días— dijo Charlotte poniéndose de pie para ir a ayudar a su amiga —¿Qué sucede Sam?

—El olor Charlie, al entrar me ha revuelto el estomago— Charlie salió del baño y comenzó a recogerlo todo.

—Hey hey ¿qué haces? aun no acabo de comer— replicó Amir al ver que Charlotte recogía todo, comida incluida y la botaba a la basura

—Ya luego comerás, ayúdame a recoger, no te quedes ahí sentado

—Pero ¿por qué?

—Porque a Sam le da nauseas el oler de las especias.

—¿Nauseas? Ni que estuviera embarazada— en ese momento Sam salía del baño y clavo su mirada en Amir, Charlotte hizo lo mismo. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Acaso dije algo que…— Amir se quedo a medias al ver como cambiaba el semblante de Sam —Un momento, me perdí… ¿Qué esta pasando? — Charlotte y Sam se miraron, hubo un silencio corto —¡Holaaaa! ¿Alguien puede explicarme que sucede? — Amir comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Estoy embarazada—dijo Sam, Amir abrió los ojos como plato.

—¿Qué?

—Si, tengo tres meses.

—¿Tres meses? Pero eso es lo que tienes viviendo acá y…— hizo una pausa y abrió mas sus ojos —El padre es americano— Sam asintió — es decir que además de tus maletas, venias con un polizón— los tres reventaron en carcajadas, ese era Amir, siempre alegre, haciendo chistes en los momentos más difíciles para romper la tensión —¿Y quién es el padre? — la risa que invadía el sitio de repente se vio aplacada por tal pregunta.

—Nadie… no tiene padre— dijo Sam con seriedad

—¿Cómo que no tiene padre? — hablo Amir.

—Es un actor famoso con el que salía Sam en Estados Unidos— soltó Charlotte.

—Charlotte— dijo Sam mirándola con los ojos abiertos de par en par

—¿Cómo? ¿Un actor famoso? ¿Quién?— Amir mostro un cierto entusiasmo por saber la respuesta ante esa interrogante.

—¿Te acuerdas de la peli que vimos en estos días?

—Charlotte por favor, cállate.

—No Sam, se lo diré, a ver si entre los dos te hacemos entender cabecita dura que el papá debe saberlo.

—¿Quién es? — se impaciento Amir.

—Tom Hiddleston— dijo Sam entre dientes

—¿Y ese quien es? — dijo Amir un tanto confundido

—El que hizo de malo en la película de superhéroes que vimos— hablo Charlotte.

—¿Qué?— Amir estaba impactado —ese hombre es famosísimo, todas las mujeres mueren por él, lo persiguen, es un sex symbol… ya se de quien me hablas. Debes decirle.

—No. Me aleje de él para evitar la prensa, la polémica, los paparazzis siguiéndome las 24 horas del día, eso me espanto… no quiero eso para mi hija, ella es mía y saldré adelante sola.

—Samanta— Amir se acerco a ella y la sujeto por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos —Esa pequeña criatura no tiene culpa de los errores de sus padres, como tampoco tiene culpa de ser hija de él… ella tiene derecho a tener un padre, a saber quién es… ¿vivirás toda la vida ocultándoselo? Cuando crezca y te pregunte por él ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu hija?.

—Que murió— dijo Sam secamente.

—¿Crees que eso es justo?... con tantos niños en el mundo deseando tener un padre y tu hija que lo tiene…¿le vas a negar ese derecho?

Sam se quedo en silencio, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Amir. Cada una de esas palabras cacheteaban rudamente la testarudez de Sam, Amir tenia razón, por todo el amor que sentía ya por su bebe, no podía negarle el tener un padre que la visitara de vez en cuando, que se la llevara de viaje por el mundo, imagino a Tom llevándosela a plato de grabaciones de alguna película, o a una entrega de premios, la niña llena de orgullo diciendo que su papi era un gran actor y un hombre maravilloso. Tal vez Tom la malcriaría y la llenaría de caprichos, al llegar a sus 16 le compraría un coche, la mimaría, para él, ella sería su princesa y cuando llegara el día, él la llevaría a altar.

—Bien, se lo diré—dijo finalmente Sam, Charlotte comenzó a dar pequeños brincos de euforia.

—Bien, mi función aquí ha terminado, las dejo a solas, ya tendrán mucho de que charlar— dijo Amir, se despidió de ambas y salió de la habitación.

—Vamos vamos Sam, llámalo.

Sam tomo su móvil y tomando una gran bocanada de aire marco el número, su corazón palpitaba como caballo desbocado. Luego de unos segundos. —¿Diga? — Sam colgó, una voz femenina había contestado la llamada.

—¿Que sucede?

—Cambio de número.

—¿Como lo sabes?

— Me ha contestado una mujer.

— ¿Y que harás ahora?

— Por suerte aun recuerdo su correo privado, les escribiré y esperare a que un día lo lea.

—¿Y si intestas llamarlo de nuevo?

— Olvídalo Charlie, ha cambiado de número, Tom no es de los que deja su móvil tirado por allí a la deriva. Además Tom cambia de número cada cierto tiempo por seguridad.

Sam tomo su laptop, la encendió y espero pacientemente mientras iniciaba.

—¿Y qué le dirás?— Charlotte estaba ansiosa.

—No lo sé, ya se me ira ocurriendo algo— luego de unos minutos, Sam comenzó a escribir lentamente y midiendo cada palabra, su cuerpo temblaba, sentía pavor... Poco a poco, una a una, cada palabra quedaba escrita en aquella carta, de la cual le daba miedo saber cual sería la respuesta de su remitente.

Querido Tom:

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, se que las cosas no terminaron de la mejor manera. Deseo de todo corazón que estés bien y que seas enormemente feliz. Tal vez te estés preguntando acerca del motivo de mi carta, créeme ni yo sé porque lo hago pero acontecimientos recientes en mi vida, me obligan a hacerlo. Sin dar muchos rodeos, te lo diré. Estoy embarazada. Esta mañana acudí a un centro especializado y mis sospechas han sido confirmadas, tengo 3 meses de gestación y es una niña, si Tom, serás padre. Con esto no busco sacarte dinero, ni manutención, no deseo con esto causarte problemas legales de ningún tipo ni exigirte absolutamente nada, yo me encargare de mi hija al 100% por eso no te preocupes, te lo digo simplemente para que lo sepas. Es nuestro bebe, y ella tiene derecho a saber que tiene un padre así como tú tienes derecho a saberlo, en fin creo que ya estoy comenzando a redundar y a desvariar. Por favor en cuanto leas esto comunícate conmigo, te adjunto mi número telefónico.

—Listo, ya lo envié— dijo Sam levantándose de su cama, dejo la laptop sobre una mesita.

—Hiciste lo correcto— dijo Charlotte, Sam soltó un suspiro de resignación.

—Ahora solo esperar.

Ambas amigas se dispusieron a arreglar un poco la habitación, mientras charlaban acerca de los nuevos planes de Sam, ahora debía comenzar a buscar un sitio donde ir una vez que naciera la bebe, en la residencia no estaba permitido tener niños.

—¿Y la beca? Ahora menos que nunca me la van a conceder— dijo Sam de repente.

—Al contrario Sam, ahora con más razón te la darán, serás prioridad, con eso de los nuevos programas de ayuda y bla bla. Eres una de las alumnas más brillantes, así que no te preocupes por eso.

—La Sra. Tahirah debe saberlo, ella se ha portado muy bien conmigo desde que llegue.

—Claro, ella podría ayudarte a conseguir un sitio donde puedas vivir con tu bebe. ¿Ves? ¿Te fijas como todo comienza a solucionarse?.

(((((Tulun)))) un sonido proveniente de la computadora hizo que las dos se giraran hacia la fuente de aquel sonido.

—¿Que ha sido eso? — pregunto Charlotte. Sam trago grueso.

—Me ha contestado— las amigas se miraron atónitas y enseguida salieron corriendo hacia la portátil, Sam se sentó de prisa llena de ansiedad, el saber de Tom después de tanto tiempo hacia que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora, al comenzar a leer las primeras líneas una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, sin embargo a medida que leía mas y mas, dicha sonrisa se esfumaba, soltó un quejido que ahogo tapando su boca con las manos y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, Charlotte quien estaba parada a su lado llena de ansiedad por saber la respuesta de Tom se sintió contrariada al ver a su amiga reventar en llanto.

—¿Que sucede Sam? Que te ha dicho?

—¡Me odia!— fue lo único que pudo decir Sam, se levanto bruscamente y se fue corriendo hacia su cama, donde siguió llorando desconsoladamente.

Charlotte no entendía nada y dispuesta a saber qué era lo que había hecho que su amiga reaccionara de tal manera, se sentó frente a la pantalla y comenzó a leer, cada palabra le helo la sangre, era increíble leer tanto desprecio y odio. La dichosa carta decía:

Estimada Sam: realmente me asombra mucho el hecho que me hayas escrito, si, han sido 3 largos meses, en los cuales he aprendido muchas cosas y he crecido profesionalmente. Después de que te fueras sin ninguna explicación, que me dejaras tirado con un perro sarnoso, te fuiste Sam, sin siquiera decir adiós y ahora ¿Me escribes? ¿3 meses después? ¿Para decirme que estas embarazada?. ¿Quien me dice o me hace constar que ese hijo es mío? Discúlpame Samanta pero no puedo creer de buenas a primeras, semejante cosa. Una mujer que me mintió, que me engaño, que me dejo sin más. Y si estoy muy feliz, conocí a una mujer maravillosa con la cual no debo andarme escondiendo por vergüenza a lo que es, es una mujer extraordinaria que nunca me ha mentido, que nunca me ha juzgado, me ha curado, ella arreglo el desastre que tu dejaste. Nos casaremos en unos meses. ¡Qué casualidad que justo cuando acabo de anunciar mi compromiso, apareces tú diciéndome esto! NO, no te creo, ya no creo en ti, y te agradecería enormemente que te olvides de mí. Estoy bien, soy feliz y no quiero relaciones toxicas con gente vil como tú. Por favor no me busques, sin ti estoy mejor. Tom

—Oh por Dios— susurro Charlotte.

Retrospectiva de Tom

—Hola mamá ya regresamos, toma te traje algo— dijo Emma extendiendo una cajita a su madre Diana.

—Ay hija, no debiste molestarte.

—Claro que si, eres mi madre debo demostrarte cuanto te quiero, no soy como otros que ni un vaso de agua te traen— dijo Emma en tono burlon para referirse a su hermana

—Disculpa pero ella sabe que la amo más que nada en mi vida, además como soy su hombre favorito no es necesario comprarla con regalos— dijo Tom abrazando a su madre por la espalda, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla —¿Verdad mami?

—Ya ya niños, por Dios ¿cuándo dejaran de pelear?— dijo Dianna, tratando de unirse al juego de sus hijos.

—Cuando él deje de ser feo...

—Y cuando ella deje de ser ridícula…— Los hermanos reventaron en risas.

—Por cierto cielo— hablo Dianna mirando a Tom —Jenny y Luke te están esperando en el estudio.

Enseguida Tom camino hacia el salón al encuentro con su amigo y su novia, al entrar saludo a Luke con un movimiento leve de su cabeza, este se encontraba sentado en el escritorio de Tom frente a la computadora.

—Hola mi amor— hablo Jenny levantándose del sofá y lanzándose en los brazos de Tom, él correspondió el gesto dándole un tierno beso en los labios

—Hola mi bella— dijo Tom con una sonrisa mientras Jenny rodeaba su cuellos con los brazos de ella.

—¿Me permiten unos minutos? Acabo de llegar y me gustaría darme una ducha— se giro hacia Luke —Platicaremos acerca del nuevo cliente luego…¿Esta bien? — Luke asintió.

—Ve amor, te esperaremos acá.

—Estoy esperando una llamada muy importante, por favor si llaman contesta amor, y dile que en cuanto me desocupe le devolveré la llamada.

—Muy bien mi cielo, no te preocupes.

Tom salió. Jenny y Luke se quedaron charlando un rato acerca de los nuevos clientes que se habían unido a Hiddleston Windsor Talent Management, de los nuevos proyectos de Tom y de la nueva gira que tendría que emprender dentro de poco a fin de promover su nueva película, en medio de la platica sono el móvil de Tom y Jenny contesto —¿Diga? — sin más la llamada se finalizo, un poco intrigada Jenny miro la pantalla para ver el numero, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Quién era? — dijo Luke

—Vaya, que raro, este código no lo conozco.

—Déjame ver— Jenny le entrego el móvil a Luke. —¿20? Déjame ver— dijo Luke y comenzó a teclear en el buscador de la computadora —¿Egipto? ¿Quién rayos conoce Tom de…— Luke abrió los ojos como platos —Ay no.

—¿Qué sucede Luke? — Jenny pregunto

—Borra el historial de llamadas.

—Luke… ¿Qué está pasando?

—Confía en mi Jenny, borra el historial de llamadas, Tom no puede saber que ella lo está llamando.

—¿Ella? ¿Te refieres a su ex? ¿Samanta?

—Si, a ella me refiero… ¿Para qué lo estará llamando?

—Tal vez desea ponerse en contacto con él.

—La muy…— gruño Luke y su cara se ilumino de malicia —Si desea contactar con él… lo más seguro es que le escriba al correo— enseguida comenzó a teclear y abrir ventanas en el ordenador.

—¿Qué haces Luke?

—Evitando que te quiten a tu novio.

—¿Cómo?

—Vigila la puerta, si viene Tom avísame.

—Comienzas a asustarme

—Hazlo Jenny, te lo contare todo luego.

Jenny hizo caso y entreabrió la puerta para poder observar si alguien se aproximaba, mientras Luke revisaba el correo de Tom, ser su publicista en el pasado le había concedido ciertas ventajas, como por ejemplo saber todas las claves de acceso a las distintas redes sociales que manejaba Tom, sus ojos se iluminaron al dar con un correo proveniente de Sam, sin pensarlo lo abrió y lo leyó rápidamente, entendiendo que el contenido de dicho correo haría que Tom dejara todo a un lado y corriera a buscarla, Luke no podía permitirlo, debía hacer algo de una vez por toda para sacar a esa mujer de la vida de Tom. Cegado por la envidia, los celos, el odio… contesto haciéndose pasar por Tom.

—Muy bien perra, espero que esto sea suficiente para que dejes en paz a mi Tom—se dijo Luke a sí mismo y una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujaba en su rostro.


	12. Nunca es tarde

Capitulo 12 "Nunca es tarde"

Ese fin de semana transcurrió y Sam no salió de su habitación, parecía un cachorro recién nacido, indefensa y frágil, inerte tendida en su cama. Charlotte le llevaba la comida a la cama, la cual ella repudiaba, en varias ocasiones su amiga la había regañado, argumentando que debía alimentarse por el bien de su embarazo.

Sam lloraba por largos ratos, dormía y despertaba, sumida en una gran tristeza, recordar las palabras de Tom le desgarraban una y otra vez el alma, esa era su venganza, después de lo que ella le había hecho, ahora era el turno de él, Tom la había herido de la misma manera en que ella lo había herido a él hacía ya 3 meses.

—¿Sam? Debes salir de la cama…— dijo Amir la tarde del domingo que fue a visitarla.

—No reacciona, se queda allí todo el día, llorando— hablo Charlotte, quien miraba a su amiga, como quien ve a un animalito malherido.

—¿Ha comido algo? — pregunto Amir.

—He procurado darle alimento, pero lo rechaza.

—Debemos hacer algo, para mañana no creo que esté en condiciones de asistir a clases—hablo Amir.

—Yo tampoco permitiría que saliera en esas condiciones.

—Hablare con un amigo de mi padre, él es psiquiatra, para que le dé un permiso por una semana, a fin de justificar su ausencia, mientras…— Amir hizo una pausa y se acerco a la cama de Sam, se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde —¿Sam? Te he traído un bollito de canela… tu favorito— Sam no reacciono ante la tentativa de Amir —¿Sam? Por favor mírame— Sam lo miro sin ningún tipo de emoción en su mirada, tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los parpados hinchados, su rostro se veía realmente demacrado —¡Oh por Dios!— Amir sintió que su corazón se encogió, ver así a Sam le causaba mucha tristeza, no lograba entender porque sentía tanta ternura al estar al lado de ella, la miro fijamente a los ojos y pudo notar como unas lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo —¿Sam? ¡Ven! — Sam desvió su mirada y negó con la cabeza —Por favor, ven— insistió Amir quien espero paciente mientras Sam poco a poco se incorporaba, una vez sentada Amir tomo su mano y la miro nuevamente a los ojos —No vale la pena, es un imbécil que no merece ni una sola lagrima tuya— Sam respiro entrecortadamente y trato de frenar su llanto —Aquí estoy Sam, nos tienes a mí, a Charlie, Mahir, la Sra. Tahirah, te queremos, no puedes echarte a morir por ese idiota que no sabe lo valiosa que eres— Amir se acerco un poco más, pasando su mano por la espalda de Sam la acerco a él, Sam recostó su cabeza en su hombro, dudo por unos segundos, sin embargo no pudo aguantarlo más, reventó en llanto, Amir la abrazo con ternura, en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras acariciaba su cabello y sentía como un dulce aroma se esparcía en el aire y se metía por su nariz, embriagándolo, haciéndole sentir algo extraño que no logro describir.

La semana paso y Sam se refugió en sus amigos, poco a poco iba superando su tristeza y decepción, para ella, Tom había pasado a ser el ser mas ruin del planeta, cada día se llenaba de rencor hacia él, y se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Cómo podía amarlo tanto y odiarlo a la vez?. Mientras los días pasaban y Sam iba acostumbrándose a la idea de ser madre soltera, el embarazo ya comenzaba a notarse, algunos de sus compañeros y profesores ya comenzaban a mirarla extraño y la gente murmuraba en los pasillos, dentro de poco seria imposible ocultarlo, así que debía charlar con la única persona que ella pensaba que la podía ayudar, se dirigió hacia la oficina de Asuntos Estudiantiles y golpeo la puerta.

—Pase adelante— la voz de la Sra. Tahirah le dio la bienvenida —¡Oh Sam! Pasa, siéntate… ¿Qué te trae por acá?

—Necesito hablar con usted, de… algo muy importante.

—Adelante, te escucho—dijo Tahirah quien la miraba con esa sonrisa calurosa tan típica en ella, esa sonrisa que te calmaba y te daba paz con solo mirarla.

—¿Por donde empiezo? — la voz temblorosa de Sam hizo que Tahirah frunciera el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede Samanta?

—Es que… yo… ehhhmmm…— hizo un pausa y miro a Tahirah con vergüenza —Tengo un problema.

—¡Oh! ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No lo se.

—Vamos Samanta dímelo, puedes contar conmigo, tratare de ayudarte en lo que pueda.

—Estoy embarazada— dijo Sam sin más, el rostro de Tahirah se lleno de asombro.

—¡Vaya! — Tahirah abrió los ojos como platos.

—Le juro que yo no tenía idea… es algo que no tenia en planes, no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me vine, de saberlo nunca hubiese venido… — Sam hablo rápidamente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Estás diciendo que el padre de la criatura es americano? — Sam asintió —¡Oh por Dios!— Tahirah estaba realmente sorprendida.

—¡No se qué hacer… no quiero dejar la carrera y en unos meses se me notara mas, comenzaran a hacerme la guerra para…

—No te dejaran estar en la residencia con un bebe— interrumpió Tahirah.

—Exacto… ese es mi mayor temor… no tengo a donde ir— los ojos de Sam se empañaron.

—Calma, calma… podrías venirte a mi casa...

—¿Cómo?

—Si… mi esposo y yo vivimos solos, después de la muerte de…nuestra hija, su habitación ha quedado vacía.

—Siento mucho lo de su hija…

—No te preocupes, está en un lugar mejor.

La hija de la Sra. Tahirah, era voluntaria en las minas de Irak, donde ayudaba a curar a las personas que habían sido afectadas durante los constante bombardeos a la región, una mañana que se encontraba caminando entre unas ruinas en busca de heridos, no pudo escapar a de una explosión que acabo inmediatamente con su vida, Adhara, como se llamaba, estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

—De verdad…¿cree usted que sea buena idea?

—Por supuesto… en este tiempo te he tomado gran cariño, como el de una madre una hija, además eres una estudiantes brillante y no dejare que abandones nada… juntas le daremos un hogar a ese pequeño

—Pequeña— dijo Sam.

Sam comenzaba a sentir paz dentro de ella, las cosas comenzaban a solucionarse por sí solas, ya no tendría que preocuparse por abandonar la carrera y regresarse derrotada a América. Al fin comenzaba a sentir fuerzas para seguir adelante sin importarle nada ni nadie, específicamente Tom.

En Londres, para Tom todo era normal, siempre Sam venia a su mente y la recordaba con ternura, a veces se la imaginaba en Jenny, luego sacudía sus pensamientos y se enfocaba en sus actividades, ensayos en el teatro, ruedas de prensa, entrevistas, cenas de caridad, él se sentía tranquilo y de cierto modo feliz junto a Jenny, sabía que nunca podría olvidar a Sam, pero la vida debía continuar.

Tom era inocente de lo acontecido con Sam, él no sabía absolutamente nada al respecto, a pesar que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas saber algo acerca de Sam, Luke se había encargado de evitar a toda costa que eso sucediera. Una tarde mientras Tom tomaba el té con su hermana y platicaban acerca de asuntos muy personales:

—¿Estás seguro Will? — Así le decía su hermana mayor, Sarah, pues le parecía que el Segundo nombre de su hermano era más lindo que el común Thomas.

—Completamente Sarah, ya lo he pensado detenidamente—contesto Tom.

—No lo sé hermano, pero no te veo… ¿Como decirlo? ¿Enamorado? — soltó Sarah mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo quiero mucho a Jenny

—Exacto… no es lo mismo querer y amar. No se hermano, pero no te veo ilusionado como te veía cuando me hablabas de aquella chica ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Samanta… y eso ya quedo en el pasado. Ahora es Jenny quien está a mi lado y sé que ella es la indicada… ella es cariñosa, inteligente, talentosa, linda, amable y muy dedicada.

—¿Me acabas de describir a tu novia o a tu mascota?

—¡Sarah! — Tom abrió los ojos horrorizado

—Es que… no se Tom, pero no te veo casado con alguien que no amas.

—Si la amo… y punto, hoy le pediré que sea mi esposa y fin de la discusión— dijo Tom bruscamente, quien se levanto de su silla y se retiro hacia el estudio.

Al entrar en el estudio pudo ver a Luke, quien estaba revisando su correspondencia y contestando correos de algunos clientes. —¿Hiciste la reservación Luke? — pregunto Tom.

—Sí, pero recuerda que no soy tu asistente sino tu socio, deberías pensar en contratar a alguien— La voz de Luke sonaba un poco hostil.

—De acuerdo, en cuanto salga de todo esto del compromiso y la boda— le contesto Tom sin darle mucha importancia a lo que decía

—Hablas como si ya te hubiese dicho que si— Luke lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Me dirá que sí— Tom se sentó en un sillón y tomo el periódico.

—¿Como estas tan seguro?

—Ella me ama.

—¿Y tú la amas a ella? — Tom se levanto de golpe y tiro el periódico a un lado.

—Otro más… lo que me faltaba— soltó y salió del estudio dando largas zancadas.

Tom no entendía porque la gente a su alrededor se empeñaba en hacerle esas preguntas ¿Era tan obvio?, estaba claro que Tom no amaba a Jenny pues aun amaba a Sam, pero lo que sentía por su novia era algo especial, le tenía gran respeto y admiración, Jenny era una mujer decidida, emprendedora y muy profesional, representaba a los artistas musicales más populares del momento, ella era una mujer hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, humanitaria, de gran corazón, era perfecta para él. Al menos esto último era lo que él se repetía una y otra vez.

Había llegado la noche y Tom yacía sentado en una mesa ubicada en la parte lateral derecha de La Petite Maison, él no entendía porque se sentía tan nervioso, sus manos sudaban, tomó la copa entre sus manos y procedió a llenarla con un poco de agua, había planeado este momento durante los últimos días y solo deseaba que todo saliera tal cual lo había imaginado, le dio un sorbo a su copa y soltó un suspiro de alivio. Se veía imponente, con ese traje de color gris oscuro y chaleco. Una camisa color vino tinto con una corbata negra, estaba peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, lucia realmente esplendido. Pasaron algunos minutos y pudo observar como llegaba la dama que estaba esperando, Jenny vestía un hermoso vestido negro, no era muy formal, pero le daba un toque de elegancia único, totalmente ceñido a su cuerpo, hasta la rodilla, adornado por tela de encaje es sus hombros, su cabello dorado suelto en definidos bucles, se veía radiante. Al ver que su acompañante se acercaba a la mesa, Tom se levanto y con un gesto de total caballerosidad movió la silla para que Jenny se sentara, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y procedió a sentarse nuevamente. —Estas hermosa— dijo él finalmente, Jenny bajo la mirada y se sonrojo.

—¿Van a ordenar los señores? —era la voz del mesonero, quien vestía un galante traje de color azul, el fabuloso acento francés de daba el toque de sutileza y majestuosidad a la velada.

—Si… ¿amor que deseas? — dijo Tom.

—¿Qué me recomienda el caballero? — Jenny se mostraba realmente alegre.

—De entrada les puedo recomendar unos ricos Fines Tranches de Saumon Mariné, que consiste en salmón marinado con granos de pimienta, seguido de un plato fuerte…— hizo una pausa para recordar —Oh oi… un rico Canard a l'Orange, que consiste en Piernas de pato cocinado a fuego lento con un glaseado de naranja y para cerrar si desean postre les puedo recomendar…

—Que sea de chocolate— interrumpió Tom, Jenny soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Oi! Tenemos un delicioso Mousse au Chocolat Chaud et Glace à l'Orge.

—Suena suculento— dijo Tom y saboreo sus labios. —¿Te gustaría eso? — Jenny asintió.

—Bien… ordenaremos eso…— agrego Tom colocando la carta sobre la mesa —¿Qué vino me recomienda?

—En estos momentos disponemos de un Château Palmer cosecha del 66, delicioso, ya nos quedan pocas botellas.

—¡Excelente! Que sea ese.

—¿Algo mas señor?

—Nada mas, muchísimas gracias— dijo Tom. El mesonero hizo un gesto de con la cabeza mostrando su respeto y se retiro.

—¡Wow Sr. Hiddleston!, si no lo conociera juraría que intenta impresionarme— dijo Jenny en un tono algo sensual.

—Me has descubierto mi querida Jenny.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y a que se debe tanto protocolo?

—Digamos que deseo que esta noche sea inolvidable.

Pasados algunos minutos la cena llego, Tom y Jenny charlaban de todo un poco, acerca de lo bien que le iba a Tom con la agencia de Talentos, los nuevos contratos que había obtenido Jenny con prometedores músicos de Inglaterra, unos cuantos chistes de Tom y la risa de Jenny llenaban el ambiente de un agradable humor. Uno a uno fueron llegando los platos y copa a copa se acabo la primera botella de vino, Tom hizo una señal al mesonero y este trajo una nueva, todo estaba saliendo según lo pensado. En el momento que el mesonero se acerco para retirar los segundo platos vacios, Tom susurro algo al oído de este, quien le devolvió una sonrisa y asintió, para luego adentrarse en la cocina del lugar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — pregunto Jenny presa de la curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Les has dicho algo a ese hombre antes de irse

—¡Ohhh… eso! Nada importante, solo le pedí que le pusiera mas chocolate a mi postre— sonrió y Jenny le devolvió la sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos el caballero regreso, esta vez con dos deliciosos mousse de chocolate en sus manos, coloco uno frente a la dama y el otro frente a Tom.

—Que lo disfruten— el caballero hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

—Se ve espectacular— dijo Tom con un brillo inigualable en sus ojos.

—Si, delicioso— respondió Jenny, que enseguida dio una probada.

Tom se quedo inmóvil mirando a su acompañante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, al cabo de unos segundo Jenny se llevo la mano a la boca, había notado que algo no estaba bien, había algo en su postre, algo realmente duro había chocado con sus dientes, en fracción de segundos Tom se había levantado y rodeado la mesa hasta llegar al lado de la bella dama que lo acompañaba, poniéndose de rodillas pudo ver de cerca la reacción de Jenny al sacar el extraño objeto de su boca y percibir que se trataba de un precioso anillo plateado con una hermosa gema de color azul en forma cuadrada, era un bello zafiro sobre una base de diamantes y oro blanco, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, no se había percatado que su novio estaba de rodillas frente a ella tomándola de la otra mano, su corazón se desboco.

—Querida Jenny, se que han sido pocos meses juntos, sin embargo siento que han sido años, tú me haces sentir lleno de paz… eres mi amiga, compañera, confidente… y no quiero esperar más para dar este paso…¿Quieres ser mi esposa?— la voz de Tom era dulce y decidida. Jenny estaba impactada ante tal propuesta, había llegado a pensar que tal cena era tal vez para anunciarle la unión con un socio realmente importante, pero jamás imagino que Tom fuese a pedirle ser su compañera de vida, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y asintió, seguido de una sonrisa, Tom tomo el anillo y lo deslizo por el dedo de su ahora prometida, ambos se levantaron y se unieron en un abrazo, los presentes reventaron en aplausos.

La velada continuo entre risas, besos y vino, ambos estaban realmente felices y el efecto embriagador del alcohol comenzaba a notarse.

—¿Qué te parece… el 16 de Octubre? —pregunto Tom

—Es el día de mi cumpleaños

—Exacto.

—Es en dos meses

—Doblemente exacto… que inteligente eres— Jenny lo golpeo suavemente en el hombro.

— ¿Estás seguro?

—Cien por ciento… en un mes terminare las grabaciones y tendré casi 3 meses libres, así que podríamos aprovecharlo ¿Qué te parece?

—Excelente… que sea el 16 de Octubre.

Los siguientes días fueron un tanto extraños, Tom se sentía feliz y pleno, aunque a veces la tristeza lo embargaba al pensar en Sam, en el hecho que tal vez sería ella quien estuviese a solo unos días de casarse con él y comenzar esa maravillosa aventura de formar una familia, mientras en culminaba el rodaje de su nueva película, Jenny iba de tienda en tienda junto a Emma, su suegra Dianna y su madre Lisa, a fin de escoger todos los detalles para la boda.

En Egipto Sam ya se encontraba instalada en la casa de la Sra. Tahirah, quien le había preparado una hermosa y acogedora habitación, la cual antes había pertenecido a su hija. El embarazo de Sam se desarrollaba con total normalidad, Amir la había acompañado en algunas ocasiones a las consultas y entre ellos se había comenzado a formar una linda relación mas allá de la amistad, sin darse cuenta Amir comenzaba a sentirse fuertemente atraído hacia Sam, no como una simple amistad, sino como mujer. La llenaba de detalles, la llamaba a cada rato, siempre pendiente que a Sam nunca le faltase nada, era un gran apoyo para ella en esos momentos cuando las hormonas le jugaban malas pasadas, se había convertido en su guardián, algunas noches se presentaba a altas horas en casa de la Sra. Tahirah, solo para llevarle bollitos de canela, que eran los preferidos de Sam y que últimamente se habían convertido en un antojo constante, algunas veces eran bandejas de sushi, por las cuales él debía ir a la ciudad, lo que era a más de una hora de camino en coche, solo para complacer a su querida Samanta. Charlotte, quien ya había notado el gran interés de Amir por Sam, le había animado en varias ocasiones a confesárselo, sin embargo él lo negaba y solo argumentaba que la quería como una amiga y solo se veía en la obligación de protegerla por el bebe, algo tan falso como el hecho de que las vacas vuelan, Amir estaba enamorado de Sam y esa era una realidad de la cual él no podría seguir huyendo por mucho tiempo más.

Los días seguían pasando y Sam asistía normalmente a clases, nunca faltaba el imprudente que soltara comentarios de mal gusto con respecto a Sam y Amir, argumentando que el hijo que esperaba Sam era de este, en una cultura tan retrograda donde aun las mujeres vestían ropas horribles de pie a cabeza para no mostrarse frente a los hombres, donde las mujeres eran tildadas de cualquieras por el simple hecho de charlar con un hombre desconocido sin cubrir sus rostros, eran fuertes las criticas de esas personas que no veían con buenos ojos a una mujer embarazada sin estar casada.

—Podríamos casarnos Sam y yo le daría un apellido y un hogar a ambos— fue lo que dijo Amir una tarde mientras Charlotte, Sam, Mahir y él comían en el cafetín del campus. —Así dejarían de criticarte de una buena vez.

—Te convertirías en mi cuñada, la Sra. Mobarek, además nuestra familia es muy respetada en todo el Medio Oriente, nadie se atrevería ni siquiera a mirarte mal—agrego Mahir, mostrando una alegría infinita ante la idea de que Sam se uniera a la familia.

—No lo sé Amir, sería algo bastante extraño, no pretendo utilizarte para tales cosas— respondió Sam, quien se negaba a la idea de casarse por conveniencia, para ella esa tonta mentalidad tan machista no tenía la menor importancia, ella estaba bien consigo misma, los demás no influían en sus decisiones.

—Eso de darle un apellido y un hogar a Malena suena interesante— hablo Charlotte mientras masticaba parte de su merienda.

—Que no se llamara Malena— dijo Sam lanzándole una mirada de fastidio.

—¿Qué? Es lindo nombre… ¿Verdad chicos? — agrego Charlotte, Amir y Mahir hicieron un gesto desaprobatorio.

—Se llamara Svetlana… que significa…— dijo Sam pero Amir la interrumpió

—Esperanza…es ruso— Sam lo miro y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Estuve curioseando en tu libreta de Historia del arte y vi ese nombre, además se lo mucho que te atrae la cultura rusa…— Amir se acerco a Sam, quedando estos a pocos centímetro uno de los labios del otro, bajo la mirada posándola sobre los labios de Sam, hubo un breve silencio.

—Affff… vámonos de aquí Mahir, ya se pusieron tórtolos estos dos—dijo Charlotte quien se levanto bruscamente de la silla y le hizo una señal a Mahir para marcharse juntas, Sam y Amir soltaron una carcajada. En cuestión de segundos Charlie y Mahir se habían marchado dejándolos solos, nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

—Hablaba en serio Sam— hablo Amir.

—¿Cómo?— Sam estaba algo pensativa.

—Acerca de casarnos… te ofrezco eso y más, lo que desees será tuyo…— Amir tomo la mano de Sam —Te quiero Samanta, te he querido desde hace meses, pero no me había dado cuenta.

—Oh… Amir, yo también te quiero mucho, eres un excelente amigo y yo…

—No Sam, no hablo de amistad… Te quiero como un hombre quiere a una mujer y quiero darte todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz y…

—Amir… yo de verdad no sé qué decir…

—No digas nada Sam, piénsatelo, yo puedo ser ese padre que necesita la pequeña Sve, en serio… colmarla de amor, de mimos, de atenciones…— Amir no pudo continuar hablando pues al sentir los labios de Sam se quedo sin alientos, Sam se había dejado llevar por un sentimiento extraño que también había crecido en ella los últimos días, por algunos momentos había pensado que eran las hormonas, sin embargo, en ese momento, al sentir el palpitar acelerado de su corazón mientras Amir correspondía a ese beso, mientras él la abrazaba con ternura, allí fue cuando Sam comprendió que su capacidad de amar nuevamente no estaba muerta del todo, tenía una esperanza, una ilusión y se llamaba… Amir.

Esa noche Sam se encontraba sola en su habitación preparando sus apuntes para el día siguiente, se conecto un rato y se encontró con que Carlos estaba conectado, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su amigo así que sin pensarlo lo llamo vía skype.

—¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Qué alegría verte! — dijo Carlos con una notable emoción, habían pasado ya varios meses desde la última que habían tenido contacto, Carlos lucia una definida barba que lo hacía parecer 5 años mayor de lo que era.

—Hola precioso… todo bien por acá— respondió Sam a la vez que se ponía cómoda en su cama.

—¿Qué tal va todo por allá?

—Ya terminando mi primer semestre. Tengo tanto que contarte.

—¿Si? ¡Pues comienza!

—Un momento… déjame ir por algo de comer, no te vayas.

—Aquí estaré.

Sam se levanto sin percatarse de su abultado vientre, a lo cual su amigo reacciono muy sorprendido —Vaya, Samanta has subido un poco de peso— Sam se detuvo en el acto al recordar que su amigo no sabía nada de su estado, estiro su mano para tomar rápidamente un bollito de canela que se encontraba sobre una mesa cercana y regreso a la computadora a proseguir la plática con su amigo.

—Ehhhhh… veras Carlos, esta es una de las cosas que debo contarte.

—Veo que has estado comiendo muchos bollitos— dijo Carlos soltando una carcajada.

Sam se encogió de hombros —Algo así—dijo, miro directamente al lente de la cámara y se mordió los labios —Estoy embarazada Carlos— el silencio reino entre los dos. Carlos estaba en shock.

—¿Y Tom lo sabe? —Carlos rompió el silencio. Sam sacudió su cabeza.

—No te he dicho que sea Tom el padre.

—Por favor Sam, no es necesario que lo digas.

—Puede ser de alguien de aquí.

—No lo es, está muy grande, estimo a lo sumo 5 meses, y si mis cuentas no me fallan, en esos días aun estabas acá. ¿Qué ha dicho él?

Los siguientes minutos trascurrieron mientras Sam y Carlos charlaban, ella le conto detalladamente todo lo acontecido desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, las constantes citas al médico, de Charlie, Mahir y Amir apoyándola en todo, de cómo había tenido que mudarse a casa de la Sra. Tahirah, del día que le conto a Tom y este le había contestado con tanto resentimiento, lo que le había ocasionado gran malestar, pero que poco a poco lo fue superando y ahora solo le importaba el bienestar de su hija, también le comento acerca de la propuesta de matrimonio de Amir, lo cual Carlos no lo tomo muy bien, sin embargo lo que más lo llenaba de rabia era la actitud que había adoptado Tom, después de leer su respuesta que Sam amablemente le había enviado, quedo sin indignado, nunca imagino que detrás de esa imagen de caballero perfecto se escondiera un ser tan ruin y cruel.

Un mes más había trascurrido. Sam había culminado su primer semestre y se dedicaba a preparar todo para la llegada de su primogénita, había comenzado a salir con Amir de manera seria, aunque aún no había decidido dar ese paso mas allá, que tanto le pedía Amir.

Una noche mientras ella y Charlotte doblaban ropita de bebe para guardarla en sus respectivas gavetas el ruido proveniente de la TV la hizo voltear a verlo, una narradora de noticias había pronunciado el nombre de Tom, al parecer hablaba del éxito que tenía en su carrera, Sam arrugo la nariz en gesto de desagrado.

—Si deseas lo apago—dijo Charlie al notar la incomodidad de su amiga.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien—dijo Sam, girándose nuevamente para continuar organizando la ropita de su bebe, sin embargo ese sentimiento de supuesto bienestar seria empañado en pocos segundos.

…_Su carrera se encuentra en su mejor momento, además de poseer en su haber decenas de premios y una película súper taquillera en estos momentos dándole la vuelta al mundo, el actor británico ha hecho un break para dedicarse a su vida personal. El pasado sábado el apuesto caballero ingles ha dado el "si quiero" frente a sus familiares y amigos más cercanos, en una ceremonia eclesiástica muy intima…_— Sam se giro bruscamente hacia el televisor y pudo ver como mostraban unas fotos de Tom junto a una mujer rubia, se besaban y sonreían, las nauseas se apoderaron de Sam _—…la afortunada es Jenny __Wickmar, la hija del acaudalado empresario Brad Wickmar_…— Sin poder resistirlo más se levanto de la cama y salió al balcón, necesitaba un poco de aire, su amiga la siguió.

—Lo siento Sam—dijo Charlotte mientras daba un apretón al hombro de su amiga. Sam observo el horizonte, el cálido viento golpeo su rostro, unas lagrimas amargas rodaron por su mejilla.

—Estas serán las últimas lagrimas que derramare por él…— dijo Sam, trago grueso, limpio su rostro y acaricio su vientre —Juro por mi hija, que de ahora en adelante, tratare de ser feliz, por ella y por mi… porque ambas merecemos ser amadas.

—¿Estas queriendo decir que…— Charlotte trato de hablar.

—Sí, le diré que si a Amir… me casare con él— Sentencio Sam, dándose la vuelta para entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

Los años pasaron, en los cuales habían sucedido muchas cosas. Sam se había casado con Amir y juntos habían dado un hogar a la pequeña Svetlana, una niña preciosa de cabello castaño claro levemente ondulado, ojos verdes iguales a los de su padre, aunque había heredado el carácter testarudo de su madre, en unos días seria su cumpleaños número siete y todos corrían de lado a lado arreglándolo todo para ese día, pues Amir se encargaba cada año de darle las mejores fiestas del mundo, además cada día la llenaba de mimos y complacía sus caprichos, Sam era feliz junto a su esposo.

Sam, Amir, Mahir y Charlotte habían culminado sus carreras. Charlotte había forjado una gran amistad con Sam, era la madrina de bautizo de Svetlana, pero se había regresado a su país a trabajar como investigadora en el departamento de geología para la Universidad de Varsovia. Mahir se había ido a realizar un trabajo de investigación en Chile, donde tenía un año residenciada. Amir se había dedicado a llevar el negocio familiar junto a su padre, por otro lado Sam se había graduado con los máximos honores consiguiendo así obtener un trabajo como coordinadora de actividades en el departamento de restauración de monumentos históricos, estaba escribiendo su primer libro, donde reunía todas sus experiencias en el campo de la arqueología. Sam era feliz.

Tom Hiddleston se había convertido en uno de los actores más respetados y admirado de Londres, con montón de películas exitosas en su curriculum, su matrimonio con Jenny era solido y juntos tenían un pequeño de cinco años llamado Abraham, quien era la viva imagen de su padre. La familia estaba residenciada en una linda mansión de Hampshire donde se reunían de vez en cuando debido a que siempre permanecían de viajes constantes, Tom por sus asuntos con la agencia y compromisos con algunos estudios americanos, Jenny por sus constantes giras con los diversos artistas a quien representaba. Dianna y Emma eran prácticamente quienes cuidaban del pequeño Hiddleston Wickmar.

En esta oportunidad Tom se encontraba de gira en Estados Unidos promocionando su nueva película, la cual era un remake de la clásica "Ghost" (Sombra de un Amor), y las expectativas por dicha película eran muy altas entre su fanaticada fiel.

Fue una tarde, eran aproximadamente las 4 pm y el lobby delHotel Palace, estaba abarrotado de gente, que hacia colas inmensas para poder conseguir una foto y un autógrafo de su actor preferido, Tom sonreía, estaba rodeado de muchas damas atractivas que le lanzaban miradas coquetas al actor, sin embargo, lo siguiente que pasaría dejaría a Tom en un estado de confusión total, sin levantar la mirada recibió amablemente una foto de él que era deslizada por alguien, con un tono de voz dulce —¿A nombre de quien lo firmo?— al ver que la persona frente a él no decía ni una palabra levanto la mirada, recibiendo un duro golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer de bruces hacia atrás, enseguida varios hombres de seguridad se lanzaron sobre el agresor mientras Luke corría en dirección a Tom para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, estaba mareado, confundido y su vista estaba nublada, paso su mano por la comisura de sus labios y pudo percibir la sangre que emanaba, la gente gritaba y corrían de un lado a otro, por fin cuando Tom se puso de pie pudo distinguir a su atacante.

—¿Carlos?— quien se movía violentamente tratando de librarse del agarre de los dos hombres de seguridad que lo sujetaban. —¿Qué ha sido eso? — Tom estaba pasmado, no entendía porque Carlos, a quien no veía desde hace tantos años atrás lo había agredido de tal manera.

—¡Siete años, escoria… siete años he estado esperando que pusieras un pie en esta ciudad, para poder darte lo que mereces… ¡SIETE AÑOS! — grito Carlos.

—¿De qué coño hablas? — Tom empezaba a contagiarse de esa violencia que emanaba Carlos.

—¡Eres un infeliz… un asco de hombre…

—Tom, vámonos—Luke lo jalaba del brazo con la intención de apartarlo de ese caos.

—No entiendo… ¿De qué habla?

—Sáquenlo— ordeno Luke a los guardaespaldas.

—No, quiero oír lo que tenga que decir… suéltenlo— dijo Tom con voz calmada.

—¿Esta seguro señor? —hablo uno de los guardias.

—¿Volverás a golpearme?— pregunto Tom a Carlos, quien negó con la cabeza, al parecer comenzaba a calmarse —Con calma, explícame…¿a qué se debe esto?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan descarado? — Carlos pudo percibir la confusión en el rostro de Tom —¿No lo sabes? — Tom sacudió su cabeza.

—¿Saber qué?

—Lo de Sam— soltó Carlos, Tom lo miraba fijamente en espera de una explicación. Luke sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

—Sam te dijo y tu… le respondiste— Ahora Carlos era quien estaba confundido.

—No sé de que hablas… no se absolutamente nada de Samanta desde… un día antes que se fuera a Egipto— Carlos abrió los ojos totalmente sorprendido.

—Si no fuiste tú quien le respondió… entonces… ¿Quién?— Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Carlos por favor… ¿que se supone que debo saber? — Tom se acerco a Carlos.

—Sam tuvo una hija tuya— fueron las palabras de Carlos, una fría corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Tom dejándolo paralizado ante tal confesión, Luke cerró los ojos y trago grueso, su mentira se había desmoronado.


	13. Aún

—Carlos por favor… ¿que se supone que debo saber? — Tom se acerco a Carlos.

—Sam tuvo una hija tuya— fueron las palabras de Carlos, una fría corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Tom dejándolo paralizado ante tal confesión, Luke cerró los ojos y trago grueso, su mentira se había desmoronado.

Fueron los segundos más frustrantes en toda la vida para Tom, su mente divagaba entre los tantos recuerdos de él y Sam, su corazón golpeaba su pecho con una fuerza avasalladora, sus manos frías sudaban, sus ojos adquirieron un color rojizo pero sin mostrar lagrima alguna, apretó los puños cuando comenzó a sentir que la ira se apoderaba de él, se giro hacia Luke, quien se alejaba lentamente del sitio, como queriendo escapar de lo que se le venía. —¿Sabes algo acerca de eso? —fue la pregunta recalcitrante que le hizo Tom a Luke, este se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. Tom se giro nuevamente hacia Carlos.

—¿Estás hablando enserio?— pregunto Tom aun fuera de sí.

—¿Crees que si no fuera verdad te hubiese golpeado por pensar que eres un imbécil sin escrúpulos? — le espeto Carlos.

—Necesitamos hablar, ven conmigo— dijo Tom haciendo un ademan para que Carlos lo siguiera. Los guardaespaldas soltaron a Carlos, quien al encontrarse libre les lanzo una mirada obstinada y prosiguió a ir detrás de Tom.

Caminaron por un pasillo solitario, con una gran alfombra beige que tapizaba toda la estancia y varias puertas a los lados, cuando por fin llegaron a una habitación. Luke temía lo peor, sabía que de esta no saldría nada bien.

—Necesito que me lo expliques todo— dijo Tom, se podía notar el grado elevado de impaciencia y desesperación en su voz.

—Sam te lo dijo— hizo una pausa al ver que Tom negaba con la cabeza —Ella comenzó a sentirse mal, se hizo la prueba… y descubrió que esperaba un hijo tuyo.

—¡Jah! ¿Cómo saber si de verdad ese hijo es de Tom?— intervino Luke. Carlos se giro hacia él y le lanzo una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué estas insinuando?— Carlos se acerco a Luke levantando su puño.

—Calma… calma… no perdamos la cabeza— hablo Tom —Carlos… ¿Por qué dices que Sam me lo dijo? Si yo no he hablado con ella desde que se fue a…

—¿Tienes una portátil a la mano?— Pregunto Carlos, Tom asintió —Te lo mostrare.

Tom se dirigió hacia su portátil que estaba sobre su cama, con una señal le indico a Carlos que la tomara, al cabo de unos minutos de que Carlos tecleara algunas palabras y que un silencio incomodo inundara la habitación. —Ven… y míralo con tus propios ojos— le dijo Carlos enseñándole los dos correos, el que le había enviado Sam y el que supuestamente él le había enviado en respuesta.

Tom no podía creer lo que leía, en las palabras de Sam podía notar tanto dolor, tristeza y verdad, lo que ella decía era cierto, esperaba un hijo de él, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, mientras se acercaba mas a la pantalla para poder ver mejor, ya que las lagrimas nublaban su vista. Continuo leyendo, el hecho de que Sam dijera que no esperaba nada de él, le había puesto el corazón pequeñito. Al llegar a la supuesta respuesta se horrorizo al ver tantas palabras cargadas de odio, era cierto que él había estado resentido y triste por la forma en que Sam lo había dejado, pero nunca sería capaz de decir tales bajezas, no a ella, porque la amaba. Tratarla de ese modo nunca había pasado por su cabeza. Ahora entendía porque Carlos lo había golpeado, según esas palabras Tom era el ser más despreciable del planeta, un monstruo sin corazón, el pensar que Sam lo odiaba por dicha carta que él nunca tuvo ni tendría la intención de escribir jamás lo embargo de una sensación muy extraña, su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente y un vacío en la boca del estomago lo hizo levantarse de golpe y caminar hacia la ventana, en ese momento estaba siendo víctima de un ataque de pánico, le costaba respirar. Al ver como Tom se desplomaba sobre el suelo con su rostro pálido, Luke y Carlos se acercaron de prisa.

—¿Estas bien? — se apresuro a preguntar Carlos.

—¡Genial! ¿Ves lo que logras con tus ridículas revelaciones?— dijo Luke con sarcasmo —Ven Tom— entre Luke y Carlos lo levantaron del suelo y lo colocaron sobre la cama —Iré a buscarte un poco de agua con azúcar— dijo Luke y salió de la habitación.

Tom yacía sobre su cama, pálido y con la respiración entre cortada, estaba impactado, después de siete años enterarse que la mujer que más ha amado en su vida es la madre de su primogénito, era algo que lo llenaba de gozo y a la vez de miedo, impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada en ese tiempo, rabia de no haberlo sabido, miles de cosas pasaban por su mente. El hecho de que tal vez nunca se hubiese casado con Jenny y nunca haber tenido un hijo con ella, de haber ido a Egipto a buscar a Sam, decirlo lo mucho que la amaba y formar una familia con ella, el corazón y el alma le dolían. En cuestión de minutos la vida perfecta que él creía tener se había venido abajo, cuando por fin pudo hablar —No he sido yo— le dijo a Carlos. —No he sido yo.

—Si no fuiste tú… entonces ¿Quién?— Carlos estaba muy confundido. —¿Alguien más aparte de ti… tiene acceso a tus cuentas?— pregunto Carlos. Tom negó con la cabeza y permaneció un rato mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

—¡Oh por Dios! — farfullo Tom abriendo los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué sucede? — Carlos aun más confuso.

—Ese mal nacido…— dijo Tom entre dientes, se levanto como pudo de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, Carlos lo siguió procurando estar pendiente del caminar tambaleante de Tom para sujetarlo en caso de que este se cayera.

—¿De quién hablas?

—De la única persona en la que he confiado a tal punto de confiarle todos mis secretos… ese infeliz…— como pudo caminó sosteniéndose de las paredes, se sentía muy mareado, al girar la esquina pudo percibir la silueta de Luke aproximarse con un vaso de vidrio en la mano. Tom sentía su sangre hirviendo de la ira, tomo aire y de un impulso se abalanzo sobre Luke.

—¿Qué haces de pie? Deberías estar recosta…— trato de hablar Luke con un tono muy pasible, sin embargo el derechazo inesperado de Tom lo tumbo sobre el suelo, Carlos abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de ver a Tom golpeando a quien era su mejor amigo. Luke estaba en el suelo y sentía que el pómulo izquierdo le palpitaba de dolor, Tom destilaba cólera por sus ojos.

—¿Qué coño ha sido eso? — dijo Luke entre el aturdimiento mientras se pasaba la mano por la zona adolorida.

—¡FUISTE TU, HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!— grito Tom.

—¿De qué hablas?— Luke trato de ponerse de pie, sin embrago Tom lo empujo haciéndolo caer sobre sus codos, Luke estaba aterrado, se veía en su mirada.

—SABIAS EXACTAMENTE LO QUE SIGNIFICABA ELLA PARA MI, SIN EMBARGO LO HICISTE…¿POR QUÉ?— Tom estaba hecho una furia andante.

—Tom… por favor déjame explicarte… yo….— nuevamente Luke trato de hablar.

—Pensé que eras mi amigo…— Tom meneo la cabeza y su rabia se convirtió en angustia.

—Míralo como un favor… — hablo Luke, nuevamente la furia volvió a los ojos de Tom, quien lo miro con ganas de asesinarlo —lograste seguir con tu vida y ahora estas felizmente casado con Jenny y tienes un hijo con ella, de no haber sido por mí, todo lo que tienes ahora no existiría. Pensé que solo era una treta de ella para causar un escándalo y arruinar tu carrera... — Esta vez fue Carlos quien le lanzo una mirada gélida

—Pero… ¿qué diablos dices?... CON UN HIJO NO SE JUEGA LUKE… MIERDA— Tom estaba realmente alterado, impulsado por el creciente coraje que invadía su cuerpo se abalanzo nuevamente sobre Luke, derribándolo contra el suelo atestándole una serie de golpes, Carlos corrió rápidamente para separarlo de Luke y así evitar una desgracia, Tom estaba cegado de ira y su cordura estaba ausente.

—Calma Tom… calma…— trato de calmarlo Carlos, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y apareció Jenny con Melissa, (quien era la asistenta de Jenny ahora), ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Tom sobre Luke golpeándolo, mientras un desconocido (para ellas) trataba de separarlos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — Hablo Jenny, corrió rápidamente hacia Tom —Amor… ¿estás bien? Me dijeron que alguien te ataco durante la firma de autógrafos —se detuvo para mirar a Luke en el suelo, mientras Carlos sujetaba a Tom, quien respiraba agitadamente —¿Qué es esto? — Luke se puso de pie.

—¡Tu esposo ha perdido la cabeza! — dijo Luke, Tom no dejaba de mirarlo con furia destilando por sus ojos.

—¿Quién es él? — pregunto Jenny mirando a Carlos.

—Un amigo de Sam— dijo Tom entre dientes.

—¿Sam? ¿Tu ex? ¿La chica de…

—Si— dijo Tom secamente.

—Tom de verdad, hablemos esto como gente civilizada— farfullo Luke

—¡SAL DE MI VISTA! — grito Tom.

—Pero bueno… Tom ¿Por qué tratas a Luke así?

—Eso es entre él y yo, Jenny— hablo Tom.

—¿En serio Tom? ¿Todo esto por esa mujer? ¿Tantos años de amistad echados a la basura? — Luke se mostro indignado.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme tal cosa Luke? ¡No tienes perdón ni de Dios! ES UNA VIDA, MI HIJO…

—Hija— corrigió Carlos

—¿De qué hablas cielo? ¿Hijo, hija, de qué o quién? — Jenny estaba confundida.

—Este infeliz…— señalando a Luke con su dedo índice —quien se hace llamar mi amigo, me ha estado ocultando durante siete años… que…— comenzó a titubear

—¿Qué cosa amor?

—Samanta tuvo una niña… y yo soy el padre— dijo Tom, Jenny abrió los ojos horrorizada.

—¡Oh por Dios! Entonces… ¿era eso? — hablo Jenny para sí misma.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú lo sabías? — Tom se giro hacia su esposa. Jenny negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, no, yo no sabía nada de que estaba embarazada, pero si…

—Cállate Jenny— le ordeno Luke

—No, cállate tu Luke… PIÉRDETE DE MI VISTA…— Tom sentía unas ganas inconmensurables de asesinar a Luke con sus propias manos. —¿Pero qué? Sigue hablando Jenny— Tom necesitaba explicaciones, no quería pensar que la única persona en la cual confiaba plenamente había traicionado también su confianza.

—Ese día, llegaste agotado y te fuiste a dar una ducha…— Luke bajo la cabeza y se marcho, no tenía sentido que permaneciera allí, ya el mal estaba hecho, y dijera lo que dijera no haría que Tom lo perdonara. —Tu móvil sonó…— prosiguió Jenny. —Yo conteste, pero nadie hablo, así que al mirar el numero me di cuenta que el código no era de Inglaterra ni de acá, así que le pregunte a Luke, el dijo que era de Egipto… — Tom cerró los ojos y tomo aire —Lo siento mi amor, yo no sabía…— Jenny siguió contándole los detalles de aquel día, de cómo había reaccionado Luke, que le había solicitado que borrara el historial de llamadas con el fin de que Tom no supiera que Sam trataba de contactarlo, le conto de cómo Luke le había pedido que vigilara la puerta mientras él hacia algo en su computadora, realmente Jenny era inocente, tan solo una víctima de las circunstancia, ella nunca llego a pensar que la intenciones de Luke eran tan retorcidas. —¿Por qué haría Luke una cosa así?

—No lo sé… ni me importa saberlo— dijo Tom

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya— dijo Carlos

—No… quédate, tenemos mucho que hablar…— dijo Tom, se giro hacia Jenny —espero que entiendas, esto es importante para mi… hasta hace unos minutos no sabía nada acerca de la existencia de…

—Svetlana… así se llama— agrego Carlos, Tom mostro una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Que hermoso nombre! — hablo Tom con un brillo hermoso en sus ojos.

—No te preocupes, te entiendo… mañana regresare a Londres con Abraham, ¿Recuerdas? También es tu hijo— Jenny no pudo evitar soltar ese comentario tan lleno de sarcasmo, por un momento sintió miedo de perder a su esposo, estaba aterrada ante el regreso de ese fantasma del pasado, contra el cual había tenido que luchar durante tantos años.

—Jenny… mírame— Tom tomo su rostro entre sus manos —eres mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo, te respeto, te admiro y…— la miro a los ojos —Te amo.

—Aun lo dudas— la voz de Jenny se quebró.

—No mi cielo… es verdad… Te amo, pero necesito que me apoyes…— la abrazo y Jenny se desmorono en llanto entre sus brazos —esa niña es mi hija y necesito conocerla… ¿Lo entiendes? — Jenny asintió, seguido Tom le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

En Egipto era de noche y Sam terminaba de arreglar a Sve para dormir…

—Pero mami… no quiero dormir, quiero jugar un rato más— la dulce voz de su hija era música para los oídos de Sam

—Es hora de dormir cariño, mañana tienes escuela— dijo Sam, la pequeña puso cara triste e hizo pucheros. —Ah no, no, no esta vez no va a funcionar— la dulce niña frente a Sam cruzo los brazos frunciendo el ceño, era increíble como ese rostro de ángel lograba tocar las fibras más profundas de su alma, sus miradas se fijaron una en la otra, en ese momento Amir entro a la habitación.

—¿Que pasa aquí? ¿Es una competencia de miradas? — hablo Amir con tono divertido, Svetlana soltó una risilla encantadora.

—No papi… es solo que mami dice que es hora de dormir y yo aun no quiero dormir...

—¡Ay mami! ¿Porque eres así con mi princesa?— dijo Amir tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos a la vez que le hacía cosquillas en el cuello con sus labios con mordiscos de mentira.

Amir era un encanto, un hombre fascinante, con un gran corazón, que las cuidaba a ambas, las mimaba, las amaba, hacía reír a Sam cuando menos lo esperaba, Svetlana lo adoraba, para ella él era su papá, aunque sabía que su verdadero padre estaba en alguna parte del mundo, y que por situaciones que ella desconocía no la quería, bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

—Bien, ustedes ganan, pero solo 10 minutos— dijo Sam

—Claro cariño solo serán 10 minutos... — dijo Amir y lanzo una mirada cómplice a sus hija.

—Gracias mami... — dijo Svetlana mientras le lanzaba un beso a Sam quien salía de la habitación, al salir se quedo un momento detrás de la puerta para escuchar lo que platicaban Amir y Sve ...—Mami es mi mujer favorita, es muy buena... —dijo la pequeña a su padre...

—Si mi vida y no tienes idea de cuánto te ama— dijo Amir a la nena depositado un beso en su frente...—¿y que quieres hacer en estos 10 minutos mi princesa?

—Cuéntame una historia antes de dormir...

Sam se retiro a su habitación para dormir, se alisto para dormir y mientras lo hacía se detuvo frente a la mesa de noche y miro la foto de su boda con Amir, la tomo apretándola contra su pecho, recordando ese día tan hermoso. Ella vestía un hermoso vestido beige realmente pomposo adornado con miles de diamantes y topacios, un tocado espectacular que cubría toda su cabeza, la tela de tranparente con bordes adornados con cítrico caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, sus manos estaban hermosamente cubiertas por diversos dibujos de flores hecho de henna, que significaban alegría y felicidad. Amir por su lado se veía espectacular con una *Kandora de color purpura acompañado de una hermosa *Hatta que hacia juego con su traje, una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en su rostro mientras besaba a su ahora esposa. Algunas lagrimas de gozo se asomaron de los ojos de Sam al recordar la bella escena que había tenido lugar hacia unos minutos atrás, ella era realmente feliz con Amir, tenia lo que jamás imagino tener, una gran mansión en la parte más privilegiada del noreste del Líbano. Sirvientes a su disposición, una familia política que la apreciaba enormemente, los padres de Amir eran personas maravillosas, de grandes valores.

Antes de disponerse a entrar en su cama para dormir, se dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba en un rincón de la habitación y se sentó a revisar su correspondencia, últimamente recibía mucha invitaciones a diversos eventos. El haber logrado obtener una maestría en Paleontología con los máximos honores la habían convertido en una mujer muy destacada en el campo de la Arqueología, había culminado de escribir su primer libro, el cual iba a ser publicado en unos días, sin embargo su gran sueño era realizar en lanzamiento en una ceremonia ostentosa, típica de la culturas orientales y deseaba que tuviera lugar en el Museo Egipcio de El Cairo, un lugar caracterizado por poseer las reliquias más importantes de la historia egipcia. Sam había enviado varias cartas en petición para que le concedieran el permiso necesario aunque los días pasaban y no llegaba respuesta alguna, pero esa noche sería diferente, había una carta procedente del departamento de investigaciones del museo en cuestión, Sam no pudo evitar soltar un grito de emoción en el momento que Amir entraba a la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede? — dijo Amir con un notable susto en su voz

—¡Me han respondido del museo! — Sam estaba muy exaltada.

—¿Y que han dicho? —Los ojos de Amir se iluminaron y enseguida se acerco a su esposa.

—Déjame ver— dijo Sam mientras abría el sobre

**Se Abdel Halim **

**Coordinador del Departamento de Investigaciones**

**Museo Egipcio de El Cairo****, ****11541**

**El Cairo**

_**Estimada Sra. Mobarek:**_

_En respuesta a la carta que usted nos envió en la que solicitaba cierto permiso para realizar el lanzamiento de su libro "Los secretos del Faraón" el cual estaría pautado para el mes de mayo, debo contestarles muy a pesar nuestro que para esas fechas no tenemos disponibilidad en nuestras instalaciones, sin embargo me agrada informarle que en las próximas semanas hasta mediados de mes de abril si disponemos del espacio, __nos encantaría poder platicar con usted en persona sobre algunos detalles en caso tal que se agende el lanzamiento para las fechas acá mencionadas, si le parece bien la esperamos el día viernes a las 11 am. Sin más que agregar, me despido cordialmente de usted_

Quedo a su disposición

Atentamente

(Firmado) **Se Abdel Halim **

Sam leyó la carta en voz alta y al terminar brinco de euforia, Amir la abrazo, ambos brincaban como un par de adolescentes. Sam estaba muy entusiasmada, no se lo creía, otro de sus sueños se estaba cumpliendo, Amir la estrecho entre sus brazos y Sam lo beso con tanta intensidad que lo dejo casi sin aliento.

—Wow, debo decirle a los del museo que te escriban mas cartas a menudo— Sam lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Gracias Sr. Mobarek...— Dijo Sam mientras miraba los verdes ojos de su esposo y rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus delicados brazos.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada, todo esto es merito tuyo, porque te lo has ganado con tu dedicación— respondió su esposo mientras rodeaba la cintura de Sam con sus brazos.

—¿Bromeas?, me diste tu amor... un padre para mi hija, me diste tantas ilusiones, tantas esperanzas, tantos años de felicidad— lo besó —una familia— lo besó de nuevo —un hogar— lo besó otra vez —me diste una vida maravillosa— lo fue llevando poco a poco hacia la cama, entre besos cortos llenos de ternura. Amir cayó sobre el colchón con una pequeña carcajada y Sam se recostó encima de él sin dejar de besarlo, Amir la rodeo con sus brazos y la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, ambos se perdieron entre caricias, susurros, besos… esa noche se dedicaron a amarse de mil formas...

—Tom relájate, ya lo hecho… hecho esta— dijo Carlos, quien estaba sentado frente a él, ambos estaban a solas sentados en una mesa ubicada a un lado de la habitación de Tom.

—Siete años Carlos… siete años… sin saber nada de ella…— hizo una pausa y le dio un sorbo a su café.

—Hay otra cosa que debes saber— dijo Carlos con un poco de pesar en su voz.

—¿Hay más? ¡Santo cielo!

—Sam se ha casado con un hombre de alta sociedad del Líbano…— la cara de Tom adopto un semblante afligido —él le ha dado su apellido a la niña y la ha criado como su padre.

—Tengo que verla… decirle que lo siento, que yo no sabía absolutamente nada— hizo un pausa y se levanto inclinándose hacia Carlos —tú debes ayudarme.

—¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

—Sabes dónde se encuentra ella…

—No no no, Tom no… déjala en paz, ya ella hizo su vida y es… feliz.

—Debo conocer a mi hija, por favor Carlos, ponte en mi lugar.

—Ponte en el lugar de esa criatura… haber crecido pensando de su padre era un monstruo sin sentimientos, o que su padre murió— hizo una pausa —no sé realmente que le habrá dicho Sam a ella—murmuro para sí mismo —Deja las cosas como están, es lo mejor para todos— Tom negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo hare con o sin tu ayuda, buscare a Sam, a mi hija y aclarare todo esto…

—¿Y tu familia? ¿No has pensando en eso? Estas casado y por lo que oí, tienes un hijo…— dijo Carlos

—¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez nada de eso existiría de haber sabido que Sam esperaba un hijo mío hace siete años?

—¿Aun la amas?— Carlos parecía consternado.

—Si…— dijo Tom luego de un suspiro

—¿Cómo puedes amarla si dices amar a tu esposa? — Carlos no podía entender.

—Tal vez nunca la deje de amar.

Esa noche Tom la paso en velo, acostado al lado de su esposa no podía dejar de pensar en Sam, en su recién descubierta hija…"¿Cómo será? ¿Tendrá su sonrisa? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Sera testaruda como su madre? ¿O terco como su padre?" eran las interrogantes que rondaban en los pensamientos de Tom, mientras una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, pensaba en tantos años desperdiciados, años en los cuales él había vivido al borde de una mentira, de un engaño por parte de su mejor amigo. Luke vino a su cabeza y la sangre le hirvió de furia nuevamente —Ya me encargaré de ti, pequeña rata— dijo entre dientes, la mujer a su lado se removió entre las sabanas, sin poder aguantarlo más se levanto y caminó hacia una gran ventana, desde allí podía ver el paisaje nocturno de New York, esos altos edificios y esas luces despampanantes bañando la ciudad, mas recuerdos vinieron a su mente, la risa de Sam comenzó a torturarlo nuevamente, esos ojos que tanto amaba volvían a clavarse en lo más hondo de su alma. La primera vez que la vio, como esa chica ingenua, confundida… tan frágil, tan única, tan hermosa, supo esa noche, que había amado a Sam desde el primer momento que la vio. Se giro y observo a la mujer que dormía, Jenny era su esposa y también la amaba, pero ese amor era muy distinto, era el tipo de amor puro, sin complicaciones, del tipo de amor que conviene, el que es agradecido, sin secretos, la mujer que miraba era la mujer que había escogido por seguridad y no por pasión. Estaba decidido, movería cielo y tierra por buscarla y ver a su hija. Ahora que Sam había vuelto a su vida, necesita cerrar ese ciclo, por el bien de su actual familia.

El viernes había llegado y era fin de semana familiar, la familia Mobarek celebraría el cumpleaños número 7 de la pequeña consentida de la casa, el cual seria festejado en la mansión de los abuelos, a las afuera de la ciudad en una hermosa mansión, propiedad de Ranmuk Mobarek, padre de Amir. Mientras Sam terminaba de arreglarse para asistir a la junta que tenía en unas horas más en el museo, con el objetivo de finiquitar todos los detalles para el lanzamiento de su libro en el dicho recinto, Amir terminaba de preparar un ligero equipaje, arreglar algunas cosas pendientes y ordenar a los sirvientes de terminaran de arreglar las maletas de Sve y Sam en el vehículo.

—Toma cariño, come, es un viaje algo largo y primero vamos a pasar a dejar a Mami... — dijo Amir a la vez que le acercaba un tazón de cereales a Svetlana.

—Gracias papi… Mmmm Froopy Lupis mis favoritos— la voz risueña de Sve hizo que Amir sonriera extasiado.

—Lo sé princesa, por eso mando a traer cajas de eso cada mes— se acerco a la pequeña y beso su frente.

—Ya quiero ver a los abuelos, pero ¿Mami no va a venir?

—Si cariño, vendrá, pero primero tiene que arreglar un asunto de su trabajo.

Svetlana continuo desayunando, Sam entro en la cocina apresuradamente mientras terminaba de colocarse los aretes, tomo una manzana y se giro hacia su esposo acercándose le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Iuuughh... — dijo la niña tapándose los ojos, Sam y Amir se echaron a reír.

—Oh no te pongas celosa princesa que tu también recibirás mis besos— dijo Amir, Sve negó con la cabeza —Oh si, claro que sí y no solo serán besos… también cosquillas… ven aquí— la nena salió corriendo mientras se carcajeaba, su padre salió corriendo tras ella, Sam solo oyó el chillido de la nena y las risas cuando su padre la pillo, Samanta era muy feliz junto a ellos.

De camino al museo Sam estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, Amir le tomo la mano y se le dio un suave apretón —Todo saldrá bien— le dijo risueño. Llegaron al museo.

—Suerte Mami, te amo— fueron las dulces palabras de su hija.

—Yo también te amo, nos vemos al rato en casa de los abuelos— Amir beso su mano, Sam beso la frente de Sve y salió del auto.

Sam entro en el edificio y se dirigió enseguida a la oficina de información, allí una joven afroamericana, de cabello oscuro densamente enmarañado, ojos marrones grandes y expresivos la recibió amablemente, luego fue conducida a una amplia sala donde una mesa ovalada se disponía en el centro, alrededor de la misma un grupo de personas la esperaba, hombres y mujeres con vestimentas típicas de la región, en un extremo de la mesa pudo distinguir a un hombre mayor, de barba que lleva un turbante negro, por el respeto que todos le demostraban se imagino que era el Sr Abdel Halim quien la observaba con una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Oh bienvenida Sra. Mobarek! Tome asiento— dijo el hombre mientras le señalaba una silla cercana a él, a Sam le sudaban las manos y le temblaban las piernas, respiro profundo y se sentó.

—Buenos días, muchísimas gracias por la invitación, es un enorme placer estar aquí— dijo Sam con timidez y una señora que estaba sentada al otro lado del señor Abdel hablo.

—Buenos días Samanta, el placer es nuestro, nos alegra tenerte por acá.

—Gracias— dijo Sam haciendo una especie de reverencia. La mujer frente a ella chasqueo la lengua.

—No es necesario tanto protocolo… soy la licenciada Mahaila Rahab y soy la encargada del departamento de investigaciones en la facultad de Facultad de Estudios Islámicos y Árabes en la Universidad de al-Azhar, he leído su libro, el cual me ha parecido fascinante y para mí sería un gran honor contar con su presencia en la apertura del Vigésimo quinto festival de egiptología, que tendrá lugar acá dentro de dos semanas, aunado a esto nos complacería mucho que usted fuera la invitada especial en nuestro tour de historia del arte… estaremos visitando diversas ciudades del mundo, las más importantes a nivel artístico, Paris, Londres, Berlín, Estocolmo, Madrid…

Samanta escuchaba las palabras, más su cerebro parecía conmocionado ante tal oferta, era la oportunidad de su vida, de darse a conocer a nivel mundial, de brillar con luz propia, de ser quien siempre había soñado, sin dudarlo acepto y luego conversaron acerca de los preparativos del día de apertura. Sam se encargaría de algunos preparativos y de escribir el discurso de inauguración asimismo como de las diversas charlas y exposiciones con respecto a la cultura egipcia, de la cual hablaba su libro. Ese día Sam lo disfruto junto a su familia, era sin duda uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Los días pasaron y con esto poco a poco todo iba quedando perfecto para tan esperado día, la decoración, protocolo y demás detalles estaban listos, sería un evento sin precedente. El día llegó y los invitados comenzaban a llegar, Sam estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, Amir la ayudaba a colocar los ejemplares de su libro sobre un amplio mesón dispuesto en la parte lateral derecha del salón, Svetlana correteaba de acá para allá entre las exhibiciones, todo marchaba según lo planeado. Sam llevaba puesta una *Burka azul decorada con diversos tipos de piedras preciosas, debido a que sería una exposición netamente temática del islam, le correspondía llevar la vestimenta típica que usaban las mujeres en dicha región, aunque significara morir de calor y que tendieran a confundirla con las demás mujeres, debido a que su rostro estaba tapado

—Mami, mami… destápame esto— la voz de Svetlana la saco de su estado de meditación, pues ya comenzaba a prepararse mentalmente para hablar frente a cientos de personas, cuando le correspondería dar el discurso de apertura.

—¿Quién te ha dado esto?— dijo Sam mientras sujetaba la pequeña botella de plástico que le había entregado su hija, lo cual parecía ser una especie de jugo.

—El señorita de allá, están dándole a todo el mundo.

—Bien… toma, ten cuidado y no te manches la ropa— le entrego la bebida ya destapada.

—Gracias mami…— se giro rápidamente la niña y salió corriendo sin percatarse de un caballero que pasaba por el lugar observando ciertas reliquias que se encontraban cerca.

—Pero… ten cuidado— le regaño Samanta —Lo siento señor— grito Svetlana a lo lejos, él caballero soltó una pequeña carcajada, Sam se giro hacia el hombre para pedirle disculpas en nombre de su hija

—Perdone usted, mi hija es un poco…— su cuerpo se paralizo de repente y de su boca no salió ningún sonido más, su corazón latía de prisa, en fracción de segundos el mundo se detuvo.

—No se preocupe, así son los niños… maravillosos y únicos— dijo el hombre, con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos, Sam estaba paralizada, su respiración se acelero —¿Está usted bien?— Pregunto el caballero, Sam no reacciono —¡Oiga! ¿Se encuentra bien?— el hombre alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio se acerco a Sam con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Finalmente Sam asintió con la cabeza y se giro dándole la espalda a… Tom.

Retrospectiva de Tom

Ese día después de conocer la verdad, de descubrir que su mejor amigo, había resultado ser un vil traidor, luego de saber que una pequeña criatura había nacido del amor entre él y Samanta, Tom estaba hundido en un mar de dudas, a su lado dormía la mujer con la cual había decidido casarse, una mujer con la cual tenía un hijo, no podía dormir, los recuerdos le venían a la mente y lo torturaban, esa noche fue larga y tormentosa.

Al amanecer Jenny se dispuso a marcharse de regreso a Londres, argumentando que no tenía nada que hacer en América y que su hijo Abraham la esperaba, ella había comenzado a comportarse de una manera muy extraña, era distante con su esposo, tal vez fuera porque se sentía herida, ella no era tonta… sin necesidad de que Tom se lo dijera, había visto en su mirada que aun albergaba sentimientos hacia Sam, Jenny está confundida y estaba aterrada ante la idea de perder al hombre que amaba.

Los días pasaron y Tom continúo con sus asuntos. Compromisos profesionales que no podía evadir, sin embargo su mente divagaba constantemente, no lograba concentrarse, solo deseaba ver a Sam y conocer a su hija, había tratado en lo posible de evitar que algún tipo de información al respecto se filtrara en los medios, se había puesto en contacto con la agencia de viaje a fin de reservar un vuelo lo más rápido que pudiera terminar con sus asuntos, la ventaja de ser prácticamente su jefe le proporcionaba la comodidad de poder aceptar o rechazar ofertas de trabajo. Luke y Tom habían roto relaciones, tanto amistosas como laborales, a Tom no le interesaba los motivos por los cuales él había decidido hacer eso, solo sabía que su mejor amigo lo había traicionado y era algo que le iba a costar mucho perdonar, si era que algún día lo perdonaba.

Se mantuvo en contacto con Carlos que por insistencia de Tom, había accedido a ayudarlo con el fin de conocer a su hija y poder aclarar las cosas, Tom deseaba fervientemente ser la figura paterna que no había podido ser, no porque no lo haya querido, sino porque se lo habían negado. Carlos le informo acerca de una actividad que tendría lugar en el Museo Egipcio de El Cairo, donde Sam estaría lanzando su primer libro y seria la anfitriona, sin dudarlo Tom reservo dos boletos a primera hora del día siguiente y partió hacia Egipto.

Lo primero que hizo Tom al llegar a ese país que era totalmente extraño para él, fue informarse acerca del evento, una señorita afroamericana le había informado que sería un evento privado y que solo podrían asistir cierta personalidades invitadas, así que tuvo que recurrir a sus encantos de caballero y como era de esperar la dama le había facilitado dos pases para el evento. Se dirigió al hotel procurando vestirse con el mejor traje que tenia, sentía que debía estar sumamente guapo, después de tantos años vería a esa mujer que aun despertaba en él ese susto en la boca del estomago.

Carlos y Tom llegaron a lugar del evento, presentaron sus pases de cortesía y sin mas le dieron acceso al recinto, decidieron separarse para poder buscar a Sam mas rápido, al fin y al cabo la misión era clara, conocer a su hija.

Tom caminaba lentamente alrededor de una de tantas exhibiciones y no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacia una pequeña replica de las esfinge de giza cuando de repente de la nada una voz dulce lo saco de su estado de admiración.

—Mami, mami… destápame esto— la voz de pequeña lo hizo girar de golpe. Ella se acerco a una mujer que llevaba un traje extraño que la cubría de la cabeza a los pies, Tom sintió un escalofrió al ver a aquella niña, era una sensación extraña que no lograba definir. Observo como la mujer hablaba la lengua nativa de la región, le destapaba la bebida a la niña y se la entrega.

—Gracias mami…— oyó decir a la niña en un perfecto ingles quien se giro rápidamente hacia él sin percatarse de que casi chocaba contra él, la madre de la niña dijo algo en lo que él creía era árabe, luego se giro hacia él y le dijo algo que el asumió era una disculpa, sin embargo la mujer no culmino la oración, se quedo paralizada frente a él sin gesticular palabra alguna.

—No se preocupe, así son los niños… maravillosos y únicos— dijo Tom con una sonrisa. La dama frente a él estaba petrificada, pensó que tal vez lo había reconocido de alguna película —¿Está usted bien?— Pregunto Tom en ingles, la mujer no reaccionó —¡Oiga! ¿Se encuentra bien?— insistió Tom, la mujer movió la cabeza lentamente en señal afirmativa y se giro bruscamente quedando de espalda a él.

Tom no sabía porque, pero su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora.

***Hatta: Nombre alternativo del Kufiyya, pañuelo tradicional árabe, se lleva en la cabeza.**

***Kandora: Prenda de vestir masculina, usada comunmente en el medio oriente, tiene forma de bata y suelen estar decoradas con lujosos bordados, a veces dorados, y suelen ser de colores bastante llamativos.**

***Burka: Prenda de vestir femenina la cual cubre el cuerpo y la cara por completo.**


	14. El plan que salió mal

Capitulo 14 – El plan que salió mal

—Perdone usted, mi hija es un poco…— su cuerpo se paralizó de repente y de su boca no salió ningún sonido más, su corazón latía de prisa, en fracción de segundos el mundo se detuvo.

—No se preocupe, así son los niños… maravillosos y únicos— dijo el hombre, con un brillo espectacular en sus ojos, Sam estaba inmóvil, su respiración se aceleró —¿Está usted bien?— Preguntó el caballero, Sam no reaccionó —¡Oiga! ¿Se encuentra bien?— el hombre alto, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio se acercó a Sam con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

Finalmente Sam asintió con la cabeza y se giró dándole la espalda a… Tom.

Los siguientes segundo fueron de tensión total, allí estaban Sam quien sentía que su alma abandonaría su cuerpo en algún momento y Tom que miraba confuso a esa mujer extraña frente a él.

—¿Disculpe?— dijo Tom caminando hacia Sam, quien permanecía de espaldas a él —Señora… ¿Está bien? — intentó tocarle el hombro, pero una voz masculina lo hizo dar un salto. Un hombre hablando en árabe le dijo algo a la mujer, esta se alejó del lugar enseguida caminando cabizbaja, era Amir, quien le había indicado que la buscaban para dar inicio al evento.

Tom se quedo de pie en el mismo sitio, estaba confundido, esa mujer había actuado de manera muy rara, "Tal vez ese hombre era su esposo y la reprendió por hablar con un desconocido ¡Que cultura tan extraña!" pensó Tom, quien sin darle más importancia continuo mirando las reliquias de la exhibición.

Sam caminaba de prisa por el largo pasillo que la llevaba a una habitación donde se suponía podría repasar en silencio y con tranquilidad el discurso que estaba a punto de ofrecer frente a todos los invitados, sin embargo al llegar al lugar se consiguió con Charlotte que estaba sentada en una silla mientras leía el panfleto del evento, levantó su mirada y pudo observa a una Sam que caminaba histérica de un lado a otro, tratando de bajar la cremallera de su traje a fin de poder quitarse la tela que cubría su rostro, necesitaba aire.

—¿Qué te sucede?— dijo Charlie levantándose de su asiento —¿Te encuentras bien? — Sam seguía insistiendo desesperadamente en quitarse el traje.

—Ayúdame con esto— farfulló, su amiga prosiguió a darle una mano.

—¿Pero qué rayos llevas puesto?

—Es una Burka, es típica del islam— dijo Sam con obstinación.

—¿Una qué…?

—¡Ay Charlie! quítamelo— levantó la voz, su amiga bajo la cremallera y Sam respiró con alivio. —¿Pero qué rayos hace él aquí? — dijo entre dientes.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

—De Tom

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Esta fuera.

—¿Fuera de dónde? — Charlie estaba confundida

—Está aquí, en el museo, Tom… esta aquí— habló lentamente Sam haciendo énfasis en cada silaba que articulaba. Su amiga abrió la boca de golpe tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que oyes… estaba allí parado frente a mi…— Sam intento explicarle a su amiga pero la voz de Amir sonó de repente dejándola a media frase.

—¿Me puedes explicar que carajos hace él aquí?

Sam se giró bruscamente hacia la voz de su esposo.

—¿Lo has invitado? — Amir estaba indignado.

—Por supuesto que no… ¿Qué locura dices?, sé lo mismo que tu, no sé qué rayos hace aquí.

—¿Y la niña? ¿Dónde está? — dijo Amir de mala gana. Sam miró alrededor y al darse cuenta de que su hija no estaba por ningún lado, se giró hacia su amiga.

—Charlie… por favor busca a Svetlana— Charlie asintió y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Sam y Amir se quedaron charlando, lo que parecía una pequeña disputa, la primera de la pareja en sus tantos años de casados.

—¿Así que tu sueño es ir a conocer Disneylandia?— preguntó Tom en tono risueño.

—Bueno… sueño como tal no, digamos que es un deseo— contestó la pequeña niña frente a él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál es tu princesa favorita? — preguntó Tom, esa pequeña delante de él le producía una extraña sensación de ternura y comodidad.

—¿Princesa? No, prefiero las reinas… de disneylandia sólo me gustan los parques y las atracción… ahhh y las canciones— Svetlana soltó una carcajada.

—Wow, reinas… a ver, ¿Y cuál es tu reina preferida? — indagó Tom, realmente le agradaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—La reina Isabel I, la reina virgen…— dijo Sve sin titubear —siempre le he pedido a mami que me explique eso de virgen, pero nunca lo hace— hizo una pausa y miro al caballero —¿Podría usted señor explicármelo?— dijo la niña sin rodeos. Tom soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Así que te gusta una reina inglesa… ¡Qué bien!, yo soy ingles.

—Sí, lo supe de inmediato cuando me hablo.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?

—Mi mami dice que los ingleses hablan como si tuvieran algo caliente en sus bocas… y ponen la boca algo así…— dijo la niña haciendo un gesto raro con la boca que asemejaba un beso, a la vez que trataba de imitar el acento británico —¡Oh disculpe mi lady, sir. Excúseme!— Tom rió ruidosamente, realmente esa niña lo hacía sentir como si fuese un niño pequeño nuevamente.

—¡Vaya! Pero que niña tan sagaz— sonrió Tom —Yo soy ingles…— imitó el gesto de la niña —y no hablo así…

—¡Oh, allí estas… ven cariño! — la voz de Charlotte hizo girar a Sve.

—Señor, ella es…

—Su madre— dijo Charlie interrumpiendo a la niña, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero tú no…

—Amor, papi te busca, ve a ver qué es lo que desea— la interrumpió nuevamente.

—Bien— respondió la niña haciendo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia Tom —Continuaremos la charla en otra ocasión…— le dijo a Tom guiñándole un ojo, él lo guiño también y la pequeña se marchó corriendo. Tom la miró alejarse con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—Hermosa niña la que tiene señora, muy inteligente— dijo Tom mirando a Charlie —¿Cómo se llama?

—Malena— dijo Charlotte sin pensarlo.

—Bonito nombre… me ha dicho su hija que usted…— intento hablar Tom, sin embargo la mujer lo interrumpió

—Dígame… ¿Qué lo trae por estas tierras señor… —lo interrumpió e hizo una pausa para verlo fijamente al rostro, le lanzo un mirada desafiante — Hiddleston.

—¿Cómo?— Tom se sorprendió, al parecer la dama lo conocía —¿Nos conocemos?— preguntó confuso.

—No— dijo Charlotte tajante —Pero, he visto algunas de sus películas, es usted muy famoso— Tom sonrió.

—Gracias, es usted muy…

—Está muy lejos de su hogar… — señaló Charlie, Tom se encogió de hombros.

—Asuntos personales me han traído por estos lados— Tom comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por el interrogatorio de esa mujer desconocida —Si me disculpa continuare mi camino— hizo un gesto de disculpa y se dio la vuelta.

—Que tengo buen día, señor—le dijo Charlotte mientras él se alejaba.

Charlotte se giró bruscamente sin percatarse de un hombre que pasaba descuidado, ambos chocaron y la copa de champagne que llevaba el caballero en la mano se derramo sobre Charlotte... —¡Oh por Dios, lo siento tanto, no la vi…!— dijo Carlos, quien se mostraba realmente apenado.

—Jah… ya me di cuenta— respondió de mal humor Charlotte mientras se sacudía la blusa con las manos. Carlos levantó la mirada y se quedó sin palabras, la mujer frente a él era hermosa, la chica con ese bello acento polaco, de grandes ojos azules y cabello rubio lo cautivo.

—¿Estás bien? disculpa el que te haya bañado de champán... soy un tonto— logro hablar nuevamente Carlos, la chica fijo sus ojos sobre el rostro de Carlos y la molestia que sentía en ese momento se esfumo y sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo.

—No te preocupes es sólo una camiseta y es sólo champán, no importa— dijo Charlotte sonriendo nerviosamente —¿Tú estas bien? ¿No te lastimaste?— Carlos negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar ese bello rostro sonrojado frente a él.

—Estoy bien gracias— dijo Carlos —Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo me llamo Carlos... — dijo extendiendo su mano hacia la chica con una sonrisa encantadora, al ver esto el pulso de ella se aceleró y correspondió la sonrisa...

—Soy Charlotte...— ambos estrecharon sus manos y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de cada uno, de repente una vocecita saco a Charlie de su estupor...

—Tía Charlie, mama te necesita...— era Sve, quien se acercaba caminando lentamente.

—Bueno fue un gusto conocerte Charlotte, tengo que seguir con lo que hacía...— dijo Carlos inclinando un poco su cabeza a modo de reverencia, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó lentamente, Charlie permaneció de pie observando como la figura masculina se alejaba.

—Tía Charlie está enamorada— dijo la niña casi cantando.

—¿Qué?— Charlotte se giró hacia la niña quien le saco la lengua y salió corriendo.

—Ven acá pequeña bribona— y corrió detrás de su pequeña ahijada.

Carlos regreso por el mismo camino por dónde venía y no tardo en toparse con Tom quien también venía a en búsqueda de él —¿Encontraste algo?— preguntó Tom a Carlos que por alguna razón traía cara de tonto con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y la camiseta mojada —¿Qué paso? ¿Viste a Sam? ¿Por qué vienes mojado?

—¡Un momento! Una pregunta a la vez— dijo Carlos soltando un suspiro —Me acabo de topar con un ángel— agregó Carlos, los ojos le brillaban.

—¿Y Sam… la viste?— insistió Tom, Carlos negó con la cabeza sin quitar la cara de idiota —¡Carlos! — Tom levantó la voz, Carlos reaccionó.

—¿Ah?... no, no, no he visto a Sam. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué me cuentas?

—Nada, primero me tope con una mujer muy extraña que me dijo algo y no entendí.

—Pues a menos que hables árabe le podrías haber entendido...— bromeó Carlos.

—Se comportó algo raro— dijo Tom levantandó la ceja.

—¿Ah sí? pues aquí son muy extraños...

—Hablando de extraños ¿por qué vienes todo mojado?

—¡Ahhh! ¿Esto?— Habló Carlos tocándose la camisa —pues me tope con una linda chica que sin querer le derramé mi bebida encima y pues como verás yo también lleve un poco— mientras decía esto desvió la mirada para ver como Charlotte atravesaba el lugar, Tom se percato de que Carlos miraba algo que se encontraba detrás de él, con esa misma cara de tonto con la que lo vio llegar, se giró siguiendo la mirada de su acompañante.

—Esa mujer sí que es extraña— susurró Tom.

—¿Cómo? ¿La conoces? — Carlos lo miró intrigado.

—Hace un momento nos encontramos… yo charlaba con una niñita de lo más linda y de repente llego ella en busca de su hija y…

—¿Tiene hija?— la cara de Carlo reflejo terror. Tom asintió

—¿Ves? Esa niña que esta con ella—señaló Tom a Svetlana que se acercaba a Charlotte.

—Nooooooo, esa es la sobrina— dijo Carlos aliviado y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Cómo que su sobrina? A mí me dijo que era su madre— dijo Tom confuso, Carlos lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Me huele a gato encerrado.

—A mi también…— dijo Carlos y los dos permanecieron en silencio observando como Charlotte desaparecía con la niña agarrada de la mano. —Le mintió a uno de los dos— agregó Carlos mirando de nuevo a Tom.

—Pero… ¿Por qué? — dijo Tom, Carlos se encogió de hombros.

—Ven… averigüémoslo— dijo Carlos en tono cómplice.

—No, no, no, vinimos a los que vinimos Carlos ¿Recuerdas? ¡Sam!

—Cierto ¿Qué hacemos?— preguntó Carlos

—Nos separaremos de nuevo, quien la vea primero le manda un mensaje al otro, en quince minutos nos vemos en el salón central, el evento está por comenzar— le indicó Tom, Carlos asintió y ambos se alejaron en direcciones opuestas.

Svetlana llevaba a Charlie a toda prisa, casi arrastrándola por el salón en busca de su madre, quien se encontraba sentada sobre una banca de madera tomándose un té de manzanilla para poder aplacar los nervios que la carcomían. "Pero ¿Qué rayos se propone? ¿Sabrá que yo estoy aquí? Pensó Sam. "Obvio que sabe que estoy aquí, mi nombre aparece en todos los poster de la galería", se contesto a sí misma. "¿Qué es lo que quiere?" se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien Sam?— la voz de su amiga la saco de su ensimismamiento, Sam miró a Charlie tratando de volver en sí.

—Sí— Sam meneó la cabeza tratando de sacudir los pensamientos. —Por favor ayúdame a colocarme esto de nuevo— le indicó Sam a Charlie para que le colocara nuevamente la parte superior de la Burka.

—¿No te da calor debajo de todo eso?— preguntó a Sam...

—Sí, pero debo ponérmelo, la exposición es temática islam— hizo una pausa —Además, ahora lo agradezco, así tu sabes quién tendrá dificultad en saber mi identidad. De verdad que desearía salir corriendo por la salida de emergencia y evitar a toda costa verlo.

—Mami… ¿de quién te quieres escapar?— habló Sve, quien a pesar de ser muy pequeña sabía muy bien que su madre no era del tipo de persona que tenían miedo o nervios antes de una presentación pública.

—De nadie, mi amor, mami está un poco nerviosa, sólo eso— se inclinó y abrazó a su pequeña que la sujetaba de una pierna.

—Tengo una idea— soltó Charlotte —¿tienes el discurso allí?— Sam asintió —Dámelo— le ordenó Charlotte, Sam la miró confusa.

En su búsqueda los nervios le invadieron a Tom pensar que estaba a minutos de conocer a su hija y ver a la mujer que siempre había amado le ponía los nervios de punta. "Dios… dame la fuerza para explicárselo, que ella oiga mis palabras y lo entienda, que mi pequeña me acepte, que me quiera, así como yo ya siento que la amo" pensaba Tom, mientras caminaba mirando a su alrededor examinando cada una de las mujeres que pasaban a su lado.

—¡Ooohh! Allí estas...— dijo el Sr Abdel Halim al ver a Sam —Te he estado buscando, ya casi es hora de comenzar— la mujer asintió y se dejo guiar por el caballero.

Sam llegó a un enorme salón donde habían muchas personas que comenzaron a aplaudirla eufóricamente, cubierta de pies a cabeza camino entre el pasillo de personas que había en la entrada del recinto hasta una pequeña plataforma dispuesta con un podio y un micrófono donde ella daría comienzo a su discurso. Amir quien estaba a un lado del escenario le lanzó una mirada confusa a Sam, mientras las personas murmuraban, Sam se acercó al podio y comenzó a hablar, Amir se giró bruscamente hacia Sam, ¡Un momento!, esa no era la voz de Sam.

Tom y Carlos se encontraban entre la multitud tratando de entender un poco que era lo que pasaba, pero la oradora hablaba en un idioma completamente desconocido para ellos, Tom se sentía un poco decepcionado, pues Carlos le había dicho que la anfitriona de esa noche seria Sam, sin embargo esa voz no era la ella.

—¿Estás seguro que Sam estará aquí esta noche? — dijo Tom a Carlos.

—Claro, ¿no ves? —Carlos levantó el papel donde estaba el cronograma del evento y se leía claramente el nombre de Sam —Aquí dice, palabras de apertura a cargo de Samanta Andrade— le indicó Carlos a Tom, quien comenzaba a impacientarse.

—Pues, esa no es la voz de Sam, definitivamente no… yo creo que esta es otra Sam— se sentían un poco de molestia en la voz de Tom.

—No seas tonto… sería mucha casualidad, espera, ella debe estar por algún lado— habló Carlos estirando el cuello para poder ver sobre las demás personas.

—¿Sabes qué? Lo mejor será que vuelva al Hotel, esto ya me canso… tu quédate si quieres, la buscas con calma y…

—¿Tienes miedo? — lo interrumpió Carlos

—Pffff… ¿miedo de qué?

—De cómo vaya a reaccionar Sam al verte.

—No

—¿Entonces por qué inventas esa absurda excusa para irte?

—No es excusa, estoy agotado.

—Bien… si quieres largarte, hazlo, pero ni creas que voy a interceder por ti…

—BIEN— dijo Tom con obstinación y salió caminando rápidamente del lugar.

En el momento es que Sam oyó a Charlotte decir "Tengo una idea", supo que algo descabellado tenía en mente, su amiga era tan ocurrente y la mayoría de las veces sus planes salían mal, como aquella vez que planearon jugarle una broma a la profesora de Griego por haberles bajado la nota en aquel trabajo de fin de curso. Charlotte había planeado colocar pegamento en el taco de borrar, así cuando la profesora lo cogiera para limpiar la pizarra se le quedaría pegado en la mano, sin embargo había pasado lo contrario, ese día la profesora mando a una estudiante a hacer ese trabajo, y lo peor del caso era que la chica en cuestión era alérgica a los compuestos de la fórmula del pegamento, lo que le causo una reacción alérgica espantosa, Sam y Charlotte en vista de los sucesos no pudieron con el cargo de consciencia y confesaron su fechoría, valiéndoles una semana de suspensión, era un milagro que Sam hubiera logrado ponerse al corriente con las clases y las evaluaciones a fin de mantener su excelente promedio.

En esta ocasión sabía que no sería la excepción, en cuanto Charlotte salió de esa habitación con la burka puesta y el discurso en aquella hoja de papel, Sam sintió su corazón apresurado, tomó a Svetlana entre sus brazos y salió por la puerta trasera del recinto, pensando en que el descabellado plan de su amiga saldría mal, en cuanto se dieran cuenta de que no era quien estaba debajo del traje, la gente comenzaría a preguntar, "Pero…¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" se dijo a si misma Sam, su hija la miró como si su madre hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Pero… mami, ¿adónde vamos?...¿y papi? — habló Svetlana.

—No hagas preguntas mi amor, solo camina por favor— Sam sonaba asustada, la niña a su lado camino más rápido.

—Pero mami…— la niña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa —¿De qué estamos escapando?— preguntó la pequeña, en ese momento Sam se arrepintió enormemente de haber criado a su hija con tal ahínco en hacerla una niña tan curiosa e independiente. Sve era una personita realmente muy inteligente, muy difícil de engañar, la pequeña sabía que algo estaba sucediendo —¡Mami!…— dijo la niña levantando la voz a la vez que daba un tirón del brazo a su madre demandando con su mirada que por favor le diera una explicación —¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan asustada? No me gusta verte así— dijo Svetlana, Sam se arrodilló para ponerse a nivel de su hija y la abrazó, mientras sus ojos se empañaban.

—Estoy bien mi cielo, no estoy asustada… te prometo que en cuanto lleguemos a casa te lo explicaré todo— se puso de pie nuevamente y continuo caminando sujetando la pequeña manito de su hija, camino rápidamente, miraba a todos lados, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, se apresuró en doblar la esquina para llegar a su coche, pero al cruzar miraba hacia el otro lado y no se percató de la figura alta que se acercaba, sin poder evitarlo se estampó contra el hombre cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente, mientras el causante de su colisión se apresuraba en ayudarla a levantarse.

—¡Oh, lo siento mucho, no la vi, de verdad lo…— las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas en la garganta.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien— se levantó Sam sacudiéndose la ropa, levanto su mirada hacia el hombre y el mundo se le vino encima, frente a ella estaba Tom, quien la miraba completamente estupefacto.

—¿Estás bien mami? ¡Vaya tortazo te has dado con el señor ingles!— dijo Svetlana soltando una risilla.

¿Mami? Esa palabra saco a Tom de su estupor, agitó su cabeza y miró a la niña que estaba al lado de Sam, esa dulce niñita con la cual había cruzado un par de palabras unos minutos antes, luego miró a Sam quien estaba pálida y temblando, pensado que después de todo el plan de su amiga había salido horriblemente mal.


	15. Pánico

Capitulo 15

Samanta no podía creerlo, frente a ella estaba el hombre que por mucho tiempo fuese el protagonista de sus sueños y al mismo tiempo pesadillas, ese hombre por el cual había comenzado a sentir rencor, rabia y hasta cierto odio por haberla tratado tan vilmente hacia siete años atrás, cuando le confesó que esperaba una hija de él, en ese momento el palpitar acelerado de su corazón debido a la impresión comenzó a convertirse en un susurro tenue dando paso a la ira, sintió que la sangre le hervía y sin poder crear otro pensamiento en su mente, respondió a su primer impulso, eran demasiadas noches de llanto, de dolor, de amargura, tantos días de recuerdos bellos que pasaban a ser memorias horribles, tantos años de silencio, de frialdad por parte de él, se sentía herida, sin más le propino una fuerte bofetada que hizo que unos pequeños hilos de sangre se asomaran en los labios de Tom, Svetlana que observaba la escena abrió los ojos como platos.

—Pero mama, te pidió disculpas, ¿por qué lo golpeas?

—Una disculpa no es suficiente— farfullo Sam, Tom se quedo inmóvil frente a ella, solo paseaba su mirada entre Samanta y esa pequeña, que no paraba de decirle mamá a esa mujer que algún día fuese la razón de que Tom se embriagara durante largas noches en una habitación de Hotel. Esa mujer que sin aviso previo había desaparecido dejándolo con el corazón destrozado, por la cual había llorado amargamente cuando despertaba sudando a mitad de tantas madrugadas frías y solitarias, gracias a tal mujer había decidido no entregar el corazón nunca más.

—Quítate de mi vista— la voz de Sam estaba cargada de odio, de una frivolidad tal que Tom sintió que el alma se le congelaba, sin embargo no se movió, mantuvo su mirada fija en el rostro hermoso de quien aun lograba que su corazón latiera como caballo desbocado. Sintió los sutiles brazos que lo empujaban para que se apartara, y por impulso abrazo a la morena que lo despreciaba. —Suéltame— demando Sam, que se movía violentamente a fin de acabar con el agarre.

—Suéltame...por favor— esta vez su voz se quebró y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

—¿Mami te lastimaste? ¿Dónde te duele?— hablo la pequeña quien pasaba su mano por la pierna de su madre como aliviando alguna dolencia, ver a su progenitora llorar de esa manera le había partido el corazón. —Señor ingles le ha hecho daño a mi mama, suéltela— dijo la niña, Tom soltó a Sam y sus ojos se clavaron en esos dos luceros que hacían temblar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Samanta, por favor escúchame, debes dejar que te explique— suplico el caballero.

—No hay nada de qué hablar— le estupó Sam y tomo a su hija de la mano dispuesta a emprender su camino.

—Sam por favor, tan solo dime... ¿Es ella?— dijo Tom y poso su mirada sobre la nenita rubia. Sam negó con la cabeza, se podía percibir la desesperación en sus ojos, mientras luchaba contra sus emociones para no desplomarse frente a aquel hombre, que a pesar de los años aun era el dueño de su corazón.

—Déjame ir Tom, no tiene sentido... ¿Después de 7 años? ¿Después de haberme tratado como la peor de las mujeres? ¿Ahora? ¿Qué pretendes?— Sam hablo entre dientes, la rabia le recorría todo el cuerpo. Svetlana estaba confundida, al parecer el señor ingles y su madre se conocían, inocentemente comento:

—¿Mami? ¿Quién es este señor? ¿Es tu amigo?

Mientras tanto en el salón central del museo se llevaba a cabo el discurso apertura del primer encuentro Islámico, cuyas palabras estarían a cargo de Sam, sin embargo esa voz no era la de Sam, Amir observaba a la mujer muy atento, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Carlos caminaba entre los asistentes con el fin de poder llegar lo más cerca posible de la mujer que hablaba un idioma completamente desconocido para él, al acercarse logro visualizar los ojos de esta y noto que esos no eran los ojos cálidos de su amiga Sam, al mismo tiempo, en el extremo de la sala se podía apreciar como el Sr Abdel Halim y la junta directiva, hablaban entre ellos, se podía ver la incomodidad en sus rostros, había algo extraño con Sam, de repente una señora se giro y camino a paso firme hacia el estrado y de un solo movimiento le quitó el velo de la cabeza, dejando a Charlotte expuesta, enseguida la audiencia comenzó a murmurar y a señalar a Charlie, los presentes se sentían ofendidos, el Sr Abdel se movió rápidamente hacia la tarima, aparto a la usurpadora y ofreció una disculpa, Amir estaba muy confundido, en cuestión de segundos su rostro palideció y dando grandes zancadas se acerco a Charlie y tomándola bruscamente del brazo:

—¿Dónde está Samanta?— pregunto. Charlie se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza —¡Oh por Shalom! ¿Qué disparate se les ha venido a la cabeza?— sin decir más, se giró y camino en dirección a las galerías, donde se suponía que debía estar Sam, sin embargo al llegar a el pequeño cuarto Amir pudo ver que estaba vacío y no había señales de Sam por ningún lado, en eso momento sentía ansiedad, se dirigió hacia la salida de emergencia y salió de prisa, Samanta debía estar por algún lado.

Fuera del museo una acalorada discusión se llevaba a cabo

—Por favor Tom, suéltame, déjame ir, no tenemos nada de qué hablar— Sam comenzaba a desesperarse. Svetlana no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía, ¿Por qué ese extraño señor trataba de abrazar a su madre? ¿Y porque su madre estaba tan triste?

—Señor, deje a mi mamá en paz— dijo la niña a la vez que comenzaba a darle suaves golpecitos en la pierna a Tom.

—Samanta por favor, dime si es ella…— hablo Tom inclinándose un poco para sujetar delicadamente esas manitas que lo golpeteaban —Ya, pequeña, no le hare daño a tu mami— en ese momento él pudo sentir como ese par de ojos verdes se clavaban en su mirada y lo llenaba del más puro amor, Sam no podía negarlo, esa niña frente a él, era su hija, sangre de su sangre, la prueba viviente de ese amor tan maravilloso que aun palpitaba dentro de su pecho, se agachó y sin poder evitarlo se aferro a ese pequeño cuerpecito en un cálido abrazo. Svetlana no entendía por qué ese señor que había conocido apenas unos minutos atrás la abrazaba así.

—Aléjate de mi esposa y de mi hija, maldito desgraciado... — grito Amir quien se acercaba hecho una furia. Tom se puso de pie rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a aparecer gente que salía del museo, entra ellos Carlos y Charlotte, Amir levanto el puño y Sam se interpuso entre los dos.

—No, Amir, cálmate— trato de calmarlo Sam

—¿Qué significa esto Sam? Te vas sin más del museo, no solo eso, sino que arrastras a la niña contigo…— Amir se giro hacia Charlotte —Por favor llévate a la niña para adentro— Charlie asintió

—Pero, papi…— trato de hablar Sve.

—Ve con tu tía nena, aquí mami y yo tenemos que conversar con este señor— Charlie tomo a la niña de la mano y se marcharon.

—¿Voy contigo? —hablo Carlos.

—¿Carlos?— Sam se volteo hacia su amigo quien la saludo con una sonrisa avergonzada —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Viene conmigo— era la voz de Tom, quien mantenía su mirada fija en la de Amir.

—Pero…— Sam estaba sorprendida por la presencia de Carlos y su repentina complicidad con Tom.

—Luego te lo explico Sam, por ahora escúchalo— le pidió Carlos a su amiga, para luego alejarse corriendo tras Charlie y Svetlana.

—Samanta por favor, óyeme, tengo que hablar contigo, es importante que me escuches— dijo Tom acercándose a ella

—Tú no tienes nada de qué hablar con ella—. Intervino Amir

—Estoy hablando con ella no contigo— le respondió Tom a Amir de mala gana —Sam por dios, yo no sabía nada, te lo juro, por lo que más quieras necesitas escucharme— suplico Tom.

—Siete años Tom— Sam trato de reprimir las cuantas lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar —¡SIETE AÑOS! — Sam no pudo evitar gritar con rabia.

—Sam es verdad por Dios créeme, fue Luke quien recibió el mensaje y respondió por mi…— Tom trato de defenderse.

—Jah… la típica excusa de yo no fui, fue un amigo— dijo Amir, se giro hacia Sam y pasando su brazo por detrás de ella —Vámonos de acá mi amor, no tienes porque aguantar las mentiras de este hombre.

Tom sentía que poco a poco se llenaba de rabia, Sam no quería escucharlo, por más que intentara explicarle, el entorno se empeñaba en no dejarlo hablar. —Samanta no lo hagas, no me obligues a sacar a relucir mi peor parte— soltó Tom tratando de no perder la cordura, sentía tanta impotencia que se obligo a apretar los puños para no abalanzarse sobre aquel hombre que exigía a Sam.

—¿Qué no haga qué? — Sam se detuvo y mirando sobre el hombro, fijo su mirada sobre Tom.

—¿Es eso una amenaza? —intervino Amir ahora pasando su brazo por frente de Sam para frenar el impulso de esta en acercarse a Tom.

—Aléjate de mí y de mi hija Thomas William Hiddleston Servaes, no necesitamos nada de ti… NADA— apartó sutilmente el brazo de Amir, sintiendo como una furia avasallante se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su ser —No quiero volver a verte más nunca en mi vida— caminaba lentamente hacia Tom hablando con tanta rabia, Amir camino de prisa y la tomo por la cintura.

—Amor, no vale la pena… vámonos— susurro Amir en el oído de Sam.

—Voy a apelar ante una corte— Sam se detuvo en seco al oír la clara amenaza de Tom —Hare todo lo que sea necesario para obtener los derechos, porque ella es mi hija también, moveré mis influencias Samanta— Sam sentía como Tom le arrancaba el alma con cada una de sus palabras —No pienso dejar esto así, obtendré mis derechos como padre— concluyo Tom con una voz calmada, se dio la vuelta y se alejo del lugar, Sam se quedo inmóvil, no podía creer que después de tantos años Tom apareciera de la nada y amenazara con quitarle a su hija.

—No te preocupes amor, no te quitara la niña, legalmente yo soy su padre y no permitiré eso— Amir hablo con el objetivo de calmar a Sam, abrazo a su esposa y juntos caminaron de regreso al museo.

—Affff…pero, ¿Qué rayos pretende ese imbécil?— farfullo Charlie una vez dentro del museo.

—¿Quién es ese señor tía Char? —pregunto Sve, quien no entendía nada.

—Es tu papá—dijo Carlos por inercia, Charlie abrió los ojos como platos y soltó un grito ahogado, el horror se apodero de ella al ver la gran confusión que se reflejaba en el rostro de la pequeña —¡Oh por Dios! ¿No lo sabía?— reaccionó Carlos al darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

—Aquí están cielo— la voz de Amir se escucho, indicándole a Sam donde estaban sus amigos y su hija. Samanta corrió hacia Sve y la abrazo como si no hubiese mañana.

—¿Mami?— la voz de Sve sonó débilmente

—¿Si mi vida? — Sam se separo un poco para poder apreciar el rostro de su pequeña.

—¿Es verdad?

—¿Qué cosa mi amor?

—Ese señor… el caballero ingles…— la niña dio un paso hacia atrás —¿Es mi papá? — Samanta se quedo congelada ante esas palabras, no sabía qué hacer, no sabia que decir, mentir era algo que nunca había hecho a su hija.

—Tu papá soy yo mi cielo— intervino Amir acercándose a Sve, pero la niña dio otro pasa hacia atrás. —¿Bebe, que sucede?, soy yo, papi Amir.

—¿Mami? Dime la verdad, ¿ese señor fue el que dijo que no me quería?— Sam asintió con la cabeza. —Quiero irme a casa mamá— dijo la niña y se dio la vuelta caminando a lo largo del pasillo en dirección a la salida, Charlie fue detrás de la nena seguida por Carlos, sin embargo Sam lo intercepto tomándolo del brazo.

—No tan rápido caballero— miro Sam a Carlos —¿Me puedes explicar qué rayos haces aquí… y con Tom?

—Samanta yo…

—Creí que eras mi amigo

—Y lo soy, pero es que…

—Es que nada… ¿no te das cuenta lo que has causado? — Carlos se encogió de hombros —¿Qué diablos estabas pensando al traer a Tom hasta aquí?

—Samanta de verdad debes darle la oportunidad de explicarte…

—¿Desde cuándo tu y él son tan amigos?

—No somos amigos es solo que…

—Affff déjalo así Carlos, estoy harta, estoy cansada de esto.

—Pero Sam debes dejarlo que te expli…

—A callar Carlos, no quiero saber nada mas acerca de Tom, muerto el tema— le estupó Sam y se dio la vuelta para alejarse, Carlos enseguida saco su móvil y disco a Tom, luego de dos intentos fallidos decidió regresar al hotel.

De camino al Hotel, Tom no podía evitar sentir una gran tristeza, la Samanta que acababa de ver no era ni la sombra de la Samanta que él había conocido hace tantos años atrás, esa Sam inocente, risueña, que parecía indefensa, ahora en su mirada había visto rabia, dolor, resentimiento, tanta amargura, sintió que su corazón se hacía pequeñito al recordar ese rostro angelical que por primera vez le había hablado de su pasión por la realeza británica, cuya niña removió en él un montón de sentimientos con tan solo verla, saber que ella era su hija lo hizo sentir raro, como dentro de un extraño sueño. Ahora lo único que le pasaba por la mente era esa imagen de Sam con su esposo, y recordó a Jenny, dos personas inocentes que habían llegado uno a la vida del otro en el momento preciso para curar tantas heridas abiertas a causa de un gran mal entendido, a causa de una mentira por parte de Luke, "Ese hijo de puta" dijo Tom entre dientes al recordar que él era la causa de desconocer la existencia de su hija, tantas cosas que pudieron evitarse, tanto rencor que pudo no existir de tan solo saber… se lleno de impotencia y golpeo el volante del lujoso Jaguar alquilado.

—Así que… ¿eres amigo de Samanta? — pregunto Charlotte a Carlos mientras aguardaban fuera del museo.

—Si… viejos amigos—contesto Carlos con un poco de nostalgia en su voz.

—Pero también eres amigo de Tom…

—Mi relación con Tom es netamente de…— se interrumpió a si mismo al notar la mirada inquisidora de Charlotte —Es una larga historia.

—No vamos, ven Sve… papi nos espera en el coche— era la voz de Sam quien tomo a la niña que se encontraba al lado de Charlotte.

—Pero… ¿te irás así sin más?, ¿Qué te dijo el Sr. Abdel?

—El discurso lo has dicho tu… el lanzamiento se ha cancelado, se han sentido altamente ofendidos por lo que sucedió.

—Lo siento Sam, no pensaba que el plan fuese a salir mal.

—Tus planes siempre salen mal, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando decidí hacerte caso— agrego Sam y tomo a la niña entre sus brazos —Luego hablaremos con calma Carlos— dicho esto emprendió su camino hacia el coche donde la esperaba su esposo, lo abordo y se marcharon.

—Creo que hoy no hemos cumplido con el rol de buenos amigos— se giro Charlotte hacia Carlos con una expresión de pena en su rostro, Carlos soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por un par de copas, para superarlo? — bromeo Carlos.

—Me parece excelente idea— contesto Charlotte.

Carlos paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Charlie, quien reacciono a gusto ante tal gesto, ambos caminaron por el Boulevard observando el horizonte, mientras charlaban de algunas cosas triviales, como el clima de Egipto, y lo rara que eran las costumbres en ese lugar, caminaron algunos metros y llegaron a un pequeño bar, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta y enseguida ordenaron un par de tragos, Charlie pidió un delicioso Ruso negro, que consiste en un coctel de Vodka con licor de café, Carlos por su lado pidió algo menos exótico, una cerveza.

—Dime Charlotte… ¿de dónde eres? porque chicas así de bellas no hay en cualquier lugar y menos aquí— hablo Carlos luego de darle un trago a su bebida. Charlie se sonrojo al oír semejante alago.

—¿Estás diciendo que las chicas de aquí son feas? — trato de bromear Charlie

—No, no, me refiero a que chicas como tú, por aquí casi no se ven, aquí se ven de otro tipo de bellezas pero tú eres única

—Soy de Polonia…— dijo rápidamente —¿De dónde conoces a Sam? — cambio el tema drásticamente.

—Soy amigo de ella desde hace muchos años, de hecho su único amigo en Nueva York

—Entonces, si eres amigo de Sam, debes saber porque no paso a ese idiota de Tom.

—Si lo sé, aunque yo también sentía que lo odiaba, luego al saber la verdad mi perspectiva cambio.

—¿Perspectiva? ¿De qué hablas? — indago Charlie.

—Pues… veras. Hace unos días atrás, yo fui a una de esas convenciones donde las celebridades comparten con sus fans…— Charlie asintió sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Carlos —Bueno… yo fui ese día, porque supe que Tom estaría en la ciudad, moví cielo y tierra para lograr entrar y verlo de cerca. En el momento que me acerque para pedirle un autógrafo, no pude evitar pensar en Sam y llenarme de ira, así que cuando él me iba a dar su autógrafo, yo le propine un buen derechazo que lo dejo tendido en el suelo.

—Qué bueno que pudiste darle sus golpes a ese hijo de...

—No digas eso Charlotte por favor— dijo Carlos interrumpiéndola —Si tú supieras todo lo que sé, cambiarias de opinión— agrego Carlos, esta vez una suave voz.

—¿Y que es lo que sabes? — pregunto Charlie, presa de la curiosidad.

Carlos comenzó a relatar la historia, desde el momento en que había comenzado a idear el plan para poder llegar a Tom y poder darle su merecido, de cómo lo golpeo, dejándolo mal frente a la prensa, le conto acerca de la gran vergüenza que sintió al enterarse que Tom no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de su hija con Sam, le comento acerca del gran sentimiento de culpa que lo invadió durante días, al ver como Tom se deprimía al saber que su supuesto mejor amigo, le había ocultado semejante cosa, que había sido él, Luke, quien había contestado el mail de Sam haciéndose pasar por Tom. Al culminar el relato, Charlotte no pudo evitar sentir pena por ese hombre, durante tantos años había creído que no era más que un vil patán, que había hecho sufrir a su amiga sin ninguna contemplación, estaba furiosa con ese tal Luke, que no conocía, pero deseaba enormemente golpear, por haber engañado a su amiga, por haberle negado ese preciado derecho de ser padre a Tom.

—¡Oh por dios! no puedo creerlo… ¿y tu estuviste allí, cuando Tom golpeo a su amigo?— pregunto Charlie sorprendida— Carlos solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza. —¡Santo cielo!... pobre Tom, él es tan solo una víctima más.

Tom caminaba de un lado al otro en la habitación de aquel Hotel, se sentía desesperado, impotente y un poco ansioso, tomo su móvil y disco un numero, al cabo de unos segundos:

—¿Cielo? — era la voz de su esposa —¿Cómo estás?

—Digamos que… un poco triste— contesto Tom.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Las cosas no han salido como yo esperaba

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Samanta se ha negado rotundamente en dejarme ver a la niña.

—¡Ah! ¿Ya la viste? — Jenny sintió que un frio la recorría al imaginar ese encuentro entre Tom y Sam.

—Sí, de hecho tuvimos una gran discusión, no quiere saber nada de mí, no quiere que me acerque a mi hija…

—¿Qué has pensado hacer? —lo interrumpió Jenny.

—Aun no lo sé— dijo Tom soltando un pequeño suspiro. —Lo único que sé, es que no pienso dejar esto así, yo soy su padre. No pienso renunciar a mis derechos como tal, solo porque un infeliz decidió ocultármelo y mentir a diestra y siniestra para mantenerme alejado de ella. No puedo cargar con un error que no cometí.

—¿Qué pasara con nosotros? —intervino Jenny.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Qué sucede con eso?

—No Tom, Abraham y yo.

—Abraham es mi hijo y tu eres mi esposa, eso no cambiara.

—¿Tom?

—Dime

—¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?

—Claro, el que sea…— Tom dudo un poco, Jenny normalmente no solicitaba favores y menos en un tono tan misterioso.

—Prométeme, por lo más sagrado en tu vida, que si en algún momento llegas a sentir nuevamente algo por Sam…

—Por Dios Jenny… ¿de que hablas? — Tom la interumpio, le parecía que su esposa había perdido la cabeza.

—Déjame hablar Tom, por favor…

—Bien, habla, pero te digo de entrada que nada pasara entre Sam y yo.

—Prométeme, que si en algún momento sientes que lo nuestro ya no puede seguir, porque te has dado cuenta que aun la sigues amando, me lo dirás, lo merezco, merezco sinceridad, sabes bien que no merezco vivir engañada.

—Affff, es absurdo, eso no pasara amor. Lo que paso, paso, ella está casada….

—Prométemelo— insistió Jenny.

—Está bien, aunque me parece algo ridícula tal promesa— accedió Tom.

—Hablamos luego Tom… Te Amo— dijo Jenny

—Yo también… te llamare mañana, dile a Abraham que lo extraño y que pronto estaré de regreso.

Tom finalizo la llamada y seguido disco otro número, en el momento que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Carlos, quien lo saludo con un gesto de su cabeza, Tom levanto su mano para corresponder al gesto.

—¿Si? ¿Licenciado Hallagan? — silencio —Soy Tom, lo estoy llamando desde Egipto para… no, no, tranquilo, todo está bien, no hay ningún problema— hizo una pausa —Bueno, por el momento no hay problema—solo una carcajada, Carlos lo observaba intrigado —Vera… el motivo de mi llamada es porque deseo hacerle una consulta y a la misma vez deseo contratar sus servicios— otro breve silencio —Seré directo con usted… tengo una hija— Carlos se acerco un poco hacia Tom —No, no hablo de Abraham, una hija… que hasta hace unos días no sabía que existía, lo cierto es que la madre no me permite verla ni tener contacto alguno con ella, alegando que yo me negué a asumir mis responsabilidades como padre en aquel momento… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué edad tiene la niña? —Tom soltó un suspiro —Siete, la pequeña tiene siete años de edad— otro incomodo silencio se apodero de la habitación, Carlos escuchaba atentamente esa conversación que parecía un monologo. —El punto es… que desea apelar frente a una corte, deseo exigir mis derechos como padre— Carlos abrió los ojos como platos y negó con la cabeza, un _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Se leyó de sus labios y Tom con un gesto de su mano lo obligo a callar —No, no tengo pruebas físicas de que la niña sea mi hija, pero estoy seguro que lo es… si… entiendo, le enviare todos los datos por fax— Tom guardo silencio nuevamente —¿Para cuándo? Lo más rápido posible, para mañana mismo si es necesario. Créame cuando le digo que será muy bien recompensado por sus servicios, muy bien, muchísimas gracias, que tenga excelente noche— Tom finalizo la llamada y enseguida salió de la habitación a fin de buscar un fax del cual pudiera mandarle los datos necesarios para que su abogado pudiera proceder, a fin de solicitar una audiencia en la corte más cercana, para comenzar con el proceso legal, Carlos lo siguió.

—¿Qué coño se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Pretendes quitarle la niña a Sam? — Carlos estaba indignado

—No pienso quitarle nada a nadie, solo pienso exigir mis derechos como padre, eso es todo.

—Es algo cruel Tom, esa niña se ha criado felizmente con un hombre que le ha dado su amor, será un gran choque para ella.

—Ese hombre no es su padre, su padre soy yo, y Sam no tiene ningún derecho a negármelo.

—Cuéntame algo Tom, ¿en verdad lo haces por la niña o por venganza?

—¿Venganza de qué?

—Venganza hacia Sam, por haberte dejado tirado con un lastre hace años atrás—Tom le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, Carlos se quedo parado en medio del pasillo mientras Tom continuo su camino hacia la recepción del Hotel.

Al día siguiente la tensión se podía sentir entre Amir y Sam, uno frente al otro se disponían a desayunar en completo silencio, no terminaban de procesar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, solamente en fracción de segundos el rumbo de sus vidas había cambiado. Tom había regresado a la vida de Sam y esto significaba que había entrado a la vida de Amir, quien comenzaba a sentir pánico por el simple hecho de que su esposa jamás había superado ese amor que sentía por aquel hombre, aunque Sam nunca se lo hubiese dicho era más que obvio por la forma en que ambos se miraban la noche anterior, la manera en que Sam había llorado durante el camino en coche del museo a la casa.

Svetlana se encontraba en su alcoba, esa mañana se había negado a bajar a desayunar con sus padres, estaba sumida en una especie de shock, a pesar de ser una niña muy pequeña, era una nena muy inteligente y el saber que ese señor, el caballero ingles, como ella cariñosamente lo había llamado, era su padre, la lleno de una gran incertidumbre, sin embargo algo dentro de ella la hacía sentir ansiosa y hasta emocionada de saber por fin quien era su verdadero padre. Su madre siempre había sido clara con ella, Sve sabía que papá Amir la amaba y ella también lo adoraba, no obstante sabia que en algún lugar del mundo había un hombre que hacía muchos años atrás había negado de ella, que de cierta forma no la quería, y muchas noches ella se preguntaba ¿Qué cosa tan mala pude haber hecho para que mi verdadero papá no me quiera?. Lo que la confundía más era ese sentimiento extraño que la había embargado aquella tarde al hablar con él, el caballero ingles era una persona muy amable y divertida, había surgido una conexión entre ellos inmediatamente, el descubrir que su padre era británico la llenaba de una emoción indescriptible, pues desde muy pequeña siempre se había sentido muy atraída por esta cultura, en ese momento un pensamiento alocado llego a su cabeza: "Podre conocer a One Direction", soltó una pequeña risilla al caer en cuenta que posiblemente por fin podría conocer a sus artistas preferidos. Al cabo de unos segundos, la puerta sonó, era su madre, quien al entrar por la habitación pudo ver como su hija estaba sentada en la ventana con un pequeño cuaderno entre sus manos, su diario, o al menos eso decía la niña que era.

—¿Realmente, ese señor es mi padre?— Dijo la niña sin más, Sam se quedo atónita ante la interrogante tan vacía de tacto.

—Si— susurro Sam —Lamento mucho la forma en que lo has descubierto, bebé.

—¿Mami, es verdad que ese señor no me quiere?— la voz de la pequeña se notaba algo temblorosa.

—No lo sé…— farfullo Sam, quien no sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles eran los sentimientos de Tom, el hecho de que haya viajado desde tan lejos para exigir sus derechos como padre, le hacía pensar que tal vez el interés de Tom eran netamente por venganza —Hay una cosa de la cual si estoy segura. Tu papi te adoro, Amir es tu padre…y eso nadie lo podrá cambiar.

—Lo sé mamá, y yo también lo quiero, él es mi papi Amir y yo soy su princesa— el tono risueño de Sve comenzaba a regresar. —Pero… ahora, ¿Qué va a suceder? ¿Tendré que irme con ese señor?

—No, no, no… eso nunca mi amor, nadie te separara de mi, te lo prometo— Sam sintió un ligero pinchazo en el corazón con tan solo pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien la separara de su hija.

—Samanta, Charlotte esta abajo, deseo hablar contigo— era la voz de Amir.

Samanta se separo de su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, seguido se dirigió al encuentro con su amiga.

—Hey Sam, ¿Cómo estás? — Charlie saludo a Sam con un beso en la mejilla.

—Un poco más calmada.

—¿Cómo esta Svetlana?

—Un poco confundida, pero ya se le pasara, hace muchas preguntas, es normal, mi hija es…

—Muy inteligente— completo Charlie la frase, Sam sonrió. —Sam, necesito contarte algo.

—Si es acerca de Tom, no quiero saber nada.

—Por mil demonios Sam, escúchame… es importante— Sam permaneció en silencio, al cabo de unos segundos.

—Está bien, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme?

Charlotte tomo una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar todo lo que Carlos le había contado, desde que lo golpeo, hasta el momento en que Tom le dijo que no sabía nada, que todo había sido culpa de un tal Luke, que se había hecho pasar por Tom y había respondido al correo de Sam, de cómo Tom estaba desbastado al conocer la verdad y lo rápido que logro viajar para arreglar todo ese gran malentendido. Samanta estaba sorprendida, no lograba creer lo que escuchaba, eso significaba que tantos años de rabia, resentimiento y rencor, habían sido en vano, Tom no era un desalmado, era tan solo un mártir de las circunstancias, así como ella.

La puerta sonó y saco a Sam de sus pensamientos —Un momento Char, ya vengo, iré a ver quién es— dijo Sam y se apresuro en responder al llamado de la puerta, Charlie se quedo sentada en el sofá mirando alrededor, le encantaba la decoración de la casa, al cabo de unos minutos Sam regreso con un sobre en las manos y en su rostro se reflejaba una gran preocupación.

—¿Qué es eso Sam?— pregunto Charlie.

—No lo sé, me lo ha traído un sujeto muy extraño, con traje, déjame ver…— ojeo el sobre —Tiene mi nombre— Sam lo destapó y saco el papel que había dentro, al comprender de que se trataba, el pánico se apodero de ella y Charlotte pudo notar como el color abandonaba el rostro de su amiga.

—¿Qué sucede Samanta?

—Es una citación— la voz de Sam estaba llena de terror —Tom quiere pelear ante un tribunal, me…quiere quitar a mi hija.


	16. Añoranza

Capitulo 16

—_**¿Qué sucede Samanta? — preguntó Charlotte**_

—_**Es una citación— la voz de Sam estaba llena de terror —Tom quiere pelear ante un tribunal, me…quiere quitar a mi hija.**_

Samanta comenzó a sudar frio y el corazón se le aceleró súbitamente, sus manos temblaban y sus rostro empalideció.

—¿Sam? — Habló Charlotte al notar el malestar de su amiga —Ven… siéntate— la tomó del brazo y la guio hacia el sofá. Samanta estaba en shock —Dame eso— le quitó el sobre de las manos.

—_No bebé, te dije que no puedes faltar a la escuela_— se oyó la repentina voz de Amir que se acercaba.

—_No es justo, no me siento bien de ánimo, estaré triste todo el día_— refunfuñó Svetlana. Ambos bajaban las escaleras tomados de mano.

—Cielo… iré a…— se interrumpió Amir al entrar a la sala principal y ver a Sam con la mirada perdida y Charlie sosteniéndole la mano. —¿Qué sucede acá?— Charlotte se levantó y caminó hacia Amir entregándole el sobre.

—Míralo por ti mismo— dijo y se regresó al sofá con su amiga. Amir tomó el sobre y de inmediato saco el papel que había dentro, sintió como una furia animal se apoderaba de él en cuestión de segundos, apretó el papel entre su mano izquierda y se llevó la derecha a su rostro en un gesto de frustración.

—Me la quiere quitar—murmuró Sam aún con la mirada perdida.

—¿Quién te quiere quitar qué, mami? — la dulce voz de la pequeña retumbo en el lugar, y los tres, Amir, Charlotte y Sam reaccionaron.

—¡Adasha!— grito Amir, para referirse a una de las mujeres del servicio, la cual apareció casi en seguida.

—¡Mande señor!

—Lleve a la niña al coche y espérenme allí, enseguida salgo— demandó Amir.

—Pero papi…— quiso replicar la niña.

—Ve con Adasha, Svetlana y punto— Svetlana se sintió extraña ante la actitud de su padre, él nunca la había tratado de tal manera, Adasha la tomó de la mano y se le llevó.

—Este infeliz no sabe con quién se mete— dijo Amir entre dientes, arrugó el papel y lo lanzó a un lado, camino hacia Sam y se puso de rodillas frente a ella —¿Sam? Óyeme bien, nada ni nadie nos separara de Svetlana, él no sabe quién soy yo y lo que soy capaz de hacer— Sam levantó la mirada y trató de decir algo, sin embargo Amir prosiguió —Por nada mi padre es uno de los hombres más influyentes de medio oriente, si quiere guerra, pues la tendrá— tomó ambas manos de Sam y las besó, luego se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su despacho, dónde se dispuso a hacer varias llamadas telefónicas.

La luz del sol se colaba por las persianas, los rayos iluminaban parte del rostro de Tom, quien dormía placenteramente. Una sábana blanca cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando su pecho desnudo y expuesto, al otro lado de la habitación se podían oír los leves ronquitos de Carlos, quien dormía también, era una suite sumamente hermosa, enorme, en realidad era un departamento, dentro de una especie de residencia turística, Tom había decidido alquilar algo amplio y cómodo, pues su objetivo era permanecer por bastante tiempo a fin de aclarar todo el mal entendido, y por lo visto hasta ahora las cosas tardarían más de lo pensado. El sonido del móvil de Tom hizo que se removiera entre las sabanas, Tom estiró su brazo y palpó la mesa de noche aun sin abrir los ojos tomó el móvil y respondió entre gruñidos: —Aló— la voz al otro lado de la línea lo hizo abrir los ojos bruscamente —Si, si, dígame…— silencio —No, ya estaba despierto, dígame.

—Buen día míster Hiddleston, lo llamo para hacerle saber, que la notificación ya fue recibida— era el Licenciado Hallagan.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué notificación? — Tom no entendía a que se refería.

—Ayer, en cuanto terminamos de hablar, me puse en marcha, hice un par de llamadas, y logré comunicarme con la Dra. Alana Maleb, ella es la jueza regente de la ciudad de El Cairo, le plantee el caso y estuvimos hablando un largo rato, sin mencionar que somos buenos amigos, lo cual me facilito las cosas…— Tom comenzaba a sentir como una corriente fría, pero agradable le recorría el cuerpo, era placer, alegría, gozo, al saber que las cosas por fin estaban saliendo según lo pensado —Esta mañana la notificación fue entregada a la Sra. Samanta Mobarek, y la audiencia fue pautada para el día 15 de septiembre…

—Eso es dentro de dos días... — interrumpió Tom, en su tono de voz se podía sentir una especie de excitación.

—Si, en efecto míster…

—Afff dígame Tom, deje las formalidades— interrumpió Tom —A partir de hoy te has convertido en mi más efectivo empleado, así que debe haber confianza…— soltó una pequeña risilla, se sentía emocionado y lleno de dicha, el mundo comenzaba a sonreírle.

—Debemos presentarnos a las 9 am en punto…

—¿Debemos? ¿Usted vendrá? — Tom interrumpió al abogado, le parecía algo apresurado, se preocupo por un momento por la agenda de Hallagan, tal vez habría dejado algunos pendientes de lado, solo por viajar —¿No interfiere con sus planes el hecho de tener que viajar tan de repente?

—En lo absoluto, salgo esta tarde… no se preocupe, estaré allá para el gran día, míster…

—Tom— le corrigió.

—Tom, tenga usted la plena seguridad que ganaremos el caso, por eso no se preocupe— le animó el Sr. Hallagan, dicho esto, la llamada finalizó, Tom salió de un brinco de su cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.

Ese día Tom lo dedicó a pasear libremente por las calles de Egipto, estar en un país que se encontraba un poco alejado de la farándula y los chisme de celebridades, lo hacía sentir genial, no había paparazzis siguiéndolo e incluso llegó a sentirse extraño al entrar en diversas tiendas y ser recibido como una persona común, aunque él estaba claro en que él era un simple hombre, con algo de talento, era un poco raro no contar con los gritos desesperados de algunas damas al verlo llegar, o de las simples peticiones para tomarse una foto con alguien, o firmar algo. En ese momento era un simple turista, con una cámara colgada al cuello, con diversos panfletos de lugares destacados en sus manos, parado en la cera mirando a ambos lados, en espera de su nuevo amigo, Carlos, que lo había llamado para ir a cenar juntos, se encontraron y fueron en busca de un buen restaurante de comida árabe.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —habló Carlos al cabo de unos minutos sentados esperando por su comida.

—Completamente—sentenció Tom con una amplia sonrisa el rostro.

Durante todos esos años Tom siempre había esperado por una explicación de Sam, el porqué se había ido de esa manera y aunque él se negaba a odiarla, no podía negar ese rencor que sentía, todos esos días esperándola, soñándola, amándola, ahora que el destino había hablado y una hija los unía, por nada en el mundo quería renunciar a ese derecho que le correspondía, él se sentía tranquilo con su conciencia, pues sabía que no había hecho nada malo, al contrario, había sido víctima de los intereses egoístas de Luke.

—Yo siempre he pensado que ese tal Luke está enamorado de ti…— dijo Carlos espontáneamente con la boca a medio llenar, dicho comentario saco a Tom de su estado de reflexión.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Tom, por la formar en que ese tipo siempre ha actuado, da la impresión de que…

—Pffff, eso es imposible… Luke no es…— Tom hizo una pausa para recordar ciertas actitudes por parte de Luke que demostraran una tendencia homosexual, abrió los ojos como platos —¡Ay por Dios! ahora que lo mencionas— Tom hizo un ademan señalando a Carlos —hubo una vez, en una gala de beneficencia, estaba este sujeto... —chasqueo los dedos— ¿Cómo es que se llama? — hizo otra pausa tratando de buscar en su cerebro el nombre del sujeto, sin embargo no lo logro —este diseñador, que es famoso, es italiano— Carlos se encogió de hombros mientras continuaba degustando los ricos ***falafels**, no tenía idea de a quién se refería Tom —En fin, esa noche Luke estaba muy emocionado, siempre buscando la manera de estar cerca de él, y no es un secreto que ese hombre es gay…— se llevó la mano a la cabeza —¡Santa madre de Dios! — Miró fijamente a Carlos —¿En realidad crees que…

—Aja—fue la respuesta directa de Carlos —Si no…— Carlos movió sus cubiertos en el aire y trago —¿Cómo explicas semejante engaño por parte de él? Él nunca ha querido a Sam y por lo que Sam me contaba, siempre hacia cosas para hacerla quedar mal frente a ti— Carlos comía y bebía sin hacer caso a las normas del buen comensal, esa de no hablar con la boca llena, bueno, esa norma para él carecía de importancia.

El día tan esperado por Tom finalmente llegó, se levantó con una sonrisa en el rosto, no lograba entender si su emoción se debía a que vería a Sam o a el hecho de que ese día comenzaba una lucha que de cierta forma lo uniría cada vez más a Sam, por un momento algunos sentimientos de remordimientos lo embargaron, al pensar en esa niña tan pequeña que tal vez lo estaría reprochando mentalmente por tantos años de ausencia, pero se los sacudió casi inmediatamente, se vistió con un espectacular traje gris, sin corbata, el calor se lo impedía, inmaculado de pies a cabeza. El licenciado Hallagan que había llegado en horas de la noche del día anterior, lo esperaba en el lobby del hotel, de igual manera vestido con un elegante traje azul oscuro. Carlos se había marchado temprano sin decir a donde iría, él deseaba mantenerse al margen de todo, por la amistad que tenia con Sam, y por ese gran afecto que le había tomado a Tom en los últimos días, se podía decir que lo veía como a un amigo también.

Por otro lado, para Sam era un día horrible, el cual ella había deseado que no llegara, se sentía ansiosa en el sofá al lado de la ventana de su estudio, era el tercer café que se tomaba en lo poco que iba de la mañana, pues no había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche, los pensamientos, los miedos, el rencor y la amargura la habían torturado, haciéndola pasar la noche el vela. Con la mirada perdida en el horizonte era presa de sus pensamientos, que la inquietaban una y otra vez, "¿Pero qué diablos es lo que quiere?", pensó, no podía creer que ese hombre que una vez había amado y admirado, fuese tan vil, ¿pensar en quitarle a su hija?, era una idea macabra, lo maldijo entre dientes, por haber regresado a su vida para poner su mundo de cabeza nuevamente, no podía negarlo, aún lo amaba, pues era la única explicación que podía concebir, para tales sensaciones que la embargaban, deseaba tenerlo frente a ellos para abofetearlo y gritarle a la cara, por todas esas noches de llanto, deseaba mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en esa verde bruma deliciosa, abrazarlo, tocarlo, sentirlo, olerlo, besarlo, agitó con fuerza su cabeza, para sacarse dichos pensamientos, "No, él es malo, el sólo busca vengarse, esto es sólo su sucio juego", se dijo a sí misma, para tratar de engañarse al pretender llenarse de odio hacia Tom, pero era absurdo, por más que lo deseara, no podía odiarlo, nunca había dejado de amarlo.

—¿Estas lista? — la voz de su esposo la hizo regresar a la realidad, asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie de un salto. —Vamos— demandó Amir, quien salió a zancadas del lugar, Sam tomó su bolso y su móvil, enseguida caminó en la misma dirección de su compañero.

Al llegar al auto la tierna sonrisa de Svetlana le iluminó el día, le dio un fuerte abrazo y la pequeña se acurruco sobre sus muslos, Sam jugueteó con sus dorados cabellos durante el transcurso a la escuela de la niña, la dejarían y luego continuarían hacia el juzgado, donde tendría lugar la audiencia. Amir y Sam conversaron acerca de las instrucciones que les habían dado sus abogados, el abogado de Amir, el Licenciado Yabse, era uno de los mejores del país, era quien había llevado durante años, los asuntos legales de la empresa de los Mobarek, era muy respetado y por ende poseía una gran reputación entre sus colegas. Él había sido muy especifico con Sam y Amir, en el hecho de mantener la misma versión hasta el final, alegarían que Tom había renunciado a sus derechos como padre desde el mismo instante en que la madre le había planteado el hecho, a esto agregarían el hecho de que durante tantos años Tom no se había comunicado con la niña, aunado a esto declararían que el apellido Mobarek había acobijado a la niña y por lo tanto, la niña era legalmente hija de Amir.

Cada metro más cerca, Samanta sentía una sobre exaltación, una sensación extraña, como que una fuerza oprimía su pecho, estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, cuando Amir detuvo el auto frente al lugar pautado.

—Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí—dijo Amir apretando la mano de Sam —Ese infeliz no se saldrá con la suya— agregó, Sam respiró profundamente, tomando fuerzas bajó del coche y ambos caminaron hacia el interior del lugar.

Faltando tan sólo 15 minutos para la hora estipulada, Tom se acercaba al lugar en su fabuloso Jaguar, el cual había rentado de la agencia, era idéntico al suyo, lo había preferido así para su total comodidad, ya estaba familiarizado con la tecnología de estos vehículos, al doblar la ultima esquina se estacionó a una cuadra, bajó del coche junto a su abogado y ambos apresuraron el paso, para poder llegar con algunos minutos sobrantes, al entrar pudieron visualizar una serie de corredores que se extendían en varias direcciones, gente que iba y venía, todos absortos en sus menesteres. Al final de un pasillo situado a la derecha Tom pudo reconocer a Samanta, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas dispuesta para las personas que debían esperar su turno a fin de ser atendidas, al acercarse también notó que un hombre estaba a su lado y sujetaba su mano, enseguida percibió que se trataba de su esposo, la idea de ver a Sam con un hombre que no era él, le revolvió el estomago, respiró profundo y se acercó a la pareja, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, saludó cordialmente.

—Samanta…— dijo su nombre con algo de nostalgia, manteniendo su mirada fija al frente, ella lo miró de soslayo sin decir ni una palabra. Tom sintió un frio recorriendo su cuerpo.

—¿Caso Mobarek-Hiddleston? — la voz de una mujer retumbo en la estancia, ambos se giraron en dirección a ésta, Samanta se puso de pie, seguida por Amir, quien lanzó una mirada cortante a Tom.

—Somos nosotros…— respondió Tom levantando su mano.

—Adelante, la Dra. Maleb los atenderá enseguida.

Sam se adelantó, ingresando de primera, seguida de su esposo que la sujetaba de la cintura, los dos abogados se saludaron con cortesía y entraron, Tom aguardo unos segundos mientras todos entraban y se ubicaban en sus asientos, sentía como el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho, eran tanta emociones encontradas que en ese momento sentía ganas de llorar y salir corriendo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un gran suspiro, finalmente entro.

Desde el primer momento en que la audiencia comenzó, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, murmullos entre Sam, Amir y el Licenciado Yabse, de igual forma entre Tom y su abogado, ambos legistas expusieron el caso desde sus perspectivas.

El abogado de los Mobarek alegó que Hiddleston había renunciado a todo derecho una vez que Samanta le dijera que estaba esperando un hijo de él y este se negó a tener cualquier relación que lo ligara con dicho hijo, presentando como evidencia los correos que habían intercambiado, agregó a esto el hecho que la menor Svetlana, había crecido bajo la tutela inquebrantable de Amir Mobarek, quien le había dado su apellido, concediéndole a éste todos los derechos como padre, además se comentó el punto de que la niña había nacido en Egipto y por lo tanto era ciudadana natural de dicho país.

El licenciado Hallagan por su parte defendió a su cliente argumentando que Tom no sabía absolutamente nada de la existencia de dicha hija, que todo había sido un mal entendido, explicó lo que Luke había hecho y lo que había sucedido en cuanto su asiduo se había enterado de esto, enseguida había buscado la manera de ponerse en contacto con Samanta a fin de arreglar todo.

Los minutos pasaban y la tensión aumentaba, parecía ser que en vez de lograr un consenso y llegar a un acuerdo, sucedía lo contrario, cada vez el tono de voz de Sam, Tom y Amir aumentaba, ambos abogados contraatacaban el argumento del otro, la jueza regente Dra. Alana Maleb comenzaba a perder la paciencia, era como si estuviera frente a una pelea de niños de Kínder Garden donde se discutían por quien sería el que se llevaría la mascota del salón a su casa.

—Silencio… orden…— estalló la jueza dando golpes con su ***mallete, **los presentes hicieron silencio inmediatamente. —Señor Hiddleston…— Tom se giró hacia la jueza observándola con detenimiento —¿Entiende usted que sin una prueba factible de que usted es el padre, no puedo proceder a dar un veredicto? — Tom asintió.

—Lo sé su señoría, es por esa razón que solicito una orden para una prueba de paternidad, estoy 100% seguro de ser el padre de esa niña, solamente deseo comprobarlo para poder apelar— habló Tom con total serenidad.

—¿Apelar?— Sam se sorprendió al oír la palabra.

—Abogados… acérquense…— ordenó la magistrada. Ambos se acercaron rápidamente al estrado —¿Tenemos un acuerdo? — los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, luego de unos segundos el defensor de los Mobarek movió sus labios para agregar algo sin embargo el gesto de negación de Hallaban lo acallo.

—Mi cliente desea apelar, su señoría— demandó Hallagan — Se someterá a dicha prueba de paternidad, la cual está seguro que dará positiva, en el momento que tengamos los resultados tendremos una prueba física como usted plantea y podremos proceder a la asignación de la custodia de la menor.

¿Custodia? ¿Apelación? ¿Asignación?, esas palabras golpearon en los pensamientos de Sam quien se llenó de pánico al entender lo que realmente quería Tom, no sólo quería obtener derechos sobre Svetlana, sino que en sus "macabras" intenciones estaba el hecho de querer quitársela, ¿Qué clase de absurda venganza era esa?, pensó, llenándose de ira e impotencia a la vez. Amir, quien estaba a su izquierda comenzaba a perder los estribos y tuvo que tomar aire repetidamente para calmarse, deseaba saltar sobre Tom y propinarle un par de golpes.

—Muy bien, con este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos… asignaré una fecha para una nueva audiencia, donde una vez que contemos con dicha prueba de paternidad podremos discutir con claridad el asunto… Sra. Mobarek — señaló a Sam —debe usted permitir que dicha prueba sea realizada, la fijo para el día de mañana, usted ira con su hija y el Sr. Hiddleston al centro especializado As Salam, donde se le aplicara dicho examen, agradezco su colaboración— Sam asintió con resignación. —Señor Hiddleston— miró a Tom —¿está usted de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí, su señoría, cuanto antes mejor…— agregó Tom con cierta excitación, volteó su mirada hacia Sam quien lo miraba con desprecio, nuevamente ese frio desagradable recorrió su cuerpo.

—Se levanta la sesión, la próxima audiencia queda fijada para el 1 de Octubre a la misma hora, agradezco puntualidad— dicho esto, la jueza dio un golpe con el mollete nuevamente, se levantó de su asiento y se retiró.

Sin esperar más Samanta y Amir se retiraron, el abogado Yabse se acercó a Hallagan y le estrecho la mano en gesto de profesionalismo, hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto hacia Tom, quien respondió de la misma manera y también se marchó.

Al día siguiente Tom se encontraba sentado en el amplio sofá de la recepción del Laboratorio especializado en genética de As Salam, esperaba ansiosamente a Sam, quien había sido contactada la noche anterior por el licenciado Hallagan con la ayuda de Carlos, que valiéndose de la confianza que había ganado con Charlotte había conseguido el numero de la residencia de los Mobarek, eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana, la hora estipulada, Tom sudaba por los nervios y no dejaba de darle vueltas al anillo en su dedo, su anillo de casado, con la mirada clavada en el suelo pensaba en Jenny, su esposa, en Abraham, su pequeño de cinco añitos, en las tantas celebraciones familiares que había asistido en compañía de la madre de su hijo, las vacaciones familiares, ese viaje a Hawai el año pasado, donde los tres habían tenido la dicha de nadar con los delfines, recordó el divertido _baile_ del Hula kahiko y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al imaginarse a Sam en el lugar de Jenny, agito su cabeza, no sabía que le sucedía, era como si tantos años de casado no valieran nada para él, un sentimiento egoísta se había apoderado de él, se sentía ruin, de repente se sentía como un adolescente encaprichado por su novia de preparatoria, quería tener a Sam entre sus brazos y sentirla nuevamente, levantó la mirada y la silueta de esa mujer objeto de sus deseos se aproximaba, a su lado, la delicada estampa de su pequeña, Tom se levantó de prisa y caminó hacia ellas.

—Samanta…— susurró Tom a la vez que sus ojos se iluminaban. Samanta tenía una postura rígida e indiferente.

—Acabemos con esto rápido— dijo tajantemente Sam.

—Sam yo…— la voz de Tom comenzó a temblar.

—No quiero hablar contigo, acabemos con esto por favor— habló Sam esta vez con rudeza.

Tom sintió como si alguien hubiese metido una mano dentro de su pecho y estrujara su corazón sin piedad, ver a Sam tan resentida, hizo que ese sentimiento de culpa lo invadiera nuevamente, esa desagradable sensación de ser un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos, sin embargo él sabía que no era eso, ¿Qué tiene de malo que desee ejercer mis derechos de padre? ¿Qué tiene de malo que desee escuchar la palabra "papá" proviniendo de esos pequeños y rosados labios, de esa pequeña, que era producto del más puro amor, por el cual aun soñaba despierto al recordar aquella única noche donde su cuerpo y el de Sam se habían amado a tal nivel de haberse convertido en un solo ser?, pensó Tom.

Sam trataba de mantener su imagen imperturbable, pero en realidad se sentía aterrada ante la posibilidad de que su antifaz de dureza se le cayera, quedando al descubierto esa mujer que aun suspiraba por él, que le temblaban las piernas estando en su presencia, la cual llevaba un corazón dentro de su pecho que palpita desbocado.

—Hola pequeña— dijo Tom poniéndose de rodillas para ponerse al nivel de Svetlana, la cual desvió su mirada clavándola en el suelo —¿Cómo estás? — Tom estiró su mano para acariciar ese rizado cabello dorado, sin embargo la niña se movió apartándose, rechazando totalmente el gesto del que ahora conocía como su padre biológico. —Está bien mi amor, no te haré daño— enfatizo Tom.

—Ya lo hiciste— murmuró Sve.

Nuevamente esa mano malvada se había colado en el pecho de Tom, pero esta vez le había arrancado el corazón, lanzándolo al suelo para luego pisarlo sin contemplaciones, las palabras de Svetlana lo golpearon con amargura y algunas lagrimas amenazaron por salir de los ojos de Tom, se puso de pie y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Sam —Lo siento— susurró.

—Sra. Hiddleston— era la voz de una mujer, que indicaba que ya había llegado el turno de ellos, Tom se giro rápidamente levantando una mano.

—Aquí— indicó Tom con una media sonrisa.

—Jah, Sra. Hiddleston, vaya, que gracioso…— habló Sam con sarcasmo mientras caminaba hacia el consultorio con Svetlana tomada de la mano, Tom las seguía y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada por el comentario de Sam.

Una vez dentro del consultorio una mujer de mediana edad prosiguió a darles una serie de indicaciones, les explico que para dicha prueba debían aportar cualquier muestra de tejido de ambas partes, tanto del padre como de la niña, por decisión de todos concluyeron en aportar cabello, así que la mujer corto un mechón del inmaculado cabello dorado de la pequeña y un mechón castaño rojizo perteneciente al progenitor, una vez finalizada la toma de la muestra, la bióloga les indicó que los resultados estarían listos en dos semanas y serian enviados directamente al juzgado, con el fin de evitar cualquier adulteración de los resultados. Concluido el proceso, Sam tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y se apresuro en salir, no obstante Tom se precipito en alcanzarla y la intercepto parándose frente a ella.

—Samanta, por favor, hablemos…— suplicó Tom, Sam trato de esquivarlo sin siquiera mirarlo —Sam…por favor—insistió. Samanta levantó su mirada y su careta de mujer fría y distante cayó, dejándola al descubierto frente a esos ojos verdes que escrutaban su alma, algunas lagrimas se asomaron en los oscuros ojos de Sam quien abrazo con fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito que tenía entre sus brazos, aferrándose a ella como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Por qué? — dijo Sam entre dientes, tratando de frenar sus ganas de llorar. Tom entre cerró los ojos, no entendía la pregunta —¿Por qué haces esto Tom? — su voz se quebró y unas lagrimas corrieron.

Tom estiró su brazo y pasó delicadamente su mano sobre la lozana piel del rostro de Sam, esta cerró los ojos mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas que corrían por su mejilla, Svetlana se recostó en el hombro de su madre, con intención de dormitar un poco. La mirada de ambos, tanto de Sam como la de Tom se conectaron por un breve instante, el suficiente como para sentir el fuego abrazador de aquella pasión que creían muerta.

—Durante todos estos años he tratado de vivir con el tormento de tu voz retumbando en mi mente, me he negado a sacarte de mi vida… no permitiré que ahora, que sé que algo realmente fuerte nos une, me separen nuevamente de ti…— Tom se acerco más a Sam —me niego a seguir viviendo en el recuerdo de lo que fue y no pudo ser, no Samanta, me niego a renunciar a ti…— le tomó la mano dulcemente —me niego a olvidarte, me niego a dejarte de amar… pelearé por el único motivo que me une a ti, no me resigno a estar lejos de ti, no me he resignado en tantos años, aun cuando el calor de otra mujer me acobijo, aun cuando el vientre de otra mujer albergo mi semilla, aun cuando creí que me había vuelto a enamorar— un nudo en su garganta amenazó con no dejarlo hablar —no, no, no y mil veces NO— Tom agitó su cabeza con fuerza —Samanta Andrade, te he amado como a nadie en mi vida, y no sabes cuánto he sufrido durante la última semana al saber que tenía una hija contigo, que por culpa de una persona quien creía mi amigo, mi hermano…— hizo una pausa para tomar aire, las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos —me perdí todos esos años maravillosos de su vida, no estuve allí fuera del quirófano para tomar su cuerpecito entre mis brazos y decirle "bienvenida al mundo mi pequeña", no estuve esa noche que lloro y no te dejo dormir, no estuve allí para decirte "tranquila amor, yo iré", no estuve el día que dijo papá por primera vez, de hecho, no fue a mí a quien le dijo papá— su ojos se llenaban de más lagrimas —No la he llevado a la escuela, no estuve allí cuando se despertó asustada por aquel mal sueño, no estuve allí para ver debajo de su cama y decirle "no hay monstruos mi amor, aquí esta papi", me perdí todo eso Sam, y no porque lo quisiera, sino porque se me negó— las lagrimas salían a borbotones de los ojos de Tom —No me niegues el placer de poder llevarla un día al colegio, de verla crecer, de estar allí para darle mi hombro el día que le rompan el corazón por primera vez, déjame ser aquel que dé la cara frente a ese chico que la corteja, para hacerle saber que mi nena se respeta, no me niegues la oportunidad de llevarla al altar, que algún día me diga papá, déjame ganarme su amor... Por favor— se acercó mucho mas a Sam pudiendo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo más las abrazó a ambas, para su sorpresa su cariño fue correspondido, Svetlana dormía sobre el hombro de su madre, Sam lloraba sobre el hombro de Tom y Tom enterró su rostro entre el cuello de Sam y el dorado cabello de su hija. Por cuestión de impulso se acerco lentamente a esos labios que rogaban por sus besos, y con la ternura más inmensa del mundo rozó esa boca, que era su perdición. Ese instante seria eterno en la memoria de los dos.


	17. Luz y oscuridad

Ese momento era especial, Sam sentía que su sangre volvía a tener ese calor que hace tiempo no sentía, su corazón latía como caballo desbocado, hacía tiempo que deseaba volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, ansiaba, soñaba con eso. Por su parte Tom sintió entrar al cielo con solo rozar esos labios que tanto había añorado, que había extrañado, estaba volando en su mente, esos momentos al lado de Sam lo habían embriagado del más placentero éxtasis.

Se separaron con ganas de más, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, el cuerpo de Sam ardía en deseo y Tom sólo deseaba hacerla suya una vez más.

—¿Por qué te fuiste Sam?— la voz trémula de Tom rompió el silencio —Sin ninguna explicación, sin nada, más que mi corazón roto en pedazos— soltó un leve suspiro cerrando los ojos e inhalando profundamente el aroma dulce que desprendía Sam, haciendo que Tom se elevara en el embeleso que ella producía en él. —Te extraño demasiado, te necesito…— susurró. —Te amo... — dijo Tom tomando la barbilla de Sam, se acercó despacio y le dio un beso casto en los labios, Sam cerró sus ojos y en fracción de segundos recordó todo lo que vivió con Tom y el porqué se fue sin previo aviso, recordó lo que sintió al descubrir que esperaba un hijo de él, la supuesta respuesta de Tom, su boda con Amir y todo lo difícil que había sido vivir sin Tom, acumulando rencores año tras año, negó con la cabeza y se apartó.

—Lo siento, esto nunca debió pasar…— se agitó bruscamente para apartarse de él, Svetlana se movió entre sus brazos, Tom caminó hacia ella tratando de apaciguarla —me tengo que ir— dijo Sam repentinamente —mi esposo me espera— agregó ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra esposo, enseguida Tom captó el mensaje y se apartó.

Sam salió a toda prisa de la clínica, dentro de ella había una ebullición de sentimientos a punto de estallar, subió rápidamente a su auto y le indicó a su chofer que la llevara de vuelta a la mansión. Tom trató de alcanzarla pero su afán por llegar a ella fue en vano.

Amir se encontraba en el estudio arreglando algunos papeles relacionados con la empresa de su padre, en los últimos años se había convertido prácticamente en la mano derecha de su progenitor al llevar las riendas de la compañía, aunque Amir anhelaba con todo su ser emprender un largo viaje junto a su esposa y su pequeña, por todo el territorio oriental, aventurándose entre ruinas, cuevas y tantos lugares maravillosos, sin embargo parecía ser que su sueño estaba cada día más distante, con tantas responsabilidades en puerta y ahora el presente inconveniente con Tom, debía darle todo su apoyo a Sam.

—Señor, llegó esto por correo, lo acaban de traer— la voz de un joven de aproximadamente 22 años, moreno de cabellos oscuros y ojos café lo hizo girarse hacia la puerta, era Jamín, el hijo de Adasha la empleada de confianza de la familia. Jamín estudiaba en las tardes y parte de la noche, así que durante las mañana ayudaba a su madre con las tareas del hogar. El joven se acercó extendiendo un sobre amarillo hacia Amir, este lo tomó haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento al joven, seguidamente Jamín se retiró.

Amir ojeó el sobre y pudo percatarse que la carta provenía del centro de investigaciones de la Facultad de Arqueología de la Universidad de El Cairo, de dicha casa de estudios habían egresado tanto Sam como él, al abrir el sobre y leer el contenido, no pudo evitar sentir una gran emoción…

_Estimados, Sr. Amir Mobarek y Sra. Samanta de Mobarek, extendiendo este presente, me complace informarles que han sido asignados para una investigación de campo que se llevará a cabo en territorio Palestino. El trabajo consiste en reunir datos y pruebas físicas del más reciente hallazgo en dicho lugar, una excavación que se remonta a la era mesozoica. Este descubrimiento se ha posicionado en el primer lugar de interés para esta casa de estudio, teniendo en cuenta que ustedes han sido los estudiantes más sobresalientes de la reciente promoción, es para nosotros un placer contar con sus servicios. Por favor ponerse en contacto con nosotros a la brevedad posible a fin de finiquitar todos los detalles sobre el viaje. Agradecemos de antemano su atención y cooperación. _

_**Atte. Lic. Tahirah**____**Halabí. Jefa del Departamento de Investigaciones. Universidad de El Cairo.**_

Amir no lo creía, la oportunidad que Sam y él esperaban al fin había llegado, iban a formar parte de una gran expedición, sus nombres serian inmortalizados en la historia...

—Sam no se lo creerá— dijo con una sonrisa a la vez que se levantaba del sillón

—¿Que no me creeré qué?— preguntó Sam, quien entraba al estudio.

—Amor… ¿Cuándo llegaste?— se sorprendió Amir.

—Hace unos minutos, deje a la niña en su habitación… está dormida— caminó hacia su esposo y sin más lo besó para luego abrazarlo con tal fuerza que Amir sintió faltar el aire.

—Hey… ¿Qué sucede? ¿A qué se debe semejante abrazo?

—Te amo…— habló Sam al aflojar un poco el agarre, lo miró fijamente a los ojos —Eres un hombre maravilloso— lo besó —debo agradecerte por tanto amor y paciencia, por estar allí siempre que te necesito— lo besó de nuevo —Te amo, mi amor— lo abrazó de nuevo. Samanta no podía negarlo, amaba a su esposo, habían sido muchos años juntos, de momentos preciosos y también tragos amargos, que habían logrado superar, Amir era su amigo, su confidente y su amante, eso no lo podía cambiar nadie. Por otro lado Tom era una pasión, un deseo, de cierto modo una asignatura pendiente, un libro sin terminar… junto a él sentía perder la cordura, pero junto a Amir se sentía en paz.

—Amor, nos llego esto— manifestó Amir de repente.

—¿Qué es? — Sam se apartó para poder ver lo que le mostraba su esposo.

—Léelo… sé que te va a gustar— sonrió Amir, le entregó el papel, le dio un beso en la frente —iré a ver a la niña— salió del estudio.

Samanta tomó la carta entre sus manos y sin dudarlo le dio lectura, su corazón se aceleró, en su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de felicidad, Sam había soñado con ese momento durante toda su vida, seria reconocida por todo el mundo, por su trabajo y su esfuerzo.

—¡Oh por Dios! — soltó un grito ahogado y comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

Tom conducía rumbo al hotel, pero en su mente estaba la imagen de Sam, el sentirla así de cariñosa con él, fue un consuelo para su corazón, él ansiaba tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor, cubrirla con caricias, de repente el fuerte sonido de una corneta lo hizo reaccionar.

—Ten cuidado imbécil— le gritó un hombre que pasaba frente a él a bordo de un vehículo extraño, pero muy común en Egipto, Tom se dio cuenta que por fracción de segundos había perdido contacto con la realidad y se había sumergido en pensamientos superfluos. "Vamos Tom, ojos bien puestos en el camino" se auto cuestionó.

Al llegar al hotel subió rápidamente a la habitación y se encontró con Carlos, que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la TV, lo saludó y pasó de largo hacia el baño, sentía que debía darse una ducha con agua fría para aplacar un poco el deseo que sentía por Sam. Al salir de la ducha se acercó al sofá con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Carlos lo miró algo intrigado.

—¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? — indagó Carlos, sin embargo Tom no habló, sólo se limitó a sonreír con más ganas. —¡Caramba!— Carlos abrió los ojos como platos —¿Qué sucedió entre Sam y tú?— soltó Carlos y Tom se carcajeó.

—Nada— dijo Tom entre risas.

—¿Cómo que nada? Mírate, pareces un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura— comentó Carlos y Tom no pudo evitar reír escandalosamente, le agradaba mucho esa complicidad que había surgido entre ellos dos, sin más contestó…

—La besé— la quijada de Carlos casi llegó al suelo y Tom se sonrojó ante tal reacción.

—¿Qué?, pe pe pe…— tartamudeó su nuevo amigo —pero ella está casada y tu… también— Carlos estaba impactado. —Ah por cierto, te llamó tu esposa.

Ese comentario hizo que Tom dejara de reír de golpe, "tu esposa", ese adjetivo lo hizo caer en cuenta, "¡Diablos, Jenny!" pensó Tom y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió —Tengo que hablar con ella, le prometí que... — Tom no pudo terminar la frase, no frente a Carlos, él no necesitaba saber acerca de aquella promesa que le había hecho a su esposa, que en aquel momento le había parecido absurda, pero ahora era tangible, Jenny le había hecho prometer que si por algún motivo sentía algo nuevamente por Sam, por nada en el mundo la engañaría, que sería sincero, pero los sentimientos de Tom no estaban claros, en ese momento alguien aparte de Sam, Svetlana y Jenny, vino a su mente, Abraham, su pequeño de 5 años, que era su vivo retrato, él también tenía derecho a tener un padre, se alejó de Carlos, tomó su móvil y marcó.

—_Tom, mi amor_— era la voz de su esposa.

—_Hola amor, ¿como estas?—_ saludó Tom.

—_Bien, aquí dibujando con Abraham, sabes cuánto ama dibujar._

—_¡Oh! Si, al menos mi hijo sabe dibujar, lo habrá heredado de ti, porque yo soy pésimo_— soltó un carcajada _—¿Puedes ponerlo al teléfono?_ — preguntó Tom.

—_Espera_— un breve silencio _—¿Bebé? papi quiere hablarte_…— otro silencio.

—_¿Papi?_ — la dulce voz lo hizo estremecer.

—_Hola campeón ¿cómo estás?_ — la voz de Tom estaba colmada de satisfacción.

—_Mien, mami y yo etamos haciendo un dibujo, eta Mami y tú y etoy yo papi.. ¿tuando te mienes? _— era hermoso escuchar la voz de su pequeño al hablar, aunque era notable su problema en el desarrollo del lenguaje, el cual había sido detectado por el doctor Johnson a mediados del año pasado, Tom adoraba como hablaba su hijo.

—_Oh… ese es mi campeón, siempre activo ¿y me vas a enseñar el dibujo cuando regrese?_

—_Shi, pedo papi… ¿cuando mienes? Te extaño mutcho._

—_Pronto campeón sólo termino unos asuntos que estoy arreglando y regreso a casa, jugaremos todo el tiempo que quieras e iremos a donde desees, ¿de acuerdo?_

—_Shi papi, te quero mutcho…_

—_Yo también campeón, estaré pronto por allá, te amo, pásame a mamá._

—_¿Bueno? — _nuevamente la voz de Jenny.

—_¿Cómo esta todo por allá?_

—_Espera…Abraham cariño sigue tu, ahorita regreso_— dijo Jenny mientras se levantaba para ir a la cocina. —_Por acá todo bien, ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Tardaras mucho?_— Tom notó algo de resentimiento en su voz.

—_Pues, hoy fuimos a hacer la prueba de paternidad, sólo queda esperar los resultados, que serán enviados a la jueza, quien establecerá una nueva fecha para la audiencia y ya allí se decidirá que se va a hacer._

—_Me alegro_— dijo Jenny, esta vez con cierta tristeza.

—_¿Que pasa cariño? Te noto muy rara, dime que tienes, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea—_ Tom sabía exactamente por donde iba el malestar de su esposa, sin embargo prefirió hacerse el desentendido e indagar un poco, con el objetivo de reconfortar un poco a Jenny.

—_Tom, sabes que yo te amo, que nunca interferiría en tus asuntos, sean los que sean, pero soy tu esposa y tenemos un hijo, nunca te olvides de eso... _

—_¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo sé que tengo una responsabilidad contigo, me he casado contigo por algo ¿no? Jamás lo dudes yo te quiero y amo a Abraham, jamás me olvidaría de eso._ — cierto grado de molestia se asomó en la voz de Tom.

—_Wow… responsabilidad y querer, no eran exactamente las palabras que esperaba escuchar_— la voz de Jenny se quebró y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, ella sentía el frio, la distancia y el olvido de Tom, no era tonta, sabía que nunca podría competir con el fantasma de Sam, que ahora no era fantasma sino una realidad muy cercana.

—_Jenny cariño, por favor escúchame_— Tom sintió como el corazón se le encogía a la mínima expresión, si había algo que lo hiciera sentir mal y ruin era escuchar a una mujer llorando por su culpa. —_Entre Sam y yo no hay nada_— se vio obligado a mentir, con tal de no causarle un dolor mayor a su esposa. —_Ten un poco de paciencia… ¿es mucho pedir?, ya todo pasara, estaré de regreso en Londres y seguiremos siendo una familia._

—_Pero Tom…_

—_Pero nada Jenny, entiéndeme por favor, sólo eso te pido_— Tom había levantado un sistema de defensa impenetrable, se sentía culpable por mentirle a Jenny, amaba a Sam y eso nadie lo había logrado cambiar en 7 años, pero eso era algo que prefería guardarse para sí mismo.

Al finalizar la llamada Tom se lanzó sobre su cama, se sentía agotado, no físicamente sino mentalmente, sentía un gran peso sobre sus hombros. La culpabilidad invadía cada poro de su cuerpo, se sentía ruin y cruel por el hecho de sentir lo que sentía por Sam, por tener pensamientos tan egoístas. En ese momento sólo deseaba salir corriendo y escapar junto a Samanta, olvidarse del mundo, de todos, estar a solas con ella y recuperar tantos años perdidos, descarriarse en su piel, hundirse en sus cabellos, poseerla una y otra vez, devorar cada centímetro de su esencia, agitó fuertemente su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, y allí estaba Jenny, esa mujer con la que había decidido unir su vida, según un papel, con la cual se había negado inconscientemente a unir su alma en una ceremonia eclesiástica, por más ilusionada que se mostrara su esposa ante la idea, algo dentro de él no le permitía decir "Si acepto, para todo la vida" frente a Dios, aunque Tom era gran creyente, algo dentro de él se lo impedía. En ese instante comprendió, durante todo ese tiempo siempre mantuvo viva la esperanza de volver junto a Sam y era un acontecimiento que había guardado exclusivamente para ella. Entre tantos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente Sam y Amir platicaban durante el desayuno sobre la carta que habían recibido el día anterior, haciendo planes de que día podían partir, cuantas cosas deberían llevar, imaginando las tantas aventuras que vivirían, cuando de repente Sam cayó en cuanta…

—¿Y la niña? Svetlana no puede quedarse sola, pero tampoco la podemos llevar— Sam abrió los ojos de par en par —Su escuela, además estamos en pleno proceso legal, la jueza podría pensar que estamos huyendo…— decía Sam con algo de pesar por ver la posibilidad de hacer realidad una de sus metas frustrada.

—Amor mío no tienes que preocuparte, podemos dejarla con los abuelos, Sve estará encantada.

—No amor, tus padres viven fuera de la ciudad, sería una tortura para la niña, tener que viajar casi dos horas diarias para ir a la escuela. Creo que tendremos que pedir que este trabajo sea asignado a otras personas— Sam estaba un poco decepcionada.

—¿Crees que Charlotte acceda a quedarse unos días cuidando a Sve?— La espontanea pregunta de Amir iluminó el rostro de Sam, en el cual se dibujo una gran sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que sí, ella ama a Sve, la llamare de inmediato. Sé que por Charlotte no hay problema... — sin embargo fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de su amiga.

—¿Con que cosa no tendré problemas?

—Cuando las cosas son ciertas—dijo Amir con humor.

—¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sam se levantó y se acercó a su amiga dándole un gran abrazo.

—Es sábado… prometí venir por Sve, para llevarla a pasear ¿Recuerdas?— habló Charlie un poco intrigada, aun no entendía de que rayos hablaban al momento en que llegó. —¿Qué es eso de lo que hablaban? ¿No tendré problemas con qué?

Sam pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Charlie y la guio en dirección al estudio.

—Veras… tengo una maravillosa propuesta para ti— sonrió Sam. Charlie la observó aun mas intrigada.

—¿Qué será? —Charlie entrecerró los ojos.

Ambas caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hasta llegar al estudio de Amir, una vez allí Sam le contó a su amiga acerca de la carta que habían recibido y sobre la maravillosa oportunidad de formar partes del equipo de investigación de unos de los hallazgos más destacado de la década. Para persuadirla hizo énfasis en la emoción que sentía por ir a Palestina y llenarse de arena desentrañando los misterios de esas reliquias antiguas, que no habían sido tocadas por ningunas manos arqueólogas, los ojos de Sam brillaban de excitación y Charlotte lo percibía, sin embargo aun no escuchaba la maravillosa propuesta de la que le había hablado su amiga hacía unos minutos atrás y ya comenzaba a desesperarse.

—A ver… ¿Cuál es esa maravillosa propuesta?, porque veo que todo es amor, azúcar y colores, ¿Dónde viene la parte donde tengo que luchar con un monstruo de tres cabezas u ofrecerme como tributo para una ceremonia Maya? — soltó Charlie, Sam reventó en una sonora carcajada.

—No es para tanto, pero si necesito un gran favor de tu parte— Sam puso cara de vergüenza.

—Suéltalo—la apremió Charlie.

—Veras… como sabrás, en medio de una investigación pueden suscitarse muchas cosas y no es recomendables que hayan niños en…

—¿Quieres que me quede acá cuidando a Svetlana?— preguntó Charlie casi en tono afirmativo, Sam se mordió el labio y miró a su amiga de manera tímida asintiendo con la cabeza. Charlie la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el cómico gesto de Sam —Te salvas porque en estos momentos ando desempleada y…

—Siiiiiiiiii— Sam brincó de alegría y se agarró al cuello de su amiga a la vez que daba pequeños saltos de alegría —Eres la mejor amiga del mundo—agregó Sam mientras continuaba saltando aun sujeta a Charlie.

—Sí, si… lo sé. ¿Y cuando se irán?

—No lo sé, debemos ir a finiquitar todo eso, pero si todo sale como lo planeado tal vez en dos días estemos partiendo hacia Palestina.

—¿Te das cuenta que en dos semanas es la posible audiencia?— le recordó Charlie a Sam.

—Lo sé, para esa fecha ya estaremos aquí.

Una parte ya estaba lista, Sam y Amir estaban tranquilos porque contaban con Charlotte para que cuidara a la niña durante la ausencia de ambos. Ese día Charlie se llevó a la niña de paseo junto a un invitado especial Carlos, los tres caminaron por las calles de Egipto tomándose fotos y comiendo helado. Carlos y Charlie poco a poco se iban conociendo y entablando una bonita amistad, aunque si seguía como iba podría terminar en una bonita relación de pareja. Sve se divertía un montón junto a su tía Charlie y a su nuevo tío Carlos, del cual había oído hablar muchas veces pero hasta hace unos días atrás no conocía.

—Ahhhh lo siento, no fue mi intención— se disculpó Carlos al lanzar la pelota más lejos de lo normal.

—Ve a buscarla— lo miró Charlie con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo iré tía Charlie, no te preocupes— dijo Sve a la vez que corría en busca de la pelota, Charlie golpeó suavemente el hombro de Carlos.

—Genial, ahora ve por la niña— le dijo Charlie a su acompañante.

—Tranquila, no le pasara nada— Carlos tenía una sonrisa picara en su rostro, Charlotte lo miró intrigada.

—¿Carlos? ¿Qué rayos hiciste?— si había algo en lo cual ella era experta, era en leer las miradas de las personas y sabia que algo tramaba Carlos.

Svetlana se acercó con cautela a la pelota, en el momento que se inclinó para tomarla, un par de grandes manos masculinas aparecieron de la nada arrebatando el objeto de su búsqueda, al levantar su mirada pudo ver la enorme figura frente a ella, media aproximadamente 1.90 metros, comparado con el 1.10 que media Sve, el hombre frente a ella era gigantesco, entrecerró sus ojos, debido a que el sol estaba de frente no pudo percibir el rostro de aquel sujeto, sin embargo había algo familiar en su voz.

—Creo que esto te pertenece— habló el hombre.

—¿Caballero inglés?— la voz de Sve era tan dulce a los oídos de Tom.

—Espero que algún día me llames papá.

—Mi papa se llama Amir, usted no es mi papá— Svetlana frunció el ceño e intentó tomar la pelota.

—Por favor pequeña no me trates así.

—Usted no me quiso, no entiendo porque me quiere ahora— algo de tristeza salió a relucir en la voz de Svetlana.

—No, no... Mi amor, eso no es así, te he amado desde el primer momento que supe que existías— la niña lo observó algo intrigada.

—Sé cuando los adultos mienten y usted no está mintiendo— la niña se acercó lentamente a él —O realmente es usted un excelente actor como dice mami.

—No miento, te doy mi palabra.

—¿Palabra de exploradora?— Tom se quedó callado, no entendía a que se refería la chiquilla, Sve levantó su mano, cerró el puño dejando el meñique sobresaliendo e hizo un gesto para que Tom la imitara, él lo hizo y la pequeña entrelazó su dedo con el de él —Si es verdad lo que dice, me dará su palabra de exploradora. ¿Palabra de exploradora?— apretó el dedo de su padre. Tom sonrió.

—En mi caso sería… ¡Palabra de explorador!.

—Bien, le creo señor inglés, pero por ahora le ofrezco ser su amiga, el puesto de papá está ocupado por mi papi Amir— se encogió de hombros —Espero que usted entienda, no puedo tener dos papas, es raro— Tom soltó una carcajada, definitivamente, la pequeña frente a él había heredado su perspicacia y su buen sentido del humor.

A unos metros de distancia Carlos y Charlotte observaban la escena, y no pudieron evitar sentir ternura ante aquel momento tan emotivo, Tom estaba de rodillas abrazando a Svetlana.

—¿Vamos?— dijo Carlos pasando su mano por la espalda de Charlotte

—¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que le deje la niña a ese hombre?

—Ese hombre es su padre y no le hará daño, la llevará de paseo por unas horas, la traerá aquí en cuanto termine, así tú y yo podremos...

—Estás loco, si Samanta se entera me mata.

—Entonces que sea nuestro secreto. ¿Vale?

Carlos tomó a Charlie de la mano y se la llevó casi a rastras de aquel lugar, mientras Tom caminaba sosteniendo la mano de su hija, no lo podía creer, sería su primer día padre e hija, tenía tantas ganas de llevarla de compras, al cine, al parque. A tantos lugares y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Tom y Svetlana subieron al coche, efectivamente ese día iba a ser maravilloso para él, tenía tantas cosas en mente, tantas cosas que preguntar, que saber, manejo en total silencio mientras la chiquilla miraba a su alrededor, a pesar de saber que ese hombre era su padre biológico, ella se sentía asustada y un poco ansiosa, también tenía muchas preguntas sin responder, la curiosidad la invadió y sin poder aguantar más…

—Mami me dijo que usted es famoso, ¿Es cierto? — la voz de la niña rompió el incomodo silencio, Tom la miró de reojo sin quitar la vista de la vía.

—Sí, eso dicen, que soy famoso— habló Tom con una sonrisa.

—¿Y qué hace usted para ser tan famoso?

—Por favor, llámame Tom, ya que no quieres decirme papá.

—Bien, señor Tom… ¿Qué hace para ser tan famoso? — insistió Sve.

—Soy actor. ¿No has visto ninguna de mis películas?— la incredulidad se hizo presente por parte de Tom, la niña en el asiento del copiloto negó con la cabeza.

Aunque fuese difícil de creer, era cierto. Svetlana nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver alguna película de su padre, Samanta lo había impedido a toda costa, pues su rencor era tal que no deseaba que su hija sintiera ningún tipo de admiración hacia un hombre que hasta hace unos días era un patán sin corazón. El día transcurrió con normalidad, Sve y Tom charlaron de todo un poco, Tom le contó que tenía un hermanito llamado Abraham, le habló acerca de su trabajo y las tantas películas que había hecho, le prometió que algún día la llevaría a verlo en acción, le platicó acerca de su abuela Dianna y sus tías Emma y Sarah, de lo lindo que era Londres, Svetlana se llenó de emoción al saber que ahora su mamá no tendría excusas para negarle ir a conocer Inglaterra. Svetlana quería visitar a la Reina, tomarse fotos frente al palacio de Buckingham, el Big Ben, subir al Ojo de Londres, pasar sobre el puente de la Torre, conocer a One Direction, su grupo favorito.Al día siguiente Amir y Sam fueron a ultimar todos los detalles de su viaje, partirían en un par de días, estarían una semana en Palestina, recabando información sobre el hallazgo a fin de realizar un documental para _National Geographic_, realmente ambos estaban emocionados.  
Charlotte y Carlos se habían convertidos en los cómplices Tom, quien aprovechaba los momentos en que Charlie salía con la niña para llevársela a pasear y así pasar largos ratos junto a ella.  
El día había llegado, Samanta y Amir se habían marchado. Charlotte tenia la mansión y los empleados de la misma a su completa disposición, en las mañanas llevaba a Svetlana a la escuela, la buscaba en la tarde, el resto del día se disponía a pasarlo junto a Carlos, por quien sentía algo muy especial.  
Carlos y Tom iban a visitar constantemente a Charlie y Svetlana, todo estaba saliendo maravillosamente. La pequeña Mobarek comenzaba a sentir gran afecto hacia ese caballero inglés, como ella le decía, le agradaba pasar el rato con él, Tom la consentía en demasía, llevándole regalos y llevándola a pasear a lugares fascinante, le prometió que al llegar su madre, la convencería para que la dejase ir a pasar la temporada de vacaciones en Londres con él, Sve estaba encantada con la idea. La semana estaba prácticamente culminando. Amir y Sam estarían de regreso en un par de días, tendrían que asistir a la audiencia pautada dentro de una semana y volverían a la realidad, al conflicto, en unos días toda esa linda fantasía que estaba viviendo Tom junto a su pequeño sol, se vería empañado por todo un conflicto legal, tenía la esperanza de que al llegar Sam, ésta cedería un poco y no tendrían que seguir con esa pelea disparatada.  
Eran aproximadamente las 5:00 de la tarde, Tom estaba sentado en su cama leyendo uno de los tantos guiones que le enviaban, la historia era interesante, era acerca de un policía alcohólico con una fuerte dependencia afectiva por una prostituta que con el tiempo descubriría que era una asesina en serie. Tom estaba sumergido en su lectura, pero en fracción de segundos su vida daría un giro de 360 grados, ese día estaba a punto de convertirse en el día mas gris en la vida de Tom. Carlos entró corriendo a la habitación…  
—De prisa Tom, enciende la TV— dijo bruscamente Carlos.  
—¿Qué sucede?— Tom sintió un pequeño vacío en la boca del estomago, dejando de inmediato el guion de lado, tomó el control remoto de la Televisión y lo encendió, no entendía que estaba pasando.  
—No, no, no— Carlos repetía y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.  
—Joder Carlos… ¿Qué pasa? — Tom comenzaba a sentirse ansioso.  
—Mierda, no…— Carlos cayó sentado de golpe sobre la cama de Tom enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.  
Tom sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, subió el volumen y escuchó atento, tratando de entender que le sucedía a Carlos.

"_Se oyen las explosiones constantemente, el territorio palestino se encuentra bajo ataque, la cifra de las personas desaparecidas asciende a los 2300, se estiman aproximadamente 1600 fallecidos. El caos se ha apoderado de las calles, esta mañana hubo una detonación en las adyacencias del Domo de Jerusalén, arrasando con gran parte de éste. El equipo de rescate trabaja arduamente por identificar los cuerpos de los caídos…"_  
El sonido de móvil de Carlos lo sacó del estupor, Tom sintió que el pánico y el horror se apoderaba de él, comenzaba a entender, Samanta estaba en Palestina y lo último que había sabido era que se estaba hospedando en el centro de la ciudad, justamente donde la señorita del noticiero había informado que habían tenido lugar los ataques de la mañana.  
—Si, si… lo estoy viendo— la voz de Carlos estaba quebrada —¿Cómo?— se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito desesperado, dejando caer su móvil sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Tom caminó de prisa y lo tomó, tratando de mantener la compostura  
—¿Charlotte? — fue la primera persona que le vino a la mente, Carlos yacía sentado en el sofá llorando sin consuelo, Tom temió lo peor.  
—_Tom… Samanta ha muerto_— resonó la voz al otro lado de la línea.  
—¿Cómo? — Tom sintió como su corazón se detenía, seguido por una gran conmoción sin darse cuenta lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.  



	18. La familia Hiddleston

_**Pedimos disculpas de antemano por este capitulo, pues es algo más corto que los demás… prometemos recompensarlas las próxima semana, pero esta semana por cuestiones de trabajo y estudio no tuvimos mucho tiempo para escribir… con este Capitulo nos ponemos al día con Tom Hiddleston Venezuela, pagina Facebook en la cual estábamos publicando este Fic, ahora si… los capítulos se subirán semanalmente, Todos los miércoles… gracias a quienes nos leen y nos dejan sus opiniones, de verdad MIL GRACIAS…**_

El mundo se detuvo, el aire abandonó sus pulmones y un fuerte mareo lo golpeó, cuando estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, un par de brazos detuvieron la caída.

—¿Tom? Siéntate— demandó rápidamente Carlos, Tom estaba en shock, su mirada estaba perdida, sin embargo lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin esfuerzo. —¿Tom? ¿Me oyes?— la voz de Carlos se oía distante.

"No, no estoy, siento como si alguien me hubiese arrancado el corazón del pecho" Tom pensó pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna.

—Tom por favor respóndeme— presionó Carlos, Tom se levantó suavemente y caminó hacia la ventana, de manera serena de giró hacia Carlos.

—Déjame solo— dijo suavemente con la voz entrecortada y se giró nuevamente, su mirada se perdió en el horizonte.

—¿Estás seguro? Puedo quedarme contigo...— Tom levantó la mano haciendo un ademán para acallar la voz que mas allá de calmarlo, lo alteraba más.

—Por favor Carlos, déjame solo— musitó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Carlos, quien aún tenia lágrimas en sus ojos y una leve congestión a causa del llanto previo se acercó a Tom dándole una palmadita en la espalda, sin embargo el gesto no fue bien recibido ya que su receptor lo miró con algo de molestia y negó con la cabeza. Allí fue cuando Carlos captó que su presencia no era deseada, sin pensarlo más se retiro.

Tom se quedó de pie por algunos minutos en el mismo sitio en completo silencio, el rostro de Samanta vino a su mente, esos ojos que nunca mas vería, esa piel que nunca mas tocaría, esos labios que nunca jamás volvería a besar, sin poder aguantarlo reventó en llanto desesperado, desplomándose sobre el suelo, los sollozos eran intensos y aumentaban segundo a segundo, por momentos se ahogaba entre tantas lagrimas, sus vías respiratoria estaban completamente congestionadas. Se puso de pie nuevamente y caminó hacia su cama, la ira se apoderó de su ser, por impulso dio tres golpes fuertes a la pared, el dolor ahora era doble, miró su mano y de sus nudillos comenzaba a emanar sangre, pero ni todo el dolor físico que le fuese infligido se podría comparar con el dolor que sentía en su alma, se dejó caer sobre la cama y el llanto parecía no tener final, pasaría toda la noche llorando si era necesario para aliviar un poco su pesar.

La mañana llegó y sorprendió a Tom tendido sobre su cama en posición fetal, vestido con las ropas del día anterior, había dormido aproximadamente 2 horas después de haber sido vencido por el cansancio y la pesadez de sus parpados por tanto llorar. Abrió los ojos lentamente procurando que la luz del sol no golpeara con rudeza en sus pupilas, no obstante fue otra cosa lo que lo abofeteó, el recuerdo de lo que había acontecido la mañana del día previo, Samanta se había ido para siempre. Nuevamente el malestar se apoderó de él.

El llanto se hizo presente una vez más, —Samanta...— susurró entre sollozos, así permaneció gran parte del día, acostado con la mirada perdida, llorando en silencio y sin probar bocado.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?— fue la pregunta de Charlotte quien había llegado hacía un par de minutos, estaba de pie junto a la cama, Carlos se acercó con una bandeja de comida.

—Desde anoche, no ha salido de la habitación, por lo tanto no ha comido nada, me atrevo a decir que no ha salido de la cama en todo el día— dijo Carlos poniendo la bandeja plateada sobre una mesita que estaba cerca. —¿Tom me oyes?— indagó Carlos poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Tom.

Tom estaba ausente, con la mirada perdida, respiraba por inercia. Sus ojos estaban rojos y habían perdido todo brillo, su respiración se oía a duras penas, en ese momento él se sentía como un muerto en vida.

—Tienes que comer algo amigo— la voz de Carlos rompía el silencio, sin embargo Tom se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón dándole la espalda, era obvio que no tenía apetito.

—Tom, debes tratar de comer, aunque no lo quieras, no puedes permanecer todo el tiempo tirado allí... Debes salir de esta habitación algún día— ahora era Charlotte quien trataba de animarlo.

El día transcurrió y no hubo poder humano que sacara a Tom de su aislamiento, de vez en cuando se levantaba para ir al baño y no más. Carlos y Charlotte permanecieron al pendiente de él durante todo el tiempo.

Llegada la tarde Charlie se retiró a buscar a Sve en su escuela, la niña había reaccionado muy distinto referente a la noticia del fallecimiento de sus padres, pues según las creencias que se le habían inculcado desde niña, la muerte del cuerpo era solo el principio de la vida eterna del alma, y aunque había llorado un poco por el hecho de pensar que no vería nunca más a sus padres en el plano terrenal, el saber que ellos estaban a su lado cuidándola siempre, la llenó de alegría.

Luego de considerarlo por unos minutos, Charlie decidió llevar a la pequeña a donde estaba Tom, pues al fin y al cabo, de ahora en adelante era lo único real que le quedaba además de sus abuelos, los cuales ya estaban muy mayores como para velar por ella, Charlotte pensó que tal vez Sve podría sacar a su padre del shock en el que estaba.

—¿Señor Ingles?— la dulce voz hizo que Tom levantara la cabeza y se girara en busca de la misma, al encontrar el origen de aquel sonido tan angelical divisó a una pequeñita rubia de grandes ojos verdes, con un bello vestido de flores, un lazo azul en el cabello. La niña de pie junto a su cama extendió su mano acariciándole los cabellos, Tom sonrió.

—Pequeña, ¿Qué haces acá? — Tom trató de incorporarse rápidamente pero un mareo repentino se lo evitó.

—Pensé que tal vez verla te haría bien— habló Charlotte desde la puerta.

Svetlana se acercó más a la cama y de un salto subió a ella sentándose con sus piernitas cruzadas al lado de su padre.

—Gracias Charlie— le brindó una débil sonrisa y se giró hacia su hija —¿Puedo darte un abrazo bebé?— la niña asintió.

Tom se aproximó a Sve con manos temblorosas contrayendo el pequeño cuerpecito hacia el suyo, ambos se fundieron en un tierno apretón, en el momento en que Tom sintió que las diminutas manitos tocaron su espalda no lo aguantó más y reventó en llanto, eran tantos sentimientos a flor de piel, tantos recuerdos que pasaban de prisa por su mente en un despliegue de tortura mental, tantos años lejos de esa mujer, sin saber que el fruto del amor de ambos deambulaba por allí, la abrazó con más fuerza, Sve sintió un poco de temor, nunca nadie la había abrazado con tanta euforia, Tom se percató de su falta de sutileza y aflojó un poco el agarre apoyando su quijada sobre los dorados cabellos de su retoño.

Si ese día había sido difícil para Tom, los próximos serian aun más.

Los cuerpos de Amir y Samanta llegaron a la mañana siguiente, dos ataúdes cerrados, al parecer el informe que le habían dado a los padres de Amir había revelado que ambos habían quedado irreconocibles, que solo la identificación que portaban en el momento de hallarlos había permitido saber de quienes se trataba.

Amir contó con una ceremonia islámica, aunque él nunca haya congeniado con esas creencias, sus padres si, y por lo tanto se habían decidido por ese tipo de ritual.

Los Mobarek corrieron con los gastos del funeral y sepelio de Samanta, por ser esta de una cultura distinta a la de ellos decidieron no asistir.

Carlos había contactado a los padres de Samanta y ambos arribaron en horas de la tarde de ese día, en presencia de ellos, del mismo Carlos, Charlie, algunos conocidos de Sam, Svetlana y Tom, (a quien la mayoría de las damas presentes observaban con detenimiento), dieron el ultimo adiós a Samanta Bustamante, amiga, madre y esposa fiel.

Lagrimas silentes brotaban detrás de los lentes oscuros de Tom, Svetlana no se separó de él durante toda la ceremonia, de hecho, ella sentía la necesidad de darle ánimos al caballero inglés, pues el verlo tan triste le preocupaba y de cierta forma la afectaba.

—No llores más papá, a mami no le gustaría verte así de triste— fueron las palabras de Svetlana en el momento que ambos subían al coche ya dispuestos a marcharse de aquel funesto lugar. Tom se detuvo en el acto y se quitó los lentes, dejando al descubierto sus enrojecidos ojos —Mamá está en un lugar hermoso, donde nos estará esperando hasta el día en que Alá decida llamarnos a nosotros también.

—¿Qué has dicho? — Tom la miró un tanto confundido.

—He dicho que mamá…

—Me has dicho papá— la interrumpió Tom con voz trémula.

—Es lo que eres… ¿No? — dijo la niña espontáneamente.

Más y más lagrimas brotaban de los verdes ojos de él, en ese instante tanto dolor se hizo minúsculo ante el gozo que sintió al oír esa pequeña palabra que para él tenía gran significado, levantó a Sve y la estrechó entre sus brazos, esta vez su llanto era de felicidad.

Los días pasaron, Tom poco a poco se iba recuperando, llamó a Jenny para ponerla al tanto de lo sucedido, quien al escuchar tan terrible noticia había insistido en viajar para estar al lado de su esposo en ese difícil momento, pero él se había negado alegando que no era necesario y que debido a la situación de la región prefería no exponerla a ella y Abraham a ningún peligro.

Debido a la repentina defunción de Sam, la audiencia se adelantó, pero en este caso no era una audiencia como tal, los resultados habían llegado a manos de la jueza, los cuales habían revelado un 99,9% de compatibilidad, lo que dictaminó que Thomas William Hiddleston Servaes era el padre biológico de Svetlana Raina Mobarek Bustamante, dando inicio a un nuevo proceso legal, esta vez para determinar la patria potestad de la menor.

El dialogo transcurrió con normalidad, en cuyo caso se estudiaron las posibilidades, los padres de Samanta no eran aptos para hacerse cargo ya que no contaban con los medios económicos necesarios y los padres de Amir fueron descartados por completo cuando el abogado de Tom alegó que ambos eran muy mayores, en el caso del señor Mobarek, este sufría de una enfermedad renal crónica y su esposa era quien velaba por su cuidado.

Aunque Charlotte era una muy óptima candidata para hacerse cargo de Svetlana, por ser joven, saludable y de buena posición económica, el hecho de no poseer ningún lazo filial la descartaba también de la pequeña lista de posibles tutores, quedando solamente Tom como aspirante para ganar la custodia legal de la niña.

Luego de algunos días de deliberar la decisión y estudiar el caso, el licenciado Hallagan y la Dra. Maleb habían llegado a un acuerdo, esperarían que la niña culminara su año escolar allí y luego se iría a vivir con su padre en Londres, Tom era ahora el responsable legal de Svetlana.

Más allá de haber querido tener derechos legales sobre su hija, las circunstancias en las cuales los había obtenido trastocaban a Tom, haciéndolo sentir algo de pavor ante la idea, sin embargo el hecho de poder llevarse a su hija con él en escasos dos meses lo llenaba de dicha y de impaciencia.

Por cuestiones de trabajo Tom tuvo que regresar a Londres, pero Charlotte se había quedado en la ciudad a cargo de la niña, ella y Carlos habían afianzado su vínculo afectivo y la posibilidad de boda entre ellos se asomaba entre sus planes.

Faltando solo una semana para que Svetlana culminara el año escolar, Tom regreso a Egipto, pero esta vez acompañado de su Jenny y Abraham, tenía en mente una especie de vacaciones familiares, buscaría a Svetlana y no regresarían a Londres, Tom llevaría a Sve a ese sitio que le había comentado el día que conocieron, el cual era un gran deseo de la pequeña, la familia Hiddleston se iría de vacaciones, esta vez con un nuevo miembro, nada más y nada menos que a Disneylandia.

El último día de clases de Svetlana había concluido y Charlie la llevaba al hotel para dejarla con su padre, Sve se sentía nerviosa pues sería la primera vez que vería a su hermano Abraham, la idea de saber que su padre tenía una esposa la cual sería prácticamente su madrastra la hizo recordar el cuento de La Cenicienta y oró mentalmente pidiendo que la Sra. Jenny no fuera como la del cuento, sabia el nombre porque Tom se lo había comentado en una de las tantas charlas que mantuvieron por teléfono.

—No temas mi amor, veras que son personas muy agradables que van a querer mucho— dijo Charlotte mientras conducía una flamante camioneta mercedes Benz de color negro, que había pertenecido a Samanta, pero ahora en su ausencia era un bien heredado por Svetlana, igual que la mansión de Amir, que por ser su padre legal, también le había dejado una modesta fortuna, tomando en cuenta las acciones de la empresa de su padre, y algunas propiedades a las afueras de la ciudad.

Amir había intentado varias veces tener sus propios hijos con Samanta, pero por más que lo intentaba, nada sucedía, debido a eso él se había sometido a innumerables chequeos médicos que dieron a conocer su esterilidad. Dicho acontecimiento lo había golpeado en sobremanera, por semanas había estado deprimido, pero con el tiempo lo había aceptado, volcando todo su amor y dedicación en Svetlana, nombrándola como su heredera universal, de esta manera Sve se había convertido en una de las niñas más ricas del país, sin embargo dicha fortuna no podría disfrutarla sino hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—¡Oh! Por fin han llegado— dijo Tom con una sonrisa al abrir la puerta y divisar a Charlotte con Svetlana de la mano —Adelante— se hizo a un lado para que ambas entraran.

—Todo está listo, empaque solo las cosas fundamentales de la niña, la maleta esta abajo en la camioneta— habló Charlie informándole sobre las pertenencias de Sve.

—Muy bien, enseguida le diré a al quien que vaya a buscarlas— contesto Tom.

—¿Cuándo se van? —indagó la rubia.

—Mañana a primera, el avión sale a las 9 en punto— dijo Tom inclinándose hacia su pequeña para darle un abrazo —¿Me has extrañado princesa?

—Mucho papá— contesto la niña risueña.

—¡Oh, tú debes ser Svetlana! — una voz femenina se oyó en la habitación y junto a la mujer un niño pequeño que miraba fijamente a Sve.

—Amor… ella es mi hija… Sve, te presento a Jenny, mi esposa— hizo una pausa y camino hacia los recién llegados —y este pequeño que ves aca— señalo a Abraham —es tu hermano menor, Abraham.

El niño trato de ocultarse detrás de la pierna de Tom, por alguna razón sentía vergüenza, Tom sonrió y agarro al pequeño entre sus brazos acercándose hacia Svetlana, pero Abraham tenía mucha pena, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su padre.

Por su lado, Svetlana sentía algo de nervios, estar ante su madrastra, la hacía pensar en la bruja mala del cuento, sin embargo la mujer frente a ella era muy bonita, con una sonrisa sincera y agradable semblante, miró a su hermano y no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de emociones que paseaban desde el cariño, hasta la curiosidad.

—¿Qué sucede campeón? ¿Cuándo te volviste tan tímido? — comentó Tom refiriéndose a la repentina timidez de Abraham. Svetlana sonrió y extendió su mano hacia su hermanito.

—Hola, soy Svetlana— se presentó cortésmente.

—¿Qué paso Abraham? — pregunto Tom a su hijo que continuaba hundido en su cuello.

—Es muy bonita papá— susurró Abraham, Tom soltó una carcajada.

—Ah, es eso. Si, es tu hermana— movió el hombro para invitar a Abraham a salir de su cuello, el niño levantó el rostro, miró nuevamente a Svetlana y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

—Realmente muy parecida a ti cielo— agregó Jenny —anda bebé, saluda a tu hermana— lo apremió su madre.

Tom colocó al Abraham de pie cerca de Svetlana y por unos segundos ambos permanecieron de pie uno frente al otro mirándose detenidamente, al cabo de casi un minuto Svetlana tomó la iniciativa, se acerco más a su hermano y lo abrazó. Tom, Jenny y Charlie observaron aquella escena que los lleno de una ternura plena.

|Luego de un rato charlando con Tom, puntualizándole todo lo que debía saber de la niña, sus gustos, alergias, manías y costumbres, todas las cosas fundamentales que debía conocer de su hija, Charlotte finalmente se despidió de Svetlana, quien no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al saber que posiblemente no vería a su tía Charlie por mucho tiempo.

El resto del día Sve y Abraham se la pasaron jugando y viendo películas en la tele, Tom y Jenny planeando todo lo que harían durante el viaje.

El día siguiente había llegado y la familia ya estaba lista para abordar el avión, en ese momento Svetlana comprendió que ese día comenzaba una bella aventura con su nueva familia, la familia Hiddleston.


	19. Maravillas y desconciertos

_**Muchísimas gracias a todas las hiddles que nos han seguido a lo largo de este tiempo… me complace y me apena anunciar que esta historia está llegando a su etapa culminante, Me alegra porque han sido meses de crecimiento y de compartir con todas ustedes… me apena porque por más que sea, siempre es difícil decir adiós… Espero les guste este capitulo, es muy tierno… Ninsi y yo (Claudys) disfrutamos mucho escribiéndolo… esperamos sus RW :D**_

Svetlana estaba muy emocionada y nerviosa a la vez, empezaba una nueva vida a lado de su padre, que por mucho tiempo no vio y que en poco tiempo le había tomado gran aprecio, estaban abordando el avión y los nervios incrementaban.

—Tranquila nena, todo estará bien— dijo Tom a Sve quien se acomodaba en el asiento mirando por la ventana.

—Lo sé papi— dijo la nena tomando la mano de su padre y aferrándose fuerte mientras el avión despegaba, Tom sentía un gran amor por esa niña tenía el carácter de Sam, eso lo hacía recordarla y tenerla siempre en mente, Jenny por su parte estaba sentada al lado de Abraham, quien estaba ansioso pues unas vacaciones familiares sonaban a diversión sin fin.

Ya una vez en el aire Sve soltó la mano de su padre y por la ventana vio a lo lejos la ciudad que la había visto nacer, observó la ciudad de Egipto, pensando que tal vez nunca más regresaría.

El viaje continuó tranquilo, Abraham miraba de vez en cuando a Sve quien iba leyendo un libro de cuentos para entretenerse.

—¿Que pasa campeón? — preguntó Tom al ver que el pequeño soltaba un suspiro y se recargaba en su asiento de nuevo.

—Nara papi es solo que ella tiene un libo de puentos y quiedo velo.

—¿Y porque no vas y lo lees con ella? Es tu hermana y seguro querrá compartirlo contigo— contestó Tom con una bella sonrisa, el escucharse decir eso le causaba una gran emoción. Desde el momento en que supo de la existencia de Svetlana, siempre deseó ver a sus dos hijos juntos y compartiendo.

—Pedo no se leed muy mien y me da pena— confesó el pequeño a su padre, Tom soltó una risita, volteó a ver a Sve y vio el libro que traía, era un libro de más de 50 cuentos de Disney, el que Sve leía era un clásico favorito de Tom.

—¿Que lees cariño?— preguntó el padre a su hija.

—El libro de la selva— contestó la pequeña sin levantar la mirada siquiera.

—¿Enserio? A ver, déjame ver en qué parte vas ¿Sabías que esta es mi historia preferida?— dijo Tom con cierto tono risueño en su voz, mientras tomaba el libro que Sve le entregaba, la niña se carcajeó al ver a su padre tan emocionado.

—No lo sabía papá —dijo Sve entre risas.

—¿Porque te ríes? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Yo también fui niño, linda— dijo guiñando un ojo a ella...

—¿Cual papi a ver déjame ver?— dijo Abraham mientras subía a las piernas de Tom para ver el libro de cerca.

—Es mi libro de cuentos, mami me lo regalo cuando cumplí 4 años— dijo Sve mientras le sonreía a su hermanito —puedes leerlo si quieres— dijo con amabilidad Sve, Abraham enseguida bajo la mirada.

—No sé leed muy mien— dijo el niño con voz poco audible, mientras Tom hojeaba el libro.

—Eso no es problema, si quieres te enseño o te lo leo para que veas que lindo es— Abraham sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, Sve en ese momento le pidió el libro a Tom quien se encontraba entretenido con lo que leía.

—Lo siento papá, pero mi hermano y yo vamos a leer, ¿me permites?

—Claro, claro pequeña tomen, diviértanse— contestó Tom con una amplia sonrisa al igual que Jenny, quien observaba en silencio lo que sucedía y se llenaba de dicha al ver que su esposo era feliz al lado de sus dos hijos.

Svetlana y Abraham se dispusieron a leer y jugar durante el viaje, lo que hizo que el tiempo pasara rápidamente haciéndoles el viaje más corto de lo normal, entablaron una bonita amistad, terminando rendidos por el cansancio luego de algunas horas de lectura y juego, abrazados el uno del otro, esa sería una imagen que nunca se borraría de la mente de Tom, era una escena muy tierna y encantadora, el sólo hecho de ver a Sve, Tom sentía que Samanta estaba en cada rincón de aquella avión, de repente se vio invadido de muchas emociones.

Al llegar a Orlando Florida, Sve estaba emocionada pero se sentía fuera de lugar, estaba en un sitio diferente, sin alguien conocido a su lado —Exceptuando a su padre— su tía Charlotte estaba lejos, sabía que acostumbrarse a una familia nueva sería difícil.

—¿Que tienes cariño?— dijo Tom algo preocupado al ver a su hija algo intranquila.

—Nada papá, es solo que me cuesta acostumbrarme, ¿qué hacemos aquí exactamente? — preguntó la niña distrayendo a Tom de seguir preguntando y preocupándose por ella...

—Es una sorpresa cariño, ahorita vamos al hotel a descansar, refrescarnos y saldremos a cenar luego— dijo Tom mirando esos grandes y bellos ojos cansados que le recordaban a Sam.

—Ok... — dijo bostezando, Tom la tomó en brazos y la acomodó en el asiento del auto y le puso el cinturón de seguridad al igual que al pequeño Abraham, abrió la puerta del coche para que su esposa lo abordara y emprendieron su marcha hacia el Disney's Grand Floridian Resort.

Llegaron y se registraron, solicitando que les llevaran la cena a la habitación. Jenny y los niños estaban agotados por el viaje, así que Tom no los obligaría a salir del hotel para ir a comer, si tenían la facilidad de cenar en la tranquilidad de la suite.

Sve venia mas dormida que despierta y no sabía en donde se encontraba, al llegar a la habitación Jenny le dio un baño relajante al pequeño antes de cenar.

—Svetlana, querida ¿quieres bañarte?— preguntó Jenny con una bella sonrisa.

—Sí, sí quiero, me siento muy sucia— contestó haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Jeje, ok entonces ven para bañarte.

—Gracias, pero yo me puedo bañar solita...

—¿Ah sí?— Jenny se sorprendió al ver lo independiente que era la niña.

—Sí, mi mami me enseñó cómo hacerlo.

—Muy bien entonces te preparo el agua para que te bañes ¿ok? — dijo Jenny y se adentró en el cuarto de baño.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Aunque Sve era pequeña, ella era muy independiente al igual de cómo lo fue una vez su madre, eso hacía que Tom recordara a Sam y se llenara de añoranza, dando gracias al cielo por haberla conocido y haberle dado la dicha de ser el padre de esa niña que estaba frente a él rebuscando en aquella maleta.

—Bueno cariño, ya está aquí esta el shampoo y el jabón— le indicaba Jenny a la niña —el agua esta templada para que te puedas bañar, si necesitas algo me hablas, voy a estar aquí en la habitación ¿de acuerdo?— Jenny era extremadamente amable con Sve.

—Gracias Sra.— dijo tímida Svetlana.

—Oh por favor querida dime Jenny— sonrió y salió del baño. A continuación Sve procedió a bañarse.

—¿Que pasa cariño?— preguntó Tom al ver a Jenny que salía del baño algo preocupada.

—No sé Tom, me da miedo que ella no me acepte, que no nos llevemos bien y…

—No digas eso amor— Tom se acercó y la abrazó —Apenas es el principio Jenny, no te pongas así, ella tiene cierto parecido con su madre en el carácter, se mostrara independiente y fuerte ante las circunstancias, pero en el fondo necesitara mucho cariño. Dale tiempo, que te conozca y te tome confianza...

—Está bien— dijo Jenny con resignación.

La comida llegó y los Hiddleston compartieron su primera cena como familia, todos quedaron satisfechos, la hora de dormir llegaba y fue cuando la lucha comenzó...

—Vamos Abraham, es hora de dormir— decía Jenny tratando de atrapar al pequeño que corría del cuarto a la sala y de la sala al cuarto, ese era el problema cuando un niño consumía chocolate antes de dormir.

—No aun no quiero mami, quiero jugar— por fin lo pilló y lo metió a la cama... —quiedo que papi me cuente una histodia— insistió el niño que aun desbordaba energía.

—Papá está cansado, ya duerme, mañana será un día muy agotador, duérmete... — lo apremió Jenny quien también estaba exhausta.

—No, no quiero—Abraham discutía con su madre mientras Tom tomaba una ducha, Sve escuchaba la discusión de madre e hijo y amablemente al ver la cara de Abraham haciendo un puchero se ofreció a leerle un cuento...

—Si quieres leemos un cuento de los que yo tengo ¿quieres? — Abraham sólo asintió emocionado, Sve agarró su libro y subió a la cama con él y se pusieron a leer el cuento de los 3 cerditos.

Jenny comenzaba a tomarle cariño a Sve, era tan lindo verlos jugar y hablar como si hubiesen crecido juntos, allí fue cuando ella comprendió lo que significaba el dicho "la sangre llama".

Al cabo de unos segundos Jenny se retiró hacia la otra parte de la suite, donde estaba la habitación donde dormirían Tom y ella, se dispuso a arreglar la cama para luego entrar en ella y quedarse profundamente dormida sin ningún esfuerzo.

Tom salió de la ducha ya preparado para descansar, al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de los niños escucho algunas voces susurrantes, se asomó con cuidado por la pequeña abertura de la puerta y pudo ver como Svetlana le leía un cuento a Abraham y este estaba prácticamente dormido, Sve entrecerraba sus ojitos y bostezaba, ya presa del agotamiento, Tom entró a hurtadillas y retiró el libro del regazo de su hija… los miró y se llenó de una dicha desbordante ante tal escena, los cubrió con la manta y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno, apago la luz y salió de la alcoba.

Al día siguiente se alistaron temprano y bajaron a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel, Sve aun estaba desorientada, miraba a su alrededor tratando de descubrir donde estaban, todo era mágico, único… se le hacía conocido ese lugar, sentía que ya lo había visto en alguna ocasión pero no sabía dónde.

—¿Papá, ya me puedes decir dónde estamos?— preguntó confundida.

—¿Por que tienes tanto afán por saber dónde estamos? Estamos de vacaciones— contestó Tom

—Es muy raro papá, siento como si ya conociera este lugar— Tom y Jenny se miraron y sonrieron emocionados...

—¿Le doy una pista? — intervino Abraham.

—A ver, pues si campeón, dale una pista.

—Ok…— los ojos de Abraham se iluminaron —vamos a ved, pincesas, píncipes y Mickey mouse... — dijo el niño con gran entusiasmo. Svetlana abrió los ojos como platos mientras su boca también se abría de asombro.

—No me digan que…— Sve comenzó a respirar muy de prisa —¡Oh por Dios! — Perdió el aliento y algunas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas —¿Estamos en Disneyworld papá? —Tom soltó una risita de felicidad al oír a su hija tan emocionada...

—Si mi amor, estamos en Disneyworld.

—¿Enserio? —Sve no lo podía creer, sus manos sudaban y su corazón palpitaba a mil.

—Así es cariño. Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que deseabas conocerlo, así que… aquí estamos.

—¡SUPER! — Svetlana brincaba, reía, lloraba, gritaba de la emoción que sentía. Jenny, Tom y Abraham estaban felices por ver a Sve tan contenta.

Al llegar al parque, los niños estaban tan emocionados, Sve quería conocer a Jazmín, Ariel y a Mulan, unas de sus princesas favoritas también quería ver a Mickey, Minie, Daisy, Goofy, Pluto…todos los personajes... ella caminaba y miraba alrededor sintiéndose como dentro de un sueño.

—Bien… ¿por dónde quieren empezar chicos? — preguntó Tom mientras caminaban por el Boulevard de la entrada.

—¿Por qué no simplemente recorremos el lugar? ya en el camino nos iremos encontrado con las aventuras— Jenny mostraba una faceta de ella, que era divertida y juguetona, una de las razones por las cuales Tom la había elegido como esposa era el gran magnetismo que tenia con los niños, ellos la adoraban, y les encanta pasar el rato junto a ella.

—Vamos por acá— indicó Tom, quien tenía el mapa en las manos.

Mientras caminaban, Tom no pasaba desapercibido, algunas personas lo reconocían y le pedían una foto o un autógrafo, Sve miraba como su padre actuaba tan normal y era tan amable con las personas que se le acercaban.

Ese día fue uno de los más felices de Sve, verla así de contenta y disfrutando de las atracciones, hacia que Tom borrara por un momento el dolor que sentía su corazón, cuando Sve sonreía miraba el carisma y la alegría de la mujer que jamás dejo de amar.

Jenny disfrutaba de ver a Tom feliz y ver que Sve trataba a Abraham con tanto amor, ahora lograba comprender porque Tom nunca dejaba de hablar de ella y el porqué siempre se emocionaba cuando le hablaba de Sve, Abraham por su parte estaba aceptando a su hermana mayor, le gustaba que siempre estaba feliz y le leyera cuentos, aparte de que era bonita le agradaba su forma de ser.

—¡Oh por dios, ese es el castillo de Jazmín! ¿Estará Aladino allí? vamos papá por favor— Sve brincaba de emoción.

—Lo que tú quieras mi princesa, venimos para que se diviertan.

Princesas, príncipes, castillos, juegos mecánicos, helados, dulces, shows en vivo, Mickey y Minie, Disneyworld era diversión sin más. Después de visitar a todas las princesas y tomarse fotos con todos los personajes fueron al restaurante Akershus Royal Banquet Hall lo cual les dio la oportunidad de conocer a varias de las princesas durante la cena, comieron las especialidades americanas y de la gastronomía noruega.

El interior del restaurante estaba diseñado como un castillo medieval lo que le añadió a la experiencia un toque especial, y entre las princesas que pudo conocer se encontraban Blanca Nieves, Cinderella, Bella, la Princesa Aurora, Mérida y Rapunzel, Sve se sentía como una princesa más, era un bello restaurante y la comida era increíble. El pequeño Abraham se divirtió demasiado pero su cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas y terminando la cena quedo dormido en brazos de su madre.

Tom pagó la cuenta, se tomaron unas cuantas fotos mas con las princesas y con unos fans de Tom que lo reconocían mientras caminaban hacia el auto aunque llevaba a Abraham en brazos y estaba cansado no desprecio a ninguna persona que se acercaba, muy típico de Tom ser amable no importa cuál sea la circunstancia.

Al llegar al auto Sve cayó muerta de cansancio, acompañando a su hermano en los sueños. Llegaron al hotel y Tom llevó a Sve en sus brazos hasta la habitación y Jenny entró con Abraham en brazos por igual, los acomodaron en sus camas, en el momento en que Tom dejaba a Sve en su cama, ella abrió los ojos, le dio un beso y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias papá, eres genial, ahora entiendo porque mamá te quería tanto, te quiero mucho, buenas noches— esas palabras hicieron que en la garganta de Tom se formara un nudo.

—Descansa mi bella princesa— Esa noche todos se perdieron entre los brazos de Morfeo.

Los siguientes días fueron los más maravillosos en la vida de Svetlana después de todo lo que había pasado con la pérdida de su madre y su papi Amir, se sentía feliz y querida.

Acabada la semana, el trabajo de Tom lo esperaba y una filmación se acercaba pronto, así que empacaron todo y emprendieron el viaje hacia Londres donde Sve conocería al resto de la familia. El avión llegó a Londres y a Sve le sudaban las manos pensar en que ahora viviría en Londres la llenaba de emoción y de nervios...

—¿Lista? — preguntó Tom al ver la impaciencia con la que Sve veía por la ventana del avión —Te va a encantar Londres, ven, es hora de bajar

Bajaron del avión y un aire frío envolvió a Sve, un clima muy distinto al cual estaba acostumbrada Sve, pues el calor de Egipto era insoportable.

La pequeña se lleno de alegría en el momento que veía por la ventana del coche, esas edificaciones antiguas, tan llenas de historia, ese puente sobre el rio Támesis, la enorme catedral de San Pablo, el Big Ben, el palacio de Westminster… Sve sintió que por poco su corazón se le salía del pecho al divisar a lo lejos el Palacio de Buckingham, la residencia de la monarquía británica, ella deseaba conocer a la reina, poder estrechar su mano y hacerle la acostumbrada reverencia, era algo con lo cual soñaba desde pequeñita.

—¿Papi? — dijo la niña con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

—¿Que pasa nena?— dijo Tom manteniendo las manos en el volante y mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

—¿Podre conocer algún día a la Reina?

—Hare todo lo posible mi princesa, yo la conozco, así que tal vez pueda conseguirte una audiencia con ella.

—¡Wow papá! ¿Enserio? ¡Eres lo máximo!

Continuaron su camino por algunos minutos más, por cada metro que recorrían por las calles de Londres más crecía la fascinación de Sve, estaba realmente feliz.

—¿Papi?

—Dime, cariño.

—¿Y me llevaras a un concierto de One Direction? — Jenny y Tom reventaron en una carcajada al unisonó.

—¿Pod que quiedes conoced a esos feos? — intervino Abraham.

—No son feos—Sve se sintió ofendido.

—Son feos, y cantan hodible— Abraham se echo a reír al ver la cara molesta de su hermana.

—Sí, princesa, te llevare a verlos, pero primero vamos a casa de la abuela, allá te esperan tía Emma y tía Sarah.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Servaes, Diana corría de un lado para el otro, indicándole a Emma donde poner los globos, a la vez que Sarah sacaba el pato del horno y le pedía a su hija Zoe que la ayudara a poner la mesa.

—Vamos, vamos, que no tardan en llegar— dijo Diana mientras terminaba de arreglar unos bocadillos en la cocina, Emma y Sarah ahora se encargaban de colocar los platillos en la mesa.

—¿Cómo crees que sea? — le pregunta Emma a su hermana mayor.

—Me imagino que idéntica a Tom, ya viste el trabajo que hizo con Abraham— contestó Sarah.

—Ahhh si, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el feo ese iba a engendrar hijos tan bellos? — las dos hermanas se carcajearon. —¿Y si no le agradamos? ¿Si de repente es una niña presumida? ¿Si nos desprecia?— agregó Emma con preocupación.

—¡Ayyy! Emma cállate, Tom dice que es un encanto, y si Tom lo dice le creó... — aseguró Sarah.

El sonido de una bocina hizo que todas las damas salieran corriendo en varias direcciones, estaban hechas un manojo de nervios.

—¡Niñas! ya llegaron— dijo Diana casi gritando —Ya quietas, tranquilas sonrían y no intimiden a la niña y lo digo por ti Emma— concluyó Diana...

—Hemos llegado, abajo todo mundo— dijo Tom a la vez que bajaba del coche.

Sve tomó una gran bocanada de aire, estaba realmente nerviosa. "Ayúdame mami, en estos momentos te necesitó" se dijo a si misma en voz baja cuando todos ya habían bajado...

—Vamos Sve baja, bienvenida a la casa de tu abuela Diana— dijo Tom abriendo su puerta y mostrando la casa haciendo un ademán con su mano... Lo primero que notó Sve fue a la dama que estaba de pie en el umbral de la casa.

—Tía Emma— gritó Abraham corriendo con los brazos abiertos al ver a su tía

—Ayyy ya llego mi príncipe precioso, ven acá que te voy a comer a besos— el pequeño saltó a los brazos de su tía, quien lo alzó en un fuerte abrazo mientras besuqueaba el rostro del niño.

Tom tomó la mano de Sve y la condujo lentamente hasta el umbral de la puerta —Emma— dijo Tom abrazando levemente a su hermana.

—Hola feo, que bueno verte.

—Ella es…— Tom trató de presentarle a la pequeña.

—¡Oh por Dios! — Lo interrumpió Emma con un grito ansioso, que hizo que Sve diera un brinco del susto —Es preciosa Tom, es idéntica a ti.

—¿Ves? A la final has reconocido que soy precioso— bromeó Tom. Emma le saco la lengua.

—Ven cariño déjame verte bien— Emma se agachó para estar a nivel de Sve y la observó detenidamente... —Hola preciosa, me da gusto conocerte, soy tu tía Emma, en verdad que eres hermosa— viró su mirada hacia Tom —ahora entiendo el porqué tu padre no dejaba de hablar de ti Svetlana...

—¡Hola!— contestó tímidamente la niña. —Igualmente es un placer conocerte, puedes decirme Sve… tía— Sve sin pensarlo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiendo a Emma

—Bien entremos, que la comida se enfría, imagino que deben estar hambrientos— habló Emma, quien llevaba a Sve tomada de una mano y a Abraham de la otra.

Jenny observaba todo en silencio, Tom se giró hacia ella, le extendió su mano y ambos entraron también tomados de la mano.

Al entrar en la casa, los ojos de Sve se llenaron de sorpresa, al ver su nombre en grande en el medio de la sala, rodeada de globos de todos los colores, una señora mayor al lado de una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años quien sujetaba la mano de una niña de unos 12 años de edad, eran Diana, Sarah y Zoe, quienes a su vez gritaban con euforia ¡Bienvenida a casa!

—Abuela— corrió Abraham y abrazó fuertemente a su abuela que casi la tumba en el sillón, Sve comprendió que la señora mayor era la madre de su padre y una alegría la inundó.

—Hey, tranquilo campeón, no tan fuerte— repuso Tom enseguida...

—Jajaja, déjalo Tom que hacía tiempo no veía a mi nieto, déjame disfrutarlos y que ellos disfruten de su abuela por el tiempo que me queda.

Sve miraba como reía su abuela con su hermano y eso le gustaba, ver que eran amables igual que su padre le sembró confianza con sus tías y su nueva abuela...

—Hola pequeña, soy tu tía Sara, ella es Zoe, tu prima, saluda Zoe.

—Hola Svetlana, bienvenida— dijo la hija de Sarah mientras se inclinaba para abrazar a su nueva prima.

—A ver quisiera ver a mi nieta— la voz de Diana demandaba por su pequeña descendiente

—Sve, cariño ven aquí y saluda a tu abuela— dijo Tom con ternura viendo esos ojos bellos que tenia la pequeña, Sve se acercó con timidez y al levantar la vista vio a una Sra. muy bonita, a pesar de ser grande, tenía la sonrisa igual a la de su padre y esos ojos que mostraban confianza y seguridad al igual que los de Tom...

—Hola muñequita soy Diana tu abuela, ven... acércate— dijo con una voz tan suave mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Sve se arrimó y su abuela la estrechó entre sus brazos. —¡Por dios! pero cuanto te pareces a tu padre, eres bellísima cariño— con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la abrazaba con amor y ternura por alguna razón extraña Sve se sentía en casa, se sentía segura y feliz de estar con su familia en Londres...

—Abraham cariño… ¿qué haces porque sacas todos tus juguetes?— preguntó Jenny mientras veía como Abraham arrastraba una cesta enorme con un montón de juguetes de todo tipo.

—Quiedo jugad con mi hedmana y mi pidima— habló el niño con seguridad.

—Pero primero a comer, que la comida se enfría— sentenció Diana y todos obedecieron.

Los días pasaron y Sve lograba adaptarse poco a poco a su vida en Londres con su nueva familia.

Jenny era muy agradable y cariñosa, y de vez en cuando le contemplaba los caprichos aun en contra de Tom, esa pequeña la había hechizado, Jenny la sentía como su propia hija. Abraham era feliz, jugaba tarde y noche con su hermana.

Sve había comenzado a asistir a la **ACS Hillingdon, una escuela para niños excepcionales, donde fue admitida luego de presentar la prueba respectiva para el ingreso. Tom estaba muy feliz por ese logro, pues había comenzado a percibir algunos talentos en su hija, a Svetlana le gustaba mucho cantar **así que Tom haría todo lo posible para que desde pequeña siguiera sus sueños. Todo marchaba sin ningún problema, Tom trabajaba constantemente, en películas o como invitado en algunas series televisivas, pero sin descuidar nunca a su familia, Jenny por igual nunca dejaba a los chicos solos siempre estaba con ellos después de la escuela. Sve había progresado mucho en su escuela, con el canto era una de las mejores y el pequeño Abraham había mejorado notablemente con respecto a su problema en el lenguajes, ya lograba pronunciar casi perfectamente las palabras.

Una tarde mientras Tom iba a una entrevista recibió una llamada...

—¿Bueno?

—¿Sr. Hiddleston? — era la voz de una mujer.

—Si él habla— contesto Tom de inmediato.

—Soy Verónica Georges, la subdirectora de la escuela de su hija.

—Dígame, ¿en que puedo servirle?

—Necesitamos que venga de inmediato por su hija.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo? — Tom se preocupó.

—Tranquilo, su hija está bien. El problema suscitó cuando un grupo de hombres con cámaras en mano irrumpieron en nuestras instalaciones, aun no sabemos cómo pudo suceder, lo cierto es que estos hombres… rodearon a la niña y la invadieron de preguntas, por suerte un maestro logró sacarla de ese caos, hablamos con la niña pero ella pide irse, no se siente segura aquí y pues sería recomendable que viniera usted o su madre por ella...

—Está bien iré por ella en este momento no la deje salir ¿de acuerdo?.

—No se preocupe la niña esta aquí conmigo, no irá a ningún lado, y Sr. Hiddleston lo siento mucho no sabemos cómo lograron colarse esas personas le pido mis más sinceras disculpas...

Ambos finalizaron la llamada.

—Tu padre viene por ti pequeña, solo tienes que esperar aquí mientras voy y notifico a dirección ¿de acuerdo? No me tardo— dijo la dama y salió de la oficina dejando sola a Sve.

En ese momento miles de recuerdos golpearon la mente de Svetlana, las lágrimas se hicieron presente, estaba muy asustada, esos hombres le hicieron muchas preguntas acerca de su madre, quien ya tenía aproximadamente cinco meses de haber fallecido, ese era un vacio que Sve sentía que se hacía cada vez más grande, por más que le agarrara aprecio a Jenny, nunca sería lo mismo.

Tom por su parte llamó a su asistente para notificarle que no llegaría a la entrevista, así que solicitó que la cancelara y se encaminó hacia la escuela de su hija.

Al llegar a la oficina donde se encontraba la niña la consiguió sola, sentada en un sofá, llorando inconsolablemente.

—Princesa ya estoy aquí ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿te hicieron daño?—Sve estaba privada no podía hablar, por mucho tiempo había reprimido sus ganas de llorar, y en ese momento no pudo más y estalló —Sve cariño ¿qué pasa? dime por favor— insistió Tom, se acercó y la abrazó, verla llorar de ese modo hacia que su corazón se partiera en mil pedazos —Sshhhh tranquila bebé, ya ya, ¿qué paso? cuéntame, ¿qué te hicieron?

Sve se enjuagó las lágrimas y miró a su padre directo a los ojos...

—¿Por qué dejaste ir a mamá? ¿Por qué no luchaste por ella? ¿Por qué nos abandonaste y dijiste esas cosas feas de mí? Si no me querías… ¿Por qué volviste a nuestras vidas? — la niña hablaba con rabia —Yo era feliz con mamá y con mi papi Amir, los quiero conmigo, tu llegaste y todo cambio—Sve gritaba y lloraba.

—Sve cariño yo también extraño a tu madre, yo la amaba con todo mi corazón— se defendió pero sus palabras fallaron y su voz se quebró y lágrimas brotaron.

—Entonces ¿porque nos abandonaste? — le reprochó la pequeña frente a él.

—Nunca las abandone, las cosas no son como crees.

—Entonces ¿qué paso?

Tom tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta.

—Ok te diré todo, pero ¿te parece si lo hablamos en otro lado? — la niña asintió y accedió a la oferta de su padre.

Ambos salieron de la escuela después de notificarle al director, y se dirigieron hacia el Hyde Park, donde podrían charlar tranquilamente. Tom sabia que este día llegaría tarde o temprano y tendría que hablar a corazón abierto con su hija.

Al llegar al parque Tom compró dos ricos helados de chocolate, gesto que le recordó la tercera vez que vio a Sam y habían estado paseando por el aeropuerto charlando de muchas cosas, la imagen vino a su mente, trayéndole recuerdos muy vividos.

Ambos se sentaron en una banca de madera que estaba situada en todo el frente de un lago, el lugar era precioso, adornado de verde y flores de colores, un lugar sublime y mágico, el sitio perfecto para contarle a Svetlana la bella historia de amor que había vivido con su madre.

Comenzó relatando como se conocieron y como poco a poco todo fue surgiendo, sus repetidas visitas al aeropuerto, las escapadas para verla, las veces que tuvieron que esconderse del mundo para no ser molestados, los tantos problemas que surgieron, sin embargo el seguía allí a su lado, la amaba, de hecho reconoció frente a Sve que aun la amaba y que nunca la había olvidado. Le conto la forma en que su madre se fue sin decirle siquiera adiós, lo mucho que él sufrió por no saber nada de ella, en definitiva todo lo que había sucedido con Luke, y su trampa enfermiza por ocultarle que Samanta esperaba un hijo de él. Le contó lo sucedido con Carlos, el derechazo que le dio y Sve rio a carcajadas al imaginárselo.

Ahora Svetlana se sentía más tranquila, lograda entender las cosas, pero no podía evitar entristecerse al recordar a su madre y a su papi Amir.

La noche ya estaba llegando y Tom le indicó a Sve que ya era hora de ir a casa, que Jenny los esperaba con una rica cena, se encaminaron hacia el auto, tomados de la mano, cuando el móvil de Tom sonó, él no reconoció el número sin embargo contestó.

—¿Diga?

—¿Tom? — la voz femenina era conocida.

—¿Charlotte? — indagó Tom.

—¿Tía Charlie? pásamela, pásamela— dijo la niña con gran alegría.

—Tom, ha surgido algo— la voz de Charlie estaba entre la excitación, preocupación y un tanto de miedo.

—¿Qué pasa Charlie? Me estas asustando— al otro lado de la línea se oían susurros y la voz de otra mujer que demandaba que la pusieran al teléfono —Charlotte… ¿Qué sucede? — luego de unos segundos de susurros y comentarios inentendibles…

—¿Tom? — Tom se congeló en el acto, agitó su cabeza, tal vez esa voz era producto de su imaginación, su corazón palpita aceleradamente —¿Tom me oyes? — de nuevo esa voz, una voz dulce que sin pedir permiso se colaba en los más profundo de su ser, sus ojos se empañaron, trató de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, estaba en shock. —¿Tom, estas allí? Por favor di algo— Tom por fin logro hablar.

—¿Samanta?


	20. Empezando de cero

_**Hola preciosas… espero estén bien… aquí les dejamos un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia, que se acerca a su final… De parte de ambas, tanta Ninsi como mi persona (Claudys) les queremos agradecer de corazón tanto cariño y apoyo. Y las invito a leer mi otro fic "She is My Sin" que también es de Tom a través de .com**_

—_Tom, ha surgido algo— la voz de Charlie estaba entre la excitación, preocupación y un tanto de miedo._

—_¿Qué pasa Charlie? Me estas asustando— al otro lado de la línea se oían susurros y la voz de otra mujer que demandaba que la pusieran al teléfono —Charlotte… ¿Qué sucede? — luego de unos segundos de susurros y comentarios inentendibles…_

—_¿Tom? — Tom se congeló en el acto, agitó su cabeza, tal vez esa voz era producto de su imaginación, su corazón palpita aceleradamente —¿Tom me oyes? — de nuevo esa voz, una voz dulce que sin pedir permiso se colaba en los más profundo de su ser, sus ojos se empañaron, trató de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, estaba en shock. —¿Tom, estas allí? Por favor di algo— Tom por fin logro hablar._

—_¿Samanta? _

**Palestina, Agosto 2013**

El día estaba soleado y no había ni un ápice de viento, el calor era insoportable. Samanta y Amir arribaban en el aeropuerto Ben Gurion siendo aproximadamente las 9:00 am, ambos caminaban por un largo pasillo, cuando sin previo aviso fueron interceptados por dos sujetos uniformados que decían cosas en un idioma que Samanta desconocía, sin embargo Amir capto que era Turco y de inmediato pudo apaciguar a los sujetos quienes hablaban en un tono violento.

—_¿Nerede geliyor? Onlar Amerikalılar. Onlar ülkeyi giremezsiniz_ (¿De dónde vienen? Son americanos, no pueden entrar al país) — Dijo uno de los hombres tomando a Sam bruscamente de un brazo, Samanta estaba aterrada.

—¿Que sucede Amir?¡Suéltame! —habló Sam.

—Calma amor, yo lo arreglare— indicó Amir quien enseguida comenzó a hablar el mismo idioma de los hombres —Biz Mısır'dan geliyor. Biz araştırmacılar vardır. Biz eşler (Venimos de Egipto. Somos investigadores. Somos esposos) — la voz de Amir era calmada.

—Araştırmacılar ¿ki? Gazeteciler mısınız (¿Investigadores de qué? ¡Son periodistas!) — el otro hombre se altero y levantó su arma apuntando a Amir.

—Hayır, hayır, biz Hayakik kalıntıları incelemek için arkeologlar gelecekler (No, no, somos arqueólogos, venimos a estudiar las ruinas de Hayakik) — se apresuró en aclarar Amir.

Los dos hombres se miraron como conversando con sus miradas, uno asintió al otro y dijeron algunas cosas en ese idioma, que a Sam le frustraba tanto no conocer. Al cabo de unos segundos la conversación entres ellos se hacía más tensa.

—¿Qué está pasando cielo? —Sam estaba muy confundida.

—¡Rayos! —soltó Amir entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¡No entiendo un pepino! ¿Podrías explicarme? —Sam comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Por la situación de la región, están pensando en regresarnos, según no esta permitido el ingreso de nadie, sin ninguna orden especial— le explico Amir a Sam.

—Pero… hemos sido invitados por…

—Sin alguien que lo avale acá presente, somos tan solo un par de turistas.

Los hombres seguían discutiendo entres ellos, al cabo de unos minutos les solicitaron la documentación a Amir y a Sam, quienes para evitarse problemas en esa ciudad accedieron a mostrar. Los funcionarios ojearon los papeles, pero en el momento en que notaron que Sam era americana comenzó nuevamente el caos.

—Amerikan. O Amerikalı. Sınır dışı edilmesi gerekir (Americana, ella es americana. Debe ser deportada) — estalló el más alto de los sujetos.

—Hayır, hayır. O benim karım. Bu yasal Mısır vatandaşı. (No, no, ella es mi esposa. Es legalmente ciudadana egipcia) — Amir comenzaba a sentir temor, sabía que en esa zona solían ser extremistas y si decía algo que los hiciese enfadar no durarían ni un segundo en mandar a su esposa muy lejos del continente.

—Sayın yetkililer. Ben artık onları hallederiz. Onlar benim sorumluluğumda olacak (Queridos funcionarios, yo me encargaré de ellos a partir de ahora. Ellos serán mi responsabilidad)— la voz afable proveniente de un caballero. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 54 años, algo rellenito de estatura promedio, de piel bronceada, algunas arrugas en su rostro denotaban la sabiduría de los años, su cabello entre negro y cenizo le daba un aire bohemio, al sonreír se le dibujaban las líneas que expresaban lo risueño que era. Algo en ese hombre se le hizo familiar a Amir y enseguida sintió como la tranquilidad regresaba a su cuerpo.

Los dos hombres en uniforme asintieron, dijeron algo en su lengua natal y se retiraron, Sam y Amir estaban sorprendidos, fuese quien fuese ese sujeto tenia gran influencia y era respetado.

—Pido disculpas señores Mobarek— el hombre sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia la pareja, Sam correspondió el gesto amablemente. Amir intento hablar…

—Usted debe ser…

—Dr. Kaibah Alec, coronel retirado de las fuerzas armadas israelíes. Actualmente soy el jefe del departamento de Investigaciones Antropológicas de la Universidad de Tel Aviv— lo interrumpió el caballero.

—Los estábamos esperando— una voz femenina los hizo girar bruscamente, era una mujer con aire de juventud a plenitud, no pasaba de los 40, un rostro sublime y hermoso con grandes ojos verdes, su cabello caoba hacia resaltar el dorado de su piel, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro dio la bienvenida a los Mobarek —Licenciada Adhara Romij de Alec, coordinadora del departamento de estudios de arte y esposa de este caballero aquí presente— hizo un gesto divertido para referirse al Dr. Kaiba —He oído muy buenas referencias de ambos. ¡Bienvenidos!

—Gracias, pero… ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? — Sam rompió el breve silencio.

—Estamos atravesando por una delicada situación. Las relaciones diplomáticas entres los Estados Unidos y toda la región de Palestina se ha fracturado y los cuerpos de seguridad andan un poco quisquillosos, les ruego disculpas nuevamente— habló el Dr. Alec.

Después del infortunio arribo y la presente bienvenida calurosa por parte de los académicos, los Mobarek prosiguieron a buscar sus respectivos equipajes.

Todos abordaron una Toyota Todo Terreno, FJ Land Cruiser de color blanco y se dispusieron a retirarse hacia el lugar donde se hospedarían Sam y Amir durante las próximas 2 semanas.

Llegaron a una linda residencia familiar, dispuesta en apartamentos separados, en este caso habían dispuesto uno completo para los Mobarek. El lugar estaba bellamente decorado al mejor estilo marroquí. Bellas alfombras de color rojo, muebles de con estampados de rayas y motivos orientales, una amplia cama king size con edredones en tonalidades terracota, con lámparas lujosas dispuestas por toda la habitación, un lugar increíblemente hermoso que haría sentir a cualquiera dentro de un relata del tipo ***"Las mil y una noches".**

—¿Desean ir de inmediato a la aventura? ¿O desean descansar un poco?— preguntó el Dr. Kaibah mientras colocaba la ultima maleta de los recién llegados en el suelo.

—¿Descansar? Solo fueron un par de minutos de vuelo— contestó Amir sonriendo, se giró hacia Sam —¿Amor? ¿Tú qué opinas?— sin embargo Samanta parecía ausente —¿Cielo?— la apremió su esposo. Sam agitó su cabeza con fuerza.

—Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otro lado ¿Que decían?— se disculpó Sam.

—Decia que… ¿qué opinas? Nos quedamos descansando o quieres que vayamos a la excavación de una vez— indagó Amir.

—Oh por Dios, desde luego que deseo ir de inmediato, pero primero debo llamar a...

—Ay cielo, ¡Por Alah! Llevamos solo unos minutos lejos de la niña, seguramente Charlie la habrá dejado ya en la escuela— la interrumpió Amir, adivinando lo que Sam tenía en mente.

—Y si se le olvida que la nena es alérgica al maní y sin querer le prepara un emparedado con mantequilla de maní y...— La ansiedad se apodero de la Sra. Mobarek.

—Cielo... Relájate, todo estará bien, ya verás— Amir la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso.

—Bueno, los dejamos a solas, cuando estén listos pueden bajar y nos iremos enseguida— la voz de la bella licenciada resonó con cierto aire de diversión ante la escena romántica que había acabado de presenciar. Amir y Sam soltaron una leve carcajada.

—En un par de minutos bajaremos— dijo Amir a la vez que Kaiba y Adhara se retiraban de la habitación.

Sam se giró de inmediato y tomó su móvil, marcó el número de Charlie y espero que esta respondiera. Amir la observó en silencio, supo que su esposa estaba preocupada por su hija y lo entendió, pues era la primera vez que se separaban de Svetlana.

—Te esperaré abajo—dijo Amir, se acercó y le dio un beso en la sien para luego retirarse.

—_¿Samanta? ¿Qué tal el viaje?_ — la voz al otro lado de la línea la llenó de paz.

—¡Charlie! ¡Bien bien! ¿Cómo esta niña? —se apresuro en preguntar Sam.

—Bien, la acabo de dejar en la escuela ¿Por?

—No, nada, descuida, solo deseaba saber de ella— una breve pausa —Recuerda que ella es aler…

—Alérgica al maní, lo sé… me lo repetiste mil veces antes de irte. Descuida Sam, estaremos bien. Tú preocúpate por despejarte un poco, de todo esto que está pasando, disfruta tus días con tu esposo…

—Char… debo contarte algo— dijo Sam a la vez que caminaba hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que nadie la oyera. —_Sí, es lógico que se comporten así y más si la zona está bajo amenaza…_— Sam escucho la voz de Amir que conversaba amenamente con sus anfitriones en el piso de abajo, cerró la puerta y continuo la plática con su amiga —Bese a Tom.

—¿Qué? — Charlie estaba impactada.

—Bueno, él me beso. No te lo comente porque…

—Un momento Samanta Mobarek… ¿Me estás diciendo que todo ese odio que decías albergar por Tom se fue al carajo así de repente y sin más te besuqueaste con él? ¿Siendo una mujer casada? — molestia se percibía en la voz de Charlie.

—No, no… eso no es así, yo no me besuqueé con nadie.

—¿Ah no? ¿Jugaron pregunta qué y adivinan quien con sus lenguas? — tal comentario hizo que Samanta reventara en una sonora carcajada. —De paso te ríes… ¡Samanta! Esto es serio.

—Lo siento Char, pero es que tú dices unas cosas…

—¿Qué sucede contigo Sam? No puedes andar por allí besándote con tu ex, estas casada, con un hombre maravilloso cabe destacar.

—Charlie, por favor escúchame. No fue algo que planeé ni busque, solo sucedió, yo…

—¿Cuándo fue eso? — presionó Charlie.

—El día de la prueba de paterni…

—¡Ay por Dios! ¿Con Sve presente? Eres la peor…

—¡Basta! Deja de juzgarme. Te llamó a ti para desahogarme un poco, porque estoy a punto de volverme loca… ¿y me sales con esto? ¡Escúchame no más! Sé mi amiga por un momento, no actúes como actuaria mi madre—estalló Sam.

Hubo un silencio breve…

—Está bien, discúlpame, te oigo—habló Charlie en tono calmado y amigable.

—Lo cierto es que… no he podido dejar de pensar en él, en Tom, en ese beso, está en mi cabeza todo el día y me tortura, me hace sentir ruin y cruel. No sé qué rayos pasa conmigo—la voz de Sam se quebró —Amo a Amir, pero Tom…

—No lo has podido olvidar del todo…— completó Charlie.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

—Creo que nunca lo he dejado de amar— sentenció Sam

—No puedes amar a dos personas y lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que me tiene mal— había dolor en la voz de Sam.

—Amiga, tómate tú tiempo, despeja tus dudas, disfruta estos días con Amir. Revive esa pasión con él. Tómalo como una segunda luna de miel, además recuerda que Tom es un hombre casado, él si te superó.

Sam se lleno de nostalgia al recordar tantos momentos hermosos junto a Tom, las palabras de su amiga albergaban cierta razón, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Tom nunca la buscó, no supo de él nuevamente y eso la llenó de rabia. Tanto que dijo seguirla amando, pero sus acciones habían demostrado lo contrario. En 7 años, Tom nunca hizo nada por contactarla, por saber algo de ella, ni un correo, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje en código en alguna entrevista. Nada.

Sam finalizó la llamada, decidida a alejarse de esos pensamientos tontos que la hacían llenarse de esperanzas absurdas con respecto a Tom, se llenó de valor y bajo las escaleras para unirse a su esposo y a sus colegas investigadores, desde ese momento seria Sam, la señora Mobarek, y pensamientos superfluos ligados a Tom no cabían en su cabeza.

Los cuatro partieron en busca de la aventura, Sam estaba emocionada le sudaban las manos, las piernas le temblaban, pareciera que fueran de gelatina, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan excitada por hacer su trabajo, era una gran oportunidad, obvio le encantaba escribir sobre ello, pero hacerlo o estar en campo era diferente, la hacía sentir viva de nuevo y alejarse de tantos recuerdos desagradables, pasar el tiempo al lado de su esposo, haciendo lo que le apasionaba la llenaba de paz.

Exploraron algunas zonas de la ciudad, lugares con gran historia, llenos de misterios, algo que amaba Sam era estar frente a algo desconocido, pensar en llegar a formar parte de la historia como una de las arqueólogas encargadas de dar a conocer un hallazgo de tal índole hacia que su pequeño corazón se acelerara.

La excavación estaba rodeada de maquinaria pesada, cientos de hombres trabajaban para remover las grandes cantidades de arena que se colaba, una vez lograban cavar un hoyo para poder llegar al templo subterráneo que habían descubierto el Dr. Kaiba y su equipo.

Se adentraron en las profundidades inestables de arena y piedras, grandes muros con símbolos y tallados de oro se alzaban en la entrada de lo que parecía ser un templo que a juzgar por los conocimientos de los Mobarek habían llegado a la conclusión que pertenecían a la dinastía Asuri, una antigua civilización que adoraban a la Diosa Saribak, lo que traducido a otras culturas era la versión femenina de Satanás, por lo tanto el hallazgo de dichas ruinas había desatado una serie de rumores al suponer que debido a su descubriendo se habían producido los ataques que sufría la región, que era eso la razón de que Palestina se encontrara al borde de una Guerra con los Estados Unidos, en pocas palabras, la Diosa estaba molesta porque habían perturbado su morada.

Samanta rió mentalmente ante lo que para ella era una tonta superstición, tomo su libreta y comenzó a tomar nota de todo lo que veía detallando con dibujos todo lo que tenia frente a sus ojos, Amir por su parte tomaba fotos por todos lados, él también estaba emocionado, era su primer trabajo de campo, pues desde que se había graduado se había dispuesto a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, muy alejado a lo que realmente le apasionaba, estar allí junto a la mujer que amaba, era un sueño hecho realidad.

Los días pasaron y Amir, Sam, Kaiba y Adhara pasaban su tiempo entre arena, sol y misterios, la estaban pasando muy bien, la excavación estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Samanta llamaba cada noche a Charlie para ponerse al tanto de lo acontecido en Egipto, lo cual era siempre lo mismo, Sve a la escuela, paseo en las tardes, de regreso a casa y a la cama para luego repetir lo mismo al día siguiente, al menos eso era lo que su amiga le contaba.

Con los días Sam estableció un vínculo muy fuerte con el doctor Alec, él era uno de los mejores, manejaba en su totalidad toda la información correspondiente a la investigación. Durante décadas había estado indagando acerca de todo lo relacionado al culto Saribak y eran muchas las cosas que Sam descubría día tras día lo cual la hacía sentirse fascinada y orgullosa de ser arqueóloga. Por otro lado la licenciada Adhara, la bella y joven esposa del Dr. Alec, se mostraba muy atenta con Amir, lo que hizo que en más de una ocasión Sam sintiera la pequeña espinita de los celos enterrarse en su corazón, sin embargo Amir no tenia ojos para más nadie que no fuese su esposa y se lo había demostrado las tantas noches compartidas entre besos, caricias y pasión, hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían un momento para ellos, con tanto trabajo, preocupaciones y a Sam no le gustaba la idea de que Sve los escuchara o los fuera a ver en una ocasión, así que desquitaron tantas ganas reprimidas...

Sam y Sve se pasaban horas hablando vía skype, para Sam era como un bálsamo tranquilizador escuchar y ver a Sve, Sve le contaba todo a su mamá pero ella y tía Charlotte tenían un secreto que no le contarían, Tom buscaba a Sve cada tarde después de la escuela y la llevaba a pasear, comer o simplemente a charlar. Charlotte y Carlos se iban a cenar y a conocerse un poco más, al pasar de los días un lindo sentimiento crecía entre ellos.

Durante las cenas el Doctor Kaiba y la licenciada Adhara relataban sus vivencias y experiencias en los diversos trabajos que habían realizado, Sam y Amir se maravillaban escuchándolos. Los esposos Alec, les contaban historias sobre todas las expediciones a las cuales fueron, ellos eran unos expertos y muy aventureros, nunca estaban tranquilos, siempre estaban en busca de expediciones y excavaciones por todo el mundo, Sam escuchaba como niña que escucha un cuento de hadas y tesoros estaba tan emocionada, llego a entablar una estrecha amistad con Adhara, quien era una mujer que a pesar de aparentar ser estricta y dura, era una dama sencilla y muy aventurera, el Dr. Kaiba por su parte era muy risueño y atlético, le encantaba su trabajo, era lo segundo que mas amaba, ya que su esposa era su inspiración, Amir se identificaba con él ya que él también veía a Sam y a Sve como sus inspiraciones, las amaba más que nada en el mundo, que daría la vida por ellas de ser necesario, sin importar las circunstancias.

—En unos días más nos veremos cariño— dijo Amir una tarde mientras conversaba por teléfono con Sve —Tu madre esta que no cabe de la emoción...

—_Ya quiero verte papi, no sabes lo mucho que los extraño..._

—Ya pronto nos veremos cielo, no te preocupes, de hecho te llevo unos regalos que espero te gusten, son muy bonitos...

—_¡Wow regalos!..._ — Sve estaba realmente ansiosa por ver a sus padres de nuevo.

—**Amir, deja de arruinar sorpresas— **gritó Sam desde la cocina mientras preparaba una rica cena...

—Sshhhh no le digas a Mami ¿de acuerdo?— Amir y Sve eran mafiosos cuando se lo proponían.

Al día siguiente, la investigación llegaba estaba llegando a su culminación, ese día Kaiba y Adhara se habían retirado temprano a casa, ya que Adhara se sentía mal desde hacía algunos días atrás, pero como ya todo estaba casi listo no vieron la necesidad de quedarse a estorbar.

Amir y Sam se quedaron finiquitando los últimos detalles, como tomar muestras de rocas, algunas impresiones y unas fotos más.

Faltando dos días para que los Mobarek regresaran a Egipto, Adhara y Kaiba prepararon una especie de despedida para sus dos nuevos amigos en un bar muy conocido y famoso por su karaoke, se escuchaba música de todo tipo, disfrutaban como amigos contando lo bello que fue compartir ese tiempo juntos, hacían planes verse nuevamente una vez llegaran a El Cairo, los Alec los irían a visitar.

Entrada la noche, las copas habían hecho efecto, Amir se decidió por cantar una canción, fue y pidió una canción de Tarkan "Hüp" era la canción que le había dedicado a Sam en su boda, lo que hizo que su esposa soltara unas lágrimas al recordar tantas cosas hermosas que había vivido junto a ese hombre tan maravilloso que amaba, sus sentimientos y pensamientos se habían aclarado, amaba a su esposo, Tom ya era parte del pasado.

Esa noche todos cantaron, bailaron y se divirtieron a más no poder, dejando de lado todo el cansancio y regocijándose por el trabajo cumplido.

Al día siguiente llegó, era el día de volver, el vuelo de Sam y Amir saldría al atardecer, mientras llegaba la hora de partida, los Alec se habían ofrecido a llevar a pasear a los Mobarek por la bella ciudad de Palestina, a visitar tiendas para comprar los adecuados suvenires para Charlie, para Sve, y algunos trabajadores de la mansión.

Caminaron algunas calles, hasta separarse, Kaiba y Amir se dirigieron hacia una tienda de artesanías, allí Amir le compro una hermosa muñeca marroquí a su pequeña y a Charlie le compró una botella de un licor típico de la región, mientras Sam miraba tiendas al otro lado de la calle junto a Adhara, amabas estaban emocionadas entre las miles de telas, *pashminas de todos los colores hacia delirar a Sam quien no sabía cual escoger.

—Esta se te debe ver hermosa, hace contraste con tus ojos— dijo Adhara extendiendo una de color verde olivo y detalles con hijos dorados.

—¡Wow! Es hermosa— Sam asintió y procedió a probársela, le encantó.

—¿Ves? ¡Te queda realm…

Adhara no pudo culminar su frase ya que un fuerte estruendo la aturdió en el acto, Samanta sentía que la cabeza le estallaría, el ruido era muy fuerte, la había ensordecido. El cuestión de segundo el caos se había apoderado del humor, gritos desgarradores sonaban por todos lados, polvo, humo y fuego rodeada las adyacencias.

—¡SAM! — se oyó la voz ahogada de la Sra. Alec —¿Dónde estás?

El lugar se había nublado a causa del humo.

—Aquí…— contesto Sam estirando los brazos a ciegas para llegar hasta su amiga. —¿Qué ha sido eso?

— _Koş! Ben güvenli, onlar saldırmaya ... Run diliyoruz!_ — dijo un hombre que corria desesperado para salvaguardarse.

—¡Por Alah! No puede ser—susurro Adhara.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — Sam estaba aterrada.

—Estamos bajo ataque. Nos bombardean— contesto Adhara y Samanta sintió como el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

—Amir— dijo entre dientes, se levantó rápidamente aun desorientada por el estruendo de la explosión aledaña buscando como salir de aquel lugar que estaba sumido en la confusión y el desastre.

Al salir al exterior de la tienda pudo percibir los escombros esparcidos por la calle, personas que corrían en todas direcciones, con sus rostros ensangrentados, algunas personas yacían en el suelo sin moverse y Sam temió lo peor, miro a los lados con la esperanza de encontrar a su esposo en medio de ese caos que la llenaba de pánico.

—¡Samanta!— un grito ahogado llamo su atención, se giro en dirección a la voz y allí estaba Amir, su pierna estaba aprisionada bajo en gran trozo de concreto, su corazón se aceleró, a tientas comenzó a despejar el camino para llegar hasta su esposo.

—¡Sam ten cuidado! — Adhara se aproximo rápidamente hacia ella, estaba desesperada, no había señales de Kaiba.

—Toma, hazme el favor de sujetarme esto— se quitó el pesado bolso de la espalda y se lo entregó a su nueva amiga dispuesta a desprenderse de cualquier cosa que le estorbara con tal de ser lo más ágil posible para poder ayudar a su esposo. Brincó entre los restos quemados de las edificaciones que habían caído, zigzagueo entre las llamas y el humo que la rodeaba todo, estaba decidida a sacar a Amir de allí.

—No Sam, vete—le gritó Amir —¡No!

—No te dejare, no me iré sin ti—soltó Sam quien se encontraba aún unos cuantos metros lejos del cuerpo aprisionado de su marido.

Una fuerte explosión bramó frente a los ojos Sam, quien salió despedida unos cuantos metros hacia atrás, cayendo sobre un montón de remanentes rocas, sus oídos le zumbaban, un dolor inmenso en su espalda la hizo gritar, su visión se nubló, como pudo levanto su cabeza en dirección de su esposo, había fuego y cenizas por todos lados, giró su mirada en busca de alguna señal de vida, sin embargo lo único que encontró fue el cuerpo sin vida de su amiga, Adhara.

Perdió la consciencia.

Una fuerte luz blanca golpeó con rudeza las pupilas de Sam, haciéndole sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, trató de llevarse las manos al rostro para taparse de la iluminación enceguecedora, sin embargo el murmullo de una voz en un idioma desconocido la hizo reaccionar, no estaba muerta. Cables salían de su cuerpo, una maquina marcaba el ritmo de su frecuencia cardiaca, en cuestión de segundos pudo percibir una desagradable sensación en su boca, un tubo salía de ella, trató de moverse pero su cuerpo no obedeció.

—Sshhhh. Sessiz (Cálmate)— habló la mujer a su lado.

—¿Dónde…— Sam intentó articular palabra pero no pudo, nuevamente perdió la consciencia.

Había trascurrido un mes desde aquel fatídico día en el cual murió Amir y sus amigos, los Alec. Las imágenes de aquella tarde negra atormentaban a Sam entre sueños, un sueño que era largo e imperturbable. Samanta había permanecido en estado de coma por 27 días, días en los cuales fue dada por muerta a causa de una gran confusión. En el momento que detonó la última explosión en la cual perdiera la vida Adhara de Alec, esta llevaba consigo el bolso de Sam con todos sus documentos así que en el momento que encontraron su cuerpo casi calcinado, llegaron a la conclusión de que era Samanta de Mobarek, notificándole a su familia de inmediato devastándolos por completo.

Sin ningún tipo de identificación, para el personal del hospital ella era simplemente un número, la paciente de la cama 36.

Al despertar, Samanta se encontraba confundida entre tantas personas de batas blancas que hablaban en diferentes idiomas, algo que la frustraba ya que ella no dominaba la lengua de la región, a duras penas Amir le había enseñado lo básico del árabe, escuchar diversos dialectos que variaban entre el turco, iraquí, armenio y siríaco la llenaba de impotencia, a lo lejos pudo percibir que alguien hablaban en ingles con un acento extraño, pero ingles al fin y al cabo y como pudo habló…

—Ingles, por favor, alguien que hable ingles— dijo Sam.

El hombre enseguida se acercó a ella detallándola de pies a cabeza, chequeó sus signos vitales.

—Soy el doctor Rajesh Koothrappali ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Samanta Mobarek— respondió ella sin siquiera pensarlo.

El doctor comenzó a hacerle preguntas, sobre si recordaba lo que había sucedido para luego hacerle preguntas más personales, a medida que Sam respondía el hombre anotaba las respuestas en una libreta, pero Sam comenzaba a desesperarse, quería salir de allí, deseaba regresar a su hogar, abrazar a su pequeña, darle un sepelio digno a su esposo.

—Mi familia…— tosió —Debe saber que estoy viva.

—Con calma Samanta, ya les notificaremos, pero primero debes saber que has estado en coma por casi un mes. Hubo una gran confusión y se te ha dado por muerta.

—¿Cómo? —Samanta no lograba entender lo que sucedía. Habían confundido a Adhara de Alec con ella, por poseer esta su identificación. —No, no, no, debo hacer algo, mi niña debe estar muy mal— Sam intentó levantarse de la cama pero nuevamente su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil.

Pasaron 2 semanas más, en las cuales Sam fue sometida a diversas pruebas medicas e interrogatorios por parte la embajada Americana, quienes no creían que Sam fuese ciudadana natural de dicho continente. La falta de documentación la tildaba frente a los ojos de los funcionarios como una oportunista que solo se valía de la situación para ser deportaba a un país que para muchos era el sueño dorado.

Algunas cicatrices marcaban sus brazos y rostro, un constante recordatorio de lo que había perdido, ahora era viuda, en medio de un lugar donde algunos la veían con lastima, y otros la miraban con desprecio por ser americana.

Samanta había sido dada de alta, pero en vista de que no poseía ninguna documentación con ella, fue llevada a un centro de refugiados donde habían muchas personas como ella, sin papeles. La lista de espera era muy extensa, y al pasar de las semanas Sam se desesperaba, se había visto en la necesidad de robar alimentos en los mercadillos ya que la comida que le proporcionaban en el refugio algunas veces estaba en mal estado, vestía unas telas sucias y desgarradas, tal cual una mendiga. Algunas noches dormía sobre una alfombra húmeda ya que los catres (que cabe destacar estaban en muy mal estado) ya estaban ocupados.

La única persona que la ayudó fue Amab Dailama, un comerciante que la pilló mientras trataba de apoderarse de algunas manzanas, el hombre la había atrapado con las manos en la masa, pero al instante había sentido una especie de misericordia hacia la dama, que a sus ojos era una mujer muy hermosa, para mayor suerte de Sam el hombre hablaba ingles.

—Hey ... hırsız, davetkâr (Hey ladrona, vuelve acá)— dijo el hombre al percibir a la intrusa. Samanta trató de correr lo más rápido que pudo pero el hombre logró alcanzarla, quedando cautivado por los ojos de Sam, que pesar de ser sumamente preciosos, reflejaban dolor y miedo.

—Lo siento, lo siento...tengo hambre— dijo Sam entre sollozos. Amab quedó inmutado ante tal escena y no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena por esa chica, por el idioma que ésta hablaba, supo enseguida que ella no era de allí. Que no era una simple vagabunda.

Amab Dailama era un hombre de unos 58 años aproximadamente, cabello negro con pequeños vestigios de vejez, su piel era morena, pero poseía un rostro duro y ceñudo, sin embargo su apariencia era engañosa, debajo de esa coraza se escondía un caballero amable y muy risueño.

—Ah, korkmayın. Size zarar vermez (Oh, no temas. No te hare daño)— dijo acercándose a Sam quien inconscientemente yacía de cuclillas en un rincón cubriéndose la cabeza con sus brazos. —¿Adın ne?(¿Cuál es tu nombre?) — se acercó un poco más. Samanta no entendía lo que aquel hombre decía y sin poder aguantarlo mas, reventó el llanto.

—Por Dios... ¿Acaso no hay nadie que hable ingles en este sitio?— balbuceó entre sollozos.

—Yo sé hablar ingles... Un poco— respondió el hombre quien se acercaba lentamente.—¿Cuál es tu nombre?— dijo el hombre en un forzado ingles.

—Samanta— dijo con voz trémula mientras levantaba su mirada hacia el hombre.

—Ven. Te daré algo de comer— el hombre extendió su mano hacia aquella indefensa mujer y ésta accedió a su petición, Sam se levantó y le entregó las manzanas al hombre, este rió.

—Son tuyas, te las obsequio. Ahora si me sigues, te daré un buen plato de ***Börek**, mi especialidad.

El hombre caminó a lo largo de un pasillo adornado con telas de colores hasta llegar a un pequeño cuartito donde había una mesa con dos sillas, el hombre le hizo un ademan para invitarla a sentarse, Sam obedeció.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hombre apareció con un plato, en el cual había tres bourekas rellenas de patata y queso, Sam devoró todo casi al instante, estaba muy hambrienta.

—Hey, despacio, te vas a atragantar— sonrió Amab —Háblame de ti, ¿quién eres y de dónde eres? Porque de algo estoy muy seguro...tú no eres de aquí.

Había algo en la voz de ese hombre que hizo que Samanta se abriera como un libro. Le contó lo sucedido el día del ataque, que su esposo y sus amigos habían fallecido en dicho atentado. Le comentó sobre sus papeles, como los había perdido, su supuesta defunción, sus constantes visitas a la embajada, las muchas veces que la ignoraron. Le hablo de lo desesperada que estaba por regresar al lado de su hija y de los suyo, todas las calamidades que había tenido que pasar en el refugio por ser una indocumentada. Amab escuchaba atento el relato pensando en la forma de ayudar a esa mujer.

—Te ofrezco que te quedes acá, conmigo— dijo el hombre al cabo de unos minutos —Puedes ayudarme en la tienda del mercadillo, a cambio te daré un techo y alimento...y ropa decente— puntualizó Amab. —Te ayudaré a regresar a tu hogar.

Samanta no podía creer lo que oía, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, la vida volvía a sonreírle. Sin meditarlo siquiera asentó con la cabeza, estaba sorprendida por la bondad de ese caballero frente a ella. —Si si, si, acepto. ¿Qué debo hacer?

—Ser una buena chica y comértelo todo— dijo Amab con una amplia sonrisa.

Como lo había prometido, Amab la ayudó en todo lo que pudo. Mientras Sam lo ayudaba en la tienda, él iba constantemente a la embajada a pedir audiencia, hasta que finalmente después de tanta insistencia el día llegó, fue recibida por el secretario de embajada, el licenciado Vincent Smith, quien la atendió amablemente escuchando todo lo que Sam tenía que decir, lo siguiente fue un montón de diligencias y transacciones para volver a conseguir todos sus documentos, llamadas constantes y citaciones casi diarias.

Habían pasado casi cuatro meses entre todo eso, Samanta llamaba constantemente a la mansión, sin embargo nadie contestaba, pues la mansión había quedado desocupada desde el supuesto sepelio de los Mobarek. Charlie se había llevado a la niña a un departamento más cercano a la escuela de la niña, donde vivía a la vez con Carlos, quien viajaba constantemente finiquitando todos los detalles para poder mudarse a Polonia con su prometida. Ambos cuidaban a Svetlana, mientras terminaba el año escolar, tiempo en el cual Tom regresaría de Londres a buscarla para llevársela a vivir en Inglaterra junto a su familia.

Finalmente, luego de dos meses más, Sam había logrado obtener su pasaporte e identificación, ahora era otra su preocupación, debía ahorrar dinero para el boleto de regreso a Egipto, pero una noche, Amab fue a ella con una muy agradable sorpresa...

—Lo prometido es deuda— dijo a la vez que colocaba un sobre encima de la mesa y lo arrimaba hacia Sam.

—¿Qué es esto?—Sam estaba algo confundida.

—Regresas a tu hogar, el avión sale mañana a las 8— le respondió Amab con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Amab había desarrollado un cariño casi paternal hacia Sam, quien le recordaba a su amada Brisnal, su hija, que había fallecido también en un bombardeo hacía muchos años atrás.

Samanta estaba en shock, no podía creerlo, ese hombre frente a ella definitivamente era un ángel, su corazón se desbocó, la idea de estar abrazando a su pequeña, ese sueño, estaba a tan solo un par de horas de realizarse, se levantó de la mesa y se lanzó sobre Amab abrazándolo eufóricamente... —Gracias gracias, no me alcanzara la vida para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

El día siguiente, era el día mas grandioso para Samanta después de tantos días de extrañar a su pequeña. Después de tantos meses, estaba a solo un par de horas de abrazar a su retoñito, besarla, mirar esos ojitos verdes, llenos de amor y ternura.

Amab la despidió con un fuerte abrazo, prometiéndole ir a visitarla cuando ya estuviese instalada de nuevo en su ciudad, algunas lagrimas rodaron por las mejillas al recordar de Sam, quien al llegar a Palestina había llegado del brazo de aquel hombre que había aceptado como esposo, ahora abordaba el avión, sin más que un bolso pequeño de mano, su pasaporte y un DNI provisional, alegre de volver a Egipto, pero dejando un pedacito de su corazón junto al recuerdo de Amir.

El vuelo transcurrió con total normalidad, fue casi una hora de viaje, tiempo que Sam usó para dormir un poco, aunque la ansiedad no la dejaba tranquila.

Una vez en suelo Egipcio, Sam tomó un taxi directo a la mansión que una vez fue de los Mobarek. Al llegar pudo percibir que tenía aspecto de estar abandonada, lo que la sorprendió, caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba a cada paso, se asomó por uno de los ventanales laterales de la puerta principal y su temor fue confirmado, la casa estaba deshabitada, el pánico se apoderó de ella...

—¿En que la puedo ayudar señora?— la voz de una mujer a su espalda la hizo dar un brincó y girarse hacia dicha voz, pudo percibir a Adasha, empleada de confianza de Amir, quien al verla empalideció y dio un paso hacia atrás —¿Señora Samanta?— se persignó y retrocedió un poco mas —Usted esta... No puede ser...

—Adasha estoy viva. Todo fue un malentendido, por favor cálmate— dijo Sam tratando de calmar a la mujer que temblaba.

—¿Que fue lo que paso?— logró preguntar Adasha después de un gran esfuerzo.

—Te lo contaré todo luego, primero necesito saber ¿Donde esta mi hija? ¿Y Charlie? Debo verlas.

—Señora... Su hija se ha ido del país, la custodia de ella fue asignada al señor Hiddleston una semana después de haber recibido la noticia de su fallecimiento.

—¿Adonde se la ha llevado?

—A Inglaterra— dijo la mujer sin más.

Súbitamente Samanta sintió como la tensión se le bajo y un mareo la golpeó obligándola a sentarse en el borde de la escalera.

—Pero su amiga, la señorita Charlotte y el joven Carlos están residenciados en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad.

—¿Charlie y Carlos?

—Sí, ellos están comprometidos, se casaran a finales de año. Yo les hago el aseo una vez por semana, sé donde es, yo la puedo llevar,

—Llévame de inmediato...

Sin esperar más Samanta subió de nuevo al taxi junto a Adasha y se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el departamento de sus amigos. Debía mantener la calma. Habían sido muchas las cosas que ella había superado para llegar hasta allí, ya era poco lo que faltaba, no se daría por vencida.

—Es aquí señora— le indicó la mujer a su lado, Sam pagó al taxista y bajaron del coche.

Ambas entraron en el edificio y abordaron el ascensor marcando el piso correspondiente, el corazón de Sam se volvía a acelerar, una vez frente a la puerta llamó, al cabo de unos segundos...

—Un momento...— la voz de su amiga la llenó de tantas emociones que sin poder evitarlo, algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. La puerta se abrió, Charlotte quedó en shock al ver a Samanta, allí, frente a ella, en su puerta.

—¿Quien es cariño?— otra voz familiar para Sam la hizo desbocar su llanto que se vió acompañado por las lagrimas de Charlotte, quien por impulso abrazó a Samanta. —¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué lloras mi amor?— Se acercó Carlos y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par como si estuviese ante una aparición fantasmal —¿Samanta? Pero... ¿Cómo?

—¿Puedo pasar?— hablo Sam entre sollozos.

—Claro, claro, adelante— respondieron Carlos y Charlotte en coro —Pasen— haciendo referencia a Adasha

Samanta se sentó en un sofá y fue bombardeada por miles de preguntas, nuevamente se vio obligada a contar todo lo que había sucedido, lo mucho que le costó conseguir la manera de regresar, les habló de Amab y su bondadoso corazón. La plática transcurrió entre risas y llanto al recordar a Amir, mientras Adasha servía algunos bocadillos.

Charlotte y Carlos pusieron al tanto a Samanta de todo. Le contaron que en el momento en que fue dada por muerta, los padres de Amir habían renunciado a cualquier responsabilidad con Svetlana y automáticamente Tom había sido designado como tutor legal de la niña, por ser el padre biológico tenía todo el derecho.

—Tom se pondrá muy feliz— comento Carlos con cierta nostalgia en su voz —No te imaginas lo que ha sufrido con tu supuesta muerte.

—Debes llamarlo— habló Charlie —Aquí tengo su número en Inglaterra.

—¿Como? ¿Ya? No creen que debería primero...

—Pamplinas... Estas viva mujer, el mundo debe saberlo— dijo Carlos con brío.

—¿Tom?— dijo Charlie. Sin preguntarle a Sam había discado el número.

—_¿Charlotte?_ — respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Tom, ha surgido algo— la voz de Charlie estaba entre la excitación, preocupación y un tanto de miedo.

—_¿Qué pasa Charlie? Me estas asustando_— Tom comenzaba a sentirse preocupado.

—¡Pásamelo, pásamelo, déjame hablar con él! _—_Samanta murmuraba

—_Charlotte… ¿Qué sucede?_ — luego de unos segundos de susurros y comentarios inentendibles…

—¿Tom? — Tom se congeló en el acto, agitó su cabeza, tal vez esa voz era producto de su imaginación, su corazón palpita aceleradamente —¿Tom me oyes? — de nuevo esa voz, una voz dulce que sin pedir permiso se colaba en los más profundo de su ser, sus ojos se empañaron, trató de hablar pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, estaba en shock. —¿Tom, estas allí? Por favor di algo— Tom por fin logro hablar.

—_¿Samanta? _

Oír su nombre de los labios de ese hombre la hizo sentir miles de mariposas en el estomago, de repente tanto dolor y tantos recuerdos tormentosos se esfumaron.


	21. Habibi

_**Bueno nenas, acá les dejamos el capitulo 21 de esta historia… ya nos acercamos al final… MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE NOS HAN APOYADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO…. Besooooos :D**_

—¿Samanta?— Tom no lograba coordinar, estaba en shock, las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Su corazón estaba desbocado, se sentía dentro de un sueño, sin poder evitarlo soltó su móvil, dejando que este impactara sobre la grama del suelo.

—¿Tom? ¡Aló! ¡Di algo por favor, ¡Aló!— Samanta demandaba por una respuesta.

Svetlana estaba confundida, no lograba entender que era lo que sucedía, porque su padre tenía de repente un aspecto fantasmal, había empalidecido en segundos. Se agachó y tomó el móvil que yacía en el suelo, mientras Tom se veía obligado a sentarse en una banca cercana debido al repentino mareo que lo había golpeado.

—¿Que sucede papá?— dijo la niña, Samanta oyó esa dulce voz a través del móvil, su corazón se aceleró y la alegría la invadió.

—_Svetlana, bebe, soy yo... Mami_—dijo Sam, pero la nena no la escuchó, tenía el móvil en la mano tratando de hacer que su padre reaccionara, estaba casi ausente con la mirada perdida.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué te pasa?— Sve se acercó hacia su padre —¿Bueno?— sonó la vocecita a través del móvil, Samanta se inmutó —¿Quien habla?— Svetlana deseaba saber cuál era la razón de que su padre se hubiese puesto así.

Sin embargo Samanta se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir, su hija creía que ella estaba muerta, no podía decirle que era ella, así de golpe, podría causarle un gran impacto, víctima del pánico, Sam cortó la llamada. —¿Aló? ¿Bueno?— insistió Svetlana, pero nada —Han colgado— dijo extendiendo el móvil hacia Tom, quien permanecía sentado en silencio con la mirada divagante.

—¿Que paso? — indagó Charlotte al ver la cara de espanto de Sam.

—No pude hablar con ella...— tragó grueso —y él...se quedó mudo.

—Mínimo, ese hombre se desmayó— bromeó Carlos.

—Debo verlos... Digo, verla— enfatizó Samanta.

—¡Papi háblame! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Qué te dijeron? ¿Le sucedió algo a mi tía Charlie? ¿O a mi tío Carlos?— habló Sve, comenzaba a sentir temor, Tom esbozó una sonrisa esplendida y sin más abrazo a su pequeña dándole besos desparramados en la coronilla.

—¡Esta viva!— dijo Tom con brío.

Svetlana frunció el ceño.

—¿Quien está viva?

—Tu madre mi cielo... Ella vive— soltó Tom seguido de una carcajada.

—Si papi, ella vive en nuestros corazones y lo sabes— respondió la niña con naturalidad.

—No bebe, no entiendes, era ella, al teléfono, era tu mama, está viva— la agarró de los hombros y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Svetlana le sonrió dulcemente y pensó ««pobre de mi padre, ya se volvió loco»» —Regresemos a casa, debemos buscar la forma de contactarla— Tom la tomó de la mano y caminaron apresuradamente hacia el coche, el móvil sonó nuevamente.

—¿Samanta? ¿Eres tú?

—Tom, ahorita lo que deseo es saber de mi hija, necesito escucharla, necesito hablarle, que sepa que todo fue un mal entendido— Sam hablaba y se expresaba pero Tom sólo escuchaba el tono de la dulce y melodiosa voz que pensó jamás en su vida escucharía de nuevo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, Sve al escuchar el nombre de Sam y ver a su padre llorar se quedo inmóvil, no sabía que pensar, la ansiedad comenzó a hacer estragos en ella.

—¿Papi que pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?— esa tierna vocecita paso a través de la bocina del móvil que Tom sostenía.

—Tom por favor, comunícame a mi hija… ¡Ahora!— exigió Sam con grito lo cual saco a Tom de su ensoñación.

—Sve cariño, por favor sube al auto, tengo que hablar en privado... — dijo Tom.

—¡Nooo Tom! Pásame a mi hija... Thomas ¡Ahoraaa!— decía Sam al otro lado de la línea levantando aun más la voz al escuchar lo que Tom le pedía a Sve.

—Pero papá quiero hablar con tía Charlie— refunfuño la niña haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por convencerle de que la comunicara.

—Hablarás, pero ahora no, por favor obedece nena te prometo que hablarás con ella...

Sin más Sve se subió al auto y Tom encendió el estéreo para que ella no pudiera escuchar lo que el platicaba afuera...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Tom? ¿Es porque te deje aquella vez? ¿Es tu venganza?— soltó Sam entre llanto llena de rabia...

—¿Estás loca? Sam, por Dios... te dieron por muerta. ¿Sabes lo que significó eso en mi vida? Significo la muerte de mi corazón, no tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido al saber y pensar que nunca te volvería a ver, sentir y mucho menos escuchar, Sve sufrió conmigo pero yo lo hacía en silencio porque tenía que ser fuerte para mi hija, tuve que suprimir mi llanto frente a ella, porque tenía que ser fuerte. Sam, jamás en mi vida querría vengarme de ti, al contrario quisiera poder remunerar todo el daño y el mal que te causé. Te he extrañado muchísimo, aún no puedo creer que de verdad seas tú. ¿Qué fue lo que paso Sam?..

—Es una larga historia— dijo Sam mientras su voz se quebraba, al escuchar todo lo que Tom le dijo sintió como su vida pasaba frente a ella de nuevo.

—¿Que paso en Palestina?— preguntó Tom ansioso por oír la respuesta de Sam...

Sam comenzó a relatar la historia de lo que pasó ese día, al llegar a la muerte de Amir su voz se quebró y lloró de sólo recordarlo, era la tercera vez que contaba la historia y no pudo contener las lágrimas en esta oportunidad, escuchar todo eso hizo que Tom sintiera un gran dolor en su alma, tan solo imaginar a Sam pasar por esas situaciones, sola en un lugar donde nadie la entendía, pero saber que aun ahí almas buenas, le reconfortó mucho

—Tengo que ver a mi hija Tom, no tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero verla escucharla y abrazarla...

—Sí, me imagino Sam, pero ten en cuenta que esta es una noticia muy fuerte para ella, se lo acabo de decir y no me creyó, cree que perdí la cabeza, tengo que hablar con ella, si yo estoy impactado, ahora imagina ella que es una niña— dijo Tom y Sam se calmó, sabía que el hombre al otro lado de la línea tenia razón. Sam cedió y aceptó las condiciones de Tom, ambos finalizaron la llamada.

Tom subió al coche y miró a Sve quien lo observaba con algo de confusión en su rostro, su padre sonreía espléndidamente, dicho semblante que desde hacía mucho no le veía.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Y esa sonrisa?— dijo la pequeña copiloto.

—Te lo diré nuevamente. Y no, no estoy loco— dijo Tom tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego proseguir a contarle todo lo que Sam le había relatado. Svetlana escuchaba atenta y miles de emociones recorrían su cuerpo, pensar en tener nuevamente a su madre a su lado, de poder abrazarla, sin embargo la tristeza la golpeó y sin poder evitarlo, estalló en llanto, no le creía.

—No es justo papá, que digas esas cosas. Yo vi como mamá era enterrada junto con papi Amir, te has vuelto loco papá, por favor no me hagas este tipo de bromas— dijo la pequeña mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—No es ninguna broma bebé, es verdad— insistió Tom.

—Papá te juro que si es una broma, por Alá que no te perdonare nunca.

—Mi pequeña... ¿Cuándo te he mentido? Tu madre está viva, y pronto la veras— habló Tom al borde de perder la paciencia.

Sve quedó en silencio, iba meditando lo que su padre le acababa de decir, mientras que Tom conducía por las calles de Londres de camino a su casa, no podía contener la felicidad de haber escuchado a Sam y saber que estaba viva, esa chispa que estaba dormida se encendió de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa Tom y Sve bajaron en silencio, Sve se fue directo a su cuarto tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de desahogar todo lo que había retenido por tantos meses.

—Hola cielo, ¿Qué tal te fue en la entrevista?— Jenny los recibió al llegar a casa. Tom sonreía ampliamente —Wow, veo que te fue muy bien— percatándose de la presencia de Svetlana —¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué sacaste a la niña del colegio?— Tom continuó su camino hacia la alcoba. —Cielo, dime algo… ¿Qué sucede?— Tom la miró con un brillo espectacular en los ojos y respondió.

—Primeramente, no fui a la entrevista, tuve que ir por la nena al colegio porque un grupo de paparazzis la atacó en el recreo. Segundo, si, paso algo— soltó y se dirigió al closet, saco una maleta la abrió —Ayúdame a hacer el equipaje de Sve.

Jenny lo observaba fijamente, estaba confundida, no entendía que rayos estaba sucediendo.

—A ver Tom. No entiendo nada ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Para donde piensas viajar? ¿Y porque debe ir la nena contigo?

—Samanta está viva— dijo Tom con total exaltación. Jenny abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué?— miro a Svetlana, quien se acercaba con ojos llorosos y se encogió de hombros. —¿Amor? ¿Estas hablando en serio?— preguntó su esposa.

—Totalmente en serio— habló Tom mientras metía algunas camisas en la maleta.

—¿Tom?— la voz de Jenny sonaba asustada. —¿Amor?— la esposa estaba preocupada por la salud mental de su marido, sin embargo éste hizo caso omiso al tono suplicante de su voz y continuó metiendo ropa en la valija. —¡TOM!— Gritó Jenny, Tom se detuvo en seco y la miró —Samanta está muerta, tiene 7 meses muerta, debes aceptarlo y tratar de superarlo— dijo Jenny tratando de controlar el tono de su voz. Tom se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Samanta me acaba de llamar, era su voz, debemos ir a Egipto. Si quieres ir conmigo prepara tus cosas. Si no, igual iré con Sve pero de verdad me encantaría que tú y Abraham fueran con nosotros— dijo suavemente y le dio otro beso en la frente.

Mientras tanto en Egipto...

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que permanezca allí?— preguntó Carlos a Charlie refiriéndose a Sam que yacía sentada a un lado de la tumba Amir.

—El tiempo que sea necesario para despedirse de él— dijo Charlie, se giró hacia Carlos —No fueron dos días, fueron casi 8 años, sin mencionar los años en la Universidad. A pesar de todo lo que paso, Sam lo amó, imagino lo mal que debió haberlo pasado todo ese tiempo en un lugar desconocido y sola— concluyó Charlie a la vez que ambos, ella y Carlos se quedaban en silencio observando a Samanta que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia.

Samanta veía con detenimiento aquella lapida que decía _**"Amir Mobarek 1982—2013 Hijo amado y esposo fiel"**_ le llamó un poco la atención que no hubiese ninguna mención hacia el hecho de que había sido un padre amoroso y entregado, tal vez fuese por el hecho de que sus padres nunca habían aceptado el hecho de que Amir reconociera a Sve como hija propia. En ese momento, fueron muchos los recuerdos que golpearon la mente de Sam y algunas lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

—Mi ángel, mi amigo… no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte todo lo que me diste. Tu amor, tu apoyo y comprensión— hablo Sam entre sollozos —Es difícil hacerlo sin ti, es muy difícil, pero por ella... nuestra pequeña, lo haré. Fuiste un gran padre para mi nena y eso nunca lo olvidare mi ángel— el llanto fue en aumento —Es injusto, cuando comenzaba a amarte con locura, Dios decide llevarte.

Sin poder evitarlo se ahogó con su llanto, lloró y lloró por algunos minutos, era necesario que drenara tanto dolor, ella amaba a Amir, no con la pasión que amaba a Tom, pero era amor al fin y al cabo. Charlie hizo un amago por querer acercarse a su amiga, para consolarla, pero Carlos la detuvo.

—No, déjala. Ella necesita drenar eso.

—¡Tom estás loco! Mírate, perdiste la cabeza— dijo Jenny mientras Tom metía cosas en su maleta, se le partía el corazón ver a su esposo así, delirando por una mujer que no era ella, Sve yacía de pie sollozando en la entraba de la habitación —Mira lo que has provocado, mira a tu hija, está asustada Tom.

—No, no estoy loco, al principio no creí que fuese ella, pero me explico lo que sucedió en Palestina, y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar— Tom estaba sobre exaltado.

—ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA, LA ENTERRAMOS EN EGIPTO JUNTO A SU ESPOSO— Gritó Jenny, Tom se detuvo en seco, Svetlana estalló en llanto desesperado —Ay no nena, lo siento— dijo Jenny a Sve —No fue mi intención— acercándose a Sve, la abrazó —¡Tom! Por favor detente— Jenny comenzaba a quebrarse y lagrimas se asomaron de sus ojos. Tomó a Sve de la mano y se alejaron hacia la habitación de Svetlana.

Jenny se sentía desbastada, ver a su esposo tan emocionado y feliz por ese delirio de pensar que Sam estaba viva, le dolía, ver que aun no superaba ese amor que sentía por ella, que ella no había logrado tapar por completo esa herida. El móvil de Svetlana sonó y Jenny contestó, pues la nena lloraba sin parar.

—¡Charlotte!— dijo Jenny, pues había visualizado en la pantalla el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

—Hola Jenny, ¿Como estas? ¿Sve está por allí?— preguntó Charlie un poco confusa.

—No puede ponerse al teléfono... ella esta...— hizo una pausa y observó a la pequeña que lloraba copiosamente. —Fue horrible Charlie, Tom ha perdido la cabeza— soltó Jenny —Llegó como un loco a casa, diciendo que Samanta está viva, Sve no para de llorar. Deje a Tom en la alcoba, esta empacando porque dice que irá a Egipto y se llevara a la niña. No sé qué hacer Charlie, creo que esta vez Tom ha perdido totalmente la cordura.

Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿Charlie? ¿Estás allí?— Jenny sonaba preocupada y ansiosa.

—Sí, si... Aquí estoy Jenny, es solo que... Tom... No está loco, es verdad.

—¿Qué?— Jenny sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda.

—Samanta apareció esta mañana en la puerta de mi depa, ella... esta viva.

Esas palabras dejaron a Jenny sin habla. ¿Viva? ¿La mujer que por tantos años su esposo había amado en silencio? El pánico se hizo presente y sin querer soltó el móvil, dejándolo caer sobre la cama de Sve.

—¿Jenny? ¿Estas allí? — habló Charlie al percibir el repentino silencio, no insistió más y finalizó la llamada.

—Tranquila Sam todo se arreglara ya veras, has de estar cansada y hambrienta, ven, vamos a comer y después tomas una ducha y descansas un poco, mira tenemos pasta y algo de carne ven...

Carlos quien era un buen cocinero había preparado algo de comida, le sirvio un plato a Sam y esta se dispuso a comer.

—¡Por dios! Hacía tiempo que no probaba tu comida Carlos, amigo como te extrañé— dijo Sam mientras comía un bocado de ese delicioso platillo.

—Sí, es un increíble cocinero, nunca imaginé que encontraría a alguien así de especial en mi vida...— dijo Charlotte mientras le daba un beso a su futuro esposo.

—Me alegra ver que mis mejores amigos están juntos como pareja. Por cierto, ¿Cómo fue que surgió todo?

—Te pondré al tanto pero primero debo decirte que... acabo de llamar a Svetlana. Me contestó Jenny y...

—¿Quien es Jenny?— Preguntó Sam interrumpiendo a Charlie.

—La esposa de Tom— respondió su amiga, Samanta sintió un leve frio en su cuerpo.

—Cierto... No recordaba que ahora es un hombre casado— dijo Sam entre dientes —¿Y? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué te dijo?

—Al parecer ya la niña sabe… y esta impactada, Tom esta empacando maletas como loco, dice que vendrá para acá y traerá a Sve.

—Caramba, ese hombre sí que sigue enamorado de ti...— comentó Carlos espontáneamente.

Charlotte y Sam se lanzaron una mirada cómplice. —¿Y ahora que se supone que debo hacer?— dijo Sam

—Esperar amiga, esperar— la animó Carlos.

Sam termino de comer, tomo una ducha, Charlotte le prestó ropa y se dispuso a descansar un rato. Mientras Sam descansaba, Carlos y Charlie veían la TV un rato, aun no podían creer que Sam estuviese viva, era un milagro, de repente un sonido en su computadora les llamo la atención.

—¡Es Sve! — dijo Charlie a Carlos quien bajó el volumen de la televisión.

—¿Qué dice?— preguntó ansioso Carlos

—Quiere hablar urgente con nosotros...

—Contesta, quizá está pasando por una crisis, que tal si Tom ya le dijo—la apremió su novio.

—¡Hola princesa, ¿Como estas? mira que grande…— comentó Charlie mientras acomodaba la cámara de su portátil.

—Hola tía, gracias, sí, he crecido desde que la última vez que nos vimos...

—¡Hola nena! — saludo Carlos tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que comenzaba a aparecer.

—Hola tío Carlos…

—¿Y a que se debe el honor de tu llamada princesa?

—Tengo una duda y quiero que me ayuden, sean sinceros conmigo— habló la niña de la pantalla.

—Dinos… ¿que pasa?— Charlotte y Carlos sabían por donde iba todo…

—Quiero la verdad sobre mi mamá… ¿Que pasó y en donde esta?

—¿Que te dijo tu padre cariño? — hablo Carlos ya que Charlie se había quedado muda.

—Que está viva, y que quiere verme, pero siento que papá ya enloqueció, que ya no sabe lo que dice u oye...

Carlos y Charlotte se miraron como preguntándose qué hacer o decir...

—¿Que pasa porque se quedan en silencio? ¿Por qué se miran así?

—Cariño tu madre, bueno tu padre…— Carlos no término de decir la frase cuando vio que Sve se quedó petrificada en la pantalla y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar...

—¡Oummi! (Mamá)— se oyó la voz de la pequeña.

Carlos y Charlotte no sabían que pasaba, hasta que alguien detrás de ellos respondió...

—Ahalan, Ibna Habibi, Haiati— Sam estaba de pie viendo a su hija que se encontraba llorando sin consuelo frente a la pantalla de su computadora.

—Madre eres tú, eres tú, gracias Alá gracias. Acércate mamá, quiero verte.

—Mi niña, tengo que decirte que mi rostro ha cambiado un poco cariño— algunas cicatrices marcaban el rostro de Samanta, marcas de todo el dolor y el horro que tuvo que vivir.

—No me interesa, quiero verte— exigió Sve con lágrimas, Carlos y Charlie se levantaron y dejaron espacio para Sam, quien tímidamente se acercó, Sve al verla mejor lloró y acarició la pantalla, Sam la consolaba y animaba, no quería verla llorar...

—Ya no llores amor ya estoy contigo de nuevo...

—Te extrañe mucho, no sabes lo mucho que te necesitaba…

Charlie no pudo con esa escena tan conmovedora y sus lágrimas brotaron, Carlos aunque abrazaba a su prometida su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas, después de que Sve logró controlar las lágrimas, comenzaron las preguntas hacia su madre...

—¿Que fue lo que paso?

Nuevamente Sam comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido, ya comenzaba a cansarse de contar una y otra vez todo lo acontecido. En ese instante Sve cayó en cuenta de que su padre no le había mentido, que le había dicho toda la verdad. Charló un largo rato con su madre, quien le prometía una y otra vez que pronto se verían. Una vez finalizada la video llamada, Sve salió corriendo de su habitación en busca de su padre, que se encontraba en su recamara haciendo varias llamadas a su agente, a la agencia de viajes, a su madre Diana… pero en el momento que percibió la presencia de la pequeña en la instancia dejó de lado lo que hacía y prosiguió a atender a su hija, que estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa…

—¿Qué sucede mi amor? — pregunto a la niña que lo miraba con ternura.

—Decías la verdad… perdóname por dudar de ti—corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó —Debemos ir a ver a mamá, por favor, llévame a verla.

—Si mi cielo… iremos a verla.

Fuera de la recamara estaba Jenny quien escuchaba en silencio, su corazón se quebró en mil pedazos y entendió que ni todo el oro del mundo podrían hacer que Tom dejara de amar a Samanta, por el bien de todos, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión… amaba a Tom, y deseaba que fuera feliz… así no fuera a su lado.


	22. Summertime

_**Palabras de Claudys Dugmor:**_

_**Hemos llegado al final de este viaje tan encantador, fueron tantas las cosas hermosas que aprendimos una de la otra, quiero agradecer enormemente a Ninsi Treviño, por haber confiado en mí para ser co-escritora de este hermoso Fic, con el cual crecí un poco más como escritora, mil gracias también a mis bellas nenas de D.C.E.M Karlita, Yaqui, Graciela, Nilda. A mi beta reader Stefania Bloom, con sus valiosos consejos, muy apreciados. **_

_**A **__**Linak RH**__**, **__**Brenda Julieta V**__**, **__**Mara Paz**__**, **__**Marta Linares R, Steph Mars**__**, **__**Stephiie Kridad**__**, **__**Fabiola Lennon M**__**, **__**Iliana Figueroa, **__**Nec Gmez Adler**__**, **__**Lilith Sleipnir, Dyddra Lyans E, Carmen Gillespie y **__**JustASecret**__** por el cariño y el apoyo, ustedes fueron el motor primordial de seguir adelante cada día con esta historia. MIL GRACIAS.**_

_**La invitación es para que las que deseen leer más fics de mi autoria (Claudys) lo pueden hacer a travez de un espacio que se encuentra en construcción, donde poco a poco iré publicando mis historias, ya que los arenosos de FF me borraron una historia de aquí jajajaja :P :P **_

_**Palabras de Ninsi Treviño:**_

_**Con estas pequeñas palabras quiero agradecer y mandar todo mi cariño y mi aprecio a todas esas personas que apoyaron el fic y que nunca nos dejaron, agradezco a mi amiga Claudia que siempre estuvo para mí, que siempre me apoyó más de lo que imaginé, la verdad yo la aprecio mucho es una gran chica y muchas de ustedes ya conocen sus fic's y saben a lo que me refiero, es una gran escritora, una mente muy muy hermosa la verdad porque tiene una gran imaginación, una gran manera de escribir, esas palabras que llegan a su mente, y no sólo es una gran escritora sino también una gran amiga que espero poder tener su amistad siempre, al igual agradezco también ese apoyo que nos dan Sigrid, Karla, Nilda, Graciela y Yaqui, ustedes siempre estuvieron ahí y agradezco también mucho su amistad y su apoyo, es increíble que hayan pasado ya tres meses más o menos y que se haya terminado este fic, llegamos al final y siempre voy a estar muy agradecida con todas ustedes por leernos por apoyarnos, por no dejarnos y la verdad las animo a seguir leyendo los fic's que publican en la página de Tom Hiddleston Venezuela, sin más que decir simplemente gracias, muchísimas muchísimas gracias, siempre recordaré esto como una buena experiencia, agradezco que le hayan dado la oportunidad a este fic, las quiero mucho, un beso para todos y muchas gracias la verdad, espero que pronto tengamos mas fic's de Claudia y Ninsi, quizá una segunda parte jejeje sino otra producción.**_

—Lo siento Tom no puedes irte, aun tenemos un contrato y aun no puedes dejar Londres, estamos casi terminando esta grabación... —le indicó Richard Jones, productor de cine.

Tom había ido a buscarlo casi enseguida para solicitar su permiso para poder ir a Egipto, faltaban pocas escenas por grabar y Tom pensó que tal vez podría irse por un par de días sin ningún problema.

—Pero Richard sólo te estoy pidiendo permiso por un semana para llevar a mi hija a ver a su madre, después de tantos meses creyéndola muerta, resulta que está con vida—habló Tom con insistencia.

—Me alegro mucho que este con vida, en serio me alegro, pero no puedes irte así y dejar las grabaciones a medias. Mientras más rápido terminemos, más rápido podrás irte ¿No crees?

Tom resignado sólo suspiro y dio media vuelta, su plan había fallado, no pudo convencer a su productor de que le diera permiso de ir a visitar a Sam, ahora tenía que cumplir con las dos semanas de trabajo que se le harían eternas.

Los días pasaban lentamente. Sam se ocupaba de arreglar todo lo relacionado a sus papeles, revocar su defunción, renovar su documentación y poner en regla todo lo que tenía que ver con la herencia que le había dejado Amir a ella y a su pequeña Svetlana.

Cada tarde Sve se conectaba y charlaba largas horas con su madre y sus tios, vía Skype.

Mientras, Tom trataba de no demostrar lo ansioso que estaba por ver a Samanta, sin embargo era imposible, durante las cenas Sam era el único tema de conversación, el matrimonio Hiddleston comenzaba a tambalearse. Tom se mostraba feliz y radiante todo el tiempo y Jenny sabía cual era la razón, lo cual le rompía el corazón, ver a su esposo tan contento por ver a otra mujer la llenaba de incertidumbre y en algunas ocasiones le impedía conciliar el sueño, poco a poco se derrumbaba y se entregaba a la resignación, Tom nunca la llegaría a amar como amaba a Sam.

Una mañana Jenny decidió hacerle una visita al abogado de la familia.

—Hola Sra. Hiddleston, que gusto verla, pase por favor, tome asiento ¿A que debo el honor de su visita? Por teléfono no quiso contarme nada—la recibió cortésmente el abogado.

—Licenciado Hallagan, vine a verlo porque requiero que haga algo, pero mi esposo, no debe enterarse de nada ¿De acuerdo? —demandó Jenny con algo de nostalgia en su voz.

—Como usted diga madame ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

—Vera… Samanta, la madre de Svetlana…

—Aja… si, recuerdo, falleció hace unos meses atrás ¿Qué sucede con ella? —interrumpió Hallagan.

—Como vera, no está muerta—soltó Jenny.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ella está viva, a eso me refiero… —Jenny levantó el tono de voz.

—Comprendo, cálmese por favor—intento de calmarla Hallagan, sirvió agua en un vaso y se lo ofreció, Jenny lo aceptó.

—Pido disculpas por mi actitud, pero es que no lo soporto más—reventó en llanto.

—Oh mi estimada señora Hiddles…—se acercó a Jenny.

—Basta, no me llame así, no soy ninguna señora Hiddleston, nunca lo he sido, al menos no de verdad, sólo por un estúpido papel, no porque Tom me ame ¡NUNCA ME HA AMADO! —interrumpió ella llorando copiosamente.

—Debe calmarse Jenny, dígame que es lo que desea que haga por usted.

Luego de llorar un rato más y desahogarse, Jenny accedió a contarle todo al licenciado, para finalmente solicitar la demanda de divorcio, no obligaría a Tom a permanecer a su lado si este no la amaba, ella merecía alguien que de verdad la valorara, y estaba consciente de que Tom también merecía ser feliz.

—Sve, nena ¿Sabes a donde ha ido Jenny? —preguntó Tom rascándose la cabeza un poco somnoliento, su hija desayunaba placenteramente un tazón de cereales junto a su hermanito.

La pequeña se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé papi—contestó Sve, miró a Abraham quien también se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que fue al doctor—dijo el niño sin perder de vista su suculento desayuno.

—¿Por qué crees eso campeón? —indagó Tom.

—La escuche llorando anoche, creo que le dolía algo—contesto su hijo.

Tom sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pecho y no pudo evitar sentirse vil y miserable al saber que sin querer, su actitud en los últimos días le habían causado daño a Jenny, ese comportamiento egoísta que había demostrado, dejando completamente de lado a su esposa, dedicando su tiempo y atención al viaje a Egipto.

—Me cambiare de ropa, terminen de desayunar y vístanse, iremos a dar un paseo—le dijo Tom a los niños.

—Siiiii… paseo—dijeron ambos al unísono.

En Egipto las cosas para Sam no iban muy tranquilas que digamos, constantes visitas al departamento de inmigración del estado egipcio comenzaban a hacerse tediosas, pero debía recuperar todo lo perdido.

Los padres de Amir al enterarse le dieron la bienvenida según sus costumbres, y prosiguieron a ayudarla con respecto a la herencia de Amir, aunque no eran muy partidarios del matrimonio entre ellos, apreciaban a Sam.

Samanta regreso a la mansión donde por 7 años vivió con el hombre más dedicado y tierno, el cual amó, el simple hecho de recordar que ya no estaba a su lado la hacía desplomarse y llorar de vez en cuando. Charlie y Carlos la visitaban frecuentemente y algunas veces se quedaban con ella, gracias a la ayuda de ellos y algunos trabajadores de confianza de los Mobarek, la casa volvió a mostrar señales de que alguna vez había sido un hogar.

El sitio favorito de Sam era el estudio que pertenecía a Amir, donde pasaba largos ratos meditando y observando un álbum de fotos, donde se veía la bella familia que conformaban Amir, Samanta y Svetlana.

—¿Sam? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Carlos asomándose desde la puerta, Sam rápido seco sus lágrimas.

—Sí, sí ¿Que sucede? Dime—dijo guardando el álbum y recuperando compostura.

—¿Está bien cariño? ¿Sucede algo?—indagó Carlos.

—Nada, es solo que… extraño a mi niña, quisiera poder tenerla en mis brazos ya sabes…dime de qué quieres hablar.

—Pues, quería preguntarte algo —hizo una pausa— Como sabes Charlotte y yo estamos comprometidos y…

—Sí y eso para mí es algo muy hermoso, jamás imagine que mis mejores amigos fueran a quedar juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja... —Sam sonrió.

—Gracias Sam, siempre eres tan linda con los demás, nunca cambias, eres única—se acercó al escritorio —Veras… yo quería pedir tu opinión, me gustaría que la boda fuese acá en Egipto, ya le dije a mi madre y está encantada con la idea, Charlotte y yo deseamos algo intimo, sus padres vendrán desde Polonia, yo invite a unos amigos y Charlie también, sólo pocos… ehmmm…—hizo una pausa, Sam lo miraba con atención —me preguntaba si tal vez podríamos hacer la ceremonia acá y que tu…fueras nuestra madrina de bodas ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Estas de broma? — dijo Sam sorprendida

—Bueno era solo una opción, sólo quería saber tu opinión, disculpa mi atrevimiento, sé que aún las cosas están recientes…—se excusó Carlos.

—No, no, no me molesta en lo absoluto, al contrario me encantaría que se casaran acá, es más, desde ya comenzaré a dar indicaciones para que comiencen a arreglar el jardín—Sam se levantó de golpe de su asiento —Una boda campestre al estilo victoriano, sé que a Charlie le encantará…—comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro agitando sus manos en el aire hablando y planificando, Carlos la observaba un poco aterrado, no se imaginaba lo que les emocionaba una boda a las mujeres—¿Para cuándo tienen pensado casarse?—se giró Sam hacia Carlos, de repente una emoción enorme la había embargado.

—Pues ya que será acá… ehmm… ¿Un mes? —dijo Carlos tentativamente.

—¡Dos semanas! —dijo Sam con brío —¿Para qué esperar tanto? Si ustedes se aman.

—Pues, debo hablar con Charlie, no sé que habrá conversado con sus padres.

—Yo me encargaré de todo Carlos, cuenta conmigo— Samanta estaba animada, por fin había encontrado algo en lo que ocupar su mente mientras Tom traía a Svetlana de regreso al país.

Mientras tanto en Londres, Tom, Sve y Abraham se preparaban para salir a dar un paseo, era sábado y el clima era perfecto para una caminata por el parque, además de que Tom necesitaba un poco de aire fresco para ordenar sus pensamientos y aclarar sus sentimientos, se sentía sumamente aturdido, en los últimos días habían sido una emoción tras otra, era demasiado para asimilar.

Sve y Abraham corrían y reían mientras Tom los vigilaba desde una de las bancas...

—Papá… ¿Cuando nos vamos a Egipto? —pregunto la pequeña que se acercaba corriendo con la respiración entre cortada y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—En unos días terminaré las grabaciones y estaré libre para poder llevarte a ver a tu madre—le indicó Tom con un particular brillo en los ojos.

El pensar que en unos pocos días sus mejores amigos unirían sus vidas para siempre la animaba, si Sam se encontraba con la mente ocupada no pensaría demasiado en lo que pasó, en lo lento que era el proceso en la oficina de inmigración y la ansiedad de salir corriendo a Londres disminuía un poco.

Esas semanas Charlotte y Sam estuvieron planificando todo para la boda, banquete, decoración, música, arreglos, vestidos, y todo lo demás. Los padres de Charlie y de Carlos arribarían en una semana.

—¿Estás seguro de esto amor? —le preguntó Charlotte a Carlos una tarde mientras verificaban la lista de invitados.

—Completamente, quiero que él sea nuestro padrino de bodas.

—Pero cielo… ¿Acaso no tienes más amigos en América? No sé, no me parece buena idea. ¿Y si más bien invitas a tu otro amigo, Alan?

—No, eso sí sería una completa locura, Alan vendrá, pero no será mi padrino. Ya lo decidí Charlie, quiero que Tom sea nuestro padrino de bodas, y ni una palabra de esto a Sam. Iré a la oficina de correos a enviarle su invitación—sentenció Carlos, Charlie resopló con resignación, sabía que su prometido era un terco y no habría poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de idea.

En Londres ya era el último día de colegio Sve. Ella estaba tan ansiosa que sólo contaba los minutos para que sonara la campana. Fuera del colegio estaba Tom esperando a su ángel, Sve al verle salió corriendo y lo abrazó ambos subieron al auto...

—¿Cómo te fue en el colegio? ¿Todo bien?..

—¡Sip! Todo bien, como típico ultimo día—dijo Sve con una mueca malévola.

—Ah… ¡Te portaste mal! —Tom frunció el ceño haciendo esa cara de Loki que tenia años no hacía, la pequeña soltó una carcajada.

—Soy la hija del Dios de las Travesuras…—imitó una risa malvada —Al menos eso dicen mis compañeritos - Tom sonrió ante tal escena…

—Te tengo un regalo, o mejor dicho una noticia— Tom sacó un pequeño sobre blanco y lo entregó a la niña—. ¡Ábrelo!

Sve rápido abrió el sobre y sacando una bonita tarjeta de colores y motivos de flores blancas en los bordes.

—¿Qué es esto papá? —indagó la niña.

—Es la invitación para la boda de tu tía Charlie y Carlos, en dos días salimos para Egipto.

—¡Wow! ¿Es en serio? ¿Nos vamos a ir a ver a mamá? —los ojos de Sve se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría.

—Si preciosa, yo ya acabe mis grabaciones y tú ya culminaste la escuela, así que podremos ir sin ningún problema— Sve no cabía de la emoción y Tom compartía con ella ese sentimiento.

Al llegar a casa Sve bajo rápidamente del coche y subió a su habitación para luego comenzar a empacar sus cosas, Tom enseguida se dispuso a buscar a Jenny quien últimamente había estado un poco distante con él…

—¡Ysabella! ¿Has visto a la Sra. Jenny? — Ysabella era el ama de llaves de la familia.

—No Sr Hiddleston, la Sra. Jenny salió después de que usted se fue y no ha regresado—le indicó la mujer.

—Está bien, gracias, si llega le puedes decir que estaré en mi estudio, que deseo hablar con ella, por favor.

—Si Sr. no se preocupe ¿Van a querer almorzar ya?

—No gracias, voy a esperar a mi esposa, pregúntele a los niños—dijo Tom y enseguida la mujer fue en busca de los pequeños.

Tom se dirigió a su despacho a terminar de arreglar algunos documentos de la agencia, archivar los nuevos perfiles de los nuevos talentos que se habían asociado a Hiddleston y Asociados, quería dejarlo todo en orden.

—Buenos días licenciado Hallagan, dígame ¿Ya tiene lo que le pedí? —preguntó Jenny una vez en el despacho del abogado.

—Si Sra. Hiddles…Jenny, pero ¿Está segura que quiere esto?

—De quererlo no, pero sé que lo mejor para todos, no quiero seguir siendo un estorbo para nadie—soltó Jenny mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Hallagan le entregó una carpeta, ella la tomó y sin más se levantó saliendo de aquel lugar. Una vez dentro de su coche dejo la carpeta en el asiento del copiloto y no aguanto más, reventó en llanto, desahogó ese sentir, ese dolor de saberse no amada por el hombre que adoraba, sabía que Tom nunca daría ese paso, no porque la amara sino por agradecimiento y ella no quería eso, ella no quería migajas, ella no quería las sobras, no podía condenar su felicidad y resumirla a un matrimonio sin amor. Tomó la carpeta y comenzó a ojear su contenido, las lágrimas caían a raudales, allí permaneció por unos cuantos minutos drenando todo ese amor no correspondido.

Al llegar a su casa, se dirigió directamente a la cocina para tomar un zumo de naranja, tanto llorar la había hecho sentir un poco débil.

—Sra. Jenny… ¿Se encuentra bien? —la sorprendió la voz de su ama de llaves.

—Sí, estoy bien Ysabella, solo es un poco de alergia—contestó Jenny enseguida.

—¿Quiere que le prepare un poco de té?

—Si por favor. ¿El Sr Hiddleston ya está en casa?

—Si señora, me pidió que le dijera que esperaba en el estudio.

—Gracias Ysabella, iré a verle.

—Enseguida les subo el té...

Jenny subió con el corazón a mil, sentía como si este se le fuera a salir del pecho, llegó y se paro en la puerta tomando aire, en el momento que se disponía a entrar notó que Tom charlaba por teléfono con alguien...

—…_si claro, todo, estoy dejando los archivos organizados, solo falta que tú me mandes los códigos de los cheques de pago de los actores_—silencio —_Si, si voy a ir a llevar a Sve a ver a su madre_—silencio—_Imagínate que después de casi 8 meses Sam aparezca viva ¡Es un milagro! Aun no puedo creerlo_—silencio—_Si estoy muy feliz, es como si fuese un sueño_—silencio—_ Si, salimos pasado mañana a Egipto, pasa mañana a la oficina y ya imprimes los formatos_. ¿_Jenny?_ —Jenny sintió una punzada al oír su nombre —_bueno ella aun no ha llegado, pero en cuanto llegue le diré acerca del viaje, sólo serán unos días_—silencio largo—_Si Emma, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, aún la amo, pero eso ya…no tiene razón, debo dejarlo ir._

Escuchar esa última frase le rompió el corazón, pero eso no la detuvo, esperó unos segundos, tomó aire y tocó a la puerta...

—Pase— dijo Tom quien revisaba su correo.

Jenny entró y con paso firme caminó hasta donde estaba Tom.

—¡Oh amor llegaste! ¿Dónde estabas? —Miró alrededor — ¿Y Abraham? —preguntó Tom.

—Salí a hacer unas compras, ya sabes, pues quiso ir a ver a su abuela y se quedó con ella. Me dijo Ysabella que querías verme.

—Si amor, es sobre Sve.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —dijo Jenny con brusquedad, Tom la miró algo confundido.

—Pues ya salió de vacaciones y pues quiere ver a su mamá, y le prometí llevarla después de que acabaran las clases.

—¿Y cuándo se van? —nuevamente ese tono chocante se hacía notar.

—De hecho quería que fuéramos todos, nos vamos pasado mañana ¿De acuerdo? —se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Jenny —¿Que dices? Sólo serán un par de días—la abrazó por detrás —Tómalo como vacaciones, nos las merecemos— besó su mejilla, ambos permanecieron en silencio, mientras Jenny contenía las ganas de llorar.

Jenny tomó las manos de Tom que rodeaban su cintura y se las quitó bruscamente de encima acabando con el agarre de su esposo, se giro poniéndose de frente a él.

—¿Amor que pasa? ¿Qué tienes? — Tom intentó abrazarla nuevamente, Jenny dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ese comportamiento se le hacía muy extraño a Tom e intentó nuevamente acercarse pero Jenny reaccionó igual —¿Que está sucediendo Jenny?

—Tom…—la voz de Jenny comenzaba a temblar —…los momentos que hemos pasado juntos han sido maravillosos y la verdad me han encantado, pero, ya no puedo, me rindo, tu ganas—algunas lagrimas se asomaron —yo te amo y quiero que seas verdaderamente feliz—dijo con voz quebrada dejando la carpeta en el escritorio —…aunque no sea conmigo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Tom miró la carpeta sobre su escritorio.

—Tu libertad, tu pase a la felicidad. Míralo con calma y piénsalo, necesito tu respuesta antes de que abordes ese avión—dijo Jenny sin más y salió corriendo del estudio, bajo rápido las escaleras y se subió a su auto no quería estar ni un segundo más allí, no quería mostrarse devastada frente al hombre que le había regalado los mejores años de su vida, aunque hubiesen sido una ilusión. Arrancó y se marchó a casa de su madre donde recogería a su hijo.

Tom estaba en shock, todo había sucedido tan rápido que no le dio chance de reaccionar e impedir que Jenny se fuera, después de 10 segundos reacciono y salió tras su esposa pero no logro alcanzarla, regresó a su estudio, revisando enseguida la carpeta que le había dejado Jenny, al ver lo que esta contenía no podía creerlo, se sentó de golpe en su silla como si le faltara el aliento, comenzó a ojear y ver todo lo que se exponía en los papeles y al ver quién era el abogado que llevaba el caso sintió como una furia crecía en su pecho, el mismo abogado que los casó, ahora los estaba divorciando, pensó en lo irónica que podía llegar a ser la vida, tomó su móvil y marco al bufete de Hallagan…

—Oficina del Lic. Hallagan ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —contestó una mujer.

—Por favor comuníqueme con él licenciado enseguida, es urgente, soy Tom Hiddleston—dijo Tom casi como una orden.

—Enseguida señor...

Luego de unos segundos.

—¡Thomas! ¿Qué sucede, en que puedo ayudarte? —la voz de Hallagan lo saludaba.

—¿Me puedes explicar de qué clase de broma se trata todo esto? ¿Cómo has podido traicionarme?—Tom estaba indignado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¡Ah! Ya te has enterado. Tom, déjame explicarte.

—¿Explicarme que Hallagan? ¿Qué mi esposa se quiere divorciar de mi y soy el último en enterarme? ¿No se supone que para que tú procedas deben estar los dos implicados presentes? Hay un menor de por medio—Tom levantó la voz.

—Tom, escúchame… pensé lo mismo cuando ella me lo pidió, vino a mi hace dos semanas pidiendo que la ayudara, que necesitaba que le hiciera un papeleo, cuando me contó de que iba yo me sorprendí, nunca pensé que ella fuese la que viniera a mi solicitando tal cosa…

—¿Alegando que motivo? —Tom interrumpió al abogado.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Por cuál motivo solicitó el divorcio?

—Diferencias irreconciliables—especificó el licenciado.

Tom llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, sentía que le estallaría en cualquier momento y sus ojos se empañaron.

—Tom…ella me lo contó todo. Me dijo de tu actitud estos últimos días, dijo que no quería seguir siendo un estorbo, que por todo el amor que sentía por ti prefería dejarte ir, porque ella no aguanta más. Ella sabía que tú nunca la dejarías porque sería tu forma de agradecerle tantas cosas. Lo siento Tom.

Cada una de esas palabras se clavaban en el corazón de Tom, haciéndolo sentir vil y ruin, inconscientemente había usado a Jenny para olvidar a Sam pero nunca lo logró, sin querer se había aferrado a una mujer solo por la costumbre, negándose a ser feliz, Jenny tenía razón, él nunca la iba a dejar, pero a su lado nunca sería realmente feliz, cuando su felicidad estaba al lado de otra mujer.

—¡Papá papá! ¿Ya estás listo? Ya casi es hora—entró Sve corriendo a la habitación de Tom, donde él terminaba de escribí una carta a Jenny.

Habían transcurrido dos días desde que Jenny le hiciera entrega de los papeles del divorció y hasta hacia unos momentos se encontraba sumido en una gran confusión, pero ya era el momento, la decisión estaba tomada, introdujo la carta en un sobre donde también estaba la carpeta.

—Sí, si amor, vamos sólo voy por mi maleta ¿de acuerdo?

Tom y Sve ya estaban listos para salir al aeropuerto, sus tías y su abuela Diana habían venido a desearles buen viaje.

—¿Papi donde están mi hermanito y Jenny? Quiero despedirme de ellos.

—Bueno Sve, Jenny y Abraham están en casa de su abuela y no creo que vayan a venir—dijo Tom con tristeza.

—¡Sve, sve! —se escuchó la voz del pequeño Abraham que acababa de llegar con su madre, corría desesperado subiendo las escaleras. —Dime que no es cierto, dime que no es verdad por favor, dime que mi mamá me mintió—dijo abrazando a Sve con fuerza.

—Tranquilo Ab ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga que no es cierto? —Sve estaba confundida y emocionada a la vez.

—Que te vas y me dejas—dijo Abraham al borde del llanto, Tom y Jenny intercambiaron una mirada llena de pesar y nostalgia.

—Es cierto que me voy, mi mami me está esperando en Egipto, yo la extraño mucho y ella a mí.

—Pero yo te voy a extrañar, me vas a dejar—el niño comenzó a hacer pucheros mientras sujetaba con más fuerza a su hermana mayor.

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero no te pienso olvidar, voy a venir a verte siempre que pueda y podremos hablar por teléfono, por skype, siempre estaremos en contacto—trato de tranquilizarlo Sve acariciando su espalda.

—No te vayas por favor, no tendré con quien jugar, ni quien me lea los cuentos de princesas—suplicó el pequeño negándose a soltar a su hermana.

Jenny se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo, Tom no pudo evitar abrazarla al despedirse de ella, cuando iba a darle un beso en la mejilla Jenny lo esquivo, esto le dolió enormemente. Tom y Sve se despidieron de todos y prosiguieron a abordar el taxi que los esperaba frente a la puerta de la casa y emprendieron el camino hacia el aeropuerto.

Al marcharse Tom y Sve, la familia Hiddleston se dispuso a cenar, las caras largas eran las anfitrionas de la velada. Abraham se quedó dormido apenas terminó la cena, llorar tanto por su hermanita lo había agotado. Emma Sara y Diana se sirvieron un poco de té, mientras Jenny subía a Abraham a su habitación para que descansara mejor.

Jenny estaba ansiosa, estaba aterrada de ir al estudio, donde Tom debería de haber dejado la carpeta donde estaban los papeles del divorcio, allí estaría la respuesta de Tom, llenándose de valor, caminó hacia dicho lugar para encontrarse un sobre blanco con su nombre sobre la carpeta, sin dudarlo lo abrió, era una carta de Tom…

_**Estimada Jenny**__: No sé por dónde comenzar, en primer lugar me siento como un cobarde por no decirte todo esto de frente, de verdad no quería que las cosas terminaran así, pero al parecer según tú y varias personas, era inevitable. Me siento como un canalla, de verdad Jenny, tú me diste los mejores años de tu vida, tu amor incondicional, un bello hijo al cual adoro, y es la luz de mis ojos. No me alcanzara la vida para agradecerte tanto. Me rescataste de mi mismo, de mi amargura, de mi dolor, una y otra vez, siempre estuviste allí para mí y yo nunca lo supe valorar._

_El día que te conocí, conocí a una gran mujer que despertó en mí una nueva ilusión. Me enseñaste el significado de lo que realmente es una familia y con tu paciencia me enseñaste a ser un buen padre._

_Yo en cambio, me comporte egoístamente, te hice a un lado, siempre teniendo como prioridad el amor que sentía hacia otra mujer, un amor que desde el principio estuvo marcado de sin sabores, que si no hubiese sido por las malas jugadas de Luke, sería otra la historia, sin embargo hoy en día le agradezco, porque te conocí, y me diste uno de los tesoros más grandes de mi vida, sin embargo hay algo en lo que siempre tuviste la razón: No decidimos en el corazón, cuando él se empeña en amar a la persona equivocada, nada podemos hacer, de verdad Jenny en este momento desearía poder amarte con locura, te lo mereces, mereces un hombre que solo sueñe y suspire por ti. Yo nunca podre darte eso y me siento tan vil, tan cruel, tan miserable, por haber dejado que todo llegara a este punto, por hacerte daño._

_Espero algún día me perdones._

_Postdata: He respondido a tu solicitud y he cedido a todas las peticiones expuestas por Hallagan, a ti y a Abraham nunca les faltara nada._

Al terminar de leer abrió la carpeta y su corazón terminó de romperse, Tom había firmado la sentencia de divorcio.

_**Mientras tanto en Egipto**_.

—¡Samanta Andrade, tranquilízate de una buena vez! —exigió Charlie quien estaba ya desesperada de ver caminar de un lado a otro a su amiga, nerviosa por la llegada de su hija.

—¿Qué tal si se asusta al verme? Mi rostro no es el mismo, estas cicatrices…— dijo con rabia.

—Vamos Sam, sigues siendo hermosa— dijo Carlos —No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Sve te adora y no le importara nada esas cicatrices—agrego Carlos —Que si lo vemos de otra manera, hasta te dan un aire sexi, así casi piratesco—bromeó Carlos soltando una carcajada.

—Creo que lo que a ti te preocupa es otra persona—hablo Charlie de repente.

—No, pues a ese menos le va a importar, que te lo digo yo—comentó Carlos guiñándole.

Carlos logró que Sam se relajara un poco, los nervios pasaron a otro nivel. Las personas iban y venían en todas direcciones y Sam solo veía hacia la puerta de desembarque, la ansiedad crecía cada segundo más, ya había transcurrido casi una hora desde que el avión proveniente de Londres había aterrizado y a Sam no le quedaban uñas que morder.

—Buenas tardes señor, bienvenido a El Cairo, pase por acá—le indicó un caballero uniformado a Tom, quien caminaba sujetando la mano de su hija.

Luego de los molestos procedimientos de rigor, Tom y Sve estaban a escasos segundos de atravesar la puerta de los separaba de Sam, sus corazones golpeaban con fuerza en sus pechos.

—¿Cómo crees que se vea? —comentó la niña.

—Hermosa, ella siempre se ve hermosa—dijo Tom con un brillo en los ojos.

—Ya no aguanto más—dijo Sam y se levantó rápidamente de su butaca para correr a prisa al encuentro con su pequeña y el amor de toda su vida.

—Samanta, espera…—gritó Charlie, sin embargo no logro que hiciera caso.

—Déjala, ya ha esperado mucho—habló Carlos abrazando a su prometida.

Samanta caminaba casi corriendo por los pasillos del aeropuerto buscando entre la gente el rostro de esas dos personitas tan especiales que hacían que su vida volviera a tener sentido.

—Un momento nena, déjame sacar mi móvil del bolso, llamaré a tu tía para decirles que ya llegamos y ver donde están ellos—dijo Tom agachándose para buscar en su bolso.

—Bien, pero apúrate, me sentare por allá…—dijo la pequeña señalando unas bancas que se encontraban a unos cinco metros de distancia y se alejó de su padre para sentarse un rato mientras esperaba.

—Listo, ahora sólo llamar…—se levantó de golpe y… ZAZ cayó al suelo mientras su móvil salía despedido por el aire, alguien se lo había llevado por delante sin percatarse que él estaba allí.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estás bien?— al levantar la miraba se encontró a esa mujer que hacía que su mundo se pusiera de cabeza.

Samanta sintió que las piernas le temblaban al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que la volvían loca, en ese instante los recuerdos pasaron por su mente como una especie de película, la risa de una pequeña la hizo volver a la realidad, al girarse pudo percibir la silueta hermosa de su pequeña hija quien reía a carcajadas ante el hecho de ver a su padres tirados en el suelo.

Tom se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y extendió su mano a Samanta para ayudarla a levantar. Enseguida Svetlana abrazó a su madre con toda la fuerza posible que le permitía su pequeño cuerpecito.

—Lo siento, estaba distraído—se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, esta vez ha sido culpa mía—Sam se sonrojó.

—¿Esta vez? —Tom entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Tom la miró con ojos brillantes, llenos de amor, si pudiera expresar todo lo que sentía en una mirada lo haría, le diría que la amaba con toda la fuerza de su alma.

—Por supuesto, fue… un bello encuentro.

FIN.

**Epílogo.**

Han pasado ocho años desde aquel fatídico día en el cual murió mi querido Amir, nunca terminaré de agradecerle tantas cosas, tanto amor, tantos años hermosos.

Hoy, miro al pasado y me siento realmente feliz por todo lo que he vivido, han sido años buenos y años malos, como todo. Sin embargo ver a mi pequeña Svetlana, quien poco a poco se convierte en una mujercita hermosa me llena de la más pura paz y satisfacción.

Hemos decidido regresar a América, donde trabajo como coordinadora del departamento de investigaciones de la Universidad de Stanford, a pesar de contar con la buena herencia que nos dejo Amir a Svetlana y a mí, no soy el tipo de mujer de permanecer tranquila sin hacer nada.

La tarde era fría y estaba en compañía de un buen vino cabernet escuchando Summertime deElla Fitzgerald ( watch?v=XivELBdxVRM) mientras acariciaba mi vientre, extrañando a mi nena que se encontraba en Londres de vacaciones pasando los días junto a su hermano Abraham, sus tías y su abuela.

Summertime and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high  
Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin'  
So hush, little baby; don't you cry…

One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing  
And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky  
But 'til that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you  
With Daddy and Mammy standin' by

Una voz masculina se unió a mi canto…

Summertime, and the livin' is easy  
Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high  
Oh, your daddy's rich and your ma is good-lookin'  
So hush little baby, Don't you cry

—Sra. Hiddleston ¿Me permite esta pieza?—me preguntó mi amado esposo, yo con gusto accedí. —¿Que se supone que estamos celebrando?—indagó.

—Tenemos dos muy buenas razones para celebrar—contesté pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles?

—La primera, nuestra hija ha sido admitida en Harvard y la segunda…—hice una pausa y bajé la mirada hacia mi abdomen, Tom abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Cinco semanas— dije mirándolo a los ojos, él me abrazó fuertemente y al separarse pude percibir algunas lágrimas de alegría.

—Pero, los médicos dijeron que…

—Sí, dijeron que debido al accidente no podría tener más hijos, pero creo que se equivocaron.

Tom me abrazó nuevamente con fuerza y besó mis labios, y luego una a una las cicatrices en mi rostro.

Bailamos, reímos y cantamos…

One of these mornings you're gonna rise up singing  
And you'll spread your wings and you'll take to the sky  
But 'til that morning, there ain't nothin' can harm you  
With Daddy and Mammy standin' by

Summertime and the livin' is easy

Ese momento era solo de los dos, un momento para escaparnos de la realidad, para sentir como nuestros corazones hablaban, nuestros cuerpos danzaban como agradeciéndole a la vida y nuestros labios se devoraban con tal pasión que hasta los más románticos de los amantes sentirían envidia, Tom era mío y yo era completamente suya.


End file.
